Seré Fuerte
by ImBalalaika
Summary: La criminal de la ciudad de Piltóver recibe un giro repentino en su vida al relacionarse con Caitlyn. Pronto tomará la mejor decisión de su vida que la llevará por el mejor camino, aunque en un principio, le costará cambiar para bien. Ella será fuerte y empuñará sus guanteletes Hextech para cualquier adversidad que la desafíe. Here comes Vi, bitches.
1. Un mismo cielo, un mismo recuerdo

**Capítulo 1**

Tenues luces como luciérnagas iluminaban el parque central de la ciudad de Piltóver, era una noche tranquila en la que los civiles disfrutaban junto a sus familias el festival nocturno que celebraba otro año de progreso para la ciudad. Cada otoño la gente aprovechaba esta instancia para reunirse, disfrutar de las tiendas de comida, de los juegos para niños y de los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el cierre del festival.

Una muchacha caminaba tranquilamente por medio del parque con una gabardina ocultando su rostro y tatuaje, lo único descubierto eran sus profundos ojos como un bello día con el cielo despejado. Estaba sola pasando entre la multitud, no tenía a nadie para que la acompañara, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, a ella le gustaba la soledad de esa noche. Además quería pasar desapercibida, y así lo iba logrando sin el uso de sus enormes guanteletes, no quería que la vieran y que la persiguiera un puñado de oficiales tras identificar en su rostro el tatuaje que marcaba su nombre y sus gigantescos puños Hextech.

Cada vez que podía se acercaba a una tienda para comprar algo de comida, bebía su segunda botella de alcohol que tenía escondida y así hasta terminaba sentándose en unas bancas lejanas del centro de atención para fumar un cigarrillo mentolado relajadamente mientras apreciaba la noche.

Por otro lado, una mujer que desprendía elegancia y belleza estaba acompañada de un hombre fornido que captaba la atención de varias chicas más a su alrededor, miraban coquetas y otras con desprecio por el hecho de estar acompañado, le quitaba la oportunidad de entablar una conversación con el hombre más codiciado de Piltóver.

-Hay mucha gente viéndonos, Jayce –" _Acaso todos estarán pensando que estamos juntos como… ¿pareja?, tengo la sensación de que las mujeres me miran con desprecio" –_ pensó la castaña con algo de fastidio.

-No te preocupes Caitlyn, ¿sabes? Mejor vamos a comer algo, así tenemos mayor privacidad y conversamos tranquilamente –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un puesto de comida cerca de unas bancas del parque con un jardín de camelias rojas y de un río en el que parejas paseaban por el puente adornado de romanticismo.

-Pide lo que quieras Cait. Yo pagaré la cena, esta vez puedes aprovecharte de mí esta noche, ya sabes… completamente. –El apuesto hombre con tono seductor le guiñó un ojo, lo había dicho con una clara intención de doble sentido.

-Jayce, no es necesario. Pagaré mi plato y no necesito que me lances indirectas de tal calibre. De todas formas gracias por la oferta… y con eso me refiero a la cena –con el ceño fruncido Caitlyn se dispuso a leer los variados platos del menú.

A la detective le molestaba que el defensor del mañana fuera tan cargante con ese tipo de mensajes ocultos frase tras frase, una y otra vez. Era cierto que ambos se llevaban y se veían bien, pero ya había rechazado una y mil veces el hecho de salir con él como pareja. No quería formar una relación con él porque siempre que estaban juntos y un hombre saludaba a la Sheriff, se le lanzaba como animal con ataque de celos a alejar a algo que creía que era suyo, de su propiedad.

-Además – continuó la morena –nosotros no venimos aquí a hacer vida social, hemos venido a cuidar el área de posibles robos. No hemos comido en todo el día por estar pendientes de las preparaciones del festival, así que aprovecharemos estos minutos, comeremos rápido y luego seguiremos cuidando de la zona.

-A tus órdenes. Aunque tampoco es necesaria tanta frialdad –sentenció apenado y cabizbajo al notar que nuevamente, sus esfuerzos de conquistar a la mujer eran en vano.

-Jayce, hemos hablado esto un montón de veces. Por favor, simplemente disfrutemos un poco de comida, ambos trabajaremos mejor con el estómago satisfecho ¿sí?

-De acuerdo, Cait. Daré lo mejor de mí para combatir cualquier crimen que se presente y te protegeré tanto como pueda –para el pelinegro era sencillo cambiar su humor, desde uno triste a uno que mostraba una amable sonrisa, era un cambio radical que le sorprendía a la castaña, pero que sin duda alguna, le agradaba.

Una vez que ordenaron sus platos, poco a poco iban saciando el hambre y reponiendo sus energías. Entre tanto, conversaban para hacer más amena esa cena. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, tanto que la gente llegaba a pensar que estaban juntos o que al menos, satisfacían sus necesidades en privado. Esto llegaba a oídos de la morena a través de las revistas faranduleras que la acosaban en las calles o en cualquier situación. Los medios de comunicación aprovechaban cualquier instancia en el que la bella Sheriff compartía ciertos momentos con el hombre más guapo de la ciudad, ambos eran conocidos como "la pareja mejor compatible de todo Piltóver". A pesar de que Jayce compartía los mismos pensamientos y dichos de los medios faranduleros, para Caitlyn era diferente. Ella no se veía estando con él, lo imaginaba como un hermano en el que podía confiar, quizás las cosas serían distintas si no hubiese asimilado cuando un hermano mayor espanta a cualquier hombre que merodee alrededor de su hermana pequeña con intenciones sucias, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Mientras tanto, en las bancas se apreciaba la silueta de la chica de los ojos azules. Estaba mareada producto de unos cuantos tragos y del humo que desprendían sus cigarrillos, poco a poco cambiaba su actitud tranquila a una más fuerte, el efecto del alcohol contribuía en la sed de pelear y derribar a alguien, pero algo le quedaba de conciencia a la mujer. –" _Muy bien, creo que es hora de ir a dormir si es que no quiero meterme en problemas"_ –pensó. Después de todo no portaba sus guanteletes y no le animaba buscar pleitos. Se levantó de su asiento y prosiguió su camino con algo de dificultad por mantener el equilibrio, iba tan bien que parecía sobria en su caminar, hasta que un sujeto le chocó con su espalda estrellándose en la cara de la peli-rosa.

-¡HEY! ¡Fíjate por donde vas pedazo de imbécil! –reprendió la chica.

-¿A quién piensas que le dices imbécil? –El hombre se dio vuelta y respondió con la misma mirada que tenía Vi – ¡CONTESTA!

-Yo hablo cuando se me dé la gana y no cuando me la pidas, idiota –Vi quería evitar pelear, pero la poca paciencia que tenía le estaba pasando la cuenta. –Muévete y desaparece de mi camino. –Sentenció para luego empujarlo con el hombro.

-Oh no, tú no te salvas de esta –le tomó la muñeca del brazo izquierdo y la giró hacia sí mismo para hacerle frente. –A mí no me vuelves a decir pedazo de imbécil, ¿me escuchaste mujerzuela?

Vi se dio cuenta de que el olor bucal que desprendía el hombre, era el mismo que ella tenía, olor a alcohol.

-¿Por qué no muestras tu rostro? ¿Acaso eres un jodido monstruo? –finalizó el sujeto con una carcajada típica de borrachos, se había dado cuenta de lo tapada que estaba y había pensado que le daba vergüenza esconder su cara de lo fea que era, se lo había dicho refiriéndose a esa posibilidad. Como un supuesto ganador, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

 _"Jodido monstruo"_ –retumbó en la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Cómo odiaba que le dijeran esas dos palabras, y no era precisamente por los pensamientos que tuvo el hombre de ella como suponía, sino que, hace mucho tiempo alguien le había dicho esas palabras que le dolieron el alma, habían salido de la boca de un ser importante que fue para ella tiempo atrás.

Número uno, Vi había bebido y sus sentidos estaban debilitados al igual que sus emociones, por lo que no podría controlarse. Número dos, nadie pero NADIE se dirige a Vi como mujerzuela o con cuánto insulto se refirieran a ella. Y número tres… Vi puede hacer lo que se le dé la puta gana.

La de los ojos azules dio vuelta al hombre en menos de un segundo, cerró su puño y con furia de titanes le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula haciendo que el sujeto perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre el pasto del parque. – ¡Ríete ahora pedazo de imbécil! –Vi perdió los estribos, y antes de pensar en lo que había hecho, ya se había metido en una pelea, como si fuese alguna novedad. Ahora le importaba poco la gente que presenciaba la escena, los golpes extasiaban a la muchacha y por más que intentó controlarse, el alcohol no la ayudaba mucho.

El hombre se levantó e intentó golpear a la mujer con furia, sin embargo, la peli-rosa era más ágil y se le dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo esquivaba.

-Una niña pelearía mejor que tú, machito barato de quinta –dijo Vi con aire de superioridad.

Entre estos dos peleadores se veía una batalla algo seria... repartiendo golpes con solvencia, pero lo cierto era que para la gente que miraba la situación, era jodidamente graciosa.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó un chico incitando a que más personas vieran el espectáculo – ¡Miren cómo pelean este par de borrachos!

-¡Parecen un par de simios compitiendo quién se tambalea mejor! –comentó una mujer riéndose.

Y esto es lo que pasaba realmente.

-Ggolpéame si pue-des ggrandulón –la chica provocaba al furioso hombre, y más aún, cuando golpeó su estómago.

-Lo l-lamentarás pronto ma-maldita –pobre hombre, parecía no tener oportunidad contra la chica. Parecía golpear al aire más que a la mujer burlona de enfrente.

Los padres que pasaban por el lugar, tapaban los ojos de sus adorables y pequeños hijos –M-Mira hijo, allá hay un puesto de juegos que parecen divertidos, v-vamos –dijo algo nervioso y apuntando hacia el otro lado, lejos de la lamentable situación.

-Pero papá, la pelea entre ellos parece más divertida –contestó el hijo tratando de ver mientras saltaba. La mamá no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que gritar -¡Que alguien detenga esta tontería! ¡¿Dónde están los oficiales cuando se les necesita?!

A lo lejos, Jayce pagaba la cena con la mitad del dinero de la castaña y el resto de él. La Sheriff se encontraba en las afueras del restaurante y se percató que se montaba un desorden con mucha gente rodeando el lugar, no le preocupó mucho, quizás era alguna actuación típica de festivales en la que la gente se asomaba, pero algo le había llamado la atención, una mujer gritando que detuvieran una pelea.

Con prisa, la detective llegó al lugar del espectáculo y gritó con tono autoritario – ¡ALTO AHÍ! –observó al hombre intentando impactar contra la mujer que esquivaba los golpes con esfuerzo.

El sujeto que lanzaba puñetazos al aire, aprovechó que su contrincante se despistó y le dio un golpe en el ojo izquierdo y luego en la boca rompiéndole el labio inferior por el mismo lado, la joven tambaleó gruñendo hasta impactar en el suelo. Hecho esto, el hombre arrancó como cual rata cobarde lo haría.

Caitlyn se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha que residía en el pasto con una mueca de dolor, la ayudó a levantarse y apresuró en encontrar una banca para que recuperara el aliento. Hecho esto la gente se empezó a dispersar y seguir con el festival, algunos horrorizados por ver a la chica tendida en el suelo y otros intentando atrapar al cobarde por cuenta propia, pero que al final terminó por escapar.

Mientras tanto, Jayce estaba desconcertado entre la multitud tras no encontrar a la detective fuera del restaurante. – ¿Dónde demonios estás, Cait?

-¿Te encuentras bien? –se preocupó la castaña.

-P-Pues… no hay nada mejor que un par de golpes en tu cara –molestándose de lo obvia que era la respuesta y escondiendo su rostro. Ella conocía muy bien con quién se estaba metiendo, y vaya que tenía problemas al encontrarse con la mejor detective de Piltóver.

-De todas formas, ¿qué hacías peleando? –Luego notó cierto olor –no me digas que… estás ebria –entrecerró los ojos indignada. –Quedas bajo arresto por consumir bebidas alcohólicas en la vía pública y por causar desorden. Primero te llevaré a un hospital y luego decido qué hacer contigo –la detective ya había barajado las cartas sobre la mesa y se percató de todo lo que había sucedido. No era por ningún motivo una especie de maltrato contra esta mujer.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡No puedes llevarme detenida, acabo de ser golpeada! –contestó más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Al parecer, el alcohol iba perdiendo su efecto ante la sorpresa, la peli-rosa hablaba mejor que antes y estaba más consciente de lo que estaba hace unos momentos atrás. A estas alturas le convenía mejorar su forma de hablar para intentar salirse con la suya y no ser arrestada.

-Déjame ver tus heridas –las réplicas de la mujer recién golpeada le habían parecido una voz bastante peculiar, así que de un tirón bajó la capucha de la chica de los ojos azules y cambió su rostro a uno de furia – ¡¿V-Vi?! Tú de nuevo… ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas?!

-Cálmate, te prometo que no fui yo la que empezó.

\- Montaste una escena grave frente a los civiles y sabes que la policía te busca, ¿cómo esperas a que me calme?

-Uff Cupcake, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí.

 _"Pues claro que me preocupo por ti, idiota". –_ Debería llevarte detenida por el desorden que provocaste.

-Tsk, ¿es en serio Cupcake? Estaba sentada no muy lejos de aquí y cuando me iba, ese desgraciado me empujó, luego me provocó y le di un buen merecido, eso fue todo.

-Pues parece que tú has recibido el merecido, tienes el labio roto y el ojo morado e hinchado –acercó su mano al ojo para observarlo mejor y lentamente descendió por el tatuaje hasta llegar al labio de la pelirrosa –Hay que llevarte a un hospital a que te hagan curaciones, no puedes quedarte así.

-¡No!, está bien así. No es la primera vez que me pasa, puedo curarme sola –protestó Vi.

-Te llevaré a tu casa entonces.

-No es necesario.

-Sí, lo es. Si es que no quieres que te lleve a una celda –la castaña ganó la discusión –y no me llames Cupcake.

La de los ojos azules ni siquiera se molestó en responderle a Caitlyn, sabía que no era momento de agarrar más problemas de los que ya tenía, de momento sólo le seguiría la corriente.

Ambas se encontraban caminando en el puente que atravesaba el río para llegar al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba el elegante vehículo de la castaña. Cerca del puente, se encontraban camelias rojas que daban un ambiente romántico, especialmente para las parejas que andaban en bote por el río. Iban a paso tranquilo hasta que el cierre del festival las sorprendió. Fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo estrellado. Caitlyn observaba como una pequeña niña mientras que Vi la miraba a ella. Le encantaba encontrarse con ese aspecto que pocos conocían de la fría y calculadora Sheriff de Piltóver, pero todos esos gustos y pensamientos que tenía de ella, los tenía bien guardados. Nadie debía saber que algo cambiaba en la criminal, sobretodo porque la causa de esto se debía a una oficial, no era para nada compatible una criminal con la mejor detective de todo Piltóver, para nada.

Ellas se conocían hace un par de años. Habían tenido encuentros durante ese tiempo, siendo en persecuciones o a lo lejos espiándose sin ser notada por la otra, sólo corroboraban si estaban bien y sin estar en peligro, algo verdaderamente difícil para Caitlyn, ya que la peli-rosa era un imán de problemas. Ninguna supo cuándo comenzó este modo de espionaje hacia la otra, pero sí sabían que era por alguna razón que no querían admitir, sentimientos. Para ambas era raro pensar la ridícula compatibilidad entre una criminal y una oficial de policía, así que mejor cada una seguía con lo suyo, pero… con un ojo encima.

Esta rara amistad, comenzó cuando Vi le había salvado la vida una vez a la bella y elegante mujer que acompañaba ahora mismo.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Una agitada noche de verano, Caitlyn se encontraba persiguiendo a una pandilla de criminales poderosos de los barrios bajos de la ciudad del progreso. En ese momento que corría tras ellos, los equipos policiales rodeaban la zona para atraparlos. Cait creía que tenía todo bajo control, hasta que uno de ellos la sorprendió por la espalda y la fuerza a ir a un callejón estrecho sin focos ni luz que pudiesen iluminar el lugar._

 _-Hasta aquí llegaste hermosa –sonríe maliciosamente el delincuente mientras tira el rifle de la Sheriff a un basurero conteniendo a la mujer._

 _-Como sigas poniéndome un dedo encima, lo lamentarás por el resto de tu vida. –Cortó tajantemente hacia el hombre que la retenía por la espalda._

 _-No pienses que saldrás viva maldita. Lo único que yo podría lamentar es no haberte aprovechado, cosa que no pasará porque estamos solos. Mis compañeros ya se libraron de ustedes, policías de porquería. Y yo… –poniéndole un dedo en la boca y sujetando con mayor agarre a la del vestido púrpura pasando a llevar sus pechos –aprovecharé este momento contigo y luego… te mataré._

 _Con una mueca de desagrado, intentaba alejarse del hombre, pero estaba en desventaja, no tenía cómo ni por dónde contraatacarlo._

 _"Mierda, ¿qué hago ahora? No tengo mi rifle para defenderme y mi equipo no está aquí ¡Maldita sea!" –pensó la mujer desesperada, una gota de sudor caía por la sien de la castaña, sus ojos gritaban auxilio. Sabía que estaba en un problema enorme, no había manera de zafarse._

 _-Tranquila, te haré sentir mejor en unos momentos –el hombre amarraba con una soga las delicadas muñecas y pies evitando cualquier intento de escape, luego la amordazó y la lanzó contra el suelo –ahora quédate quieta y abre las piernas._

 _El hombre se sacó la chaqueta y comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones._

 _-"Hasta aquí llegué". –cerró los ojos derrotada._

 _-Hey pedazo de mierda, ¿quién te crees para ponerle las manos encima? –una sombra se asomó._

 _El abusador sorprendido se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada de enfado – ¿quién te crees tú para interrumpirme? Vete de aquí si no quieres que te deje peor que ella, al menos que quieras unirte preciosura. –Terminó de decir levantando su cabeza con cierto aire de superioridad y la mirada con depravación._

 _La Sheriff miraba con preocupación la escena, nada de esto tenía buena pinta, no tenía idea de cómo acabaría esto, rogaba para que la otra mujer no quedara en las mismas condiciones que ella._

 _-Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno. –Avanzó la ruda mujer con paso firme y con gran velocidad, usó energía que provenían de sus guanteletes y golpeó su rostro estampándolo contra la pared, luego lo agarró del cuello y golpeó su estómago dejándolo sin aliento –podría quebrarte los brazos si quisiera –Agarró uno de sus brazos, lo dio vuelta por la espalda y antes de que comenzara a jalar, el hombre le dijo –prometo que me las pagarás hija de—_

 _CRACK._

 _El abusador gritó y Vi golpeó su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente. –Cállate de una buena vez._

 _La peli-rosa dejó caer al derrotado hombre y corrió hasta la castaña – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo nada? –le decía mientras la liberaba de sus ataduras._

 _La chica del vestido púrpura la miró con desconfianza, sólo veía la silueta de la mujer debido a la oscuridad._

 _-Tranquila, no te haré daño –le puso la mano en modo de consuelo al hombro de la otra, pero ésta lo rechazó y retrocedió –Ah… ¿Así es como me pagas por haberte salvado?_

 _-¿Y qué esperas si casi lo matas? ¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada?_

 _-¡Te acabo de salvar! ¿Por qué rayos te haría algo? Él te iba a matar y encima me reclamas, está bien, haz lo que quieras... Qué tipo de mujer por Dios –levantó ambas manos en señal de molestia. –Entonces me iré. De nada malagradecida._

 _-¡No!, detente por favor. M-Muchas gracias… es sólo que estoy… un poco shockeada –después de mirar el suelo, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los bellos ojos azules de la otra mujer dentro de la oscuridad del callejón, no podía ver nada más que esos hermosos ojos._

 _-Tranquila, nadie te hará daño, Caitlyn._

 _-¿E-eh? ¡¿Sabes mi nombre?! –preguntó un poco incrédula._

 _-Por supuesto, eres la mujer más conocida en todo Piltóver. Además, ¿no recuerdas que me perseguiste un par de veces en el pasado? –La mujer de los enormes guanteletes salió de las sombras y se acercó poco a poco a la Sheriff._

 _-T-Tú… no puedo creer que me hayas salvado –después de su sorpresa cambió la mirada a una con molestia – ¿desde cuándo usas esos guanteletes? Agh, no importa, de todas formas gracias por lo de hace rato, eras la última persona a la que esperaba ver, no creí que tú..._

 _-Hey, no soy la misma de antes. No sigo en esa pandilla y ahora estoy por mi cuenta, desde entonces utilizo estas maravillas –señaló sus guanteletes Hextech. –Tampoco pienses que te guardo rencor, después de todo acabo de salvarte._

 _-Vi… no dejas de ser criminal sigas por tu cuenta o no. ¿Sabes que la policía te busca, verdad? En algún momento te tendré en mis manos, deberías saberlo._

 _-Lo sé, pero esa tropa de inútiles nunca me atraparán, no estuvieron tus compañeros contigo aquí. Si no hubiese estado caminando por aquí cerca, estarías…-no quiso terminar la frase, Caitlyn desvió la mirada al descifrarla en su mente. –Lo que me importa a mí, es que ahora me debes una –le guiñó un ojo. –Nos veremos luego, Cupcake. –Poco a poco se esfumó entre la oscuridad._

 _-¡N-No me llames Cupcake! –Una risa característica de la ruda mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos retumbando en el callejón._

 _Caitlyn agradecía que esa mujer estuviera allí para rescatarla, aunque ahora, tenía deudas pendientes con ella, pero acababa de salvarle la vida, su única forma de agradecerle fue dejar que siguiera su camino sin perseguirla, aunque le había sorprendido de sobremanera y le costó asimilar lo que había pasado ¿después de perseguirla a muerte tiempo atrás, ahora le estaba salvando la vida? Fue una gran sorpresa. Luego de lo acontecido buscó su rifle y lo limpió como el único tesoro que poseía, a ese objeto le tenía bastante cariño, era su fiel compañero. Miró con desprecio al hombre desplomado en el suelo pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría la cárcel. –"Espero profundamente que se te caiga el jabón en las duchas de prisión" –sonrió. –"En fin, si tuviera algún compañero, además de mi rifle, evitaría este tipo de desagradables situaciones". -Pensó._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Los fuegos artificiales terminaron su exhibición. Caitlyn volteó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que Vi la había estado mirando. La morena le dedicó una amable sonrisa –Con dejarte libre por esta noche, te devuelvo el favor de aquel día.

Vi en respuesta, dejó en su largo pelo castaño, una camelia roja que había recogido antes de que la muchacha del vestido púrpura se diera cuenta. –Estamos a mano, entonces –sonrió. –Te ves hermosa con eso.

Caitlyn se sonrojó.

Las dos mujeres se observaban. Los fuegos artificiales habían cesado, pero pareciera que dentro de sus estómagos surgían nuevamente y esta vez, de todos los colores posibles y acompañados de la percusión de los latidos de sus corazones que iban cada vez más aumentando. La distancia se acortaba entre ambas, la de los ojos azules se adelantaba lentamente por inercia, no quería asustarla con sus movimientos, pero todo parecía como si Cait respondería de la misma forma que ella.

-V-Vi… -en un susurro apenas audible.

-¡Caitlyn! ¿Dónde estás, Cait? –El defensor del mañana estaba en busca de su compañera.

La detective se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrar al pelinegro.

-No… ¿por qué tiene que aparecer ahora? Vi perdóname, no podré ir a… ¿Vi? –Buscó su figura, pero había desaparecido.

-¡Cait! Allí estabas, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? Te busqué por todos lados, pensé que te había pasado algo –sentenció con tono preocupado. – ¿Qué haces con eso en tu cabeza? –Apuntando a la camelia. –Wow… te ves hermosa.

-Ah ¿esto? Sólo lo recogí… m-me pareció bonito… gracias. –titubeó algo nerviosa por las miradas cómplices que se habían intercambiado con la criminal. Recuperó su compostura. –Lo siento, ocurrió un percance pero ahora está todo bien, no te preocupes. Ya terminó el festival así que tenemos que ayudar a desmantelar e inspeccionar todo, hagámoslo rápido. Fue un día bastante largo.

Luego de eso, Jayce le hablaba a la castaña de cosas triviales, pero ésta, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordó aquella vez que fue rescatada por la chica de los guanteletes enormes. Volvió su mirada hacia el puente queriendo verla de nuevo, pero no había nadie. Tocó la camelia con una leve sonrisa y prosiguió con su camino.

 _-"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" –_ Pensó mientras se alejaba de la morena. Después de haberla salvado y de otros encuentros más, algo empezó a cambiar dentro de la ruda y tatuada mujer, ahora no la miraba con un semblante de superioridad cuando era perseguida por ésta, ahora la miraba con algo de amabilidad, aprecio, ternura... La elegante mujer se veía tan hermosa en ese puente con los fuegos artificiales iluminándola y con esas flores a su alrededor. Fijó su mirada nuevamente en el puente y vio cómo la morena acariciaba su regalo en el pelo mientras sonreía, con todas las camelias y botes a su alrededor.

 _–"Cupcake, es como si fueras mi damisela del jardín de las camelias" –_ esbozó una sonrisa mientras recordaba al igual que Caitlyn, el rescate en ese callejón.

Vi despidió la noche observando de lejos esa delicada figura con su reflejo entre los botes y emprendió su camino a casa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

¡Muy buenas gente!, ¿qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura. Es mi primer fanfic y la verdad es que estaba inquieta, un tanto nerviosa y medité mucho si subir esto o no, pero pensé que quizás haya gente que tenga ganas de leer algo respecto a esta hermosa pareja, así que decidí subirlo y lanzarme a la vida. Planeo que exista esta historia por mucho tiempo, así que... ¡Tendremos CaitxVi para rato! Aunque por ahora, la historia transcurrirá dándole tiempo y espacio a estas jóvenes. En fin, me encantaría recibir por medio de reviews o mensajes privados su opinión del primer capítulo, sus apoyos o críticas constructivas para mejorar y hacer una lectura más agradable para ustedes, después de todo es para que cada uno se alegre con cada capítulo que pretendo subir. Debo aclarar que subiré capítulos de acuerdo al tiempo que me haga y disponga, ya que estoy en la universidad y tengo vida social que disfrutar, pero no los haré esperar demasiado, se los aseguro. Bueno... si leíste hasta acá, te agradezco el tiempo que me diste. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

PD: No puedo creer que haya estado media hora escribiendo este sencillo post. Es un gran paso que di al compartir esto.

Atte. Balalaika


	2. ¿Héroe con capa? Mejor con guanteletes

**Capítulo 2**

-Oh Dios, maldita resaca.

La chica ruda daba vueltas sobre su cama intentando perderse entre las sábanas para retomar un sueño placentero que quitara los dolores de su cuerpo. Tenía un ojo hinchado, un labio partido y un dolor de cabeza tremendo. No quería levantarse, pero su plan de quedarse todo el día en la cama no estaba resultando, así que optó por limpiar sus guanteletes, ir a ducharse y comer algo de lo poco que tenía en su refrigerador y llenar su estómago.

Estaba en su departamento al que ella llamaba "casucha", es algo viejo y pequeño, pero por lo menos tenía un techo por donde dormir y protegerse contra el frío de las calles, no era muy grande pero para ella era suficiente. El piso era de madera añeja y las paredes blancas, o ese color aparentaba ser, puesto a que estaba sucia y maltratada. También tenía un baño de 2 metros cuadrados, una habitación muy poco decorada y cuidada, una cocina pequeña con una mesa y 4 sillas a su alrededor. No tenía artefactos de lujo como un televisor, radio, nada, pero lo que si tenía de lujo, era su saco de boxeo. Se desquitaba con él cuando la rabia o la tristeza la consumía, proporcionándole golpes hasta que sus manos le pidieran a gritos que dejase de lastimarlos; de vez en cuando ese saco era recubierto con sangre, era una bestia cuando era cegada por sus sentimientos.

Por lo general su tiempo libre lo pasaba en bares, caminando por las calles, peleas callejeras, jugando con los niños en los parques, y cada vez que se le diera la oportunidad, pasaba tiempo con una chica que conociera en algún bar. Siempre prefería estar en las calles a que estar en casa, mientras más movimiento tuviera, mejor para ella.

Vi sabía disfrutar de su vida con lo poco que tenía. Cuando iba a bares, siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar en el fondo del recinto, pero cuando quería pasarla bien con alguien se sentaba en la barra y siempre terminaba conociendo a alguna chica con la que podía compartir un par de tragos. La del tatuaje tenía un encanto que hipnotizaba a cualquier chica, su rudeza y vivacidad hacían que las pocas mujeres que visitaban el bar cayeran bajo sus pies. Cuando los hombres bebían alcohol más de la cuenta, se pasaban de listos con algunas mujeres que rondaban por el bar hasta el punto en el que Vi llegaba en defensa de las chicas y les daba protección, la de los ojos azules odiaba presenciar ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que siempre terminaba cuidando las espaldas de muchas clientas del lugar, muchas veces tuvo que demostrar por medio de su fuerza bruta que mientras ella estuviera allí, no sucederían abusos o cualquier tipo de problemas. Esto no lo hacía por intentar ligar con otras chicas, sino que en verdad le molestaba la presencia de hombres que miraban a las mujeres como carne fresca y débiles para ser sometidas con agresión, y por supuesto, Vi no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Así es como se ganó el respeto de los clientes frecuentes o al menos de la calle en donde residía el bar. Debido a esto, los dueños en modo de agradecimiento por cuidar de la zona y de las clientas, le daban tragos gratis en un horario definido por la noche, así que aprovechaba esto para entablar conversaciones y engatusar a cuanta mujer se le cruzara y dormir acompañada por una noche.

Cuando se emborrachaba se iba a un callejón amplio sin viviendas a su alrededor debido a la peligrosidad que daba el lugar. Estaba a cuatro cuadras del bar que visitaba frecuentemente, ese era el punto de encuentro en donde los puñetazos iban y puñetazos venían. Generalmente se montaban peleas callejeras para demostrar quién tenía mayor poderío sobre el territorio. Nuestra chica compartía sus borracheras con dos mujeres y tres hombres que concurrían el callejón en busca de pleitos y algo de droga. Ella se reunía con ellos y aprovechaba la instancia de consumir lo que ellos consiguieran de drogas blandas como la marihuana, pero por ningún motivo ingresaría al mundo de otras más duras como la cocaína o heroína, a pesar de que ellos también portaban y consumían esas sustancias, a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. En ese espacio reclamaba medir su fuerza con alguien que le hiciera competencia, hasta el momento en el año que llevaba yendo a ese lugar, nadie le había ganado una pelea. Ella no peleaba para demostrar que ella conquistaba toda la cuadra, ella peleaba para demostrar que su fuerza era digna de admirar, aumentaba su ego con cada diente que hacía volar. Cuando terminaba su ronda, se disponía a compartir con sus amigos. Todos ellos eran delincuentes, se dedicaban a traficar narcóticos y drogas, sin embargo, la peli-rosa no participaba en esas acciones, ella sólo se encargaba de proteger el bar al que concurría, a robar a una banda de ladrones en especial y a pelear.

Lamentablemente ese es el mundo de los barrios bajos de Piltóver, Vi aprendió a cuidarse sola y a hacerse respetar demostrando su fuerza, cuidaba su espalda de otros y evitaba formar pandillas, si ella hacía algo lo hacía en solitario, lo decidió después de sufrir en su infancia la pérdida de seres queridos o traiciones de aquellos en los que confiaba, nunca más quiso relacionarse de forma tan cercana como lo hacía una familia o dejarse llevar por otros, si compartía lo haría hasta un cierto límite de relación, y el único momento en el que se dedicaba a compartir, era en ese callejón.

Era violenta sólo en aquel lugar, donde en ese punto era permitido el enfrentamiento físico. Todos lo conocían como "el ring al aire libre", podías batallar con quien sea, pero nunca llegar al punto de matar, a pesar de que nunca faltaba aquel criminal que buscaba acabar con la vida de otro siendo cegado por la envidia o por traiciones, la peli-rosa interfería aplicando la fuerza para evitar lastimosas pérdidas, sabía que era un ambiente peligroso, pero no lo sería de forma extrema si estaba ella. Era increíble cómo una mujer calmaba las situaciones por muy riesgosas que eran, aunque fuera con métodos bastante físicos y un tanto dolorosos, era una mujer respetable en ese ring.

Muchos delincuentes frecuentaban el lugar a fin de comprobar quién peleaba mejor, poder traficar, planificar robos, contratar personas que cumplieran trabajos sucios e incluso asistían mujeres de dudosa reputación. Era un punto ciego, donde la policía de Piltóver desconocía totalmente, así que todos disfrutaban de su libertad en ese punto de encuentro.

Sólo existían unas cuántas bandas que no asistían al ring al aire libre, puesto a que ellos tenían su propio territorio y no mancharían sus grandes nombres de fama delincuente en ese callejón. Eran criminales expertos, uno de ellos era una banda antiguamente compuesta por Vi, pero no hasta que la traicionaron. Ellos sabían que la peli-rosa frecuentaba aquel lugar a medir su fuerza mostrándose indestructible, pero no interferirían en ese espacio ya que estaban ocultos, eran fuertemente buscados por la policía y no querían añadir a la lista otros criminales que buscasen sus cabezas para obtener recompensa. Aun así, eran los vándalos más respetados de los barrios bajos de la ciudad y aunque pusieran millones de dólares por sus cabezas, ningún criminal había siquiera intentado atacar contra ellos, solamente había una persona quien los burlaba; cada vez en sus mansiones escondidas desaparecían herramientas de construcción, raciones de comida o algo de dinero, esa persona era la única ex miembro que conocía el lugar y que actualmente era la más fuerte de todo el ring al aire libre, esa es Vi.

Cuando Vi repuso energías tras alimentarse, se puso sus característicos guanteletes y decidió salir de casa para caminar, despejar el dolor de su cabeza y disfrutar la brisa de la mañana. Recordó cuando peleó con el cobarde de ayer, el maldito la había pillado desprevenida, deseó poder encontrarlo de nuevo, darle su merecido y hacerle pagar por el acto de cobardía. Ante este pensamiento, sintió la hinchazón en su rostro, sólo frunció el ceño y gruñó.

Después de varios minutos, sin darse cuenta había pasado el límite de la zona peligrosa de Piltóver a una en donde las calles eran seguras de transitar de manera tranquila gracias al arduo trabajo que aplicaban los policías, pero mayoritariamente era por el buen trabajo que realizaba la Sheriff. No pudo evitar recordar el bello rostro de la castaña cuando le sonrió en aquel puente, cuánto deseaba verla de nuevo, quizás en una circunstancia normal y no en donde haya golpes, robos o problemas, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Entre tantos pensamientos, divisó una ola de humo negro recorriendo por el cielo.

–…y hablando de problemas… -Vi dio la vuelta a la esquina para encontrarse con un enorme incendio.

Había personas amontonadas alrededor. Seguramente eran los vecinos, todos ellos gritaban por ayuda. En vista a esto, la tatuada corrió rápidamente para prestar ayuda, sólo se oía gente tratando de remover los escombros que caían de la casa para dejar una apertura y entrar en busca de algo, no… era en busca de alguien.

-¿Hay alguien adentro? –preguntó la peli-rosa con el mejor ánimo de ayudar.

-Creemos que hay una niña, los padres no están en casa… llamamos a los bomberos pero aún no llegan ¡N-Necesitamos más hombres! –respondió un señor agitado y con sudor por el cuerpo. El incendio no sólo quemaba la casa, sino que también a los esforzados hombres que intentaban ingresar para el rescate de la niña.

-Tsk… muévanse de aquí. Por su seguridad, no quiero que entren.

-¡Pero necesitamos fuerza bruta, eres sólo una mujer! ¿Qué podría hacer una mujer como tú?– exclamó como si no hubiese visto los enormes guanteletes de la dama ¿es que acaso pensaba que es porque estaban a la moda?

Vi dio paso firme y agarró al hombre de la camiseta y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza. –No me subestimes, no sabes con quién estás hablando, no me llegarías ni a los talones en fuerza bruta.

-Tu rostro dice lo contrario, mujer. –El hombre se percató de las heridas que tenía el rostro de Vi.

-¿Acaso quieres que te modifique la cara? –lo agarró con más fuerza y lo miró con desagrado, desafiante.

El hombre sólo se acobardó ante los demandantes ojos azules.

-Ni huevos tienes –lo soltó por medio de un empujón. Odiaba cuando la subestimaban, pero no era momento de pensar en dar palizas y demostrar lo contrario.

Con la vista fija en la entrada del infernal hogar, cargó sus puños y con energía derrumbó la puerta y los escombros que impedían su paso.

El hombre la miró estupefacto y boquiabierto.

Vi sonrió.

Una vez que entró al lugar, observó cómo las llamas danzaban peligrosamente, queriendo extinguir todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Pudo sentir el calor que provenía de ese infierno.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien por aquí?!

-¡Ayuda! ¡Mami, ayúdame! ¡Q-Que… alguien m-me ayude! ¡Mamiii! –la niña gritaba desgarradoramente.

-¡Ya voy, cálmate! Y no… no soy tu mami. –Cuando se preparó para alcanzar rápidamente a la niña, calló un escombro delante de ella. Rozó su rostro dejando una marca imperceptible para Vi por la adrenalina que la consumía por encontrar a la indefensa víctima de aquel incendio. No se dio cuenta de la hilera de sangre que recorría por la sien del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!

-¡A-Aquí… a-arriba!

Las llamas incrementaban su tamaño, le dejaba a la peli-rosa pocas opciones por dónde subir al segundo piso. Le quemaba el cuerpo superficialmente, su temperatura corporal aumentaba y gotas de sudor recorrían por su piel.

-Al parecer no tengo otra opción –miró la escalera y con rapidez, subió por ella sin importar que el fuego se alimentase de sus piernas. Corrió buscando los llantos que gritaban por ayuda.

-¡Mami, veeeen! –la niña gritaba de pánico, pero una mano recorrió su cabeza consolándola.

-Aquí estoy, tranquila. Ven –Vi la abrazó para luego cargarla entre sus brazos. –Sostente fuerte pequeña, saldremos de esta.

-T-Tengo m…miedo… -su voz estaba quebrada por los llantos.

-No estás sola, estoy contigo y prometo que no te pasará nada. Ahora vamos, agárrate fuerte de mí.

La pequeña asintió. Se aferró del cuello de la peli-rosa y escondió su tímido rostro en su pecho.

Cuando Vi estaba dispuesta a bajar por la escalera, esta última se derrumba por acción del fuego, haciendo que casi cayera al abismo infernal.

-Wow, eso estuvo cerca. Esconde tu cabeza, yo te protegeré.- " _Si claro Vi, ¿qué mierda hago ahora? No puedo ni bajar por aquí, bueno sí… pero tengo una niña en mis brazos. Vamos piensa Vi"._ –El fuego interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando el segundo piso también se desmoronaba, reduciendo amenazantemente el poco espacio que le quedaba.

" _Tendré que saltar… no me queda otra opción"._

Sin más asunto que darle, usó sus guanteletes dándole una energía de máxima potencia para atravesar el concreto. Rompió la muralla y sujetó a la niña con todas sus fuerzas, mientras ésta gritaba al notar el salto sorpresa que efectuó su protectora.

Antes de caer, Vi la cubrió con sus guanteletes y cayó sobre su espalda para amortiguar la caída y proteger a la pequeña de cualquier posible lesión.

-Aaaghhhh –musitó de dolor la protectora.

-O-Oyeeee ¿e-estás bien? Tienes… algo rojo en tu cabeza –la niña se removía entre sus brazos mirándola preocupada.

-Aghh… si bueno, caer por seis metros no está para nada mal para una buena vista, y no te preocupes por lo rojo, es salsa de tomate, así se ve más genial como en las películas jeje –se acomodó con una mueca de dolor mientras la niña se levantaba. –Pero esta técnica es un secreto profesional, no se lo comentes a nadie ¿bueno? –prosiguió diciendo para calmarla.

-Está bien… eres como… mi h-heroína –dijo tímida.

-Si bueno, te salvé, pero no me digas heroína, me recuerda a las malas inyecciones –se sacudió del polvo y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Malas inyecciones? –preguntó con ojos abiertos y dubitativa.

-No te preocupes, más te vale que no sepas a qué me refiero y que nunca lo hagas.

-Esto… gracias… ¿superhéroe? –dijo tímidamente, con lágrimas en los ojos –m…me s-salvaste… la vida.

-Superhéroe está mucho mejor. De nada, princesa –la envolvió en un tierno abrazo. Al notar de lejos la llegada de alguien, de quien supuso que era la madre de la niña, se levantó del suelo y se dio vuelta. No quiso observar ni recibir agradecimientos, así que en reflejo a esto se alejó.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, hija!

-¡Mami! ¡Mami estoy aquí! –al escuchar a su madre rompió en llanto, tal y como lo hacía su madre.

-¡Lucy, estaba tan preocupada por ti, vine en cuanto pude!

-Nun-ca me d-dejes. –Dijo sollozando aferrándose a su madre.

-Te prometo que nunca lo haré, mi vida.

Todos los vecinos observaban la conmovedora escena, estaban alegres de que el incendio no haya podido llevarse la vida de la pequeña. Estaban agradecidos de que la ruda mujer haya interferido y salvado a la niña.

Vi cuando había retrocedido lo suficiente, dirigió la vista al que la había subestimado segundos antes, con la frente en alto y esbozando una sonrisa, éste sólo la miró disculpándose por las tonterías que había dicho hace un rato, definitivamente ella demostró tener más huevos que él, o mejor dicho, demostró tener ovarios bien puestos. Entretanto, escuchó las sirenas de la ambulancia, de los bomberos y los policías.

-Ahora llegan estos inútiles. –Escupió con desagrado hacia el lado –Oh no… ¡las sirenas de la policía! Mejor me voy antes de que me vean.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, por el movimiento rápido que hizo, se mareó y cayó apoyándose con una mano sobre su rodilla derecha, pudo notar la sangre en su cabeza y lo malherida que estaban sus costillas por efecto de la caída. Estaba en lastimosas condiciones, ¿qué más le faltaba después de los golpes de la noche anterior, la resaca, las quemaduras, rasguños y la caída de seis metros?

En un grito ahogado, se levantó. " _Debo resistir y llegar a curarme" –_ pensó. _–"No puedo creer que con una resaca de mil dioses haya podido hacer esto"._

En su estado de cansancio y dolor, optó por saltar la pandereta libre de peligro. Escabulléndose sin que nadie la notara.

La niña y su madre estaban enfundándose en un abrazo agradecido de no ser el último, hasta que ambas se separaron al notar la llegada de la Sheriff.

-Siento lo sucedido –sentenció la detective dirigiéndose a las dos –haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlas, pueden contar conmigo para lo que deseen, pero por ahora… -le habló a la madre –necesito un momento con su hija, por favor, y que usted haga declaraciones con los policías de investigación.

La señora asintió y besó la frente de su niña –Lucy vendré enseguida, mi vida. Gracias al cielo que estás aquí –se retiró para dar declaraciones, tal como le había ordenado la Sheriff.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ocurrió nada? –Preguntó Caitlyn arrodillándose a la altura de la niña mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-E-Estoy bien –contestó de forma más tranquila. –Una superhéroe vino y me rescató.

-¿Si? ¿Quién fue esa superhéroe, pequeña? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Era una mujer alta y de pelo rosado, no supe su nombre, ¡pero es mejor y más fuerte que la mujer maravilla! –esbozó una gran sonrisa al recordarla. Pareciera que todo su temor había desaparecido en ese instante.

-¿Tenía una marca en su mejilla?

-Tenía muchas marcas en su cara, incluso se había puesto un poco de salsa de tomate en su cabeza, me dijo que así se veía más genial como en las películas ¡vaya que se veía genial! Pero me dijo que eso era secreto, así que no se lo digas a nadie. –soltó una risita.

-Guardaré muy bien el secreto, así que no te preocupes ¿Y sabes por dónde se fue? –le acarició su cabecita. Descifraba quién había sido, su corazón latió fuerte de sólo pensarlo.

-Creo que saltó por la pandereta. Quiero ver a mi mami ¿puedo irme ya?

-Anda pequeña y ten cuidado.

Una vez que Lucy corrió por su madre, Caitlyn no dudó en seguir los rastros de la mujer que ya sospechaba quién había sido la del rescate, pero antes, delegó tarea a su escuadrón de policías para ayudar a calmar el incendio de la casa. Hecho esto, saltó la pandereta sin que nadie la viese.

Del otro lado de la pandereta no veía ningún movimiento, por lo que apresuró su paso hasta que llegó a un callejón estrecho, decidió seguir avanzando. Caminó lentamente para ver si encontraba lo que buscaba. De pronto, alguien cae detrás de ella y la empuja quedando su espalda contra la pared.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues? –sujetó con fuerza.

-B-Bájame ahora. –Dijo a duras penas con los ojos cerrados. Fue una sorpresa que la atacaran de esa forma, se había asustado.

-¿C-Cupcake? –la bajó con cuidado. -¿Qué haces aquí? D-Discúlpame.

-Te estaba buscando –tosió después al zafarse. –Quería verte. Vaya forma de recibirme, Vi.

-Pensé que era la policía… por cierto, no sabía que me extrañabas tanto, Cait –sonrió de lado enarcando una ceja.

-Soy policía, genio.

-Cait, no me refiero a esa clase de policía, a menos de que vengas con las mismas intenciones de encerrarme que ellos, pero no es así ¿verdad?

-Tonta… ni lo pienses, acabas de salvar a una niña. Además mírate en las condiciones que andas, eres una descuidada sin remedio.

-Soy un poco torpe, lo sé, pero salvé a alguien ¿de acuerdo? –miró para otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

La morena inmediatamente pensó que no era la primera vez que salvaba alguien y acarició el rostro de la malherida con una sonrisa –Muy buen trabajo, Vi.

La peli-rosa se sorprendió ante el suave tacto de la oficial, fijó sus ojos en los de ella, ambas se miraban sonrientes, contemplándose una a la otra. De pronto, Vi se tambalea apoyándose contra la pared y quejándose ahogadamente del dolor en sus costillas.

-M-M…Maldición…

-¡Vi! ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital! –Se acercó tomándole el hombro –estás… en muy malas condiciones.

-N-Ni… se te… ocurra, Cait –dijo apartándose. –De allí no saldré libre.

No quería parar al hospital porque sabía que saldría detenida de allí. La policía buscaba a la criminal por un montón de actos delictivos que tenía acumulado en su historial por años. Siempre estuvo manteniéndose a raya con escapatorias bien planificadas y reduciendo últimamente sus robos, eso sí, sin dejar de lado las peleas callejeras que tenía después de emborracharse en el ring al aire libre. Por ahora, no tenía un plan para salirse con la suya y sabía que ahora había caído en manos de la Sheriff de Piltóver.

-Debes responsabilizarte de tus actos. Siempre que puedes ayudas a la gente como lo hiciste hoy, y yo he hecho lo que puedo por ayudarte también, pero tengo que llevarte al hospital y es por tu propio bien.

Caitlyn nunca logró encontrar el momento perfecto para encerrarla. Era cierto que no quería que llegara el momento para hacerlo, trataba de evadirlo puesto a que había notado un cambio en la chica de los guanteletes, hace tiempo la veía ayudando a la gente como lo acababa de hacer al rescatar a la pequeña niña del incendio, también la había visto un par de veces cuando llegaba al mismo acto de detención policial dejando a otros delincuentes amarrados e inconscientes tras intentos de robo a pobres o cuando buscaban abusar sexualmente de otras mujeres. Todos pensaban que estaba involucrada con ellos y escapaba dejándolos a manos de la policía por salvarse el pellejo, pero no había ninguna evidencia que comprobara tales fechorías, por lo que descartó su participación en ellos y su único pensamiento fue que ayudaba por cuenta propia, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de ello.

A pesar de todo, no podía ir en contra de todos los esfuerzos policiales por capturarla. Si bien ayudaba a combatir, según sus pensamientos, no dejaba de ser una criminal, su expediente lo confirmaba. Por ahora, la castaña sólo pensaba en qué haría con ella una vez que la llevase al hospital, sus piezas mentales descifraban en cómo podría salvarla tal y como ella lo había hecho hace unos años.

-Pue-do… cuidarme sola… agh –masculló. La sangre se asomó por su cabeza.

-¡No, no me vengas con eso! –Sentenció con tono autoritario. –Ayer te la dejé escapar, esta vez no lo pasaré por alto –recordó que la peli-rosa la había dejado sola la noche anterior y la miró dolida, Vi no se dio cuenta de ello. -¡Mírate, estás sangrando también, y no me vengas con que es salsa de tomate!

-Jeh, a esa mocosa le dije que era un secreto. –Ahogando su grito de dolor, tosió inevitablemente expulsando humo negro.

El incendio le había pasado la cuenta, había tragado mucho humo de aquel infierno, sin haberse dado cuenta, su cuerpo malherido estaba respondiendo a los sobreesfuerzos de la hazaña que había logrado. Su respiración disminuía y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, todo en cámara lenta. Apoyó un brazo en el suelo buscando normalizar su estado, pero fue en vano. Lo último que vio, fue a Caitlyn gritándole preocupada, no alcanzó a oír lo que decía la morena, sus sentidos se perdían uno a uno.

" _No me mires así, Cupcake"._ –La peli-rosa odiaba ver a su oficial preferida poner esa cara frente a ella, esa cara de preocupación. No quería que sintiera lástima o que… la viera débil. Lo cierto es que es fuerte, puede cuidarse sola, pero no en estas condiciones ni menos si estaba Caitlyn para presenciarlo, porque ella no la dejaría en paz hasta verla en un buen estado.

De pronto, todo se puso oscuro para Vi.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente!, ¿qué tal les pareció el segundo capítulo? Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura. Quisiera comenzar dándole las gracias a todos, recibí bastante apoyo y me motivó a seguir escribiendo jajaja. Claramente uno escribe porque disfruta de hacerlo, pero estaba nerviosa de publicar esto porque nunca lo había hecho antes, de hecho, -espero que no se rían de mí- soy tan nueva en todo esto que tuve que buscar un tutorial de cómo subir un capítulo XDDDDDDDDDDD Así de novata chicos jajajajajaj (No sé por qué presiento de que me molestarán por un tiempo).

Lo que me inspiró a comenzar mi propia historia, fue porque leí otros fanfic que me han hecho gritar de emoción y pasar horas y horas pegada a la pantalla leyendo a mi pareja favorita de League of Legends (y de todo el mundo), y ante el desespero de esperar actualizaciones, dije "ya no importa nada, comenzaré mi ff y a la vida", pues así fue como empezó todo xD

Saludos y abrazos bien apapachados para Ogalunn, Sam-spirit-of-the-forest, Okami-AIK, NaruNein, Bane340, Pan y cracia, Sparklyy Vinxter, gracias por su apoyo :D

Bueno… si leíste hasta acá, te agradezco el tiempo que me diste. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Atte. Balalaika


	3. Para todo hay una maldita primera vez

**Capítulo 3**

Era una tarde agotadora y pesada. Caitlyn estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la peli-rosa, quien estaba dormida con una mascarilla para respirar aire limpio, le habían extraído toda la basura que tenía en los pulmones. Se veía tan tranquila e indefensa, demostraba el lado desconocido de Vi, a la Sheriff le preocupaba mucho más de lo que le podría sorprender al verla así, tan calmada.

-Vi… despierta, por favor.

A pesar de esperar a que le hiciera caso, Cait sabía que no despertaría. Después de lo malherida que se encontraba necesitaba descansar y recuperarse.

La había llevado en su vehículo policial con rapidez al hospital más cercano. Recordaba las palabras de Vi cuando le dijo que por favor no la llevara ahí, sin embargo, su estado era tan deplorable que no podía intervenir en su sanación o simplemente, dejarla ir y que se hiciera curaciones simples. Tenía una costilla fracturada que por poco, no alcanzó a perforar un pulmón, los rasguños superficiales que sufrió estaban curados y el moretón que presentaba en su ojo izquierdo se había reducido casi por completo.

Cuando la vio desplomarse por el suelo sintió temor. Era la segunda vez que veía a la criminal salvando la vida de alguien arriesgando la suya, lo cual no dejaba de sorprender a la Sheriff, puesto que ningún criminal se habría atrevido a siquiera pensar en realizar un acto heroico como ese, era irónico de sólo pensarlo, pero ella lo había hecho, se había atrevido y como consecuencia ahora estaba en el hospital.

 _"¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué cambió en ti?"_ –Pensó.

Era cierto que era la mejor detective de la ciudad, pero no se imaginaba la razón de actuar así, menos de una criminal. Tuvo que haber pasado por algo tremendo o haber madurado al cien por ciento de un día para otro, aunque de ambas opciones no había mucho que pensar, lo primero era más razonable y posible, y quería saber qué era lo que había pasado.

Por motivos así, supo que era distinta, era mucho más de lo que la gente pensaba en que podía valer. Todos sabían quién era la peli-rosa con su nombre tatuado, aquello demostraba su egocentrismo, tanto así que todos pensaban que era individualista, que dejaba a sus compañeros de la misma calaña atrás para que la policía los capturase y ella salir invicta. Pero no, Caitlyn sabía que no era así, no era individualista, no era de la misma calaña, aunque sí, podía ser una chica egocéntrica y fanfarronear de vez en cuando, pero no era igual a los demás y tarde o temprano lo iba a demostrar con hechos. La castaña pensaba que probablemente a Vi no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás de ella y que tenía una coraza a prueba de juicios sobre su forma de ser, pero en el momento en que la pequeña niña la había tratado de una superhéroe y luego ver cómo ella se desplomaba al suelo malherida, fue suficiente para pensar que como todos, es humana, que puede equivocarse e ir por un lamentable mal camino, que tiene sentimientos por dentro y que aunque sea difícil de creer por su personalidad prepotente, igual tiene una pizca de preocupación por la persona que está al lado, ayudando a pesar de que no sea por el lado correcto de la ley. Quizás ella no sea consciente de lo que hace por el resto o simplemente no quiere reconocerlo, quizás trata por medio de su coraza y de sus guanteletes demostrar que es vigorosa, resistente y que le encanta demostrar su fortaleza, pero que como ahora, también le podía terminar haciendo daño.

Todos estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de la detective, tratando de encajar para encontrar la lógica a su forma de actuar. Quiere saber la razón, quiere conocerla, quiere darle una oportunidad.

-Sé que eres fuerte… pero no te hagas daño, no de esta manera –en un susurro le acarició la mejilla en un tacto ligero. –Buscaré la forma para que no te condenen, te lo prometo.

Caitlyn se retiró del lugar con pesar. Anteriormente la había perseguido por quebrantar las leyes cívicas y ahora que la tenía, no podía dar un paso atrás. Sólo tenía en mente en cómo lo haría para salvar a Vi de la cárcel, de cualquier forma cumplirá su promesa.

* * *

 _"Mmh… ¿por qué me duele todo?"_ –hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, había combatido toda la noche para saber dónde diablos se había metido, pero siempre el cansancio le ganaba y todo se volvía oscuro de nuevo.

Cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos, se percató de que estaba con esposas amarrada a la única cama de la habitación.

-¡MIERDA!

De un tirón se levantó sacándose la mascarilla con la única mano libre, hecho esto todo le comenzó a doler.

-Aghh… m-mis costillas.

-Hey, tranquila, no hagas movimientos bruscos si no quieres sumar días en el hospital. –Caitlyn había entrado al escuchar el grito de Vi, se puso a su lado y con un brazo, la volvió a recostar.

-¿C-Cupcake? Gracias al cielo estás aquí, sácame estas esposas, me molestan. ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? Debo marcharme cuanto antes.

-Este es el segundo día. Vi… tendrás que recuperarte antes de que te saque las esposas. Lamento informarte que estás bajo arresto.

-¡Maldita sea, Caitlyn! Te dije que no quería venir, sabías que estaba en peligro.

-No podía dejarte en esas condiciones. Ya te lo dije, debes responsabilizarte de tus actos, tómate la vida en serio por Dios.

-Si la vida fuera una cerveza, ahí recién me la tomaría en serio.

-Hablando de cerveza, deja de beber, ayer te tuvieron que poner suero en el brazo para rehidratarte por la resaca que obtuviste después de la noche del festival ¿Cómo es que aguantas 2 litros de vodka puro? ¿Es que no te cansas de beber?

-Cupcake, no es como si bebiera corriendo como para cansarme. Además, es un factor psicológico, la gente necesita agua y yo, pues necesito alcohol.

-Eres un caso perdido –meneó la cabeza resignándose a lo que había escuchado. –Piensa en tu salud y en tu pobre hígado.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que me saques estas jodidas esposas.

-Lo siento Vi, pero no lo haré.

-Vamos Caitlyn, no estoy bromeando.

-¿Crees que esto es una broma? Para mí no es nada divertido, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo. Está contra las reglas del protocolo de detención de delincuentes, debes entender Vi.

-Cait… sabes que ya no soy la misma de antes –al pronunciar estas palabras, aumentó su frecuencia respiratoria, estaba desesperándose, no quería por ningún motivo parar a la cárcel, se había escapado numerosas veces antes de que la arrestaran. Si terminaba yendo, no estaba segura si saldría viva de allí, ya sea por la cantidad de años que le darían o por los mismos presos de bandas pandilleras que tenía como enemigos y que probablemente intentarían pagar sus cuentas a golpes. –Libérame, o lo tendré que hacer por las malas. –Cambió su mirada a una más fría, al parecer era la única opción que le estaba quedando para huir.

-¡Basta! En ese estado no puedes ni siquiera mover un dedo, es hora de que aceptes las consecuencias de una maldita vez –dijo molesta, estaba cansada de que evadiera sus responsabilidades. Lo que está hecho, hecho está, no se puede hacer nada ni menos cambiar el pasado.

Vi sólo la miró. –Me pudriré en la cárcel ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Tengo un plan para que salga menos problemático para ti, aún tengo que hablar con directivos y otros oficiales para sacarte de aquí.

-Recuerda que te salvé el culo de ese abusador.

-Mañana recordarás que yo te salvé el culo de la cárcel.

Hubo silencio. No evadían sus miradas, como si estuvieran desafiándose. Vi pensaba que no había mucho que lograr en el profundo abismo en el que estaba, no creía que existiera una solución así como así, por lo que decidió romper el silencio.

-Cait, debes dejarme ir, es la única forma.

-Vi, no hagas esto más difícil, sabes que evadimos por mucho este momento, pero ambas sabíamos que algún día esto pasaría.

-Caitlyn –la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia ella, la miraba entristecida, sabía que lo que decía la morena era totalmente cierto, ambas evitaban llegar a este momento, nunca pensó que pasaría luego de salvar la vida de una niña le arrebataría la libertad de su vida, era irónico que sucediera de esa forma. –Hagas lo que hagas terminaré en la cárcel, sólo se necesita dos dedos de frente para saberlo.

-Y tú sólo necesitas un dedo de frente para saber que te diriges a la mayor autoridad de la policía de Piltóver. –Elevó su mentón, con un semblante que emanaba seguridad.

-Tsk… está bien. –Después de todo, era cierto que era la mayor autoridad. Por segunda vez pierde una discusión en lo que lleva relacionándose con la Sheriff. Decidió dejarse llevar, Cait parecía estar segura de lo que decía, así que decidió depositar su confianza en ella. –Bien, dime ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-Estoy moviendo fichas para que salga todo bien, ya me di cuenta que no eres la misma criminal de antes, así que me ayudará a hacer un par de arreglos. Para eso necesito que no muevas ningún músculo ni intentes tomar esto por tu cuenta, eso sólo empeorará las cosas. Estás a mi cargo de ahora en adelante.

-Nadie me ha ayudado y menos he estado al cargo de alguien, siempre he hecho todo por mi cuenta y eso no cambiará a pesar de que esté esposada y a punto de quedar encerrada tras las rejas. –Con la mirada fija, seguía sin soltarle el brazo.

-Debes aceptar que no tienes otra opción. Esto lo hago por tu bien. Sé que no eres una delincuente, de ser así, no habrías salvado a la niña… o a mí hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué haces esto solamente por mí? Nadie más que tú me ve de la misma forma, todos en esta ciudad me miran por debajo del hombro, piensan que tengo que ver con todos los crímenes que han ocurrido.

-No puedes evitar que piensen eso de ti, has estado involucrada en muchos casos –se acercó más dándole una mirada acusatoria y fría como el hielo, aferrándose al brazo.

-Es exactamente así como todos me observan –bajó la vista, no le agradaba sentirse observada por esos ojos, sobre todo si eran de Caitlyn.

-Así es cómo te observaba antes, ahora todo cambió –le dedicó una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos. –Yo sé que eres diferente, veo un potencial en ti que podrías sacarle partido y no dudaré en sacarle provecho.

-Jaja ¿por qué pienso que me intentas utilizar?

-No hablo de utilizarte, es una opción que tendrás, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y si no te apetece, puedes optar por irte a la cárcel, aunque sé que no dejarás que eso suceda.

-Así que estoy contra la espada y la pared…

-Esto sólo lo hago por ti, deberías sentirte afortunada de que tendrás una opción.

-Si lo haces por mí, me siento afortunada de que seas tú. –Aseguró el agarre a la muñeca de la Sheriff, no se había dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo la tenía en sus manos.

 _"¿Qué? ¿En verdad dijo eso?"_ –Pensó la castaña, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para evitar que Vi se diera cuenta de lo que habían causado sus inconscientes palabras y se zafó del agarre, provocando un leve sonrojo en la peli-rosa, adoptando en ella un rosado sutil en sus mejillas.

-Oh, u-um lo siento, no me percaté lo de tu brazo –Vi se rascó la nuca balbuceante y nerviosa.

-Está bien, está bien. No pasa nada –aún con los pómulos colorados.

Las dos se sentían incómodas por lo sucedido, pero no fue motivo como para no reírse de ellas mismas. Ambas se observaron y luego de unos segundos, rieron a carcajadas, pero aún nerviosas.

-Ahora me siento más aliviada, casi decido cortarme el brazo con tal de liberarme de estas esposas, gracias por todo Cait.

-No te preocupes Vi, pero todo esto está en proceso, aún no cantes Victoria.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo importante. Soy Vi, de victoria –sonrió de lado.

-Já, es increíble que lo digas cuando dependes de mí –se miró las uñas con superioridad.

-Pues… confío en ti.

-Yo también confío en mí, ¿yo, fallar? ni por error.

-Huh, no conocía ese lado tuyo Cupcake.

-Hay mucho que no conoces de mí, Vi.

-Y me muero por saber más –sonrió mirándola coqueta.

Hubo silencio.

-A-am… –aclaró su garganta. –Bien, debo acelerar las cosas por la oficina y encargarme de unas investigaciones, te veré más tarde.

-Bueno, Cupcake. Esfuérzate en ello, te estaré esperando. –Su sonrisa aún estaba marcada.

-Descansa y no intentes golpear a nadie.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿Tienes mis guanteletes?

-Tranquila, están sanos y salvos. Así no darás golpes monumentales por un tiempo.

-Cuídalos con tu vida, Cait.

-Como hueso santo Vi. Recupérate pronto y no empeores tu situación, ¿bueno? –sin más que decir, dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación algo contenta, con una sonrisa inconsciente dibujada en sus labios, estaba agradecida de que la situación de Vi haya mejorado, pero ahora, tenía asuntos que atender para resolver el caso de la mujer de ojos azules, se había propuesto cumplir con la promesa trabajando duro en ello y a cualquier costo lo lograría.

-Tsk, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para golpear a alguien? –mencionó tras la salida de la Sheriff y se cruzó de brazos. –Espero salir de aquí pronto, extraño el ring.

Entre medio de su descanso, entra la enfermera para valorar el estado de Vi, cómo ha sido su progreso desde que ingresó al hospital.

-Buenas tardes, Vi.

-Buenas tard… Wow –se quedó sin palabras al notar que la enfermera tenía un escote bastante tentador. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes le permitían a cualquiera reproducir imágenes algo indecentes dentro de los mismos pensamientos.

-Sólo vengo a valorar tus signos vitales, ponte cómoda y… al menos disimula tu vista.

-No fue mi intención –miró para otro lado, evadiendo las delicadas acciones que hacía la enfermera, su uniforme era muy provocativo como para no observarla descaradamente.

-Bien, ya que estamos solas, ya sabes… empecemos con la polera. –Le dijo la enfermera guiñándole un ojo.

 _-"¿Esto de verdad está ocurriendo? ¿Una de mis fantasías podría hacerse realidad?_ –Pensó. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no aprovecharía una oportunidad como esta, de ser cuidada por una enfermera hermosa? Vi sabía aprovechar este tipo de situaciones, así que no dudó en emitir una sonrisa juguetona, y haciendo caso, se quitó la polera de una vez.

-¿Qué haces? –se sonrojó la de ojos verdes ante el acto, pudo observar el abdomen bien trabajado y el gran par de la delantera de la peli-rosa.

-Pues, ya me la quité. Ahora ven aquí –le respondió el guiño de la misma forma.

-Me refería a que te la levantaras. Sólo necesito auscultar tus latidos. ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-¿No es que me estabas coqueteando? Poco menos pensaba que me querías violar.

…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA –riéndose a carcajadas, Vi no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

-… ¿ya terminaste?... –preguntó después de un rato incómodo.

-Espera, espera. Pff JAJAJAJAJA –le salían pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de tanta risa.

-¡OYE! ¡Está bien! ¿Para qué me guiñaste el ojo? ¿Qué querías que pensara? Además, nunca había venido al maldito hospital, nadie me ha atendido en toda mi maldita vida así que no sé nada, deja de reírte o te moleré esa sonrisa a golpes.

-Está bien, está bien… Pff –se aguantó la risa tapándose la boca. –Pfffff.

-Por las tuercas de Piltóver –se tapó la cara con una mano. Realmente fue estúpido lo que había pensado. –Soy una idiota.

-Ay, tranquila, tranquila –se limpió las lágrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos. –Me sorprende que hayas pensado eso. Soy una simple enfermera que trabaja en un simple hospital, tuviste suerte de que no te haya tocado con una de mal humor, así que te explicaré cómo son las cosas aquí calmadamente.

-Tú tienes suerte de que yo esté de buen humor, querrás decir.

-Se nota tu suavidad a kilómetros –sonrió.

-¿No ibas a auscular? O lo que sea que ibas a hacerme –dijo molesta, pero no de tanta mala gana, a ella también le parecía graciosa la situación pero no lo quería demostrar.

-Es aus-cul-tar, no auscular. Sólo tomaré este instrumento y escucharé tus latidos, quiero saber si sigues teniendo problemas con los pulmones.

-Pues, me siento mucho mejor, creo que no tengo problemas.

-Déjame corroborarlo. Ah y… por favor, ponte la polera y sólo súbetela o entrará alguien y de verdad pensará que te estoy violando.

-Aunque eso no estaría mal –ahora fue su turno de sonreír. Se puso la polera y se la subió como había dicho la enfermera.

-Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no te pases de lista conmigo –dijo en un tono serio.

-Uy, está bien –rodó los ojos como cual niña recibe un llamado de atención.

-Respira profundo y con la boca abierta –auscultó en la espalda en cinco puntos. –Bien, al parecer has mejorado increíblemente, estás bien, ya luego te quitaré la mascarilla.

-¿Si? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya me puedo ir?

-No tan rápido, dijiste que nunca habías venido al hospital y que nadie te había atendido antes, tengo que hacerte un examen completo, educarte en algunas cosas e inmunizarte, así que nos queda mucho tiempo de trabajo, así que empezaremos con… –sonrió maliciosamente y sacó una jeringa con una gran aguja de su espalda.

-¿Q-Qué es… eso? ¿Q-Qué piensas hacerme? No… te acerques –se arrinconó a la cama. – _"¡Diablos, tengo las esposas, estoy acorralada!"_

La enfermera se acercó a paso lento, con la mirada maquiavélicamente fija mientras emitía una sonrisa.

-No, no no no, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –se escuchó retumbando por los pasillos de todo el hospital.

Después de muchos tratamientos, exámenes, explicaciones, llenado de ficha clínica y todo lo relacionado con la salud, la enfermera se despidió.

-Buena chica, ahora puedes descansar. Cualquier problema que tengas presiona el botón rojo que está a tu lado. Estás como nueva, bueno… casi nueva, quedaste exhausta –pronunció las últimas palabras riendo –Muchas gracias Vi, tenía que decírtelo. –Lo dijo en voz baja apenas perceptible y salió de la habitación.

Vi no comprendía lo que le había dicho, ¿por qué le estaba agradeciendo? Era ella la que debía agradecer por ser atendida amablemente, pero estaba atontada por lo agotador que había sido su tarde; tuvo que responder a todas las infinitas preguntas, hacer todos los pedidos de la enfermera y escuchar todas esas palabras técnicas que nadie podría entender, realmente fue cansador. Pero ahora, es una persona ya reconocida en documentos, tiene una ficha clínica, tienen poco pero algo de información sobre ella, puesto a que ni ella misma sabía responder de dónde venía, quiénes eran sus padres o algo por el estilo, y ahora está inmunizada a infecciones y ciertas enfermedades, se puede decir que ya es alguien en Piltóver, sus documentos lo podían comprobar.

La peli-rosa nunca estaba enferma, la verdad es que era bastante dura como para tener un simple resfriado. Le ayudaban sus ejercicios físicos diarios, tenía buena resistencia, además de haber vivido en la calle le ayudó a adquirir más fuerza de lo que cualquier niño necesitase para sobrevivir, era como una especie de mecanismo de adaptación al medio en el problemático entorno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, pero ahora, podía gozar de mayor seguridad al saber que ya estaba inmunizada, aun así, quedó exhausta por todo lo que pasó hoy.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, ya estaba de noche y sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse entrando al sueño.

 _"Caitlyn, sálvame de este problema, por favor"._ –Fueron los últimos pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar, pero confiaba plenamente en ella. Por primera vez en su vida pensó que dependía de alguien.

Un descanso era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora, así que sin más que batallar, se despidió de la noche pensando en ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente!, ¿qué tal les pareció el tercer capítulo? Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura.

Les tengo una noticia importante, el próximo sábado subiré un one-shot sobre esta pareja, pero de otra perspectiva. Es un one-shot basado en un mini cómic que vi y que no pude evitar desarrollar una historia, lamentablemente no tengo el link del mini cómic, pero quizás alguno de ustedes lo haya visto y le haya llegado en lo profundo de su ser como lo hizo conmigo, la próxima semana sabrán a lo que me refiero. Les digo desde ya que subiré el one-shot sin subir el capítulo cuatro muajaja. Hay que darle un poco de tiempo a este ff. :)

Una vez más, les agradezco a todos los que dejan una review y a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia.

Un saludo y un abrazo bien apapachado para Ogalunn, NaruNein, potito (suena mejor así (?) jaja) y Vinxter, gracias por su apoyo :D

PD: Preparen los pañuelos para el próximo sábado.

Bueno… si leíste hasta acá, te agradezco el tiempo que me diste. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Atte. Balalaika


	4. Sorpresas y oportunidades

**Capítulo 4**

Un rico aroma recorría por la habitación del hospital, el cual despertó a la durmiente rebelde de ojos como el cielo.

-Mmm… -Vi se revolcó en su cama batallando contra el sueño para salir de su trance y despertar.

Quien la observaba sonrió y bebió un sorbo del té que llevaba consigo.

-Mmh… no quiero despertarme, no aún –dijo a duras penas.

-Despierta ya, no seas dormilona.

-Mmff… es sábado, ¿quién se despierta y levanta un sábado por la mañana? –se restregó los ojos soñolientos y se incorporó en la cama para despertarse.

-¿No tienes noción del tiempo, verdad? Son las tres de la tarde y aún sigues ahí, aunque no te culpo, merecías un descanso.

-¡¿Tanto he dormido?! –esta vez se despertó de golpe. –Dios, si me pagaran por dormir sería millonaria.

Caitlyn sólo reía.

-Por cierto, buenos día… digo, buenas tardes Cupcake.

-Buenas tardes durmiente ¿cómo te sientes?

-Ahora que lo preguntas, me siento bastante bien, estoy como nueva –movía sus músculos y se estiraba comprobando su buen estado, de repente sintió dolor en su pecho. –Aghh…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde te duele? –se acercó de golpe buscando el causante del dolor.

-Creo que son las costillas. Pensaba que ya estaba bien, maldición. –Resignada apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada tapándose los ojos.

Este sería el cuarto día que llevaba en el hospital, no soportaba el hecho de estar encerrada dentro de cuatro paredes sin hacer nada. La tranquilidad y el poco movimiento no se llevaban con la exasperación que tenía por golpear cosas la ruda y tatuada mujer.

-Hey, debes permanecer en descanso si quieres salir de aquí, tienes que mejorarte pronto.

-Detesto estar encerrada aquí, lo único bueno es que me dan comida gratis, aunque estoy algo aburrida del jugo asqueroso ese que me dan.

-Es la comida del hospital, es importante que bebas algo bueno que no te perjudique el hígado de vez en cuando, ¿no?

-Lo sé, aunque prefiero en este momento probar de ese té, tiene un buen aroma y parece delicioso.

-¿La enfermera no te dirá nada por beber esto? Por algo no te han dado otra cosa que no sea jugo…

-Cupcake, estoy bien ¿qué me puede hacer un té? Vamos, dame un poco –le respondió entusiasmada mientras se incorporaba en su cama.

La castaña se acercó y le ofreció el té que poseía en sus manos. Se detuvo cuando notó el tierno movimiento de la peli-rosa.

-Aaah –Vi abrió la boca.

-No sabía que tenías problemas en las manos –le dijo divertida cruzándose de brazos.

-Me imagino que lo dices porque cierta persona me esposó a la cama –la miró acusándola de ello.

-Oh, qué provocativa Vi, ¿me estás coqueteando? –enarcó una ceja tras escucharla. Claramente sabía que no se refería a una provocación en ese sentido, pero no pudo evitar pronunciar esas palabras para molestarla.

-¿Además de ser confiada en no fallar, tienes una mente de alcantarilla? –refiriéndose a la misma mente de un viejo pervertido.

-Bueno, he decidido que no te daré nada. Puedes disfrutar de tu exquisito jugo de clase del hospital.

-Vamos Cait, soy una paciente que necesita atención –sentenció con una cara cual cachorro sediento le pide a su amo un poco de agua. –Sólo un poco ¿sí?

-¿Cómo negarme a esto? Ten. –Le acercó la taza de té y dejó que bebiera toda de ella. Se sorprendió que de un trago se lo haya acabado todo. –Vaya, creí que querías sólo un poco.

-Mmm…–Cerró sus ojos, era realmente deliciosa esa sensación que dejó en su boca. –Está sabroso, ¿no tienes más? –preguntó saboreándose los labios.

-Pues, te lo acabas de terminar todo ahora mismo.

-Ay… quería más –hizo un puchero como cachorro mojado. –Está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a la enfermera.

-¡Vi! ¿No me habías dicho que estaba bien?

-Será un secreto entre nosotras, no hay problema –sonrió graciosa rascándose la nuca.

-Eres un verdadero problema Vi, y lo tendrás si te descubren.

-Siempre me salgo con la mía, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Es en serio? –Caitlyn se rió a carcajadas tras escuchar las últimas palabras. –Pfff JAJAJAJA, es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? –La detective no pudo aguantarse.

En primer lugar, Vi cayó a sus manos y ahora dependía de ella si quería salvar su trasero de la cárcel, y ahora, le viene a decir con que siempre se sale con la suya… es un verdadero caso, aunque en el pasado realmente fue así, burlándose de la mira del rifle de la Sheriff, pero ahora todo era distinto y un tanto gracioso.

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes que recordármelo, por Dios.

-Dijiste una buena broma Vi.

-¿Te parezco un chiste? Hace años cuando me perseguías no te parecía una broma ¿o sí? –respondió seria.

Caitlyn paró de reír.

…

-Lo siento Cait, no quise deci–

-Está bien –le cortó. –Ese tiempo es pasado. Míranos ahora, estoy aquí libre mientras tú estás esposada.

-Tsk –chasqueó molesta y desvió la mirada de los ojos de la detective.

-En ese tiempo deseaba esto, y ahora que te veo así, no me siento realizada, para nada.

Vi permaneció en silencio.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor ahora –sonrió levemente. –Bien. Me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos que atender en la oficina.

-Espera Cupcake, no te vayas...

-Nos veremos después. Adiós. –Antes de escuchar réplicas de la peli-rosa, se dio vuelta y apresuró su paso por salir de la habitación.

-¡Espera! ¡Caitlyn! –gritó sin obtener respuesta.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

-¡¿Por qué siempre acabo cagándola?! –enojada ante su poco tino, agarró la almohada que tenía y la lanzó lejos, pasando a llevar una lámpara de la habitación haciéndola caer, y por acción de la gravedad y del impacto, terminó quebrándose.

Lo único que quería era disfrutar un poco más de la compañía de Cait, le agradaba entablar conversaciones con ella. En un principio pensaba que era la persona más fría y aburrida del mundo por su carácter y por la elegancia que debía transmitir por ser una de las mujeres más importantes de la ciudad, pero con el tiempo, fue demostrando lo contrario. Ahora, le parecía una persona divertida y una mujer apasionada por su trabajo al defender Piltóver, demostraba su plena vocación al trabajar arduamente por la ciudad, era una de las tantas cosas que a Vi le agradaban, pero que aún no se daba cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, ahora Caitlyn probablemente esté molesta, aunque no puede negar que la que comenzó todo fue ella, pero quizás lo había hecho sin intención de irritarla. Vi pudo sentir cómo la Sheriff perdió la cordura ante los inconscientes y desafiantes comentarios que había mencionado.

-Soy una idiota –se tapó con las sábanas cerrando sus ojos y empuñando la mano atrapada por la esposa.

En ese instante, la enfermera entra agitada a la habitación.

-¡Vi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? –observó para todos lados.

Vi no contestó.

-¿Acabas de romper la lámpara? –preguntó extrañada, pero no le sorprendía las acciones que podía llevar a cabo la peli-rosa, sabía que era impulsiva y que seguramente terminó por frustrarse de algo descargándose en la pobre almohada, así que fue a recoger ésta última para dejarla en su lugar.

-Perdón por eso –se oyó decir algo amurrada tapada por las sábanas que la cubrían.

-Vi, cuéntame qué te pasó –se acercó preocupada y se sentó a su lado con la única silla disponible del lugar.

-Soy una idiota. Acabo de molestar a Cait con un comentario que no debí haber dicho, pero fue sin querer, simplemente se me salió, aunque quizás a ella le pasó lo mismo conmigo al empezar.

-Ay ay… creo que ambas sabemos que eres impulsiva, pero a veces cuando uno dice las cosas sin pensar, es porque quizás estaba reprimido en nuestro interior, liberarlas de alguna manera te hará sentir mejor.

-Pues, ahora no me siento mejor.

-Tranquila, alíviate de que no hayas acumulado más tensión de lo que deberías y que la hayas hecho mucho peor, son cosas que pasan, no hay que alarmarse tanto, además... puedo notar que ambas se llevan bien, una cosa poca no les hará daño, sonríele a ella y a la vida Vi. –Le consoló tomándole el hombro.

-Ese es un muy buen punto. Creo que tienes razón después de todo –se destapó y se incorporó para ver agradecida a su consejera y cuidadora.

La enfermera le sonrió.

-Bien. Qué bueno que hiciste un alboroto aquí, estaba durmiendo y se me olvidaba que tenía que hacerte el control de signos vitales –suspiró aliviada.

-¿No era que mientras uno trabaja no puede dormir? Aunque no sé de trabajos, nunca he hecho uno.

-Vi, ¿acaso no ves mis ojeras? Están como tatuaje. Llevo tres días en el hospital y hace dos que no duermo por atender a los pacientes. Estoy realmente agotada, además he tenido asuntos personales de los que debo atender.

-Te estás sobrecargando, deberías descansar lo suficiente y luego venir. Es lo mejor para tu salud, eso creo.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? –preguntó sorprendida. Le parecía extraño que una de las mujeres más rebeldes de Piltóver sintiera preocupación por alguien que apenas conocía.

-Aquí no somos robots, es normal que tengamos conciencia ¿sabes lo que es eso robocop? –dijo sarcástica. –Tú te has preocupado por mí, he tenido un buen trato y me haces sentir persona. A decir verdad, pensaba que me tratarías con desprecio por la fama que tengo de criminal, y te agradezco que no haya sido así –la observó agradecida y con la mirada más sincera que pudo haber puesto.

-Las personas cometen errores Vi, y no soy quién para juzgarte por tus elecciones. Sé el motivo por el cual ingresaste al hospital y sé que eres una gran persona, y tengo el presentimiento de que el futuro para ti, será mejor de ahora en adelante, sólo está en ti si decides ir por un buen camino –le tomó el hombro y le sonrió. –Bien. Ahora te haré el control de evolución a tu salud, así que comencemos con la polera Vi, y no, no te violaré, así que no te la saques y sólo súbetela.

Vi se entusiasmó. Después de lo que pasó con Caitlyn se sentía mucho mejor, y más tarde pensaría en darle las disculpas apropiadas por su impulsiva reacción, pero por ahora, sólo se concentraría en mejorar y salir cuanto antes del hospital.

-Enfermera, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda aquí?

-Si te portas bien, saldrás en unas horas –contestó mientras rellenaba de información la ficha clínica una vez que terminó de evaluar a la paciente.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Al fin! –se alegró como perro con dos colas al escuchar la noticia.

-Aunque, tendrás que recibir cuidado constante, tu costilla aún debe sanar y no puedes realizar movimientos bruscos, a menos que me extrañes y decidas volver a estar bajo mi cuidado, pero si vuelves, te retaré como nunca lo han hecho contigo, porque tu preocupación principal es mejorarte y no empeorar tu salud, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como usted diga –con la mano libre hizo un gesto como cual soldado obedece al sargento superior. –Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará para que pueda romper traseros?

-En unos minutos te daré un medicamento inventado por una de los mejores médicos de toda Runaterra. Es una píldora que sirve para acelerar el proceso de sanación y osificación del tejido óseo. Normalmente la remodelación del hueso tarda de seis a ocho semanas, pero con este medicamento, tardarás un par de días.

-Wow, qué mágico que exista un reparador de huesos –la enfermera rió ante el concepto que le dio Vi a la píldora. – ¿Quién fue la genio que inventó esto?

-La que la inventó fue Soraka –le respondió. –Ah, y por cierto, el medicamento está hecho con magia, así que después de todo, sí es mágico.

-Realmente, no sé qué decir… es impresionante –comentó sorprendida.

-Estamos en la ciudad del progreso, siempre habrán cosas nuevas y sorprendentes, es lo que me encanta de esta ciudad –mencionó la enfermera con orgullo.

-Esa Soraka me salvó semanas enteras de aburrimiento. Tantas semanas sin moler a golpes a algo me terminarían matando.

-Vi… respecto a lo de golpear cosas, debes cuidarte, no puedes ir por la vida repartiendo puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, en algún momento, esos puñetazos te llegarán a ti y será peor –le reprendió exhalando en tono agotado, era la millonésima vez que le decía que debía cuidarse.

-Descuida, también sé defenderme –le hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras levantaba ambos pulgares.

-Ojalá Soraka cree un remedio antiviolencia, sería perfecto para ti –le dijo divertida. –Te traeré en seguida el "reparador de huesos", espera un momento.

Después de unas horas, Vi ya había ingerido el medicamento y se encontraba somnolienta esperando el momento para poder retirarse del hospital. En ese momento de espera, observa una silueta detrás de la puerta de su habitación, no era de la persona con un sombrero extravagante que ella quería ver, sino que era la de un hombre. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero la duda desapareció cuando éste entró acompañado de la enfermera.

-Buenas tardes criminal –espetó un hombre fornido con cierto aire de arrogancia.

Vi sólo hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Buenas, cabeza de martillo –lo saludó elevando su mentón.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –se acercó amenazante.

-¿Es que no te limpias las orejas? –se burló Vi.

-Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo –se acercó más, pero se detuvo al sentir el brazo de la enfermera sobre su pecho.

-Señor Jayce, la paciente necesita descanso para recuperarse bien o terminará saliendo mañana si empeora su condición. –Le mencionó observando seriamente al pelinegro.

-De acuerdo –le contestó. – Sólo he venido a buscar a esta delincuente. Hey tú –se dirigió a Vi. – Pasaremos directamente a la comisaría. Te estaré esperando afuera dentro de cinco minutos, más te vale no hacer perder mi valioso tiempo. Ah, y pobre de ti de que te dirijas con insolencia de nuevo hacia mí. –Molesto, le entregó a la enfermera las llaves para liberar a la peli-rosa de las esposas. – Bien. Cinco minutos –le apuntó con el dedo y se retiró de la habitación.

-Vaya carácter de este hombre, ¿cómo es que todas se mueren por él? –entrecerró los ojos buscando alguna explicación mientras liberaba a la peli-rosa de sus ataduras.

-Parece un crío que se las da de rey. Aunque no le culpo que me tenga odio, muchas veces nos hemos encontrado en ciertas circunstancias como para llamarme…

-¿Delincuente?

-Sí, eso. Pero da igual lo que opine de mí.

-Bien Vi, te ayudaré a levantarte –dicho esto le ayudó a incorporarse. –No te apresures en caminar, con cuidado apoya los pies y mueve tus músculos primero, has estado días en cama y los medicamentos que te he dado son algo fuertes para tu organismo.

La peli-rosa obedeció a la enfermera. Todo su cuerpo andaba bien, sus músculos respondían a sus movimientos y se sentía como nueva.

-Se nota que estás mucho mejor Vi –se alegró. – Toma, esta es la ropa con la que ingresaste al hospital.

-Gracias por todo –dijo recibiéndola para comenzar a vestirse.

-No te preocupes. Recuerda que no te quiero ver aquí de nuevo, debes cuidarte. Tienes suerte de que tu cuerpo sea resistente, pero no te confíes, te podría pasar cualquier cosa. –Le decía por millonésima y una vez.

Vi sólo le sonrió. Una vez que terminó de cambiar su ropa, recordó algo que le intrigaba y para calmar su incertidumbre, le preguntó – Esto… me quedó rondando una duda desde ayer, ¿por qué me diste las gracias anoche?

-Pensé que no lo habías escuchado.

-Estaba atontada, pero no sorda.

-Es por… porque salvaste a mi hija del incendio.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –abrió la boca sorprendida y los ojos como platos. – ¿T-Tú eres su madre?

La enfermera sonrió de lado. –Te están esperando afuera. Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión, cuídate Vi. –Con un gesto de agradecimiento, evitó hablar del asunto y sacó a la de los ojos azules de la habitación, quien aún estaba estupefacta y no supo cómo reaccionar ni qué decir ante la sorpresa.

¿Realmente era su madre? ¿Tan joven y tan… linda? Y encima la noche anterior le había coqueteado sacándose la polera como si se tratase de cumplir una fantasía de un especial cuidado entre enfermera-paciente. Wow… estaba atónita y algo desconcertada, estaba procesando la situación cuando Vi fue sacada de su trance en el momento en que el pelinegro le agarró el brazo para esposarla nuevamente de una manera brusca, tenía poco tacto al tratar con la criminal.

-Vamos, muévete y camina. –La guió hasta el estacionamiento de forma áspera.

Una vez que lograron llegar, Jayce la empujó con fuerza antes de que entrara al coche policial.

-¡Ten cuidado idiota! –le recriminó la peli-rosa.

-¡Tenme respeto! –la volvió a empujar, pero esta vez contra el vehículo. –No soy tu compañero ni mucho menos tu amigo.

-Tampoco es como que quisiera serlo bruto. Si no tuviera las esposas, en este momento estarías viendo tuercas debilucho. –Vi respiraba fuerte, sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir al igual que las ganas de aplastarlo.

-Dime eso cuando estés detrás de las rejas –le sonrió confiado mientras le sujetaba apretando su mandíbula. –Ahora, entra de una vez.

Una vez que comenzaron su camino directamente a la comisaría, Jayce agradecía a la ventana cerrada que dividía los asientos del piloto sobre los asientos traseros. Detestaba de sólo escuchar a la criminal, era como escuchar a un perro ladrar sin parar. No era la primera vez que se dirigía a Vi, la había conocido años antes cuando ayudaba a Caitlyn con algunos asuntos policiales, y a la persona que más ganas tenía de encerrar, era a Vi. Ésta siempre burlaba a la ley escapando, pero le encantaba por sobre todo hacer enojar al defensor del mañana burlándose y riéndose de él. En este momento para Jayce, había sólo una frase que rondaba en su cabeza, y era "el que ríe último, ríe mejor", así que mientras manejaba, sonreía de oreja a oreja, por fin la vería detrás de las rejas y quizás por cuántos años permanecería allí.

Al llegar a la comisaría, Vi tuvo que pasar ante la mirada de todos los policías, todos ellos se quedaron quietos, observaban a la criminal más buscada de Piltóver esposada y a manos de Jayce. No tardaron en murmurar comentarios en contra de la mujer, muchos de ellos despectivos y alegres ante la detención. Pero la tatuada, no se hizo disminuir ante tales miradas, siguió caminando con la frente en alto y sin mirar a nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la última oficina del tercer piso de la comisaría.

El pelinegro se arregló y tocó la puerta –Caitlyn –anunció. –Misión cumplida.

-Pasen, pueden entrar –se escuchó.

-He traído a la criminal sana y salva.

-¿Sana y salva? Te faltó golpearme en el estacionamiento del hospital, martillo de porquería. –Le reprochó Vi.

-¡Ya te dije que me tuvieras respeto! No tienes nada a favor en este momento, así que compórtate –se acercó desafiante.

-¡No! ¡Compórtense ustedes dos! Ya no son niños por el amor de Dios. –Les gritó separando a ambos. –Jayce, ¿le hiciste algo a Vi?

-¿En serio me lo preguntas?

-Contéstale niño bonito.

-Silencio Vi. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Responde mi pregunta, Jayce.

-No, no le hice nada.

Caitlyn arqueó una ceja.

-¡¿No le creerás a este idiota o sí?! –dijo molesta y con desconcierto. Claro… él se podía mostrar rudo ante ella, pero ante Caitlyn, era una blanca paloma que no sería capaz de matar una hormiga, agh… cómo repudiaba su actitud.

-Jayce, tú y yo hablaremos después. Lo más importante ahora… –se dirigió a la peli-rosa. –Vi, no daré rodeos en el asunto así que iré directo al grano. Sé que has sido una de los mayores criminales que ha tenido la ciudad, pero últimamente has reducido tu actividad delictual, aun así tienes muchos antecedentes en tu historial y es por eso que ahora…

Jayce sonrió ante lo que creía que iba a escuchar, esos deseos de encerrarla galopaban fuertemente en su interior.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí. Quiero que seas mi compañera de ahora en adelante.

…

-¡¿Qué?! Caitlyn, ¿estás bien, tienes fiebre? –El hombre se acercó de golpe tomándole la frente, estaba realmente confundido.

La tatuada no sabía qué decir, llevaba dos sorpresas y sin saber cómo responder en un día, no sabía si se trataba de una broma o de una obra del cielo cayendo a sus pies.

-Cait ¿estás bromeando, verdad? –preguntó incrédula.

-Bien. Te lo pondré así… acepta la propuesta, o bien, puedes salir de aquí y correr con cientos de policías persiguiéndote –agarró su rifle y cargó una bala para disparar. –Te daré cinco minutos de ventaja.

El tiempo pareció detenerse entre los tres.

 _"Veamos, si huyo de aquí, podría lograr mi escape pateándole el culo a todos los policías, pero demonios… acabo de salir del jodido hospital y aún me faltan fuerzas que reponer, y de cualquier forma acabaré en prisión_ –se decía mientras pensaba. – _En cambio, si me uno a Cupcake podré patear cuantos culos quisiera y sin que me detengan, creo que…"_ –Vi rió, resultaba perfecta la idea.

-Acepto, Cupcake.

Jayce no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento, su boca estaba tan abierta que podía tocar el suelo.

-Buena elección. –Aseguró su rifle quitando la bala de su mortal posición. –Jayce, cuando termine la jornada de hoy hablaremos, por ahora necesito que nos dejes a solas.

-P-Pero Caitlyn, qué acabas de… qué demonios hicist–

-Jayce, no te lo volveré a repetir.

Antes de que el pelinegro se fuera, Vi le gritó – ¡Hey martillo!, parece que ahora sí seremos compañeros ¿eh? – El hombro salió frustrado y gruñó para luego retirarse de la oficina con un portazo.

-Vi, necesito que firmes este contrato. –Pronunció en tono seco.

-Pensé que yo era la ruda aquí, ¿en verdad pensabas darme un disparo?

-No te lo tomes a mal, si te soltaba, de alguna forma debía capturarte.

-Cait… –suavizó su voz. – ¿Estás enojada?

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo dices por haber cargado mi rifle esperando tu respuesta?

-Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprendí, pero creo que te entiendo. Me refiero a por lo de antes, ya sabes… cuando me visitaste y dije que–

-E-Está bien –le cortó. – No te preocupes. Lo que dijiste es todo cierto, hace años juré que te encerraría, pero después de un tiempo pensé bien las cosas y creo que esto es lo mejor, que seas mi compañera –decidió cambiar de tema. –Una vez que firmes el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás y tienes que seguir mis órdenes y cumplir como agente de la ciudad, protegiéndola con tu vida, espero que te hagas la idea de lo que es ser un agente de policía.

-Lo que sea con tal de patear traseros –golpeó entre puños, elevando su mentón con un semblante de supremacía, luego recordó – Y… ¿mis guanteletes?

Caitlyn retrocedió y sacó de su estante metálico los puños Hextech de la peli-rosa, era el mismo estante en donde también guardaba su adorado rifle. – Ten, están completamente a salvo. Ahora firma el contrato de una vez –le entregó el lápiz. –Es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado.

-Jaja lo dices como si hubiera tenido otra opción –firmó sin más.

-Esta será tu forma de remediar lo que has hecho, esta es tu segunda oportunidad tal y como todos la merecen. Con esto cumplí mi promesa, ¿ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse.

-Es lo mejor que una persona ha hecho por mí –contestó agradecida. – No te decepcionaré Cupcake.

La Sheriff en vez de propiciar el arresto de Vi, le ofreció a esta una oportunidad de pagar su deuda con la sociedad, trabajar para la ley en Piltóver. Había apostado a que la peli-rosa era la persona mejor indicada para hacerle frente a los infractores de la ley, y no se equivocaba al pensar que era una persona sin miedo y con actitud audaz, capaz de reírse al rostro del peligro y nunca ceder, una mujer con valentía envidiable que ahora, unirá fuerzas con la mejor y más bella detective de la ciudad, para cualquier situación, ella siempre estaría preparada.

Aquí viene Vi.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente!, ¿qué tal les pareció el cuarto capítulo? Espero que hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura, porque a MÍ me costó un mundo hacer este capítulo D: Por ahora sólo debo decir… JAYCE TE PUEDES IR JODIENDO :D Qué bien se siente cuando terminas de escribir un capítulo xD

Aprovecho de agradecer los que leyeron el one shot _"Es una promesa"_ , fue desde lo profundo de mí. Disculpa a aquellos que reaccionaron emotivamente a la historia (aunque vamos… ese era mi cruel objetivo XD), no los culpo, cuando lo escribí también fue como "Why? ¿Por qué me torturo a mí misma?", pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo sé, soy masoquista.

 **Okami-AIK** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado lo de la enfermera :3 Ahora podemos estar tranquilas, Caitlyn salvó a Vi, ¡Yay!

 **Sam-Spirit-of-the-forest** : Fue un día duro para Vi xD Me alegra de que te hayas reído :D Espero que hayas leído e identificado el cómic del cual me inspiré, ¿no se te rompió el corazón cuando lo viste? A mí sí *llora en la esquina*.

 **Vinxter** : Siempre cuando leo tus reviews me río xD No quiero hacerte spoiler, pero atención, parecen haber moros por la costa kjjj cambio. Aprovecho de ponerte una bandita a tu kokoro roto *Curar*c:

 **:** Somos dos, porque yo también me ilusionaría con la enfermera xD Tu comentario en " _Es una promesa_ " me conmovió demasiado, muchas gracias por tus palabras, creo que el hecho de decir "de nada" en respuesta a tu review es el más doloroso que he dado (?) aun así lamento el llanto *Abrazo apapachado*.

Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen este ff, saludos y abrazos para todos. Gracias por su apoyo :D

Bueno… si leíste hasta acá, te agradezco el tiempo que me diste. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Atte. Balalaika


	5. Yo te necesito conmigo, Vi

**N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente! Espero que se encuentren bien y con el mejor ánimo, porque a continuación, leerán el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, son casi 6 mil palabras ¡yay! Lo escribí con todo mi love y dedicación (como en todos los capítulos en realidad xD), espero les guste.

Sé que siempre escribo al final, pero esta vez será la excepción.

 **Vinxter:** Es the best enfermera Piltóver :D Comparto tu odio hacia Jayce, siento que utilizarlo me hace liberar estrés al final del día, así que descargo mis vibras negativas en él XD (Igual le estimo, es un guapo coquetón y eso no se puede negar).

 **Mr Cat:** Sí, el comentario era para ti. Creo que me hizo problemas poner el punto en el apodo y me borró automáticamente tu nickname (gg FanFiction). El odio que le agarré a Jayce fue culpa de los demás ff, yo antes le admiraba, le creía buena persona y bien guapo, eso hasta que llegué a esta página y me abrieron los ojos xD Pero bueno, esperemos que este hombre te siga dando pentas :D

Gracias a todos los que dejan review, leen y siguen esta historia, un abrazo gigantórmico y apapachado para ustedes, realmente gracias por su apoyo *inserte corazón aquí*.

Sin más que agregar, espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

-Vi, sal de mi asiento. Ahora.

-"Oh, soy la Sheriff de Piltóver y te ordeno que salgas de mi asiento" –dijo imitando la voz de la morena.

-Pareces una cría –meneó la cabeza cansada. –Vi, es tu primer día, no puedes llegar y hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Tal vez si te dejo tras las rejas aprendas cómo debes comportarte.

-No no no, estoy bien así –se paró y con un gesto le cedió la silla preferida a su superior. –Debo acostumbrarme, eso es todo.

-Entonces empezarás con rellenar estos formularios, luego de esto te haré una capacitación policial para que te manejes y no estropees las cosas cuando estemos trabajando.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos a golpear? Llevo días sin acción, necesito algo de movimiento Cait –entusiasmada simuló dar golpes como cual boxeador.

-No todo es golpear Vi, ya no eres una delincuente, eres una agente ahora y que no se te olvide que firmaste un contrato con el que debes cumplir.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Aunque no recuerdo haber firmado para que tuviera a alguien vigilándome la espalda las veinticuatro horas de todo el jodido día –giró su vista para encontrarse con el hombre un poco más alto que Vi, de tez blanca, sin cabello y musculoso, éste la observaba en la entrada de la oficina de la detective. – ¡¿Tú qué me miras calvito, eh?! –la mujer de los ojos como zafiros le apuntó con el dedo.

El hombre no contestó. Estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía que el sentido del humor no existía para él, su rostro siempre marcaba seriedad y nunca emitía una sola palabra.

-Deja a Dave hacer su trabajo. Se lo pedí para que no hicieras nada indebido, no puedo estar vigilando lo que haces y lo que no, es sólo por seguridad. Haz como que no está, ni te darás cuenta de su presencia.

-No lo necesito, sabes que no haré nada malo Cait, a menos de que me harte de que me vigilen.

-Creo que estoy optando por colocarte una tobillera si es que sigues reclamando.

-¿Yo? ¿Reclamar? Pff no Cait, no pasa nada, todo está bien. Además es mejor tener algo de compañía, ¿no es así Dave? –se acercó al hombre y rodeó con un brazo su cuello. – _"Este cabeza de músculo de seguro me odia"_ –pensó al notar sólo una mueca emitida por el fortachón.

Caitlyn sonrió.

-Hey Cait, ¿tú sabías que la enfermera era la madre de Lucy, verdad?

-Claro que lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Porque ella no quería hablar del asunto, sólo quiso atenderte en modo de agradecimiento, esa vez te habías ido y no tuvo la oportunidad de darte las gracias, así que me rogó para que fuera tu enfermera.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho, no le habría hablado del tema y no hubiese sucedido cierto… mal entendido.

-¿Mal entendido? ¿De qué hablas? –Caitlyn se levantó expectante de su asiento posando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Esto… ¿nada importante? –rodó los ojos ocultando lo sucedido.

Caitlyn levantó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez… me sentí coqueteada y le respondí… –replicó Vi levantando ambos hombros y rascándose la nuca.

-¡Vi! ¡¿Acaso le coqueteaste a ella?!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera si me guiña un ojo y me dice "eh, la polera"?

-¿Realmente creíste que te iba a violar? Por Dios Vi, andas por la vida coqueteando y mirándoles a todas.

-Hey Cupcake –sonrió socarrona. –No me digas que… estás celosa –le dijo en tono de broma.

-¡¿Y-Yo?! –titubeó. –Déjate de bromas, n-no es así –desvió la mirada ocultando su sonrojo de la agente y del calvo que la observaba desde la entrada de la oficina.

-Lo que tú digas Cait –sonrió divertida. –Aunque no te sientas reprimida sólo porque está el calvo, "haz como que no está, ni te darás cuenta de su presencia" –imitó entretenida la misma frase que la castaña había utilizado segundos antes.

-Vi… –sacó de un cajón de su escritorio algo que la peli-rosa no pudo notar. –Ven aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo? –se acercó lo suficiente hasta la castaña. Rápidamente y sin alcanzar a reaccionar, sintió algo de peso en su pierna izquierda.

-Ahora estamos bien –sonrió la morena. – ¡Te has ganado un premio! Estarás doblemente vigilada desde ahora.

-¡Pero Caitlyn! ¡¿Por qué me pusiste la tobillera?! –refunfuñó como niña pequeña.

-Tranquila Vi, será por un día, sólo quiero reírme un rato –contestó riendo.

-Eres más mala de lo que creí –comentó formando un puchero.

-También puedo hacer de policía malo Vi. Ahora, vamos al campo de tiro, te enseñaré cómo debes manipular un arma. Dave, puedes tomar un descanso por ahora, cuando nosotras terminemos la jornada de hoy seguirás con lo planeado.

El hombre corpulento asintió con la mano estirada sobre su frente como cual soldado, y se retiró para al fin descansar de la revoltosa y coqueta nueva agente de Piltóver.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose al subterráneo de la estación de policía donde se encontraba el campo de tiro. Muchos de los policías se encontraban rellenando reportes o atendían el teléfono para atender cualquier llamada de emergencia. Mientras Vi recorría los pasillos detrás de Caitlyn, recibía miradas despectivas de todos sus compañeros, claramente la Sheriff no se daba cuenta, pero Vi sentía cómo le clavaban la vista como puñaladas a su espalda.

Una vez que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Vi suspiró –Cait, vengo de los barrios bajos, ¿qué te hace pensar que no sé cómo debo usar un arma?

-¿Se lo preguntas a la mejor francotiradora de la ciudad?

-Am, buen punto.

-No es que crea que son novatos… bueno, sí son novatos. Generalmente a ellos les gusta demostrar que tienen armas de fuego, pero con suerte saben cómo jalar el gatillo. No tienen la técnica, ellos dan tiros al azar, o al menos la mayoría de ellos.

-No es que no me gusten las armas de fuego, pero prefiero batallar con mis propias manos, ya sabes, un buen gancho de derecha y terminan noqueados.

-Vi… sé que te gusta pelear así, no te diré que cada vez que tengamos asuntos policiales vayas disparando a todos lados, pero quiero que al menos aprendas lo básico para que puedas tener todo bajo control, es una pequeña instrucción. Siéntete afortunada de no pasar por los meses de capacitación que han tenido el resto de tus compañeros.

-¿Mis compañeros? ¿Esos que no dejan de mirarme como si fuera una terrorista en una estación de policías?

-Vi, tienes que entenderlos, tu pasado te condena. Debes darles tiempo para que se acostumbren, ya sabrán la gran persona que eres, es cuestión de tiempo –le palmó el hombro y le sonrió. –Ahora vamos, coge la pistola y ponte la protección auditiva y visual –se posicionó en frente de los blancos de tiros.

La nueva agente de la ley le obedeció.

-Bien. Ahora, llena el cargador con las municiones de la Glock.

-¿Glock qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-La pistola, esa es su marca.

-Bueno, lo que sea –procedió a poner las diez municiones en su lugar. –Ya la cargué, ahora qué.

-Ahora ponte firme, con los brazos extendidos y mira el blanco –notó que la peli-rosa no se movía con muchas ganas, así que se ubicó detrás de ella ayudándole a mantener una buena postura, y con un brazo, rodeó el de Vi para sostener con firmeza la pistola, notó que sus manos temblaban, pensó que era porque no tenía práctica manejando las armas. –Ahora, debes desplazar la corredera para que se cargue la munición y luego quitas el seguro del costado –la mujer de ojos azules volvió a obedecer las órdenes de su superior. –Muy bien, ahora debes apuntar al blanco y disparar –le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Vi en todo ese momento estuvo nerviosa, no tenía buenos recuerdos usando armas de fuego, pero lo que aún más le provocaba inquietud, era el contacto con la detective. ¿Cómo podía concentrarse teniendo a una bella mujer detrás de ella? Apenas podía mover sus músculos para hacer las peticiones de la morena. Sólo asentía cada vez que le hablaba intentando de normalizar su estado. Sus latidos galopaban fuertemente, sus pómulos se tornaron sutilmente al color de su cabello y sus manos sostenían la pistola de manera nerviosa. Caitlyn pudo notar el titubeo de disparar, por lo que con sus manos ayudó a mantener el agarre y encontrar el blanco para disparar.

-Jala el gatillo.

Vi tragó saliva y disparó.

-Bien, lo has hecho bien –retrocedió para darle espacio, ya fue mucho el espacio personal que invadió, aunque le agradó sentirla más de cerca.

-¿Aprobada?

-Primer paso, logrado –le sonrió. –Recuerda que el uso de estas armas son letales, si es que la llegas a usar en algún momento debes estar segura de que la situación lo amerite y si es que pone en peligro tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? –Vi asintió. –En realidad es más fácil que utilizar un rifle, pero debes estar completamente segura de apuntar en puntos no vitales que terminen con la vida de la persona, muchas veces tienen información que nos puede servir para concretar el caso de investigación. Bien, no te aburriré más, puedes seguir disparando, aún te quedan nueve tiros.

-No gracias, es que… no me gustan las pistolas, Cait.

-¿Por qué? Sé que prefieres usar la fuerza bruta, pero…

-No es eso –le cortó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quisiera hablar de eso, tal vez en otra ocasión sería mejor.

-Ah… está bien –respondió extrañada. –No te obligaré a que me digas más. Entonces, creo que sería mejor ir a tu parte favorita, algo de entrenamiento físico.

-¡Al fin!, pero creo que en ese caso yo debería enseñarte.

-Jaja no te creas, sé defenderme.

-Te reto a que no me puedes vencer, ¿qué dices?

-¿Me estás desafiando novata? –en una sonrisa entrecerró sus ojos.

-Dejémoslo así… si gano, sacarás a Dave para que deje de vigilarme.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible por ahora.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No puedo hacer nada si está él siguiéndome a todos lados! –exclamó molesta.

-Vi… tuve que ir al ministerio de seguridad para al menos lograr que fueras mi compañera, tendrá que pasar un tiempo para que te lo saque de encima. Vamos, escoge otra cosa.

-Bien, um… ¿Me darás el número de teléfono de la enfermera?

-¡Vi!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… entonces, ¿me darás una noche de pasión?

-¡Viii! –Le gritó nuevamente y sorprendida, aunque tampoco le desagradaba la idea, pero decidió no responder de manera cerrada para evitar confusiones por parte de la agente. –No se puede apostar nada serio contigo.

-Jajajaja eres una mala apostadora Cait –La ruda mujer estaba riendo, cómo le encantaba hacer enojar a la Sheriff, ésta tenía un lado combativo, pero sabía que por dentro escondía una personalidad distinta, y que tarde o temprano, lo descubriría a fondo.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-Ya que no puedo pedir nada, quisiera tal vez… conocer tu departamento –mencionó dubitativa, quizás se estaba entrometiendo demasiado y no quería molestar a su superior si es que se sentía invadida. – ¿Está bien con eso? ¿O es que también el ministerio me prohibió ir en donde duermes? Aunque me importa más si te sientes cómoda con eso.

-Está bien, no hay ningún problema con ello. Entonces, espero que cuando te gane también te sientas cómoda porque también quisiera conocer dónde vives.

-¿Mi casucha? Te irías de pies para arriba si supieras cómo vivo.

-No puede ser tan malo, es sólo una visita, no seas "mala apostadora".

-Bueno, pero no esperes a que te tenga galletitas y tazas de porcelana con té de la mejor clase, tal vez sea un par de las mejores cervezas de la cuadra.

-Trato hecho –le sonrió mientras estrechaban ambas manos.

Prontamente cambiaron de sección hasta el otro lado del subterráneo de la estación, el lugar donde se encontraban colchonetas, sacos de boxeo y un espejo tamaño completo que recubría una pared entera que replicaba los movimientos de los esforzados y nuevos agentes de la ley. Había policías novatos que mejoraban sus tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus respectivos entrenadores, uno de ellos formó parte del ejército militar de Piltóver, así que la exigencia allí era alta para poder entrar y permanecer en el cuerpo policial. Caitlyn tuvo la oportunidad de pasar por la misma situación al ingresar a la institución, fue una de las mejores ejemplares con las mejores puntuaciones, es una mujer sorprendente, no había necesidad de dudar de su cargo actual, llegó merecidamente donde está por sus esfuerzos y ganas de defender a la ciudad.

Cuando ambas ingresaron, tanto los entrenadores como los novatos se detuvieron para observar el espectáculo que realizaría la Sheriff a continuación, se veía acompañada de alguien que a simple vista para ellos, reflejaba plena fuerza bruta.

-Caitlyn, es mejor que vayas pensando en darme una deliciosa cena cuando te visite –se había posicionado al igual que la castaña sobre una colchoneta.

-Aún no cantes victoria.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo importante, soy Vi de…

-Sí, sí, Vi de victoria, que ya lo sé.

-Hey, no me cortes cuando diga mi frase –fue interrumpida cuando suena la campana para el inicio del encuentro. –Mediré mi fuerza, tampoco quiero que termines lastimada.

-Menos habla y más acción novata.

La primera en lanzar un puñetazo fue Vi, pero fue raudamente esquivada por la castaña, y al ver que no había acertado su primer golpe, repartió otro, y de la misma forma que la anterior, había fallado de nuevo, Vi gruñó ante esto y lo hizo aún más cuando recibió un golpe a su estómago.

-Lo siento, ¿fue muy desmedida mi fuerza? –rió la Sheriff.

La peli-rosa no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La mujer más fuerte del ring al aire libre estaba siendo vacilada por una detective, odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como quería, así que más molesta de lo normal, dio en un santiamén una patada a los poplíteos de Caitlyn, haciendo que avanzara sin opción y tomó el brazo de ésta doblándolo hasta su espalda, de manera que se posicionó por detrás para sostener el agarre. La ira la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, recordó que el que perdía una pelea, era prácticamente someterse a la humillación, ella creció con ese pensamiento inculcado por la única pandilla en la que estuvo cuando era mucho más joven, es por eso odiaba perder, y si estaba siendo vacilada, era difícil contener su rabia y repartir más golpes de lo que debería, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que se enfrentaba a alguien que no le quería hacer daño, no a la mujer que le tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, así que tuvo especial cuidado de no lastimar a la castaña.

-Ahora no pareces reírte Cupcake.

Todos los presentes observaron los movimientos de la agente expectantes, observaban cómo su superior estaba siendo dominada por una llave que la tenía sin opciones de escape más que rendirse.

La morena sonrió. Utilizó la fuerza de su talón para picarle el pie izquierdo de Vi, en respuesta a esto ella soltó el agarre aullando del dolor. Caitlyn aprovechó para tirarse al suelo y enredó sus piernas con las de Vi, haciendo que fuera inevitable su caída. La peli-rosa estaba de cara al piso y sus brazos estaban sobre su espalda, sostenidos por las manos de la Sheriff quien se sentó sobre ella triunfante.

-Bueno chicos, aquí pudieron aprender que el rival puede perder la cordura y usará de lleno la fuerza bruta para desplegar su molestia tras no asestar todos los golpes. Es importante que sepan controlar las emociones de su contrincante sin que salgan ustedes perjudicados, zafarse de las llaves es sencillo si ustedes permanecen tranquilos y seguros. Confíen en lo que han aprendido aquí, les servirá a futuro. Practiquen entre ustedes ahora –pronunció Caitlyn tras haberle ganado a la ruda de ojos azules.

Ésta recibió aplausos tras terminar el encuentro, los movimientos de la morena fueron bastante acertados y fue sorprendente la tranquilidad que sostuvo.

-Agh… quítate de encima Cait –replicó derrotada.

-¿No pensabas que podía ganarte verdad? –le palpó la cabeza aún sentada sobre ella.

-Hiciste trampa, me pisoteaste el pie y te aprovechaste de eso.

-No me vengas a decir que cuando peleas no juegas sucio, sobre todo si tu vida depende de ello. El detalle aquí fue que no pudiste controlar tu ira, parecía que no puedes controlar tus emociones cuando peleas.

Vi se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas al suelo, la morena aún yacía sobre ella.

-Es sólo que no me gusta que me vacilen –dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Al menos estuve bien, no te hice daño.

-Tranquila, trabajaremos en ello más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –Vi asintió. –No soy muy buena para las cervezas, pero espero que estén bastante heladas para cuando me recibas –Caitlyn se paró echándole una mano a la peli-rosa.

-Está bien, aunque espero la revancha algún día eh –dijo mientras se incorporaba. –Será con otra apuesta y esta vez, ganaré yo.

-Eres muy optimista al parecer –rió. –Hemos terminado por hoy.

-Hey Cait, podrías venir hoy si es que tienes tiempo, ya sabes… después de todo no tengo nada planeado para más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Puedes esperarme en el estacionamiento, tengo que hacer algo en la oficina.

-No tardes mucho Cupcake –se retiró de la estación con los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Caitlyn se encontraba archivando unos documentos en su oficina. Antes de irse, siempre dejaba todo ordenado, era bastante estructurada y detallista en cuanto al orden, no era una maniática de la limpieza, pero le gustaba que fuera por lo menos acogedor, con eso le era suficiente. Siempre cuando terminaba su labor del día, se preocupaba de dejarla impecable para la próxima jornada, era una de las mejores características que tenía la morena.

-Caitlyn –saludó Jayce en la puerta, había llegado de imprevisto.

-Jayce, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –seguía archivando sin desviar la vista de los papeles.

-Vamos Cait, no me digas que aún sigues enojada por lo de ayer –entró a la oficina posicionándose en frente de la castaña.

-Creí que era caso cerrado lo de ayer. ¿Por qué vienes?

-Vamos a cenar al más elegante restaurant, te vine a recoger. Es mejor si conversamos las cosas de forma más calmada, no como ayer.

-Lo siento Jayce, pero tengo planes para hoy.

-¿Cómo es que tienes planes? ¿Me estás cambiando por alguien?

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Mi vida no gira entorno a ti, yo también puedo salir de vez en cuando –lo observó a los ojos con una mirada fría.

-Si es así, ¿con quién vas a salir?

-Eso no te incumbe.

Se escuchó golpecitos impactando contra la ventana de la oficina. Caitlyn se acercó y notó que la peli-rosa lanzaba piedrecitas. Cuando la nueva agente se percató de la figura de la Sheriff por la ventana le gritó que no tardase. Jayce se acercó al lado de la mujer del sombrero extravagante y tan pronto se asomó por la ventana, Vi le mostró el dedo medio, el hombre desfiguró su rostro de tan solo verla y escucharla.

-No me digas que saldrás con esa delincuente.

-Su nombre es Vi, y no es una delincuente. Trátala como tu compañera y dale el respeto que se merece, Jayce.

-Me hablas de respeto cuando ella me muestra su dedo medio.

-Es porque cada vez le respondes de la misma manera, tú también te buscas que te trate así.

-Aun no entiendo cómo dejaste que ella fuera tu subordinada, nosotros hemos hecho trabajos juntos y sin ningún problema, ¿por qué no me lo pediste a mí? Sabes que si es para ti, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco que siempre estés dispuesto a ayudarme, pero creo que es bastante oportuno que tenga una compañera que también me ayude, ella merecía una oportunidad y yo se la ofrecí. De todas formas, ya lo hablamos ayer, estoy cansada Jayce, de sólo hablarlo me duele la cabeza, me quedé en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche y realmente no quiero que volvamos a discutir lo mismo.

-Caitlyn, respetaré tu decisión, pero cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que estaré para ti. No confíes ciegamente en ella, debes tener cuidado.

-A ver… ahora que tendrás tiempo, puedes dedicarte plenamente a tus invenciones, no te preocupes por mí ¿vale?

-Mmm… de acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de no querer ir a cenar?

-Jayce, que tengas buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Cait –sonrió retirándose resignado. _–"Delincuente 1, Jayce 0"_ –pensó.

La agente mientras tanto, observaba una motocicleta de lujo en el estacionamiento.

 _-"Vi, ni pienses en robártela, no ahora que eres policía" –_ se decía a sí misma. – _"Puedes verla, pero no tocarla"_ –se acercó lentamente a observar el modelo de la motocicleta, era una Harley Davidson Sportster 1200 color negra. Era un objeto de absoluta ostentación frente a sus ojos, la tentaba que ella la tomase por sus propias manos y disfrutar de los rugidos que daría al andar a una alta velocidad. –Ah, qué más da si la toco –acercó su mano para acariciar el manubrio.

-Vi, ¿qué estás haciendo? –se aproximó curiosa Caitlyn.

-Nada, sólo observaba lo hermosa que es esta Harley, está de lujo –se dio vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Sí? Al parecer tienes los mismos gustos que Jayce, quizás podrían llevarse mejor ahora.

-¡¿Es de Jayce?!

-Así es.

-No me jodas, esta moto me tienta, quizás se la termine robando.

-Vi…

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Al menos puedo tocarla?

-Ni se te ocurra criminal, tus manos deben estar sucias y no quiero que contamines mi moto –el pelinegro se subió para luego ponerse el casco y encendió la Harley. –Hasta luego Cait, ten cuidado.

-Jayce… vete ya –le contestó.

La Sheriff no entendía cómo el defensor del mañana culpaba a Vi de sus represalias con ella cuando él comenzaba a molestarla, le cansaba que se comportara como un niño. –Vi, vamos en mi auto.

Ambas se subieron al vehículo en dirección a los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Dentro de éste, había un dulce aroma proveniente de un termo con té y una caja de cupcakes en los asientos traseros. Vi estaba en el asiento de copiloto y decidió romper el silencio.

-Ya que acabas de presenciarlo, ¿aún crees que me lleve bien con ese idiota? Ni en mil años podría hacerlo.

-Sé que a veces se puede comportar como un niño pequeño, pero por ahora prefiero que lo ignores en vez de que comiences alguna pelea descomunal, eres mi compañera y es lo único que me importa.

-Si fuera por mí, lo molería a golpes.

-Pero no lo harás.

-Sólo porque tú me lo pides.

La morena sonrió.

-¿No tienes nada con él, cierto? –preguntó Vi curiosa.

-¡No! Por favor, no. Es como mi hermano, nunca lo miraría de otra forma.

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo preguntaba –calmó a la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas de repente?

-Ya sabes… curiosidad. Todo el mundo habla sobre ustedes dos.

-Vi, a la gente le gustan los chismes, no te creas todo lo que dicen –mencionó Caitlyn.

-Hey, yo sólo corroboraba mi teoría de que eres inteligente, y lo eres bastante con no estar con él.

-Lo recibiré como un halago –la morena rió.

El auto avanzaba por las calles notando el cambio de la seguridad que había en Piltóver. Si bien resguardaban bien con presencia policial en muchas zonas, era imposible para ellos introducir más apoyo en las áreas más afectadas, siendo que la cantidad de habitantes que se encontraban en esa situación era bastante menor, ya que la Sheriff se había encargado de disminuir ese problema con el transcurso de los años, pero era imposible erradicarlo si muchos viajeros de otras partes llegaban para aprovecharse de la ciudad del progreso, por lo tanto, para la castaña era una batalla constante a la que debía enfrentar. Mientras más se acercaban al hogar de Vi, la morena pudo notar la cantidad de mendigos que dormían en los asientos de las plazas deficientes y un par de fogatas con personas buscando calor de la fría noche.

La peli-rosa no tenía dramas por donde vivía y estaba acostumbrada a sobrellevar una vida así, no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, ella pudo levantarse sola dentro de las peores situaciones y eso la enorgullecía, así que no había forma de que se avergonzara. Aun así, la peli-rosa se dio cuenta de que el lugar por donde pasaban, no era muy atractivo como para cumplir una apuesta.

-Hey, es un poco peligroso por donde vivo, ¿no te da nervios ir?

-No me preocupo, sé que no me pasará nada porque estarás conmigo.

 _"Estarás conmigo"_ –retumbó en los pensamientos de Vi, no supo qué contestar así que decidió guardar silencio. Sabía que con Caitlyn había conseguido relacionarse cada vez más, logrando afianzar más sus lazos y confiando una en la otra. Y era totalmente verdad lo que la castaña le había dicho, si estaba con ella, se encargaría de que no la pasara nada y la defendería tantas veces como fuera necesario. Ahora que estaba de forma más cercana y sin que la policía se encargase de perseguirla constantemente, podía con lujo de detalles, fijarse un poco más en ella. Cada vez más se iba fijando en los detalles de la morena, la encontraba inteligente, segura y sobre todo, hermosa. Le encantaba verla sonreír, y ella se encargaría de hacerla reír para ver su linda sonrisa.

-Dobla a la izquierda y luego sigue derecho hasta el final, hasta el último edificio –comentó Vi.

-De acuerdo.

-Cait, sé que no te gustará, no recibo gente en mi departamento y lamento el desorden que verás.

-Vi no te preocupes, quiero conocerte más y no te juzgaré por el orden o por cómo sea tu departamento, aprovechemos de conocernos mejor –estacionó el vehículo frente a la última casa de la calle. –No te preocupes, ¿bueno? –le sonrió observándola a los ojos.

-Está bien –la peli-rosa bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a la morena. –Bienvenida a mi humilde morada Caitlyn.

-Gracias por la cortesía –dijo bajándose de su elegante auto. –Desconocía que fueras tan amable.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –dijo mientras subía una escalera que apenas se podía mantener dirigiéndose a su departamento, éste tenía el número seis. Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta mientras Caitlyn se impacientaba por entrar. –Pasa con confianza.

-Permiso.

Una vez que entró, observó desde la entrada lo pequeña que era el hogar de Vi, aun así se veía acogedor y bastante característico para la mujer de ojos como zafiros, aunque pudo notar que las paredes estaban maltratadas y había poca decoración, no le impresionaba ello, si la ex criminal con suerte se cuidaba a sí misma, menos lo haría en donde vive. Con cada paso que daba, sentía cómo el suelo crujía por la madera que recubría el piso, pero cada paso se aseguraba con conocerla mejor.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo siguen tus costillas? –recordó Caitlyn.

-Estoy al cien, las píldoras que me dio la enfermera fueron totalmente efectivas, ya no tengo problemas.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso Vi –sonrió aliviada.

-Puedes sentarte, te traeré las mejores cervezas de la cuadra.

La morena hizo caso y se sentó. Observó detenidamente cada detalle del comedor. No tenía artefactos electrodomésticos, así que dedujo que pasaba poco tiempo en casa, pero… ¿a dónde iría y que estaría haciendo?

-Ten, están heladas así que puedes disfrutarla. Aunque te recomiendo que lo tomes lento, tiene un alto grado de alcohol y no quiero verte desmayada en mi baño.

-No es como si bebiera la primera vez, tranquila.

-Entonces… ¡Salud por eso! – _"Admitiré que sería divertido ver otra faceta tuya, pero no quiero aprovecharme de eso"_ –pensó mientras se sentaba enfrente de la morena y le brindaba un par de cervezas, tenía a su gusto seis buenas y heladas cervezas para disfrutar _._

-Oye Vi, siempre me he preguntado la razón por la que decidiste ayudar a la gente por tu propia cuenta, aun cuando la mayoría no ven tus buenas intenciones.

-Bueno, es porque a medida que vas creciendo te vas dando cuenta de las cosas que valen la pena hacer por uno mismo, además he pasado por muchas cosas y en muchas de ellas estoy arrepentida, he querido remediar lo que puedo.

-Disculpa lo entrometida –bebió un sorbo.

-Descuida Cupcake, sabes que confío en ti.

-Yo también confío mucho en ti. Desde que me salvaste ya no te miré de la misma forma, a decir verdad, no esperaba que fueras capaz de hacerlo, pensé que me odiabas por perseguirte.

-Nah, no te odiaba. Me encantaba hacerte enojar, sobre todo al cabeza de martillo. Verlos perseguirme y después verlos cómo se frustraban no tenía precio –se recostó inclinándose sobre la silla riendo.

-No sé cómo lo hacías, era frustrante. Ninguno de los policías podía encontrarte por más que nos esforzáramos.

-Es porque ustedes no piensan como un criminal, yo les daba un paseo tranquilamente por las calles y aun así no me capturaban, aunque debo decir que algunos son bastante inútiles, aún no olvido cuando te dejaron sola en ese callejón y fuiste atacada por un hombre –algo molesta, se bebió de un tirón toda la cerveza.

-Fue en ese entonces que pensé que necesitaría a una compañera, la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fuiste tú, pero tenía mis dudas y es por eso esperé un tiempo y creo que me alegro de haber tomado la decisión correcta –terminó de beber su segunda cerveza, la ex criminal no se había percatado de lo rápido que se la bebió. –Yo… te necesito conmigo Vi.

-Cait…

-Agh, mi cabeza –sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa, sintió poco a poco la sangre invadiendo su rostro, sus pómulos se estaban colorando de forma tímida.

-¿Estás bien? Creí que no era la primera vez que bebías –se burló Vi.

-¿Qué clase de cervezas son? Digo, están buenas, pero son fuertes.

-Es por eso que son las mejores –sonrió. –Es mejor que nos detengamos un poco, así te puedo mostrar el resto de mi departamento.

-De acuerdo –la detective estaba ansiosa por conocer más, así que de manera descuidada, se paró de manera brusca, siendo motivo para que se tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio.

La mujer de ojos azules reaccionó rápidamente apoyando a la morena sobre sí misma –Wow wow, tranquila Cupcake, vamos despacio.

-Vi… -la observó sonrojada, estaba cerca de la peli-rosa, estaba nerviosa, pero innegablemente le agradaba sentirla de cerca, tanto así que la ex criminal reaccionó.

-A-Am lo siento, no quería que te cayeras. De igual forma, sostente de mí, así no te caes.

-Eres muy alta, y también muy fuerte y ágil –amasó los bíceps de la tatuada, su rostro estaba colorándose más de lo que estaba.

-Hay que mantenerse en forma para patear traseros y que no pateen el mío. Ven –dijo dirigiéndose al último cuarto mientras la castaña posaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Vi para no perder el equilibrio nuevamente. –Te mostraré lo único de lujo que tengo en este departamento, mi saco de boxeo.

-Wow, es enorme ¿cuántos kilos golpeas ahí?

-Unos sesenta kilos. Antes me era difícil porque era muy duro, pero ahora se me hace fácil golpear, tal vez porque estoy acostumbrada a usar más fuerza con los guanteletes.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé Cait –sonrió Vi. –Ahora vamos a…

-Espera –la detuvo. –Hay unas marcas en el saco –se acercó para observar con mayor detalle. –Es… ¿sangre?

-No, no es eso –abrazó a la castaña para intentar sacarla de ahí.

Vi muchas veces utilizaba el saco para descargar sus rabias o tristezas, era completamente cegada sentimentalmente, tanto así que dañaba sus puños sin medir su fuerza y proporcionaba lesiones en sus manos, pero que pronto, sus nudillos se acostumbraron a sentir el cuero rellenado por arenilla y gomaespuma.

Cuando peleaba en el ring al aire libre, siempre ganaba, pero había momentos en que detestaba que la subestimaran o que simplemente no encontraba suficiente las batallas callejeras, así que rendía cuentas con el saco, era un sentimiento similar a lo que había sentido cuando la detective le ganó horas atrás en el campo de entrenamiento físico de la estación policial.

-No –se resistió a los movimientos de la ex criminal. –Están ensangrentadas –posó su mano sobre el cuero recorriendo las manchas. –Cuánto te debió haber dolido, ¿por qué Vi, por qué te haces daño?

-Sólo practico.

-¿Practicas hasta que te sangran las manos?

-Tal vez no mido mi fuerza.

-¡¿Tal vez?! Vi, hoy cuando entrenamos casi perdiste la cordura, no quiero juzgarte, pero te descontrolas fácilmente y eso te está haciendo daño, siempre terminas preocupándome. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-¿Saber qué? Es que acaso… ¿planeas saberlo todo de mí? –la peli-rosa tomó el mentón de la morena acercando su rostro peligrosamente.

-S-Sólo quiero ayudarte –sin mayor opción dirigió la vista posándose sobre los hermosos ojos claros de la ruda mujer, ni siquiera intentó evadirlos, era irresistible y decidió no oponerse a sus acciones dejándose llevar.

Era injusto lo que hacía Vi, la castaña estaba abrazada a la peli-rosa de una manera estratégica, no podía negar que le encantaban los movimientos tan acertados en ese momento. Le preocupó tanto los daños que Vi se hacía, que incluso se mezclaban con los sentimientos más escondidos que no quería revelar, pero todo era imposible si la mujer tatuada le clavaba sus ojos zafiros en sus ojos almendrados, estaba hipnotizada y sentía poco a poco cómo era tomada por ésta sin oponer resistencia.

-Yo… -susurró la detective inclinándose hacia ella.

De pronto, se escucha la madera del suelo crujir, había entrado Dave. El hombre calvo se quedó quieto tras ver a las dos mujeres abrazadas, se veía a la ex criminal frente al saco de boxeo y tapaba a la morena, por lo que el movimiento peligroso de la peli-rosa estaba oculto gracias a la espalda de ésta.

- _"¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado este pequeño detalle"_ –pensó la Sheriff algo avergonzada.

Caitlyn temía que el hombre fornido formara posibles malentendidos y se complicara la situación, así que se apartó rápidamente para observar al oficial de la manera más normal que intentó poner.

-Buenas noches oficial Dave –dijo la Sheriff.

-Eh calvito, justo te estaba comenzando a extrañar –comentó Vi sarcástica y dándose la vuelta.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	6. Reencuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 6**

Dave era un policía digno de admirar. Se había ganado la confianza de la Sheriff tras años de trabajos e investigaciones dentro de un mismo equipo junto con Jayce. Era nombrado como la mano derecha de la detective. Muchas veces Caitlyn delegaba a Dave para realizar detenciones o tareas varias, como ahora lo estaba haciendo, la de vigilar a Vi.

Después de que la Sheriff le había ordenado que tuviera un descanso por la tarde y que siguiera con la vigilancia después de que acabase la jornada del día, se dirigió a la comarca cercana a los límites de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. A pesar de que tenía autorización para tener descanso, fue a regular la zona y mantenerla en orden a su manera. Varias veces frecuentaba el lugar y muchos de los transeúntes del lugar lo conocían y le tenían respeto. El hombre corpulento emanaba seguridad y autoridad, no tanto como lo hacía la Sheriff, pero con su mirada podía hacer temblar a cualquier delincuente con ayuda de su metro noventa y sus grandes y desarrollados músculos, aunque como toda persona, tenía debilidades, pero gracias a su seriedad, eran difíciles de encontrar. Luego de verificar que todo estuviera en orden y de completar algunos asuntos personales, era hora de que fuese a la estación para cumplir la misión a la que le habían encomendado.

Cuando llegó a la recepción del recinto policial se encontró con Jayce, lo había visto algo decaído y molesto, no le quiso preguntar la razón de ello, pues no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida del defensor del mañana ya que probablemente su malestar se debía a alguna mujer o a algo superficial. Si bien lo encontraba inteligente y un buen inventor para la ciudad del progreso, pensaba que era arrogante y loco por sumar nombres en su lista de conquistadas en Piltóver, aunque tuviera estos pensamientos, no era motivo suficiente como para llevarse mal con él.

-Buenas noches Jayce, ¿has visto a la Sheriff?

-Qué hay Davesteroides –le contestó con el apodo que utilizaba hace tiempo. –Cait debe estar en el estacionamiento con la delincuente, es mejor que la esperes unos minutos, tiene planes con ella y creo que es importante, por algo debió rechazar mi cita en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad.

- _"Si sigues así de altanero no me sorprendería que te rechace"_ –pensó. –Pero es que ya acabó la jornada, tengo que cumplir con la vigilancia que me encargó.

-Haz tiempo, piensa en algo cabeza de músculo –se burló.

Dave no contestó, estaba serio como siempre.

-Es broma Dave, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor? –golpeó divertido su hombro. –Bueno, me voy a pasar las penas en algún bar, quizás aparezca alguna chica. Hasta luego Dave –se despidió en camino al estacionamiento en busca de su característica motocicleta.

El tiempo que se llevaba relacionando con el pelinegro era pan de cada día recibir tales bromas. No gastaba su tiempo en responderle, porque algún día, todo caería por su propio peso.

En vez de hacer tiempo para esperar a la detective y proseguir con su trabajo, decidió ir pacientemente detrás de sus talones, así que sigilosamente siguió los pasos de Jayce hasta divisar a lo lejos a las tres personas que se hallaban en el lugar.

Escuchó las odiosas palabras de Jayce hacia Vi, en reacción a esto, empuñó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, no lo hizo por compadecerse de ella, sino que pensó en que no era la única que recibía bromas de malos gustos por parte del pelinegro. Cuando notó que la peli-rosa subía al auto de la detective, no dudó en proseguir con su plan de seguirlas.

El paradero fue donde había estado vigilando a Vi desde la noche anterior, su departamento. En el instante en que llegó, recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, hubiera deseado no contestar, pero sabía que su vida y la de alguien más dependían de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –contestó cortante.

-"¿Recuerdas nuestro trato, verdad?" –se escuchó por el teléfono móvil.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, estoy al tanto de todo.

-"Más te vale cumplir con tu parte, o puedes comenzar a despedirte de la Sheriff".

-Cumpliré con mi parte, siempre y cuando cumplas con la tuya o te arrepentirás –dijo Dave desafiante.

-"¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Soy un hombre serio y de palabra".

-No me jodas o terminarás en donde menos lo esperas.

-"Deberías cuidar lo que dices, no estás en posición para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Te doy tiempo hasta la noche, y si no, tendrán que buscar una nueva autoridad de policía" –cortó la llamada.

La mano derecha de la detective estaba en aprietos. La vida de su superior corría peligro y daría todo lo necesario para evitar cualquier daño hacia ella, la sangre le hervía y le dificultaba pensar con claridad, así que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por mero impulso. Sujetó su pelada cabeza con sus manos y posando su frente en el manubrio de su vehículo, suspiró.

- _"Debo hacerlo, no tengo otra opción"_ –pensó.

Se quedó quieto unos minutos en su asiento y por fin decidió salir de su auto para entrar al departamento de la nueva agente. En primera instancia tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía, así que intentó abrirla por su cuenta, y para su sorpresa, estaba sin seguro. Entró cuidadosamente pisando la madera del suelo y observó a las dos mujeres al fondo del departamento un tanto cercanas.

-Buenas noches oficial Dave –le saludó rápidamente la morena.

-Eh calvito, justo te estaba comenzando a extrañar –replicó Vi en tono molesto.

Quizás había interrumpido alguna conversación importante por el ambiente tenso en el que se encontró, pero no sería razón para no seguir con el plan acordado con el hombre detrás del teléfono, su objetivo principal era la de cuidar a la castaña.

-Buenas noches Sheriff Caitlyn. Vengo a cumplir con la misión que usted me encomendó.

-Claro Dave, has llegado en un buen momento.

 _-"Buen momento dice…"_ –pensó molesta la peli-rosa.

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa, debes descansar Vi –dijo la morena.

-¡No! –exclamó sintiéndose observada por Dave. –Digo… aún no hemos terminado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero… -se tambaleó apoyándose al saco de boxeo. –Debes… descansar.

-Wow Cait, sujétate de mí, ¿te duele mucho la cabeza? –la abrazó dándole soporte.

-U-Un poco.

-Entonces te llevaré a tu casa. Calvo, puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que sabes manejar, no dejarás que la Sheriff conduzca en ese estado, además… –olfateó un par de veces. – ¿Es cerveza?

-Por supuesto que sé, alguien debía manejar los autos robados. –Por cierto –agregó la agente. – ¿Quieres cervezas?

-¡Vi! –le reprendió Caitlyn.

-Shh, no te alarmes. Bien, dame tus llaves.

-Iré en mi auto, las estaré siguiendo –dijo Dave. –Así después nos vamos juntos Vi.

-De acuerdo.

Vi tomó en brazos a Caitlyn para guiarla a su auto policial, la dejó con cuidado en el asiento de copiloto y posó su mano sobre la frente de la castaña, estaba segura de que no era sólo por efecto de las cervezas que ingirió, dedujo que podría estar enfermándose y que se encontraba con fiebre, la abrigó con una manta que estaban en los asientos traseros y se dispuso a conducir.

-Eh Cait, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-No muy bien, no estoy en mis mejores condiciones, anoche me quedé hasta tarde en la oficina y creo que con las cervezas me pasó la cuenta.

-Pero hubieras rechazado venir a mi departamento, podríamos haberlo dejado para otro día.

-No podía hacerlo, sí o sí iba a cobrar mi apuesta para hoy.

-Y después dices que yo soy la descuidada sin remedio.

-Es inevitable, se me están pegando tus pulgas –rió.

-Já, qué graciosa. Descansa por ahora, ya llegaremos a tu casa –miró por el retrovisor comprobando que Dave estuviera cerca.

Recordó cuando estuvo a punto de sellar sus labios junto con los de Caitlyn, la tenía tan cerca, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando entró el hombre calvo y musculoso para interrumpirle su paso a la gloria. Ante tal pensamiento se sonrojó y clavó su vista en la castaña, estaba durmiendo y tenía una cara de ángel que era imposible no querer protegerla. Sus sentimientos hacia ella se reafirmaban cada vez más, no supo desde cuándo y mucho menos quería admitirlo, pero su corazón era más fuerte que su razón. Ahora que la tendría más cerca que nunca, afloraba sus ganas de poder conquistarla, nunca pensó que podría relacionarse aún más con la morena, nunca pensó en enamorarse y que justo ahora quería dar un paso más por ella, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero la única verdad que hay, es que si no sabes cómo te enamoraste, eso es amor, porque nadie se enamora por elección, sino que por casualidad, como si el amor hubiera llegado a tu casa sin avisar y robó tu corazón sin permiso. Así se siente Vi, y no puede negarlo aunque quisiera.

Cuando logró llegar a su destino, tomó a Caitlyn nuevamente en brazos y la guió por el edificio acompañada por Dave.

-Calvo, ¿cuál es el piso en donde vive Cait?

-Es el último, es el único apartamento que hay en ese piso –le contestó. –Le hablaré al recepcionista para que te permita pasar. Puedes ir a dejarla, te esperaré aquí abajo.

-Ya vengo.

Vi notó que el edificio desprendía mucho estilo y elegancia, el piso era de cerámica blanca brillante, las paredes estaban cubiertas de un tapiz marrón oscuro vendimia, habían enormes lámparas arañas colgadas en el techo y la recepción recibía a todos los arrendatarios en su gran mesón de curva dorado. Era completamente diferente a lo que ella conocía, pasó desde un edificio que apenas se podía mantener en pie a uno en donde pasar la noche probablemente le costaría un trabajo de toda la vida, era un cambio totalmente radical. Decidió subir por el ascensor privado y pinchó el botón número veinte. Cuando llegó observó un enorme ventanal en ambos extremos del largo pasillo adornados por dos maceteros con bambú de altura, la vista que daba era genial, se podía apreciar Piltóver en su máximo esplendor, era una vista espectacular, y sobre todo porque era de noche, ya que se observaban todas las luces de diversos colores decorando cada calle de la ciudad, y si eso era sólo el pasillo, no se imaginaba cómo sería el hogar de la detective. Avanzó unos pasos más quedando enfrente de la puerta e intentó abrirla, sin tener éxito no tuvo más remedio que despertar a la castaña.

-Cait –le murmuró. –Eh Cait, despierta.

La morena se removió entre sus brazos.

Mmm Vi, mi cabeza… –le dijo a duras penas.

-Está bien, hemos llegado, ya pronto podrás descansar. Dame tus llaves pare dejarte adentro.

Caitlyn movió su mano enfrente de la cerradura para que descifrase los sensores digitales, era electrónica y táctil, por lo que no necesitaba de una llave para abrirla. Era un método mucho más seguro que sólo otorgaba permiso para entrar a la dueña del lugar.

Vi se sorprendió.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, la peli-rosa entró y quedó boquiabierta. Estaba parada sobre un piso de lujo, era tremendamente espacioso y los muebles parecían costosos, el lugar daba un toque elegante y todo estaba ordenado e impecable.

-Déjame en la habitación del fondo, por favor –mencionó aferrándose al cuello de la agente.

Vi obedeció, siguió hasta el final sin dejar de admirar el apartamento. Encendió la luz de la habitación y dejó a Caitlyn con cuidado en su cama, luego la arropó con las sábanas.

-Cupcake, ahora puedes descansar. Ni se te ocurra levantarte temprano por la mañana –se sentó a su lado.

-Debo ir, es mi deber… –dijo mientras se tomaba la frente, le estaba ardiendo.

-No, no irás. Mañana me encargo de todo, no te preocupes –le palpó la frente. –Estás con fiebre.

-Estarás sola, ni siquiera has tenido alguna experiencia policial.

-Tranquila, he pateado traseros desde que tengo memoria, no creo que vaya a estropear las cosas. Quizás por la tarde te encuentres mejor, no te sobre esfuerces –se paró de la cama para marcharse. –Te vendré a ver mañana.

-¡Espera Vi! –le tomó la muñeca. –No te… vayas.

-Cupcake –giró su rostro para verla.

-Quédate un poco más… aún no… hemos terminado.

Vi se sentó a su lado.

-El calvo me está esperando abajo y tú necesitas descansar –le acarició su largo cabello chocolate.

-Prométeme que vendrás mañana.

-Te lo prometo –su mano se detuvo en su rostro. –Tú prométeme que descansarás aquí.

-Trato hecho –juntó su dedo meñique con el de ella. –Por la garrita –le sonrió.

La peli-rosa desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible ver a la fría Sheriff tan tierna en un momento como este? Sabía que estaba con fiebre y que quizás sólo esté delirando, pero le agradaba que por lo menos la detective le esté correspondiendo, a pesar de las pocas señales que le ha dado. Sin duda alguna, se la jugará para tenerla para ella. Al diablo con todos los que piensen que por ser una ex criminal no tiene el derecho de involucrarse con la Sheriff, al diablo con todos que esperan a que tropiece con una piedra para desmerecerla de todo lo que se le ha brindado como una segunda oportunidad, ella se la jugará con todo, porque nadie en su sano juicio, desaprovecharía tener una mujer como la castaña a su lado.

-Al final fue como si las dos hubiésemos ganado la apuesta, pude conocer tu apartamento –sonrió Vi de lado.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

-Nunca había visto algo tan lujoso en mi vida. Tal vez en mis sueños, pero nunca tanto como esto.

-Vamos Vi, tampoco soy una magnate.

-Anda a mi barrio a ver si te dicen lo mismo –rió. –Me tengo que ir, descansa.

-¿Mi beso de buenas noches?

La de ojos azules se acercó al rostro de Caitlyn, clavando la mirada en sus ojos almendrados. Fue un movimiento provocativo, pero sólo tenía ese fin, tampoco quería aprovecharse de la situación de la morena, si iba a dar un paso más, lo daría cuando sus cincos sentidos estuvieran bien y cuerdos. Así que una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros, decidió besar su frente.

-Buenas noches Cupcake.

-Buenas noches Vi –cerró sus ojos ante el suave tacto.

La tatuada salió del apartamento rápidamente, ya había hecho tiempo suficiente para que Dave no perdiera la paciencia tras la espera. Antes de bajar por el ascensor, fue por uno de los ventanales que se encontraban en el pasillo para observar la magnífica vista que regalaba.

- _"Así que… ahora estoy protegiendo esta ciudad. Cómo han cambiado las cosas, hace un año nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"_ –pensó.

Una vez que bajó al primer piso, se encontró con Dave de brazos cruzados y mirando a la nada.

-¿En qué piensas calvo?

-En que tardaste mucho. Vámonos, ya es tarde.

Vi puso sus manos sobre su nuca saliendo del fastuoso edificio a la siga de Dave. Tenía marcada una sonrisa por lo que acaba de pasar con Caitlyn, era el primer beso que le dejaba sellado en su piel, y cuánto se moría por no ser el único y plantarle otro más en donde sólo ella sabía. Cuando subió al auto, el hombre musculoso rompió el silencio.

-Al parecer te preocupas bastante por la Sheriff Caitlyn.

-Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, es lo que menos puedo hacer –contestó la peli-rosa mirando por la ventana.

-Me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ya sabía hace un tiempo que serías su compañera, ella estaba segura de que aceptarías trabajar, yo pensaba que lo rechazarías, pero he de admitir que me sorprendiste, de hecho todos en la estación lo comentan.

-Sé que sorprendí a todos, pues si hablan de mí, les daré de qué hablar –sonrió con un semblante de supremacía. –Aún me falta tener el primer caso para que vean mi potencial.

-De eso no te preocupes. ¿No trajiste tus guanteletes, verdad?

-No, los dejé en casa –miró a Dave extrañada. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El hombre desvió su camino saliendo de la avenida principal y se dirigió a un lugar más cerrado aumentando la velocidad. Vi se percató de las intenciones de Dave.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

-Vi, si quieres que no suceda nada peligroso, debes demostrarme porqué la Sheriff Caitlyn se fijó en ti –le entregó una pistola cargada. –Como no trajiste tus guanteletes, asegúrate con la Glock.

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Te lo explicaré después. La vida de la Sheriff corre peligro, ahora me di cuenta de que te preocupas por ella, pero sé que todo esto se debe por ti y yo no puedo solo contra esto, así que lo único que te diré es que ahora debes asegurarte de hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer, patear traseros.

-¿La vida de Cupcake? ¿Y por qué me culpas, qué carajos tengo que ver yo? ¡¿Me quieres explicar qué mierda está pasando?!

-Vendré en menos de quince minutos. Ellos te buscan, no falles –empujó a la peli-rosa sacándola del auto.

Vi no sabía qué decir, estaba estupefacta en medio de un pasaje oscuro y cerrado.

-Ah, Vi, que no se te olvide que ahora ya no estás sola –se fue rápidamente dejando a la mujer de ojos azules tirada en el suelo, abandonándola a su suerte.

-¿Qué no estoy sola? ¡Acabas de hacerlo maldito calvo! –le gritó enfurecida con un puño al aire.

Vi se levantó del suelo y se sacudió del polvo en su ropa. La pistola la guardó con seguro detrás de su pantalón y se dispuso a caminar a paso lento observando para todos lados.

- _"¿Qué mierda está sucediendo y por qué me dejo tirada en la nada?"_ –pensó.

-¡Bravo! –un hombre aplaudía mientras se acercaba lentamente a la de los ojos azules. –Así que te has convertido en policía, ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo has hecho después de que llevas tiempo robándome en mi propia mansión?

-Kevin –la peli-rosa frunció su ceño y mostró sus dientes como cual Pitbull enfurecido busca desgarrar a su enemigo.

Este hombre pertenece a la mafia más temida en los barrios bajos. Al igual que muchos, fue uno de los que viajó a Piltóver para comenzar una nueva vida a costa de robos, manejo de dinero, tráfico y quizás cuántas cosas más. Era el líder de una banda de delincuentes. Se caracterizaba por tener el pelo rojo, desordenado, y de la misma forma que sus cejas, son puntiagudos. Es un hombre inteligente, capaz de utilizar todo a su favor para cumplir sus planes maestros, tenía el don de la palabra, gracias a esto, pudo consumar su banda y ser quien maneje todo, ser escuchado y controlar a sus secuaces. Se robaba los corazones de pequeños niños y luego los reclutaba, todos ellos vagaban sin rumbo por la sociedad, eran vulnerables y él les brindó la oportunidad de sobrevivir para después manejarlos a su antojo, claro, él les tendía la mano, pero a cambio, debían tener devoción a su líder.

El pelirrojo creaba sus planes con tal magnificencia que tenía todo bajo control, ocultando su mansión sin ser pillado por la policía. La Sheriff estaba consciente de esto, trabajaba duro para mantener a raya a los mayores vándalos a cargo de la banda y capturarlos sin poner en peligro a la ciudadanía, pero como siempre lo hacía la peli-rosa tiempo atrás, terminaban escapando y burlándose de la ley. La detective de igual forma, había logrado a capturar algunos secuaces y trataba de sacarles información, pero siempre cuando conseguían tener todo en la punta de la lengua del criminal y hacerlo confesar, terminaban muertos.

Vi siguió a Kevin y formó parte de esta banda, fue a la única a la que perteneció en su vida, estuvo años dentro de ésta y fue donde se inició como criminal, allí fue donde aprendió a sobrevivir, a relacionarse con más personas de su edad, crecer y ser cada día más fuerte para protegerse de todos, pero luego, aprendió a perder a sus seres queridos, ser sometida hasta sufrir cada pérdida y a desconfiar hasta ser finalmente traicionada.

-Ahora que Dave cumplió con su parte, haré mi movimiento –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Q-Qué? –preguntó estupefacta.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Vi, Dave era parte de mi plan, pensé que como eran amigos tal vez te lo podría contar, pero al parecer no te dijo nada –rió.

- _"Así que… es otra traición"_ –pensó dolida. –No importa, siempre me las he apañado sola –contestó fría.

-Bueno, para ti no es ninguna novedad. ¿Cómo has estado Vi? ¿Me has extrañado? –abrió los brazos con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mis dos amigas aquí… –besó los nudillos de sus puños. –Te han extrañado un poco.

-¡Perfecto! Porque yo también… –sonrió amenazante. –Tengo amigos que te han extrañado. Salgan todos, ahora –ordenó el hombre.

Tan pronto exigió la aparición de otros miembros, Vi se encontró rodeada por ocho hombres encapuchados, algunos de ellos con fierros y otros a mano limpia. Todos se acercaban sigilosamente y en posición de ataque.

-Antes que todo, te tengo una propuesta –agregó el pelirrojo. –Harás trabajos para mí, todo lo que te ordene, para eso seguirás con tu trabajo de policía, si aceptas te dejaré con vida.

-Jajajaja, ¿es que tú eres idiota? ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré? –rió Vi burlándose por la petición de Kevin. Ni en sus sueños volvería a sus mandatos.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción. Muchachos –hizo una seña con su mano. –Captúrenla, la quiero ver en la mansión, aún la necesitamos. Y tú –se dirigió a uno de sus hombres. –Utiliza el arma sólo cuando sea necesario, no debes llamar la atención de civiles ni de policías, o si no todo se va al carajo ¿entendido? –se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

La nueva agente de la ley no pudo escuchar lo que el pelirrojo le mencionó a uno de los encapuchados antes de retirarse, lo único que sabía, era que la diversión estaba por comenzar.

La peli-rosa se preparó estando en posición de ataque. Los hombres comenzaron a rodearla y Vi no sabía por quién empezar, esperó a que uno de los matones repartiera el primer golpe. Hasta que uno decidió acercarse con un fierro para golpear la cabeza de Vi, pero ésta se protege con su antebrazo izquierdo para luego asestarle un gancho de derecha y lanzarlo con una fuerte patada a otro de sus compañeros, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el suelo. Otro malhechor, aprovechó el segundo de aliento de Vi para golpear su mejilla tatuada, sin poder evitarlo, ésta lo recibe sin perdón y retrocede, luego ve venir una patada directa a su estómago, y en un intento sobrenatural, agarra la pierna antes del impacto y lo lanza al suelo, el pobre hombre recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza tras caer.

Poco a poco se iba enfureciendo, era de cobardes que ocho hombres intentaran derribar a una mujer, prácticamente se sentía sometida a ellos ante la humillación de ser apaleada cobardemente, pero ella no se dejaría apalear por ellos, ella demostraría que era Vi, de vigor.

-Vengan todos juntos, apostaría a que no se la pueden conmigo –sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

Uno de los encapuchados corrió para darle un puñetazo, pero fue parado por una mano de la agente, ésta lo agarró forcejeándolo y le dio vuelta, para luego golpear su hombro provocando en el derrotado una luxación y un grito de dolor por parte de éste.

-Cuarto hombre, fuera –dijo en tono de superioridad.

Aun con lo bien que iba, Vi no se dio cuenta. Sintió la frialdad del fierro encestándose cruelmente en su espalda, se da media vuelta ante el dolor, y vuelve a recibir otro golpe, pero esta vez, en su rostro. Inevitablemente escupió sangre ante el impacto, cuando iba a recibir otro directamente a su cabeza, alcanzó a frenar el movimiento sosteniendo el fierro, se lo arrebató al encapuchado y lo golpeó quitándolo de encima.

La sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por sus labios. Respiraba fuertemente, pero la adrenalina estaba comenzando a hacer su trabajo, por lo tanto, Vi no se rendiría. Luego recordó que tenía una pistola en su poder e intentó sacarla de su pantalón, pero las manos le temblaban, el recuerdo la estaba devorando por dentro.

- _"N-No puedo sacarla"_ –sus manos no respondían.

Vi recibió un golpe en su cabeza y cayó al suelo, la pistola recorrió varios metros lejos de la peli-rosa. Los hombres aprovecharon la oportunidad de darle una lluvia de patadas a su cuerpo, ésta no tuvo más opción que cubrir su cabeza.

- _"A este paso me atraparán"_ –pensó angustiada y adolorida ante cada golpe.

El dolor se estaba repartiendo por todo su cuerpo, la sangre de su boca escurría por el suelo lentamente. Luego de unos segundos, quedó extrañada, poco a poco sintió menos patadas de las que debería recibir, su fuerte respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, no sabía lo que estaba pasando así que subió su vista, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Dave.

-Vi, te había dicho que ya no estás sola –sonrió el calvo mientras le tendía una mano.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente! ¿Qué tal les pareció el sexto capítulo? Espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo.

Queridos lectores, discúlpenme por la tardanza :( Comencé con el segundo semestre de la universidad y lamento comunicarles que se viene como bofetada en la cara de lo difícil que estarán las asignaturas de este semestre, así que se me hará muy difícil escribir y subir nuevos capítulos. Quiero que sepan que estudio una carrera de salud y tengo que atender pacientes (por ahora estoy con adultos mayores), así que debo dar el cien por ciento de mí para atenderlos de la mejor forma posible y obtener la nota máxima de las evaluaciones de las prácticas. Por si es que se lo están preguntando, sí, estudio enfermería. Espero que puedan comprender mi situación, daré lo mejor de mí este semestre y salir bien en todas las evaluaciones para eximirme de todo y tener tiempo cuanto antes para dedicarme plenamente a esto. De la misma forma, intentaré dar lo mejor de mí para cumplir con esta meta que me he propuesto de escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita de League of Legends, y que además, ustedes puedan disfrutar de la lectura, ya que ustedes me levantan el ánimo de una manera que nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto xD, realmente les agradezco por sus comentarios y me parece más que justo y necesario responderles a cada uno/a.

 **Guest:** Sí -w-

 **Mr Cat:** Oshe, a Vi no le gusta perder el tiempo 7u7 Si fuera por Cait, tampoco lo perdería XD.

 **Okami-AIK:** Uff ni te imaginas la preocupación de Caitlyn, después de todo, Vi es perfecta para atraer problemas. Gracias por tus palabras, espero que vayas al trabajo contenta después de algún capítulo :D

 **Vinxter** : Calvo del demonio, no le bastaba con que Jayce arruinase los momentos perfectos. Cait es toda una maestra ftw :3

 **Pan y cracia** : *se sonroja* Gracias (?) xD. Añadiría a Ahri, pero suficiente tenemos con la zorra de Jayce XDD okya. Tranquila, tengo todo fríamente calculado. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta nueva actualización :D

 **FongShihouin:** Obrigado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ¡saludos!

Gracias a todos los que dejan review, me levantan el ánimo y me agrada que les guste lo que escribo. Recuerden que también recibiré críticas constructivas, sugerencias o sus bellos comentarios. Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, un abrazo apapachado para cada uno/a.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Controla tus emociones

**Capítulo 7**

Vi no sabía si estar feliz o enfurecida. Después de que el calvo la traicionó ¿viene como si nada? Su vida estaba siendo expuesta frente a ocho hombres y él la deja tirada en pleno callejón oscuro a su suerte. Aunque en parte también agradecía su aparición, así reducían las posibilidades de ser capturada, pero lo que más le importaba, era poder conseguir explicaciones a lo que el hombre musculoso le había dicho hace un rato, qué diablos tenía que ver ella y por qué Caitlyn estaba en riesgo.

La peli-rosa forzosamente acepta la mano de Dave.

-Después de que acabemos con ellos, acabaré contigo calvo del demonio –dijo Vi molesta.

-No tenía opción, de todas formas ¿así es como me recibes? Te traje tus juguetes favoritos –le entregó los guanteletes. –Si quieres después me agradeces.

-Si me dejas acabar con todos ellos sin que te entrometas, todo bien –acomodó sus manos dentro de los guanteletes y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo para prepararse a lo que se venía a continuación.

-Está bien, me apartaré –retrocedió cautelosamente.

Vi sonrió y empuñó sus poderosos artefactos Hextech.

-¿Preparados para el segundo round, ratas? –dijo Vi con aire de superioridad.

Los encapuchados gruñendo fueron en contra de la tatuada, todos se acercaban con el paso firme, con sus manos y fierros preparados decidieron atacarla en conjunto, asegurando cumplir lo que su líder les había ordenado, capturarla a toda costa.

La peli-rosa cargó con energía sus guanteletes e impactó contra el primer hombre que se le acercó utilizando fuerza excesiva, esto a su vez replicó una onda expansiva que afectaba también a los demás malhechores. El aire caluroso que salió a presión golpeó sus rostros, y en reflejo, todos se taparon los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento. Vi aprovechó el instante para golpear con un puñetazo la cara de otro más. Sin embargo, uno de los que estaban más atrás fue menos aturdido y más rápido. Antes de que la agente se recuperarse para comenzar con otro movimiento, recibe un golpe frío en sus poplíteos y cae apoyando una rodilla al suelo, luego una bofetada quedó calcada en su mejilla tatuada mientras un hombre se burlaba de ella tras verla caer. La sangre estaba comenzando a reiterar su salida por los labios de la ex criminal.

Vi se limpió la sangre con el pulgar de su guantelete mientras veía al dueño del golpe.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa, es algo a lo que puedo apuntar –sonrió la tatuada observándolo.

-Veamos hasta cuándo te dura mujerzuela –contestó el burlón.

-Si quiero tu opinión te la sacaré a golpes –dijo incorporándose nuevamente y mucho más furiosa que antes.

Dave en todo momento observaba la pelea, buscaba intervenir en algún instante, pero sabía que Vi era un animal que amaba el arte de pelear a mano limpia con quien se le cruce y con quien le desafíe. Si se metía, probablemente recibiría un puñetazo en la cara, pues Vi estaba molesta principalmente por la culpa de él. Sabía que ella fue una de las criminales más buscadas, siempre evadiendo a los policías en todos los casos, en un principio desconfiaba de ella así que se ofreció a mantenerla bajo vigilancia para evitarle problemas a la castaña, a quien con su misma vida protegería. Muchos de los policías no entendían la acción de la Sheriff, sin embargo, Dave decidió no cuestionar sus planes, ella siempre sabía mantener todo bajo control, y si ella lo hacía, era porque había razones suficientes como para ofrecerle el cargo que ahora la peli-rosa ejerce, no dudaría de su superior.

Después de presenciar el momento en el que Vi se había preocupado de la detective por su resfrío y de un estado no muy sobrio en el que la encontró, para luego llevarle a su casa para que llegase sana y salva, fue suficiente como para pensar en que realmente estaba intentando remediar todo y que como persona tenía mucho que ofrecer, un lado de su personalidad que nadie se imaginaría de ella. Simplemente no sería capaz de darle la espalda a alguien que estaba intentando pagar su deuda con la sociedad de Piltóver, sobre todo porque se sentía algo identificado. Su deber ahora estaba en vigilarla en todo momento, y él optó por vigilarla y sobre todo, evitar problemas por parte de ésta. Pero para remate, él mismo acababa de meterla en problemas.

El calvo movía inconscientemente su pierna debido la ansiedad ante la duda en meterse o no. Si bien Dave era policía, no podía simplemente mirar. Si Caitlyn supiera que su mano derecha estuvo en contacto con el líder de los criminales más feroces y que después dejó expuesta la vida de Vi en un callejón, se moriría de la vergüenza y lo lamentaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero todo esto lo hacía con el propósito de salvar a Caitlyn, su vida corría peligro y era lo que le importaba. Si Dave debía pasar por comentarios de mala fama en su nombre, con gusto lo recibiría si era con el objetivo de proteger a la Sheriff de la ciudad.

Sin más que darle vueltas al asunto, avanzó hasta quedar al lado de la agente. Ella lo miró enfurecida, pareció que él no había escuchado la petición desde hace unos momentos.

-Esta es mi pelea –le dijo molesta.

-No puedo ver esto, soy policía y esto no me lo perdonaré si sigo sin hacer nada –el calvo miró detenidamente a los demás, con la característica vista seria que siempre marcaba su rostro.

Vi prefirió callar. Si no quería que empeorasen más las cosas, era mejor aprovechar las habilidades que Dave tenía por demostrarle, por mucho que le costaba mantenerse tranquila y con la cabeza fría, no era momento de perder la cordura y ser capturada, no quería volver con el hombre que le jodió la vida y que por culpa de él, tuvo que presenciar una de sus pérdidas más dolorosas en su infancia. Ambos agentes tenían la mirada decidida, sólo sus puños podían rendir cuentas en este momento, y ambos estaban extasiados por probar su fuerza.

-¡No tan rápido! –gritó un enemigo sacando rápidamente una pistola. –Tú, jodido monstruo –le apuntó a Vi en su cabeza. –Te vienes con nosotros y el Johnny Bravo calvo se puede ir al infierno.

-Oh, por las tuercas –dijo la ex criminal. –Cómo odio esas dos palabras –tras escuchar "jodido monstruo".

-¿Johnny Bravo? ¿En serio? –contestó molesto el calvo al mismo tiempo que la peli-rosa replicaba.

Ambos hicieron sonar las articulaciones de sus nudillos, con la mirada fija en quien portaba el arma.

El encapuchado sintió temor, su mente quedó en blanco tras ver tanta seguridad por parte de los agentes de la ley. Sus manos titubearon y decidieron jalar el gatillo apuntando hacia el calvo.

CLICK.

Ambos agentes abrieron los ojos tanto como pudieron. El silencio se apoderó del lugar y una brisa se encargó de hacer rodar un sucio papel que yacía en el suelo, haciéndolo pasar por los pies de ambos policías. Todos estaban quietos esperando a que alguien reaccionase ante la situación.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿A ti te pagan por ser así?! –le gritó un compañero al dueño de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. – ¡Debes quitarle el maldito seguro!

Los agentes se miraron y asintieron, como si sus miradas habían entendido lo que sus pensamientos gritaban en sus mentes. Por lo pronto, ambos comenzaron a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. El hombre de metro noventa hacía retroceder unos cuantos pasos a los malhechores, y por supuesto que Vi no se quedaba atrás. Ella podía predecir algunos de los típicos movimientos de sus ex compañeros, además de que se movían inseguros y era fácil contraatacar, puesto a que algunos ya habían recibido puñetazos y patadas de la agente hace unos momentos, por lo que su cansancio estaba agotando tanto su cerebro como sus reacciones, en cambio, la peli-rosa tenía buen aguante durante la pelea, si bien había recibido unos buenas patadas y fríos golpes de fierros en su cuerpo, la adrenalina hacia el trabajo de enfurecerla y olvidar todo el dolor que se repartía en su interior, tenía bastante claro que el primero en cansarse es el que pierde, así que después de un rato, la pelea acabó cuando Vi decidió chocar las cabezas de las dos últimas personas que permanecían en pie. Dave estaba de espalda con la vista hacia abajo mientras respiraba fuertemente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Bien hecho calvo.

-No, yo debería agradecerte. Es tu primer caso y lo hiciste de lujo –dijo mientras sentía la mano de Vi apoyándose en su hombro.

-Llevo haciendo esto toda la vida, no es para tanto. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –preguntó indiferente y calmándose poco a poco.

-Tendremos que llevarlos a la comisaría, no se pueden ir sin antes darnos la información que necesitamos.

-¿Y dónde piensas meterlos a todos? Ni pienses que los meterás a todos en tu auto de payaso.

-¡Hey, no es de payaso! –Vi rió ante la reacción de Dave. –Y tranquila, vine con el furgón. Siempre estoy preparado para todo.

-Eres igual a Cait –dijo palpando la pelada cabeza. –Eh calvo, déjame buscar el carro, necesito caminar y estirar un poco las piernas.

-De acuerdo –le lanzó las llaves. –No me hagas esperar, estoy cansado y quiero dormir luego, estamos de madrugada.

-¿Te cansas con un par de golpecitos? No seas nena, además la noche es joven aún –se dirigió al furgón con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era cierto que para ella la noche era joven. Una vez que termine con esto, tomaría dirección al frecuentado bar al que iba para aprovechar sus promociones alcohólicas de regalo por cortesía de los agradecidos dueños. Tal vez tomaría algo de whisky o del vino más añejo que tuvieran dispuesto en la vitrina, con eso podría ir felizmente a su apartamento maltrecho a dormir placenteramente hasta que fuera la hora suficiente como para ir al lujoso piso de cierta persona que con suerte soportaba tenerla a su lado sin invadir su espacio personal para hacerle saber lo loca que la tenía.

Aun pensando en todo esto, Vi iba en camino hacia el vehículo con una sensación que la había estado inquietando durante todo ese tiempo, así que decide revisar su pantalón porque se sentía algo vacía, seguramente se le había perdido algo de importancia, pero que a su vez repudiaba con todo su ser. De pronto, algo se enciende en su interior con toda la preocupación del mundo. Cuando al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que se le había perdido, volteó para ver a Dave. Éste le observó extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede? Ve por el vehículo –dijo el hombre pensando plenamente en su cansancio y en sus ganas de hundirse en un sueño placentero en su cama.

El fortachón estaba de espalda sin percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Detrás de él, había un matón que sostenía la pistola que se le había escapado a la peli-rosa durante la pelea. El encapuchado era el mismo que había fallado el tiro anterior, pero esta vez se aseguró de dar un tiro mortal quitando el seguro, ahora sus manos demostraban decisión ante lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Vi con desespero mientras corría con toda la velocidad que sus piernas podían alcanzar.

Dave se dio la vuelta sorprendido, observó el arma apuntándole en su cabeza dejándole sin tiempo para reaccionar.

BANG.

La peli-rosa pudo apreciar el chispazo desprendiéndose del arma, para su suerte y gracias a su movilidad, de su escudo momentáneo impulsado por la energía de sus artefactos Hextech, también desprendían chispas después del impacto de la letal bala, pero no pudo evadir la trayectoria de ésta por completo, sólo había logrado que la munición se desviase unos centímetros de su objetivo principal.

Dave gritó de dolor tras sentir la perforación en su hombro derecho.

-¡Vi! ¡Eres igual que nosotros, tú acabaste con la perra de Lauren! –le gritó el criminal.

El encapuchado volvió a disparar buscando acabar con la vida de la mano derecha de la Sheriff para luego intentar darle un tiro a la ex criminal y capturarla. La ruda mujer bastante paciencia tenía con soportar los disparos, pero tras escuchar esas dolorosas palabras, la sangre le comenzó a hervir, tanto que su mente quedó en blanco, ahora su cuerpo y sus deseos estaban gobernando sus movimientos y pensamientos, y ella no estaba en posición de pensar con claridad. Vi seguía con el escudo puesto, sabía que esta protección sólo le duraría unos pocos segundos, así que reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo para estampar su guantelete en el rostro de su contrincante, haciendo que éste soltara el arma y recorriera los metros suficientes para estar seguros de otro ataque.

Odiaba con su ser escuchar los ruidos que provenían del arma que poseía en un principio, de la cual no fue capaz de utilizar hace unos momentos atrás, pero odiaba aún más que gritaran ese nombre, Lauren. Los malos recuerdos la invadían, sólo se dedicó a pensar en apagar ese ruido con sus propias manos. Esta vez se encargó de que su cuerpo respondiera a sus deseos más internos, abalanzándose al tembloroso criminal y golpeándole sin parar. Sus puños metálicos se manchaban de sangre y sus dientes estaban tan apretados que incluso le dolía la mandíbula.

- _"Para"_ –escuchaba la agente en su interior. – _"Detente ya, contrólate y no hagas estupideces. Ten conciencia de lo que estás haciendo. Eres más que eso, sé fuerte."_ –se decía a sí misma haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

La ex criminal con un sobreesfuerzo pudo recuperar la compostura, golpeó el suelo con un puño para detenerse y respirar en busca de calma, de esa forma podía volver en sí misma para tomar las riendas y controlarse. Cuando se detuvo, observó a Dave estupefacta y muy inquieta. Estaba encima del hombre que aún estaba consciente, pero que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba asustado y no era capaz de moverse como para responderle a golpes a la peli-rosa, simplemente se dejó vencer, estaba rendido sin ganas de pelear más, si hacía algo al respecto, lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en caer en un sueño profundo por todo el dolor repartido agresivamente en su cuerpo.

Dave agarró el brazo de Vi para levantarla y calmarla cuanto antes, pero ésta al sentir el tacto, sólo retiró de golpe su mano y se levantó abruptamente. Estaba molesta por lo que acababa de pasar, le preocupaba enormemente la reacción que tuvo frente al encapuchado. Ella trabajaba duro para mantenerse a raya. Cuando estaba en el ring al aire libre, evitaba cualquier confrontación que atentase a la vida de los demás, ella era buena peleadora, pero no era una matona. Si había algo que lograba enfurecer a la peli-rosa, era lo que justamente acababa de hacer el hombre que yacía en el suelo agradecido de seguir con vida.

Estaba tan molesta que siguió hasta el final del callejón y destruyó el muro de un sólo puñetazo.

Dave estaba extrañado y en bastantes problemas. El brazo derecho lo tenía incapacitado para realizar movimientos bruscos y poco a poco la hemorragia aparecía en la herida, además, tenía a ocho hombres en el suelo y a una ex criminal fuera de sus casillas. Él quería mantener todo esto bajo control y en secreto, pero todo se le fue de las manos, fue mucho más difícil de lo que él creía.

-Vi, necesito que te calmes –se acercó cauteloso por detrás de la ruda mujer.

-Esto no lo tiene que saber Cait –le contestó cortante y sin voltearse.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo, no podemos ocultar nuestras heridas. No puedo creer que yo mismo haya cometido una falta tan grave como policía hoy.

-¡Todo esto comenzó por tu culpa bastardo! –se dio vuelta y agarró al calvo del cuello, dejándolo sin escapatoria y en contra del pedazo de muralla que aún permanecía en pie.

-L-La vida de la Sheriff corría peligro –dijo tosiendo cada palabra. –E-Ellos te buscaban, y si no te traía la matarían en cualquier momento, no puedo darme ese lujo.

-¡¿Pero sí puedes darte el lujo de abandonarme contra ellos?!

-N-No, le juré a la Sheriff q-que nunca te daría la espalda –forzó su respiración, el apretón que recibía en su cuello le dificultaba hablar.

-¡Sólo lo haces porque ella te lo pidió!

-Y-Yo no puedo juzgarte sin conocerte, t-tienes un buen potencial y pareces importante para ella. Además, me siento algo identificado con todo esto.

Vi soltó al calvo de un tirón. –Lo que sea, ¿cuál es el plan? –preguntó la ex criminal sin opción.

-D-Dame un… respiro maldición –dijo intentando normalizar su respiración mientras masajeaba su cuello. –Lo que sucedió es que nos emboscaron delincuentes sorpresivamente en estos barrios mientras intentábamos regular la zona. No diremos de cuál banda provienen, no diremos nada hasta que la vida de la Sheriff esté en completa seguridad.

-A Cait no le pondrán un dedo encima si estoy yo –replicó Vi observándolo desafiante.

-Querrás decir si estamos nosotros, yo también me encargaré de que no le hagan nada –respondió mirándola fija. –Ahora esperemos a que llegue el resto del equipo de policías, se formó un alboroto grande y deberían estar por llegar, además tu tobillera está parpadeando.

-¿Cuál tobillera? –miró su pierna izquierda con una luz roja intermitente. – ¡Maldición, olvidé por completo que Cait me plantó esta broma!

-Probablemente hasta la Sheriff se dé cuenta de esto, mi plan de salir silencioso se fue a la basura –el calvo se palpó la frente con un aire de fracaso. Luego, caminó acercándose a uno de los encapuchados y lo removió con algo de fuerza para que despertase.

-¿Q-Qué hago aquí? –se preguntó el criminal luego de abrir los ojos perdidos.

-Hey tú –lo agarró Dave del cuello de su ropa. –Serás el afortunado de ir a dejarle un mensaje al imbécil de tu jefe. Le dirás que se ande con cuidado y que nosotros dos… –se apuntó a sí mismo junto con Vi. –Somos más fuertes.

El hombre sólo asintió y corrió tanto como sus piernas podían.

-Tsk, ¿qué clase de policía eres? –se cruzó Vi de brazos al observar al delincuente correr. –Te falta nada para ser igual que yo y que te tilden de criminal.

-Eso es porque nací y viví igual que tú, sólo que menos penoso y dramático.

- _"¿Qué?"_ –Vi se sorprendió y abrió su boca ante lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces… ¿él también es huérfano y fue ladrón?

-Al igual como te pasó a ti, ella me brindó una mano y acepté –continuó Dave. –Aún tengo dificultades con las reglas y unos cuántos métodos, pero obedezco en todo lo que la Sheriff me ordena y trato de ser meticuloso con todo lo que hago.

Entonces si le comentaba esto… ¿cuánta cercanía existiría entre ellos dos? Lo pensó así porque de la misma forma que él, logró agarrar más confianza dejando su cruda realidad de lado. De cierto modo le inquietaba, pero más que pensar en él, pensó en lo grande que era la mujer más hermosa de Piltóver, su hermosa figura y su ridículo sombrero de copa con una bondad que nunca había conocido antes. Vivió largos años en donde sólo conocía la distorsión, crímenes, traiciones y dificultades, pero al conocerla a ella, todo se revolvió.

-Ten un cigarrillo –le lanzó el calvo mientras le echaba fuego al suyo.

La ex criminal se acercó al cigarrillo del fortachón que yacía en sus labios para encenderlo junto al suyo. Ambos cigarrillos en contacto, ambos rostros cercanos.

-Si le sucede algo por tu culpa, te rompo las piernas –dijo Vi exhalando el humo.

Dave rió. Sabía cuáles tipos de sentimientos eran capaces de recubrir esas palabras, pero el permanecería en silencio y esperará a que la detective sienta lo mismo por la mujer de los guanteletes. Aunque no la conozca por completo, sabe perfectamente que un ex criminal no puede reaccionar tan descuidadamente al tratarse de la morena, eso sólo indica una cosa, y el no tardó mucho en reconocerlo.

Tras pasar algo de tiempo, las sirenas de los vehículos retumbaban cada vez más fuerte al acercarse. Vi tenía a todos los delincuentes en un sitio mientras terminaba su segundo cigarrillo. Dave estaba con un cabestrillo improvisado con un pedazo de la tela de su ropa, sonrió al ver a sus compañeros llegar hasta ellos y brindarle la ayuda que necesitaban.

-¿Qué les sucedió? –preguntó un estimado compañero del calvo. –Debes atender tu herida.

-Nos han emboscado, pero están todos listos para ser detenidos, pueden llevarlos a la comisaría, oficial. Más tarde completaré con la información de lo sucedido. Estoy bien aún –dijo refiriéndose a la herida. –Llama a alguien para que nos atienda las lesiones en la comisaría, tengo asuntos importantes que terminar.

-Entendido –se retiró a proceder con la detención después de estirar su mano sobre su frente.

Después de haber completado con el procedimiento, Vi se encontraba en la comisaría al lado de Dave, éste se había puesto un paño limpio haciendo presión contra la herida para evitar la hemorragia. Vi lo miraba fijo, como queriendo descifrar todo acerca de él. Le causaba curiosidad, era un hombre de rasgos fuertes, siempre estaba serio ante todo y parecía como si el humor no era algo que conocía, pero la joven de ojos azules se encargaría de ello. Ésta alzó un dedo y decidió posarlo sobre su cráneo describiendo círculos sobre éste.

-¿Nunca tuviste pelo? ¿O se te cayó por ser un amargado? –preguntó divertida.

Dave frunció el ceño cerrando sus ojos y prefirió no contestar.

-Hey, no tienes ni un pelo de gracia –reía mientras formaba pliegues con la piel de su pelada.

-¡Déjalo ya! –gritó el calvo cabreado. – ¡Y… deja de tocar mi cabeza!

-Pfff –intentó tapar su boca para evitar reír. – ¿Ves? ¡Por eso se te ha caído el pelo! –no pudo evitarlo, sólo sujetaba su estómago mientras carcajeaba.

-Tal vez esto me lo merezco –bufó Dave mirando el techo.

-¿Cuándo planeas decirme qué carajos pasó esta noche? –dijo la peli-rosa mientras se secaba una lagrimilla después de reírse.

-De acuerdo, toma asiento porque esto llevará tiempo, y sostente bien para que no te caigas de la sorpresa.

-Dime de una buena vez, calvo.

-Hace rato te mencioné que pasé por casi lo mismo que tú, ¿verdad? –la ex criminal asintió. –Bueno, primero que todo, no soy de la misma clase que él y nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver.

-¿A quién?

-A Kevin, él… es mi hermano menor.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente! ¿Disfrutaron del capítulo? :D.

¡Por fin actualización! Les aprovecho de comentar que aún queda harto de trama, así que me seguirán viendo por estos lares durante un buen tiempo XD. Aun así, ténganme paciencia con los capítulos, recalco que este fic lo terminaré sí o sí, pero en muuuuuucho tiempo más, porque por ahora tengo contemplado alrededor de 20 capítulos CHAN CHAN CHAN.

En fin, gracias por sus bellos comentarios, siempre me animan cuando dejan una review. Un abrazo apapachado para quienes leen, comentan y siguen esta historia.

 **BrianHoper:** Lol xD. El calvo también tiene sentimientos :c aunque no le quita lo bastardo que fue. Al menos ahora sospechamos algo más de él, de que sufre alopecia porque es un amargado xD. ¡Saludos!

 **N. K:** ¡Gracias! Aw, no tengo contemplado agregar a Jinx. En este fic quiero basarme plenamente en Vi, su ingreso a policía, cómo se va adaptando a dejar de ser criminal y cómo se va fortaleciendo mientras suceden cosas… inesperadas 7u7. Quizás en un futuro (no prometo nada) podría hacer algo con Jinx y Ekko, y hacer algo con los zaunitas, me gustaría hacerlo, sería bastante interesante :3.

 **Joinest:** ¡Ufa! Yo también tengo ganas de compartir cuanto antes uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia, pero a su tiempo y bien seguro. Gracias por tus palabras :D.

 **Vinxter:** ¡Siempre serás bienvenida! Así que don't worry con los retrasos :D. Esas bebidas son las mejores de la cuadra, en el mundo de Vi, esas cervezas tienen un grado etílico igual que el sabroso Vodka (así de hardcore es XD). Me imaginaba a Caitlyn algo mala para beber, así que bueno, ahí tienes el resultado de su fiebre xD.

 **Dracarys:** Dave está restando puntos L. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos :D

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. ¿Te parece intentarlo, Cupcake?

**Capítulo 8**

-¡¿Qué es tu q-qué?!

-Que es mi hermano menor –contestó algo agotado por sexta vez.

-¡Tú sabes lo que es tu jodido hermano y no has hecho nada por encerrarlo! –gruñó Vi golpeando la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

-¡He hecho lo posible por encerrarlo y proteger a la ciudad! –replicó molesto. –Yo… hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, pensé que estaba…

-¿Muerto? –añadió Vi antes de que el calvo terminase su frase. –Pues qué lástima que no sea así. Él ha estado años como un jodido criminal ¿y me vienes a decir que no sabías que estaba vivo?

-Sé que te parezco un idiota, pero él se mostró ante mí hace unos meses. Yo sabía que había una banda de criminales bastante peligrosa en los barrios bajos, pero se sabe que su mansión es un misterio, es cosa de ver a los matones con los que acabábamos de pelear, todos ellos estaban encapuchados para ocultar su identidad, por suerte logramos capturarlos a todos.

-A casi todos, querrás decir. Soltaste a uno.

-Es una advertencia que tenía que dejarle en claro –dijo Dave en tono serio. –Si es necesario le declararé la guerra.

-No tienes puta idea de lo que acabas de hacer –recordó la ex criminal el carácter de su antiguo jefe. –Sólo lograrás enfurecerlo y posiblemente matará a quien liberaste.

-Lo sé. En tiempos desesperados, se toman medidas desesperadas –se tomó la barbilla pensativo. –Yo sé que hay algo que no le has dicho a la Sheriff Caitlyn, yo sé que tú eres de Zaún.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –empuñó ambas manos.

-Somos zaunitas, Vi.

-¡Cállate! –sujetó el cuello de la ropa de Dave.

El calvo gruñó de dolor por su hombro en mal estado.

-Nunca olvides de dónde vienes, Vi. Nunca podrás avanzar si desconoces tu pasado.

-No tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar –frunció el ceño.

-Lo lamento por todo eso –se disculpó Dave. –Pero es hora de que le hagas frente a todo.

-No tienes idea de cuánto deseo partirle su cara –soltó su ropa. –Pero esto no es para nada sencillo.

-¿Lo dices después de robar en su propia mansión lo que se te da la gana y después te vas como si nada? –preguntó Dave dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Está bien calvito, ¿por cuánto tiempo me has estado persiguiendo? –dijo la peli-rosa totalmente identificada.

-Sólo son detalles, Vi. Tienes todo para enfrentarlo en este momento, tienes todo a tu favor, sobre todo porque cuentas con apoyo de los policías.

-Jajajaja con el único apoyo que cuento es con Cait y quizás contigo, ¿cómo sé que no intentas cuidar a tu hermano y luego traicionarnos? Es de tu misma sangre.

-Jamás sería capaz de traicionar a la Sheriff, y todo esto tiene una explicación. Te resumiré lo importante, porque quiero que atiendan mi maldito hombro y me duele como un demonio –mencionó sintiendo cada vez más punzante el dolor. –Sabes que Kevin es un puto genio y sigue sus ideas conforme a un plan, bueno… él…

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _El calvo junto con otros compañeros más, se adentraban en los alcantarillados Piltóver, apestaba como una rata lo podría hacer y caminaba como si estuviese en un pantano, las luces no funcionaban del todo, algunas parpadeaban y otras estaban completamente defectuosas, pero todo esto no le importaba, su gran objetivo era identificar al culpable de los múltiples ataques y asaltos en contra la ciudad. Escuchó unos ruidos por uno de los pasadizos y todo su equipo fue corriendo detrás de ello. Él siguió ese camino, pero se detuvo al ver un movimiento por el pasadizo opuesto, así que sigilosamente y con su arma, se acercó. En cada paso que daba se mostraba seguro y a la vez ansioso, estaba sudando ya que se encontraba solo y posiblemente sus compañeros ni se habían dado cuenta de que él se había quedado atrás. Cuando logró dar vuelta la esquina, observó que no había nada._

 _-Uff, no era ni una maldita mosca –enfundó su pistola tranquilo y dio la vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros._

 _Justo cuando mueve un pie hacia delante, algo cae detrás de él._

 _-¡Hola! –gritó un desconocido en toda la cara del calvo._

 _El oficial se posicionó abrazando la pared. – ¡Ay coño! –gritó en un tono de voz algo aguda para un hombre tan fornido y musculoso como él. – Más te vale retroceder si no quieres estar bajo arresto, ¿quién demonios eres? –el desconocido portaba una máscara con una sonrisa dibujada en ella._

 _-Me extraña que no reconozcas mi voz –ladeó su cabeza, aún con la característica sonrisa de su máscara._

 _-Tal vez en la comisaría pueda reconocerte –dijo Dave desafiante._

 _-Tal vez en mi mansión puedas reconocerme –contestó de la misma forma._

 _El oficial depositaba su mano lentamente detrás de su espalda en busca de la pistola que poseía. Estaba preparado para al menos inmovilizarle con un tiro directo en sus piernas y encerrarlo en cuanto pueda, ya se había dado cuenta que el responsable de todos los ataques criminales era él._

 _-Me presentaré ahora, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, me encargaré personalmente de arrebatarte todo lo que es importante para ti frente a tus ojos –en un suspiro, retiró la máscara que cubría su rostro._

 _Dave ante este movimiento, poco a poco abrió la boca mientras se formaba un nudo en la garganta. La mano que estaba en busca del arma se posó sobre la pared y su vista bajó buscando apoyo en el sucio y maloliente pantano._

 _-No es una de las mejores presentaciones en este jodido lugar, pero es suficiente para nosotros, hemos estado en peores condiciones, ¿no, hermano?_

 _-Kevin… pensé que estabas…_

 _-Yo no lo haré hasta acabar con todos ustedes y apoderarme de todo._

 _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito motivo?! ¡¿Qué culpa tienen todos?! –gritó el calvo enfurecido._

 _-¡Porque ellos sabrán lo que es pasar por todo lo que pasé! ¡Incluso tú sabrás lo que es sentirse abandonado por la persona en la que creías!_

 _-¡Yo nunca quise hacerlo! –replicó el oficial sintiéndose culpable._

 _-Las cicatrices en mi espalda lo confirman, Dave. Agh, qué asco decir tu nombre –formó una mueca desagradable. –Eso ya no importa, yo tomaré el control de Piltóver y será como el patio que merece ser de Zaún, la ciudad del progreso será allí y todos sabrán mi nombre._

 _-Deberías tomar el control por ti mismo y dejar de ser un niño._

 _-Ponme mucha atención, yo no vine a escuchar tus sermones descarados después de lo que hiciste, sólo vine porque harás lo que te pida si no quieres que mate a la Sheriff y luego a ti._

 _Dave frunció el ceño y mostró sus dientes apretándose entre sí._

 _-Conoces a Vi, lo sé, la has estado persiguiendo –prosiguió Kevin. –En unos meses más, ella estará como tu compañera._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Es imposible que suceda tal estupidez, la Sheriff nunca permitiría esto! –gritó con asombro. Ninguna criminal merece llegar al puesto de oficial, mucho menos si se trataba de Vi. – ¿Acaso ella está bajo tus órdenes?_

 _-Ya no. Es tan bastarda como para venir a robarme en mi propia mansión, es por eso que ella también sabrá lo que es bueno. La Sheriff aparenta ser fría, pero es una blanda. Cuando le ofrezca la oportunidad de ser su compañera, te encargarás de enviarme a Vi. Si no lo haces, mataré a Caitlyn de la forma más dolorosa. Contactaré contigo después._

 _-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con ella?_

 _-Lo mismo que hago contigo –se dio la vuelta._

 _Dave no perdió el tiempo y apuntó sin vacilación el arma directo a la cabeza de su hermano cargado un tiro mortal. Estaba preparado para acabar con la causa de todo este lío, si no terminaba él mismo con este asunto, tal vez lo lamentaría en un tiempo más._

 _– ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré vivo después de esto? –le dijo en una posición firme._

 _-Yo que tú –se detuvo. –Me preocupo de tus camaradas –dijo sin darse la vuelta presionando un botón rojo que se encargó de mostrar a Dave._

 _Fue cuestión de segundos. El suelo se sacudió ante la cantidad de explosiones del lugar. El calvo después de recuperar el equilibrio, dirigió la vista nuevamente a su hermano, pero sólo veía escombros cortando la distancia entre ellos dos. No había nada que hacer. Su opción en ese momento, era correr para encontrar a sus compañeros, pero una roca fue más rápida que él y se abalanzó sobre su pelada cabeza haciéndole ver tuercas y dándole un sueño momentáneo. Aún escuchaba el estruendo de los escombros. Su cabeza retumbaba por la estructura que se desmoronaba a su alrededor y en sus oídos escuchaba un zumbido que poco a poco dejó de sentir. Él ya no veía explosiones, sólo veía todo de color negro. Por más que él quisiera, su cuerpo no pudo ejecutar ninguna acción, sólo se dejó caer y se adormeció pensando en el resto de su equipo._

 _Después de un tiempo, Dave escuchó murmullos a su alrededor. Había una molesta luz blanca que lo quitaba de su sueño, pero alguien estaba encima de él mientras le gritaba._

 _-ve… ve... –Una mujer con sombrero extravagante lo removía, no lograba percibir lo que la mujer decía, tal vez era su nombre, no lo sabía._

 _-¿Es un ángel? –pensó. Luego, apareció otro hombre de apariencia fornida al lado de la mujer. – ¿Es normal ver a un demonio al lado de un ángel?_

 _-¡Dave! –el hombre le lanzó agua a su rostro. – ¡Que despiertes! –gritó Jayce._

 _El calvo se levantó y se sacudió casi ahogado, por fin se había despertado._

 _-¡Jayce! –le reprendió Caitlyn._

 _-Al menos ya despertó –contestó el defensor._

 _-Definitivamente eres un demonio, maldito –bufó el calvo al tiempo en que el agua transcurría por su rostro. El pelinegro sólo lo observó desentendido._

 _El oficial recordó la razón de todo ese caos en el alcantarillado e intentó reconocer en dónde demonios estaba, no era nada más que la salida del inmundo pasadizo cubierto del maloliente pantano, estaba sentado en una calle con patrullas de policías y ambulancias a su alrededor._

 _–"¿Ambulancias?" –pensó Dave preocupado._

 _Miró a su alrededor. Estaban sus compañeros malheridos, algunos quejándose de dolor y otros siendo ingresados a las ambulancias, todos ellos estaban cubiertos de polvo y de heridas repartidas por cada centímetro de su piel. Notó que su equipo estaba en peores condiciones que él y su pecho se oprimió de impotencia tras grabarse esa imagen en su cabeza. Ahora sólo tenía en mente a dos personas, a su hermano y a la criminal. Si era cierto lo que Kevin decía, él se encargaría de vigilar a Vi. Por ahora, sólo buscaba algún tipo de explicación de lo sucedido a la castaña._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó –terminó de confesar el oficial.

-Él supo todo este tiempo… que sería oficial –dijo la ex criminal sorprendida.

Dave guardó silencio.

-Lo detendré, no importa cómo –dijo seria. – ¿Sabes lo que eso implica verdad, calvo?

-La Sheriff no debe saberlo aún, al menos no hasta que tengamos un plan. Ya sabes, como dije antes, en tiempos desesperados…

-Se toman medidas desesperadas –completó Vi la frase. –Medidas totalmente desesperadas… –repitió decidida.

Dave decidió depositar toda su confianza en Vi y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ahora los que anteriormente tuvieron una vida de ladrones para sobrevivir, se encargarán de proteger Piltóver de los locos planes de Kevin. Frenarán al mayor delincuente del momento, y de ser necesario, ellos mismos se ensuciarán las manos con tal de evitar pérdidas de civiles y policías.

-"Dave, ella viene en camino para que te prepares" –se escuchó por el altavoz de un comunicador.

-Copiado –respondió el oficial.

El calvo llevaba un buen tiempo sin tratar su lesión. El sol se alzaba lentamente golpeando con sus suaves destellos una de las ventanas de la comisaría. Estaba cansado y su rostro lo demostraba, debajo de sus ojos se describieron dos surcos oscurecidos que marcaban aún más su característico rostro serio. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y los ex criminales necesitaban descansar, no sin atender las heridas antes. Gracias a la llamada de uno de los policías, llegaría alguien que Vi conocía muy bien, y que probablemente, escucharía sermones de cuidados una vez más.

Se escuchaban pasos cada vez más cercanos, hasta que al fin se asomó por la puerta.

-Buenos días –saludó la enfermera.

-No puede ser. Ese escote es inolvidable… –la peli-rosa observó preocupada de arriba abajo. – ¡Tú de nuevo! –exclamó Vi mientras se ocultaba detrás del calvo.

-¿Así es como me recibes? Ven para acá –la enfermera agarró de la oreja a Vi. – ¿Qué te he dicho sobre que te cuides? ¿Y qué te he dicho de que no mires por donde no debes, eh?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –la peli-rosa replicó como niña pequeña con un puchero mientras Dave reía.

La enfermera decidió abrazar a Vi, ésta última se sorprendió ante el acto. –Está bien, después de todo, la ciudad no se defiende sola –dijo entendiendo la situación. –Bien. Te atenderé después del oficial Dave. Espera un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

La de ojos verdes aplicó primeros auxilios en Dave. Por suerte, la bala pudo atravesar por completo sin dejar rastro, de esta forma sería menos problemático, sin embargo, era necesario formar puntos en la piel e intentar de desinfectar la herida, lamentablemente, sería doloroso para el calvo. Así que en un intento de minimizar los dolores le administró analgésicos.

-Tendrás que ir al hospital –comentó la enfermera. –Hay que cerrar le herida, luego te daré algún medicamento para que se regenere más rápido el tejido.

-De acuerdo –contestó Dave.

-Oficial, usted es bastante afortunado, y sobre todo fuerte, ha resistido bastante bien la herida. Cualquier persona en sus condiciones se habría desmayado, me sorprende que aún siga en pie. Usted es muy fuerte –dijo algo coqueta.

-¿Si? Pues, se sorprendería aún más con… –alzó un brazo y lo flexionó mostrando su gran musculatura desarrollada en su bíceps. –…este amigo que tengo aquí.

La del gran escote rió con delicadeza desviando la mirada.

Vi tras presenciarlo, se acercó y golpeó su hombro. –Deja de coquetear, calvo.

-¡Hey! –respondió con dolor. – ¡Mi hombro!

-No seas llorón –contestó la peli-rosa. –Enfermera, ¿tienes algún remedio que me puedas dar? Algo para la resaca y la fiebre.

-Dime que no es para ti –dijo dudosa.

-Tranquila, no es para mí –ensanchó su sonrisa.

La castaña de ojos verdes sacó de su bolso una caja de pastillas y se la dio. –Te daré esto, es un potente analgésico y antipirético, lo bueno es que a pesar de que sea potente, no produce efectos adversos. Con esto, estará bien en cuestión de minutos.

-¡Gracias! Eres la mejor –mencionó mientras guardaba el remedio. – ¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!

-¡Tú también deberías ir al hospital! –le dijo reprendiéndola y preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Tengo cosas que hacer –Vi se dio vuelta. –Ah, se me olvidaba. ¡Mándale saludos a la pequeña!

La de ojos verdes sonrió. Aún estaba muy agradecida de la peli-rosa por haber protegido a su pequeña hija. Le conmovía que la mujer de apariencia ruda, fuera tierna por dentro y protectora con los demás.

-En tu nombre, Vi –contestó la joven madre.

-Puedes aprovechar de descansar, tómate el día por hoy. Mañana vuelves a trabajar –dijo Dave antes de que la agente abandonase el lugar. –Ah, y mándale mis saludos, Vi.

La agente sonrió, ¿tan obvia era? –Recupérate pronto, calvo –contestó levantando el pulgar.

El oficial sabía que aun diciéndole que aprovechara de un buen descanso, la de ojos azules pasaría de largo sólo para hacer una visita. Además de vigilarla, la había estado observando de cerca, y se había dado cuenta de que la relación que estaba formando con la castaña era de cierta manera especial. No había nada en concreto aún, pero estaba seguro que no sólo era una simple amistad. Él estaba de acuerdo en lo que pudiese pasar, pero le inquietaba que eso pudiese afectar con el problema que se había armado. De momento, sólo esperaría que Vi cumpliera con su palabra de protegerla y que no diera algún paso en falso para darle la oportunidad a Kevin de hacer algún movimiento. Él no se entrometería en la vida de la peli-rosa, ella puede tomar perfectamente sus propias decisiones, sin embargo, esperaba que éstas no afectasen a la morena, no ahora que recién se había incorporado como agente de la ley. Pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era su hombro, y bueno… ese escote bastante tentador.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado por donde miras! –exclamó la enfermera cansada de que los demás desviasen siempre la mirada de sus ojos hasta un poco más abajo.

-¡Ay, mi corazón! Digo… ¡mi hombro! –contestó Dave apresuradamente.

La enfermera se palpó la frente. Definitivamente será un día largo, bastante largo junto a él.

Mientras tanto, Vi se dirigía a tomar desayuno en una tienda donde vendían donas. Nunca estaba levantada en las mañanas, siempre se la pasaba durmiendo por alguna fiesta que la había dejado seca o porque simplemente la cama tenía un poder sobrenatural que no la dejaba levantarse. Su ciclo de sueño-vigilia siempre comenzaba a la hora de almuerzo y terminaba en la madrugada, casi cuando salía el sol.

Cuando entró a la tienda, se dirigió al mostrador y suspiró de cansancio.

 _-"Ahora que lo pienso, debería llevarle también a Cupcake, ah, y algo de café" –_ pensó. – _"De seguro debe estar despierta a esta hora, no me sorprendería"._

Encargó dos cajas de donas y salió para sentarse en la acera del costado de la tienda. No sin antes recibir miradas y escuchar murmullos por su apariencia, aunque era cierto que sus enormes guanteletes y las heridas y rasguños repartidos por su rostro no daban una buena imagen, pero sólo se dispuso a pasar de ello y calmar su hambriento estómago.

Tal vez después de lo sucedido, y además de los dolores que se repartían por su cuerpo, pensaba que quizás era mejor ir a casa, tomar una ducha y tener un sueño placentero antes de visitar a la castaña, pero sabía que si lo hacía, probablemente dormiría hasta el día siguiente y rompería su promesa, así que prefirió seguir de largo y reponer algo de energía con las deliciosas donas y el café humeante que golpeaba delicadamente su rostro.

Cuando terminó, caminó hasta el elegante edificio en el que vivía Caitlyn. Bastó un solo un rato para estar de frente al lujoso departamento. Se dirigió al ascensor alegre y subió hasta el último piso. No le dejaba de sorprender lo lujoso que era el lugar, pero más que pensar en eso, pensaba en ver a la morena pronto. Llegó ansiosa hasta la puerta y le dio golpecitos. Se arregló un poco la chasca que tenía para al menos parecer decente, no tardó mucho en que Caitlyn apareciera detrás de la puerta, estaba completamente vestida con su característico sombrero de copa.

-¡Buenos días Cupcake! –dijo alegre. – _"Sabía que estaría despierta"._

-Buenos d… ¡Vi! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasó?! –tomó a la peli-rosa de su rostro observando cada herida repartida por su piel.

-Nada importante. Ten, te traje donas y café para el desayuno –sonrió de lado sin tomarle importancia a sus heridas.

-Vi… –dijo la castaña preocupada mientras recibía la bolsa. –Gracias por el desayuno. Ahora ven a mi habitación, te limpiaré la cara.

-No es nada, en seri–

-Te dije que vinieras –le cortó demandante.

-Está bien, está bien –la siguió sin emitir una objeción. – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya te mejoraste?

-Sí, me siento mejor –respondió tomándole la mano guiándola a su habitación. La vigilante se sonrojó al sentirla. –Siéntate mientras busco el botiquín.

 _-"Vaya, está más desequilibrada que de costumbre" –_ pensó sorprendida.

-En qué lío te habrás metido –dijo Caitlyn sentándose frente a la peli-rosa. –Me has tenido preocupada, anoche sonó la alarma de tu tobillera. ¡¿Dónde estabas metida?! Ahora mismo pensaba en ir a la oficina a ver si estabas ahí, menos mal que viniste antes y que no te haya pasado nada peor –comentó mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente el rostro de Vi.

-Estaba con Dave y nos emboscaron.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Quiénes?! –pasó a llevar el rostro de la peli-rosa con sus uñas.

-¡Auu! –gritó Vi.

-¡Oh, lo siento!, no fue mi intención –se disculpó acariciando su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Cait –sonrió ante el tacto. –No pasó mucho realmente, los capturamos a todos y están siendo interrogados en la comisaría.

-Espera, espera… ¿has pasado toda la noche despierta? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Pues, sí –elevó sus hombros restándole importancia. –Ah, se me olvidaba –buscó entre sus bolsillos y luego le tendió la mano. –Toma, te traje un remedio para tu fiebre –dijo con una cara inocente.

La morena ladeó su cabeza y la observó enternecida. Se conmovió y en seguida, abrazó a Vi por el cuello. No entendía cómo la peli-rosa había pasado toda la noche despierta, quizás cuántos golpes recibió y aún estaba en pie como para ir a su propio apartamento por la mañana, con el desayuno, un remedio para su malestar, y sumado a todo eso, estaba la tatuada como si nada de eso le importase, como si lo único que quería era verla.

-Vi… pudiste descansar en tu casa. Debes de estar muy cansada –acarició su pelo aún abrazada a ella.

-No podía. Si iba probablemente me hubiera quedado dormida y hubiera roto nuestra promesa. Por la garrita, ¿recuerdas? –sonrió depositando sus manos sobre la cintura de la morena.

La mujer del vestido púrpura retrocedió un poco y observó a la tatuada. Ahí estaba ella, sonriente. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al verla en ese estado. Anoche estuvo a punto de cumplir con uno de sus deseos más profundos, y cuando la vino a dejar a su apartamento, su ser no sólo se derretía por la fiebre, sino que también por haber estado en los fuertes brazos de la agente sintiéndose protegida. Llevaba tiempo en querer concretar algo con la peli-rosa, pero muchas cosas le habían impedido dar el paso. Ahora la tenía en frente y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad por ningún motivo.

Una mano se mantuvo en el cuello de la tatuada, y con la otra se encargó de darle cariño en su mejilla. Mantuvo la vista en sus bellos ojos azules.

Vi por dentro estaba sorprendida y con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Acaso iba a suceder lo que ella pensaba?

-Por la garrita –susurró la Sheriff.

Las dos mujeres estaban contemplándose, cada una perdida en los ojos de la otra. Las dos intentaban luchar contra sus impulsos, pero cada segundo que pasaba, era difícil mantener esa compostura. Ambas se acercaban por inercia. Aún con la vista puesta en la otra, como si el primer beso se diese con los ojos y no con la boca. Alcanzaron una distancia suficientemente corta entre las dos, parecía eterno el tiempo en donde las miradas cómplices se suplicaban por un paso más, donde las respiraciones parecían inexistentes, pero locas de ser robadas por un suave contacto entre carnosos labios, impacientes por ser conectadas y fundirse de una vez por todas.

-Vi… –dijo casi con dolor tras no poder soportar la distancia.

Fue suficiente. La peli-rosa rozó sus labios contra los de la morena, ante ese movimiento, ambas no pudieron resistir más, el impulso invadió sus cuerpos y calmaron sus deseos sellando ambos labios. La de ojos azules le iba a demostrar en un beso todo lo que había callado durante todo ese tiempo, y por supuesto que la detective también se esforzaría en demostrarle lo mismo.

Vi profundizó el beso y decidió recostar a la castaña con cuidado, en el mismo lugar donde la noche anterior la había dejado descansar, pero era tal el deseo anhelado de probar sus labios que fue un poco brusca tras recostarla. Ésta última en respuesta, gimió, pero disfrutó de la acción y se dejó llevar.

La peli-rosa estaba preocupada, escuchar ese gemido sólo la debilitaba y hacía liberar todos los impulsos que por mucho tiempo intentó evitar. Sin poder aguantarlo, decide introducir su lengua suavemente, se encargaría de saborear cada centímetro de esa cavidad. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba. Caitlyn tampoco se quedó atrás, decidió entrelazar su lengua con la de Vi mientras abrazaba el cuello de ésta y la desafiaba a que fuera más apasionante tras rozar su suave y desnuda pierna con la de ella.

Sin duda, era un beso que demostraba pasión, ternura y algo de torpeza. Era un beso hambriento de probar el exquisito sabor de ambas bocas, ambas lenguas. Antes se lo habían dicho todo con la mirada, y ahora se encargaron de callar sus deseos quitándose el aliento.

La morena hace rozar nuevamente ambas piernas, atreviéndose a desafiar a la tatuada mujer que tenía encima y avivando aún más la llama. El poco autocontrol de la de ojos azules se perdía tanto como la sutileza que intentaba aparentar en cada movimiento, pero la Sheriff como buena estratega, iba derrumbando cada defensa y fortaleza de la otra. Vi lo intentó, pero no pudo resistirlo más y termina depositando una mano sobre la cintura de Caitlyn, acariciando ansiosa y provocativamente toda la perfecta figura de ésta, de arriba abajo, hasta que poco a poco, bajaba por el costado para llegar a la parte que a escondidas observaba cuando la detective estaba agachada o simplemente se sostenía en el escritorio de su oficina regalándole una vista espectacular de su anatomía posterior. Cuando logró llegar a su objetivo, mordió sus labios carnosos y presionó la mano contra su trasero con algo de agresividad.

-¡Vi! –exclamó la castaña.

-Ah, lo siento. Necesitaba pellizcar algo para comprobar que esto no era un sueño –sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, todavía estaba disfrutando de ese tacto grosero tan anhelado.

-Eso funciona si es que te pellizcas a ti misma, ¿no? –dijo divertida, pero sabía que en parte ella la había provocado.

-¿En serio? Podría jurar que también funciona así –dijo en tono de broma.

-Eres increíble, Vi.

-Lo sé –contestó después de darle un pequeño beso.

-También eres humilde –rió.

-Y tú eres hermosa, inteligente y…

-¿Qué tanto te gusto? –preguntó la morena mirándola fijamente a los ojos, impaciente por saberlo todo.

-Me tienes completamente loca –contestó con la mirada sincera.

-Y tú a mí, más de lo que te imaginas.

Un beso calzaba perfectamente en ese momento. Sellaron sus labios nuevamente, con la misma suavidad que habían tenido al principio, pero éste era con mayor sutileza y menos torpeza. Sus lenguas quisieron entrar en juego por segunda vez, buscando conquistar cada milímetro de la boca de la otra. Era un gusto que ninguna de las dos quería dejar de probar. Los suaves labios de la detective contra la apasionante boca de Vi.

-Me siento feliz –dijo Caitlyn sonriendo luego de un rato.

-Somos dos –respondió abrazando a la castaña. – ¿Sabes? Me gustas desde hace un tiempo, al principio tenía dudas de que si estaba bien sentirme así, porque… bueno, ya sabes, tu eres la Sheriff y yo hace poco dejé de ser una criminal. Además de que todos aún siguen tratándome como a una, pero… aun así, decidí ofrecerte todo de mí y no me daría por vencida sin haberte dado lo que te mereces. Es que simplemente me encantas, tu forma de ser, tu increíble capacidad de soportarme, es que simplemente eres una mujer que nadie en su sano juicio podría no quererte. Y… ay por Dios, soy tan mala con las palabras –desvió la mirada algo nerviosa.

-Aw, no te preocupes por eso –la detective rió. –Vi, mírame –puso su mano en la mejilla tatuada y la dirigió a sus propios ojos. –Primero que todo, no porque seas una ex criminal no tendrás el derecho de ganarte algo de cariño y respeto, al menos yo, me encargaré de entregarte lo mejor de mí. Tú siempre estuviste allí para mí, aun cuando eras criminal. Nunca podré olvidar lo que pasó en ese callejón cuando me salvaste, y nunca olvidaré que vimos los fuegos artificiales juntas, esa noche quedó todo muy claro para mí, y aún más lo que sucedió después del incendio. Yo sé que eres una buena persona y eso es lo que me importa, que seas buena y me encanta que lo seas conmigo.

-Si supieras en lo que realmente soy buena –sonrió Vi coqueta y con la vista pícara.

-¡Vi! –abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Era una broma, Cupcake –rió ante la cara que puso la morena y le dio un beso en la frente. –Bueno, ahora que nos desahogamos… uff, y vaya que nos desahogamos. ¿T-Te parece… intentarlo? Ya sabes, ¿tú y yo? –preguntó con algo de nervios.

La castaña en respuesta posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se encargó de hacerle entender que ni siquiera debía preguntarlo.

Vi se sorprendió. No necesitó saber nada más que los sutiles movimientos que Caitlyn le daba en un beso. Algo que para ella parecía un sueño, por fin se había hecho realidad.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muy buenas gente! Ya era hora, eh. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Díganmelo todo XD. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen esta historia. Un abrazo bien apapachado :D

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Dirección opuesta

**Capítulo 9**

La puerta se encontraba con seguro y todo el interior de la oficina se encontraba en desorden. Los documentos y la lapicera que estaban sobre el escritorio de la detective se cayeron de golpe. Caitlyn se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ahora ella estaba sentada sobre su mesa de trabajo sin oponer resistencia ante la mujer demandante que tenía en frente, la mujer responsable de los suspiros que le causaban.

–V-Vi –dijo sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuello–, creo que es muy rápido.

–¿Quieres que me detenga? –susurró despacio en la oreja de su detective para luego morderla.

–Tenemos trabajo que hacer –respondió sujetando el cabello rosado con algo de fuerza al sentir sus dientes.

–Yo tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí, y es contigo –le miró sus ojos pidiéndole que se dejase llevar –. Relájate un poco, Cupcake.

Ambos labios decidieron volver a encontrarse, pero sonó la puerta con pequeños golpecitos. La pelirrosa no tuvo más opción que retroceder y darle espacio y tiempo para que la castaña se arreglase el vestido y atendiera la puerta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían confesado. Vi aprovechaba cualquier instancia para acercarse a Caitlyn, tal y como lo hacía en este momento. Era una de las oportunidades que tenía, ya que el trabajo de dar seguridad a la ciudadanía reducían sus horas de estar juntas, pero no había nada que hacer, el deber las llamaba primero y las necesidades personales quedaban en segundo plano. Esto a veces impacientaba a la pelirrosa, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era simplemente eso, sino que había pasado tiempo en que Kevin no había movido ninguna pieza que atentase contra Piltóver, o más bien, contra ella. Sus pensamientos la comían viva tras ocultarle a Caitlyn lo que realmente había pasado esa noche junto con Dave, cuando querían secuestrarla y llevársela a la mansión del hermano menor del calvo. Aún no tenía idea de la razón por la que se la querían llevar, pero lo que menos entendía, era por qué él no había vuelto a aparecer desde ese entonces.

–Dave se encuentra mejor, pero aún necesita recuperar la movilidad de su hombro. Tal vez en un par de días pueda volver a la estación –le comentaba el oficial a la detective–. Su recuperación ha sido rápida gracias a los cuidados que le han dado.

–Gracias por los datos, ¿no hay ninguna otra novedad?

–Sí, Sheriff. Ya hemos patrullado la ciudad y no hemos visto casos delictuales. Ya registramos todo lo observado de las calles.

–Perfecto. Felicitaciones por su eficiencia, oficial. Aunque no se confíe por la tranquilidad que hay el día de hoy, es algo extraño que no suceda nada. Quédese en alerta. Por ahora puede retirarse –dicho esto último cerró la puerta.

El calvo recibió la orden de estar en completa recuperación en vez de seguir la vigilancia hacia Vi, por lo que ésta podía gozar de vez en cuando su libertad yendo a beber unos tragos tranquilamente por las noches en ausencia de Caitlyn, debido a que ésta siempre se quedaba hasta más tarde en la oficina haciendo los papeleos y demás quehaceres. Vi le había ofrecido ayuda, pero la Sheriff la rechazaba porque había algo que debía terminar ella misma, así que sin más opción, continuaba su noche en el bar al que asistía sin causar estragos.

La pelirrosa estaba sumida en estos pensamientos, luego fue sacada de su trance tras sentir unas manos tocando su rostro.

–¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó la morena.

–No pasa nada –contestó.

La Sheriff la seguía observando dudosa.

–Ah, es sólo que no hemos podido estar realmente juntas, y eso me inquieta un poco.

–El deber siempre nos llama, Vi. Sabes que no podemos dejarlo de lado, menos ahora que todo me parece extraño, es raro que hoy esté todo tranquilo –dijo acariciando el cabello rosa.

–¿Por qué no te tomas al menos un día? Trabajas hasta los fines de semana y no me dejas ayudarte, ¿por qué no me dejas? –preguntó algo apenada.

–No quiero que acumules estrés de golpe. Has hecho bien tu trabajo durante la semana y quiero que descanses tu cuerpo. En cada patrullaje logras capturar a algún delincuente y proteges a los civiles, pero siempre sales herida y no quiero que eso pase a mayores.

–El estrés no lo acumulo yo, lo acumulas tú. Además son sólo rasguños, no deberías preocuparte –respondió Vi deteniendo con su mano las caricias que recibía en su pelo–. Pasemos un rato juntas hoy, ¿qué dices?

–Vi… –retomó las caricias, pero esta vez en la mejilla tatuada–. La única propuesta que te puedo ofrecer ahora, es ir a patrullar juntas. Hoy ha estado bastante tranquilo y quiero corroborarlo.

–Está bien –aceptó resignada–. Pero yo iré al volante –sonrió.

Ambas tomaron dirección a las calles mientras Caitlyn batallaba con no cerrar sus ojos. Sus pesados párpados insistían en que al menos descanse unos minutos.

Vi la miraba de vez en cuando, y en vista al cansancio de su superior decidió posar una mano contra la de ella. La castaña estaba tan cansada que se dejó vencer por el sueño. Había estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche intentando descifrar algo que le había estado inquietando, tenía una espina que no lograba sacar, algo estaba pasando por alto y no se daba cuenta de la razón de ello. Había estado investigando con los criminales que habían sido capturados por sus subordinados. Ninguno aportaba información, lo único que había logrado sacar de ellos, es que provenían de la banda más buscada de la ciudad, y desde que lo supo, intentó evitar que Vi se involucrase en casos así. Le inquietaba saber que su primer oficial, Dave, casi haya recibido una bala en su pecho, si no fuera porque Vi reaccionó rápido, la historia sería distinta, y Caitlyn no está dispuesta a perder a sus fieles compañeros. Le había preguntado a la ex criminal si es que los conocía, pero ésta lo negó con una expresión facial algo dudosa, puesto a que hacía un esfuerzo por cambiar inmediatamente de tema con algo trivial. Le había parecido extraño a la Sheriff, y de igual forma, Dave le había respondido lo mismo, así que decidió evitar preguntarles de nuevo a ellos dos, sin embargo, descubriría la incógnita que tanto misterio le causaba.

Luego de un rato, Caitlyn se remueve en su asiento y estira ambos brazos con un gran bostezo. Al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta de que había anochecido y que aún permanecía en el auto. El vehículo estaba estacionado y se encontraba completamente sola. Se levantó de golpe al notar que estaba en los barrios bajos, veía barriles con fogatas en su interior y no pasaba persona alguna por alrededor. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida y le inquietaba saber que su compañera no estaba a su lado, así que a través de la ventana intentó buscarla, hasta que luego de un rato logró ver a Vi corriendo desesperada de lado a lado.

– _"¿Vi?"_ –pensó extrañada–. ¡Vi! –exclamó saliendo apresuradamente del auto pensando en que podría estar en peligro.

Corrió preocupada preparando su rifle hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.

–¡Vi! –gritó–. ¡Suéltenla! –apuntó al grupo que reducía a la vigilante.

Todos levantaron la mirada y luego las manos, retrocediendo temerosamente dejando a Vi en el suelo con la boca amordazada. Parecían pequeños, pero eran un número preocupante.

Caitlyn se acercó y dejó a Vi hablar libremente.

–¡Chicos, agárrenla! –gritó Vi divertida tras liberarse de sus ataduras–. ¡Que no se les escape!

Los niños fueron en contra de la detective derribándola y sosteniéndola con un amarre en sus extremidades apenas pudieron. Caitlyn gritó desentendida una vez que Vi le arrebató el rifle rápidamente.

–¡Muy bien, chicos! –rió junto con los niños tras la expresión que formuló la Sheriff.

–¿Qué demonios, Vi? –preguntó extrañada.

–Son niños, Cupcake. ¿Acaso te esperabas que me derrotarían estos críos? –dijo mientras sobaba la cabeza de uno de ellos.

–Te teníamos en el suelo, número seis. ¡No seas mentirosa! –respondió un niño.

–El mentiroso eres tú, para mí es la número uno –contestó una niña abrazando a Vi del brazo.

–Hey, no peleen –se acercó la pelirrosa y juntó a ambos pequeños para darles un sermón.

Caitlyn miraba totalmente perdida lo que estaba pasando. ¿No deberían estar patrullando? ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo que Vi se lleva bien con los niños? Escuchaba a la agente decirles al grupo que no se pelearan por tonterías y que debían permanecer unidos, tal y como lo habían hecho para atraparla a ella y a la mejor detective de la ciudad, y que así deberían permanecer porque eran una familia. Caitlyn se conmovió al verla tan cercana a ellos, pero había un solo detalle, aún estaba amarrada.

–Vi, ¿hola? –dijo sintiéndose completamente ignorada.

–Bien chicos, desátenla –apuntó la pelirrosa a la derribada con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

La detective arregló su vestido y frunció el ceño a la tatuada cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Me puedes explicar por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y por qué esos niños no están con sus padres a estas alturas de la noche?

–Relájate. Terminé de patrullar como una buena vigilante mientras tú dormías. Parecías cansada y como estaba cerca aproveché de venir aquí –se le acercó sonriente–. Chicos, sigan jugando –dijo sin desviar la mirada a la castaña–. ¿Dormiste bien?

–Sí, descansé lo suficiente –deshizo el ceño fruncido. Difícil era mantenerse firme con Vi mirándola de esa forma.

–¡Vi tiene novia, Vi tiene novia! –exclamaban melodiosos los niños.

Caitlyn se ruborizó.

–¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso también son espías, mocosos?! –gritó Vi avergonzada–. Siento que debas escuchar esto, Cait.

–No te preocupes. No conocía esta faceta tuya, algo parecido a una niñera –rió.

–No soy niñera, sólo me divierto de vez en cuando con ellos.

–¿Te diviertes con que vayan atrapando a quien se le cruce en frente?

–¡Jaja! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! ¿Cómo es posible que la mejor detective sea atrapada por unos críos?

–No me tomes el pelo –golpeó divertida el hombro de su compañera–. Si no hubiera llegado quizás te tiran por un barranco.

–Eso no es cierto, mis discípulos no serían capaces de hacerle daño ni a una hormiga.

–Esto… Yo que tú miro hacia atrás, están arrastrando a alguien por el barro.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se volteó en seguida–. ¡Ah, mocosos! ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! –corrió detrás de ellos.

La castaña sonreía tras ver a Vi con un lado que probablemente nadie conocía. Se sentía afortunada de presenciarlo. Tal vez la imagen que dan los niños podrían ser el vivo reflejo de Vi cuando era pequeña. Quizás debía ser mucho más revoltosa, pero… ¿Ella vivió su niñez de esa forma? ¿Divirtiéndose? Porque tenía claro que ella tuvo que buscar métodos bastante cuestionables como para poder sobrevivir. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto las cosas? Ahora es cuando tenía que maldecir a su cerebro por pensar tanto en esto. Sabe perfectamente que la vigilante no lo vivió como cualquier niño, si no tenía a nadie quien la cuidase, era la única manera que le podía quedar. Le causaba tristeza a las instancias que tuvo que vivir ella sola para poder mantenerse.

La morena sacudió su cabeza queriendo dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando subió la vista, observó a Vi que sostenía a ambos niños de la espalda de sus ropas. Eran los mismos que antes habían discutido y recibido el sermón. Le pareció graciosa la escena de este momento, Vi siendo tierna con un grupo de críos, y a la vez siendo la misma bruta de siempre, ya que los sostenía a ambos con sus enormes guanteletes cual peso de pluma se tratase, los pequeños pies de ambos niños estaban en el aire.

La pelirrosa intentaba que ellos pidiesen disculpa a la pobre persona que había sido arrastrada y ensuciada. Su cara no parecía del todo enojada, tenía algo de cansancio, pero también de comprensión, después de todo, eran niños.

–Disculpe, no lo volverán a hacer. No se preocupe –se despedía Vi de la víctima mientras se aproximaba lentamente junto con el grupo hacia Caitlyn. Una vez que el individuo abandonó completamente el lugar, decidió soltar a ambos–. ¡Bien hecho, mocosos! –Celebró–. ¿Cómo lo hicieron tan rápido? Ni siquiera los pude ver. ¡Choquen esos cinco!

La Sheriff se palpó la frente. El lado de madurez que veía en Vi se fue a la basura, parecía competir en quién era más inmaduro entre todos ellos, parecía una cría más del grupo.

–¡Fue idea de la nueva! –exclamó uno.

–¿De la nueva? –preguntó extrañada.

–Sí, fui yo –dijo una niña que estaba detrás de todos. Se mostraba tímida y con la vista al suelo.

–¿Y tú desde cuándo que estás aquí, eh? –preguntó arrodillándose a la altura de la tímida.

–Desde que me cambié de casa, superhéroe –elevó su mirada hacia la de la pelirrosa.

Vi abrió la boca sorprendida.

–Tú eres…

Cómo podría olvidarla, si incluso arriesgó su vida por ella.

–…La hija de la enfermera, ¡Lucy!

Caitlyn reaccionó enseguida. ¿Por qué Lucy estaba en los barrios bajos? Ella misma y con otros colegas se habían encargado de ayudar a la enfermera para que pudiera encontrar un sitio en donde vivir tranquilamente, y no precisamente en los barrios bajos, era totalmente una dirección opuesta. Además, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, a la enfermera le había ofrecido que trabajara tiempo parcial atendiendo en la estación de policías a todos los que llegasen heridos después de casos peligrosos, por lo que el tiempo que le quedaba de estar con Lucy era casi nulo, puesto a que prácticamente sus días serían consumidos por el trabajo.

– _"No puede ser"_ –pensó la Sheriff–. _"No le queda más opción que venir a jugar aquí. Es peligroso para ella recorrer estos lugares sin que su madre lo sepa, sobre todo si es en estos barrios"_.

–Tenemos una nueva miembro en la familia –dijo Vi sobando la cabecita de la niña –, pero… ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

Lucy desvió la vista molesta. Vi frunció el ceño, supo de inmediato que no era de aquí.

–Niños, ya es un poco tarde. Vayan con sus padres –ordenó Caitlyn suavizando la voz.

–Número seis –era el apodo que recibía Vi por su tatuaje–, ¿vendrás mañana? –preguntó un pequeño agarrando la polera de la pelirrosa con algo de ternura.

–Al parecer nos estaremos viendo más seguido que antes –contestó sin despegar la vista de Lucy–, pero aun así será difícil que venga. Ahora soy policía, chicos. Además de protegerlos a ustedes, protejo al resto de la ciudad.

–Pero siempre lo hacías, ¿qué es lo diferente? –replicó un niño apenado.

–Já. La diferencia es que ya no persiguen mi trasero tanto como antes –respondió entre risas. Los niños también comenzaron a reír.

Caitlyn volvió a palparse la frente.

–Como dijo la señorita aquí –señaló a la castaña–, es mejor que vayan ahora con sus padres, se está haciendo tarde y ustedes necesitan reponer energías para mañana.

Los niños asintieron y chocaron los puños con su gran número seis. Una vez que todos comenzaron a despedirse entre ellos mismos, Vi aprovechó para apartarse a un lado con Caitlyn.

–Vi, tenemos que llevar a Lucy a casa –sentenció preocupada.

–Lo sé. No entiendo cómo fue que llegó aquí –dijo pensativa–. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, Cupcake. Iré a dejarla a su casa, así aprovecho de hablar con ella.

–Está bien. Lo siento Vi, pero ya es bastante tarde y tengo que volver a la oficina.

–¡Espera! –Le agarró del brazo–. Me debes… algo –dijo inconscientemente con un rubor decorando sus mejillas.

–V-Vi, hay niños aquí –sentenció nerviosa.

–Está bien, pero que sea al menos aquí –indicó su mejilla.

Caitlyn se acercó a darle un beso en su mejilla, pero Vi fue más rápida y giró su rostro para que fuese en los labios.

–¡Vi! –profirió la castaña con sorpresa.

–Shhh, "hay niños aquí" –susurró imitando las mismas palabras mencionadas por su superior.

–Agh, está bien –dijo cruzándose de brazos–. Cuando dejes a Lucy a casa, quiero que vuelvas a la oficina, esto no se quedará así –murmuró coqueta.

Con estas palabras, la ojiazul se puso a cien. Después de un buen tiempo, podría estar un poco más con Caitlyn, sin ser interrumpidas al fin. Pero primero, debía dejar a la pequeña sana y salva, y sobre todo, preguntarle la razón de escapar de casa a una zona tan lejana de donde vivía en sus cortos diez años.

–Nos vemos, Cupcake –sonrió de lado tras verla abandonar el lugar.

La niña poco a poco se acercó tímida hacia la tatuada. Aún marcaba el ceño fruncido, pareciera como si estaba en una rabieta por haber sido descubierta por la agente. Temía que su madre supiera de ello y recibiera algún castigo por salir a exponerse de esa forma. Es cierto que una niña como ella tiene que jugar, y ella había conocido a una mujer bastante divertida de tez blanca y ojos de un color parecido a una bellísima piedra rubí que le había enseñado el camino a seguir para jugar con otros chiquillos de su edad. Así que desde entonces, tomaba siempre la misma dirección durante la tarde, pero devolverse a su casa siempre se le dificultaba, después de todo, era un largo camino que tenía por recorrer.

–¿Tú nunca sonríes, verdad? –preguntó Vi a la tímida.

–Le dirás a mi madre –contestó.

–Primero que todo, sonríe –dijo la pelirrosa formando una curvatura en la boca de la niña con sus dedos índices–. ¿Ves? Así te ves más adorable. Segundo, si me dices una buena excusa, tal vez me quede en completo silencio como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y tercero, me apetece un helado, ¿quieres uno?

–Sólo si es de chocolate –golpeó con su dedo índice el pecho de la ojiazul. Estaba seria, pero parecía estar en confianza con ella, y rechazar un helado no era algo que tenía en mente.

–Trato hecho.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo hermosos lectores! Discúlpenme por haberme ausentado L, pero como les había comentado hace unos capítulos, estuve en práctica y eso me consumió mucho tiempo y bastante energía (realmente terminé agotada T-T). Ahora, estoy en la última ronda de certámenes, así que el próximo capítulo llevará tiempo, pero NO TARDARÉ MESES, es una promesa que si no cumplo, les vendo mi alma por un chocolate de menta ¿Es un trato?.

No sé si lo notaron, pero cambié la "estructura" (por decirlo de alguna manera) de los diálogos, ¿les gusta? Es así como aparecen en los libros, y pensé que sería adecuado dejarlo de esta forma. He intentado mejorar la narración y evitar a toda costa las faltas ortográficas (en lo posible), y con esfuerzo lo he notado desde que subí el primer capítulo, al menos con un granito de arena en el que haya mejorado me sienta genial :D.

Una vez más, siento la tardanza. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, seguir y también a los que comentan esta historia. Saber que les gusta es una sensación gratificante, y espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado, una faceta de Vi bastante tierna a lo que podríamos pensar de alguien un tanto bruta XD.

Un abrazo apapachado.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. El juego acaba de comenzar

**N/A:** Hola queridísimos lectores :D Aquí va el décimo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Primero que todo, quiero aprovechar de decirles que disfruten la navidad y año nuevo junto a sus familias y amigos. Espero que sus metas se hayan logrado este año y que comiencen felices el 2016. Y más que esperar regalos en navidad, disfruten estando con su familia, que es lo que finalmente importa :)

Sé que no comentan mucho, pero con el hecho de que me lean me es más que suficiente xD. De todas formas, gracias por estar ahí, me alegra que al menos los entretenga un rato. Ahora, tengo que admitir que me está costando avanzar, últimamente no me ha entrado una gana profunda de escribir, pero creo que es mera flojera mía, aunque tampoco quiero forzarme a escribir los capítulos, quiero que sea espontáneo en mí jajaja. Ojo que no lo abandonaré, para mí eso es ley!

Bueno, hasta acá lo dejo. Nos estaremos leyendo después de año nuevo.

Disfruten de buena compañía –y de este capítulo xD–, beban agua y sean felices. Un abrazo apapachado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La pelirrosa se hallaba caminando con una carga sobre su espalda. Se dirigía hacia el lugar que fue indicado por la pequeña, el lugar en donde vivía. De igual forma, se encargó de que fuera confirmado por la Sheriff después de utilizar un comunicador. No quería arriesgarse a que la niña se pasase de lista, ésta ya había demostrado en la plaza ser algo astuta para su corta edad, y si algo había aprendido en su vida, era nunca subestimar a un niño.

 _–"Vi, recuerda que debes pasar por la oficina"_ –recordó las últimas palabras que intercambió con la Sheriff. Inconscientemente se había dibujado una sonrisa en su cara.

Después de disfrutar los helados, Vi se encargó de llevar en su espalda a Lucy, ya que parecía cansada y el sueño se iba notablemente apoderando de ella.

Decidió caminar por uno de los característicos callejones oscuros de la salida de la zona peligrosa de la ciudad, era un atajo que siempre utilizaba para llegar más rápido y ahorrarse tiempo. La noche también ayudaba en que Vi se apresurase para dejar a la niña sana y salvo a su casa. Además, Caitlyn le había dicho que después se fuera directamente a la oficina, y el tiempo para ella en este instante era oro.

–Supongo que ahora me explicarás qué hacías aquí –espetó Vi mientras botaba la boleta de la compra de los helados a un contenedor de basura.

–¿Qué tiene que quiera divertirme? Además puedo cuidarme sola –dijo Lucy haciendo una mueca.

–¿Cuidarte sola? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es para ti merodear por estos lados?

–¡No me importa! ¡Puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa sin tener problemas y sin miedo!

–Igual que en el incendio, ¿verdad?

La niña gruñó escondiéndose en la espalda de la agente sin encontrar qué responderle.

–Es por eso que quiero que me entrenes –dijo la pequeña luego de un rato de silencio.

–¿Que te enseñe? –preguntó sorprendida dejando de caminar y mirando al suelo.

–Vi cómo estabas con esos niños. Hablan bien de ti y dicen que han aprendido mucho en la calle.

–Es porque ellos son de la calle. Tú no lo eres –contestó cortante volviendo a caminar–. Cualquier niño debería estar en tu posición, o al menos tener lo suficiente para mantenerse. La vida es muy distinta y muy cruel para ellos.

–Yo… Sólo quiero cuidar de otros… Defenderlos. Ella dijo que podría aprender y jugar al mismo tiempo si visitaba esa plaza, es por eso que voy.

–¿Ella? ¿Quién?

Lucy apuntó la pared.

–No sé su nombre, pero deja estas marcas en las paredes cuando aparece.

La pelirrosa se detuvo y observó la equis pintada del mismo color de su cabello en graffiti.

– _"¿Qué demonios?"_ –pensó extrañada–. ¿Acabas de decir que es cuando aparece? –preguntó ansiosa.

Una explosión estruendosa estalló en la salida del callejón, dejando escombros que impedían el paso y dejando atrapada a la agente y a la niña.

Vi rápidamente bajó a la pequeña y la protegió contra el estallido. Buscó un refugio para Lucy, y aunque no era un lugar agradable ni cómodo, podría estar al menos a salvo.

–Entra el contenedor y quédate aquí –dijo poniendo de cubierta una caja de cartón debajo de ella para evitar cortes por las botellas que borrachos con criterio de conciencia tiraban–. No salgas pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡¿Qué pasará contigo?!

–Estaré bien –tapó el contenedor.

Mientras tanto, la detective estaba documentando los papeleos sobre la situación en la ciudad. El Ministerio de Seguridad había concordado en evaluar las condiciones en la que se encontraba Piltóver, y para ello debía reunir los documentos para el mes siguiente. El trabajo que tenía a cargo le quitaba más tiempo del que deseaba, pero su plan y afán de proteger a la ciudadanía eran más grandes que su cansancio. Aun así, no quería dejar a su agente de lado, por lo que la necesidad de apresurar su trabajo era importante para lograr salir al menos a cenar con ella. Por más que quisiera tener toda su concentración puesta en el papeleo, era difícil si tenía a Vi siempre rondando siempre en su cabeza, por lo que su vista yacía perdida entre los innumerables papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. De repente, algo la saca de su trance, era Vi quien la llamaba.

–"¡Caitlyn, hay problemas!" –escuchó la morena a la pelirrosa por el comunicador–. "¡Cait!"

–¿Vi? –Se levantó de golpe de su asiento–. ¡Vi! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

–Estoy en… –escuchó un estallido–. El callejón de…–

Se cortó la comunicación.

–¡Vi! ¿Me escuchas? –Demandó sin obtener respuestas–. ¡Demonios!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se alista con su rifle y su sombrero de copa para buscar el vehículo e ir de inmediato al lugar donde estuvo con Vi por última vez. Estaba realmente preocupada por ella, pero más aún saber que estaba con Lucy y que su madre no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

–A todas las unidades, formen un perímetro en la plaza central de la zona baja. Vayan de inmediato.

Por otro lado, Vi se hallaba entre humos intentando ver al responsable de todo esto.

–¡Sal de una puta vez! –gritó con enfado después de que su comunicador se rompiera en partes tras recibir el impacto de una bala.

–Mira detrás de ti, pelo pintado –dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba sobre la cornisa de un edificio maltratado.

–¿A quién le dices pelo pin…? –al darse vuelta ve a una chica de pelo azul y trenzado–. ¿Aun así tienes el descaro de decirme pelo pintado? –preguntó haciendo referencia al color del cabello de la chica.

La observó cuidadosamente. Era de contextura bastante delgada, pálida y con numerosos tatuajes repartidos por su piel. Los ojos eran demoniacos y aún más con su sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lado, pero no lo recordaba.

–¡Manotas! ¡Los apodos los pongo yo! –Gritó haciendo un puchero–. ¡Además soy natural! –exclamó comenzando a disparar con su fiel y destructora arma.

Vi reaccionó comenzando a correr directamente hacia ella. Alcanzar la cornisa era difícil, pero con la ayuda de sus guanteletes iba fijando sus puños contra la pared para ir escalando. Conforme avanzaba, recibía las balas de la loca que reía, pero su escudo magnético se encargaba de repelerlas.

–¿Quién demonios eres? –demandó la agente cada vez más cerca de la trenzada.

–¿Qué opinas Carapescado? ¿Deberíamos responderle? –se dirigió al arma –. "Es de buena educación presentarse" –se respondió a sí misma.

Vi la miró como si fuera la más rarita que haya visto.

–¡Jinx! Soy Jinx, manototas. ¡De ahora en adelante jugaremos mucho! Eso hasta que… acabe contigo –sonrió maliciosamente con una mirada tan infantil como desafiante.

–Yo seré quien acabe contigo –dijo casi gruñendo.

–Entonces… ¡A jugar! –gritó de emoción al mismo tiempo que comenzó a disparar con su arma modo metralleta en contra de la agente.

La pelirrosa se cubrió con su enorme guantelete, era una de las cosas que más le encanta de sus guantes Hextech, que es suficientemente grande como para utilizarlo de escudo.

Con esta protección se iba moviendo directamente hacia la demente. Su objetivo era neutralizarla y saber la razón de por qué era atacada por ésta. Conforme avanzaba escuchaba la risa tormentosa de Jinx. Le molestaba que se burlaran de ella, así que cada paso que daba, podría incluso romper el techo por el cual caminaba.

–¡Mientras más te enojes, más me reiré Manototas!

–Mientras más te rías, más golpes recibirás –dijo con furia.

La pelirrosa pensaba en Caitlyn. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para que llegase y arrestar a la criminal. Pero antes que eso, tenía que sacarle información. Ya podía barajar quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

–Trabajas para Kevin, ¿no es así?

–Wow, pensaba que una cabeza de músculo como tú no era inteligente. Pero no, yo no trabajo, yo… ¡Me divierto! –respondió utilizando un zapper que se encargó de electrocutar a Vi–. Y si te llevo junto a él, podré divertirme mucho más –agregó riendo.

La pelirrosa gritó de dolor y se revolvía entre espasmos musculares. Cayó al suelo e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero cada intento resultaba en vano.

–No te esfuerces, pelo pintado –habló Jinx acercando su amada arma hacia la cabeza de la caída–. El juego acaba de empezar –sonrió maliciosamente.

Un golpe directo a la cara de Vi encajó perfecto. La bota de la tiradora tiene una punta de metal redondeada que hizo que la ex criminal viera tuercas. Pero para Jinx no era suficiente, así que repartió más golpes disfrutando de cada quejido.

–¡Pensaba que eras más divertida! –gritó decepcionada.

Luego, la agresora comenzó a sentir golpes en su espalda. Lucy le lanzaba piedras, tomates, botellas, lo que sea que haya pillado en el contenedor de basura.

–¡Deja de golpearla!

–Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí –bajó del techo de un salto y se acercó amenazante a la niña–. Gracias a ti pude encontrar a Vi, pequeña. Pero según Carapescado, no puedo dejar a testigos vivos.

–Veamos si te atreves, pedazo de tabla con patas –se burló por la forma de su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como contestó, lanzó una botella con una mecha encendida que en unos segundos no tardó en estallar.

La botella se rompió en pedazos después de la explosión que causó y cada pedacito alcanzó a rozar la piel de la loca de pelo celeste.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! –gritó victoriosa la niña.

Jinx sonrió. Poco a poco empezó a reír en voz baja hasta carcajear mirando al cielo estrellado. Sus ojos destellaban un color rubí, más brillantes que una pulida piedra o que las mismas estrellas que observaba.

–¡¿A eso le llamas explosión?!

Lucy la miró asustada. Conforme veía a la peliceleste avanzar, ella retrocedía lentamente hasta topar contra todos los escombros que había ocasionado Jinx momentos atrás. Estaba entrando en desesperación. No tenía ningún escape.

–Yo… No quise…

–¿Después de enseñarte el camino a jugar por aquí te atreves a herirme? Y no sólo eso, creo que tengo que enseñarte a saber lo que es una verdadera explosión –sentenció cada vez más cerca.

–¡Agáchate Lucy!

Vi se propulsó hacia el cuerpo de la delgada mujer y encestó un golpe directo a su nuca, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, al lado de la niña. Luego la levantó con fuerza sosteniendo su cuello.

–¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

–¡Jugar! –gritó sonriente.

La agente golpeó el rostro burlón sacando sangre de su boca.

–No estoy para juegos –dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

–Pues… Yo sí –declaró Jinx–. Pronto estarás en tu ciudad natal y seguirás siendo lo que siempre debiste ser, una criminal. Tú y yo podemos hacer grandes cosas y destruir todo lo que queramos.

–¿Quién eres realmente?

–También formé parte de los archivos experimentales. Olvidas rápido, ¿no?

Vi la lanzó contra los escombros.

–Lucy, salgamos de aquí –dijo agarrándola del brazo.

Intentaron escapar por el otro lado del callejón, pero la delgada chica lanzó tres trampas delante de ellas. Si realmente querían escapar, no se las dejaría tan fácil.

La agente en un movimiento rápido levanta a Lucy para evitar que cayera en la trampa, pero salvarse a sí misma de ello no fue posible. Sintió cómo se clavaban las puntas metálicas en su pierna para luego hacer un pequeño estallido que impidiera moverse. Ante eso sólo aulló de dolor.

–Lucy, escapa de aquí. Corre.

–¡No te dejaré! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡Lucy! –escuchó la sirena de los autos policiales–. Ve donde la policía. Yo estaré bien. Esto es pan comido –sonrió–. ¿De acuerdo? –la pequeña asintió–. Bien. Corre.

Después de verla correr se dio vuelta para observar a su contrincante. Su cara hecha furia contra la de una desquiciada. Tenía la sensación de haberla conocido, pero no la recordaba. Si era verdad que también formó parte de experimentos, entonces estaba totalmente enlazada con Kevin, quien inició distintos proyectos para llevar a cabo sus malvados planes.

En parte la gran fuerza que tiene Vi, fue gracias a los experimentos que realizaron con ella. Así como también el cambio de color de su cabello a uno rosado. Fue sometida cuando era niña, nunca tuvo la infancia que un niño merece tener. Fue reclutada y no tuvo más opción que seguir en ello si quería vivir. Tuvo que soportar las dolorosas inyecciones en cada experimento para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Su lado frío como el hielo comenzó en esa etapa de su vida. Sus puños eran dignos de envidiar cuando se trataba de pelear. Y lo fueron aún más cuando por mérito propio creó sus guanteletes.

Cuando logró huir de los mandatos del pelirrojo y de Zaún, estuvo trabajando en una pequeña fábrica en la que la habían acogido en Piltóver después de haber permanecido un par de años allí. Su gran capacidad de poder reunir todos los artefactos y repararlos le dio un gran conocimiento para crear en base a tecnología Hextech sus grandes guanteletes. En un comienzo le costaba manejarlos bien a su antojo, por lo que constantemente arreglaba el aparato y le agregaba más controladores de presión para asegurar grandes golpes y regular la fuerza aplicada en cada movimiento.

Luego de un tiempo, la fábrica había sido destruida por delincuentes que intentaban robar los materiales y los sorprendentes artefactos que yacían en el establecimiento. La pelirrosa estaba harta de correr, así que decidió en ese entonces atrapar a los delincuentes a una manera no muy convencional. Aunque lo que más le gustaba, era probar la grandeza de sus guantes Hextech y medir las habilidades que tenía. Así que si se metían con Vi, tenían garantizada una paliza, y así lo pudo demostrar después de atrapar a los responsables del robo en esa fábrica. Caitlyn había podido capturarlos gracias a la intervención de la que en ese entonces era criminal, pero aún no tenía la certeza de que ella era la que cometía tales actos heroicos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le importaba en este momento, había algo que le causaba dudas. Quería saber si Jinx también fue uno de los niños que estuvieron sometidos a esos experimentos. Ella sabía que no muchos tuvieron la suerte de huir de él. Pero lo que pudo deducir por ahora estando con la pálida chica, es que resultaba fácil manipularla para jugar a destruir cosas. Aunque fuese así, no permitiría que se le hiciera lo que le plazca, sobre todo porque ahora era policía, y su objetivo era dar palizas monumentales, encerrar a los delincuentes y proteger la ciudad.

–Te encerraré, Jinx. No importa qué.

–¡Atrápame si puedes!

–Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo así –sonrió Vi mientras la veía correr.

Por otra parte, Lucy salió corriendo hasta encontrar a la policía. Estaba agitada y sus lágrimas habían dejado de correr. No quería ser débil, pero la única forma en la que podía ayudar era avisando a los policías por donde se hallaba Vi.

Caitlyn derrapó el vehículo en frente a la niña. Bajó apresuradamente con su rifle en mano.

–Lucy, dime dónde está Vi.

–Está al interior de ese callejón, está peleando contra una loca. Debes ayudarla.

–Tranquila, esto terminará pronto –sobó su cabecita–. Unidades, deben proteger a la niña de cualquier agresión. Entraré por aquí, quédense resguardando el perímetro hasta que indique una señal de ataque o persecución.

–Entendido, Sheriff –declaró un oficial.

La detective corrió rápidamente entrando al callejón. Vio a Vi persiguiendo a una chica de trenzas sobre los techos de los edificios en mal estado.

–Genial, ¿ahora cómo voy a subir hasta allá?

Luego de observar, pudo ver el montículo de escombros que se había formado al otro lado y decidió subir por ahí. Aunque tampoco se la dejaba fácil, tenía que maniobrar con una baranda para lograr subir.

Cuando al fin logró subir al techo, veía a su agente repartiendo golpes en vano en contra de la tiradora, pero si algo podía combatirla, era otra tiradora.

–¡Tú, criminal! Estás arrestada por causar daños y cometer agresión contra agentes del orden público.

–¿Otra más que quiere atraparme? ¡Qué ciudad más divertida!

–¡Vi, cúbrete!

Apuntó a la peliceleste y disparó.

–¿Eh? ¡¿Cait?!

La bala estuvo a un centímetro de rozarle la tatuada mejilla, y aún con la perfecta trayectoria que tenía, no pudo impactar contra su objetivo principal. Jinx había saltado del edificio, casi ambas pensaban que era como lanzarse de un precipicio, pero luego la ven con un montón de globos de helio con forma de animales.

–¡Manototas! ¡El juego acaba de empezar! ¡Sombrerotes, es mejor que te cuides! –gritó riendo cada palabra que vociferó.

Antes de que Caitlyn comenzara a disparar contra los globos, la pálida había lanzado granadas en el edificio causando un colapso de la estructura. Jinx pudo desaparecer entre el humo entre risas, resultaba intimidante e infantil.

La vigilante toma en brazos a la morena y salta como puede antes del derrumbe. Al tocar el suelo, la pierna que había sufrido la trampa de hace un momento le comenzó a dar punzadas de dolor. Pero al estar con su amada superior, decidió callar el grito y evitar que se preocupase.

–¿E-Estás bien, Cupcake?

–Agh, sí. Gracias –agradeció levantándose–. ¿Cómo está tu mejilla?

–Cait… ¡Casi me das en la cara!

–Te dije que te cubrieras –dijo acercándose a la pelirrosa.

–Casi me da un infarto, joder –sentenció sacudiéndose del polvo.

–A todas las unidades. Intenten localizar a una mujer de pelo celeste y con trenzas, porta un arma de fuego. Tengan cuidado e inicien la búsqueda –ordenó por el comunicador–. Patrulla de Thomson, no se muevan. Iré de inmediato.

–"Copiado, Sheriff".

–Tuvimos suerte de que este edificio no esté habitado –dijo la ex criminal.

–¿Quién es ella, Vi? ¿Y a qué se refería con que el juego acaba de empezar?

–Sólo sé que se llama Jinx y que hay que tener cuidado con ella. Le gusta explotar cosas. Es una terrorista –desvió la mirada al suelo.

–Vi… ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? –preguntó preocupada. Aún tenía la vista en el suelo–. ¿Por qué no me miras?

–Creo que… la conozco, pero no la recuerdo.

–¿Cómo es que la conoces?

–No lo recuerdo. Lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza al verla fue las cosas que me hicieron cuando era niña.

–Vi… –dijo poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla.

–Cait, hay algo que no te he dicho y creo que es momento de–

–¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff!

Ambas se dieron vuelta en seguida.

–¡Suéltame, idiota! –gritaba la niña con los brazos sostenidos por el oficial

–Sheriff, la niña está muy revoltosa.

–Lucy, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? –se acercó la vigilante arrodillándose a la altura de la niña.

–Quería ver cómo estabas, nada más –dijo zafándose del agarre del hombre–. Qué bruto eres –le dijo al oficial.

Éste sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Hey, eres valiente. Gracias por haberme ayudado –le dijo Vi a la pequeña.

–¿Pero cómo está tu pierna?

–Ah, no fue nada. Sólo un rasgu–

–Vi, muéstrame tu pierna –demandó Cait.

–Cupcake, no es nada.

–Vi –se cruzó de brazos.

Levanto su pantalón ensangrentado y había heridas de pequeño diámetro pero con profundidad. Estaba sangrando. Cuando la morena se acercó, la miró con preocupación.

–Llegando a casa te curo, y también hablaremos.

Vi suspiró.

–Oficial Thomson, puede regresar a la comisaría. Esté pendiente de quienes hayan iniciado la búsqueda de la criminal. Cualquier antecedente me lo comunica.

–Entendido –dicho esto se retiró.

–Lucy, te iremos a dejar a tu casa. Pero primero, quiero saber por qué vienes aquí –como era de esperarse, la detective la interrogará.

–Sólo quiero jugar, y como me habían dicho de que Vi va a esa plaza, quería hacerle una petición.

–Hey, tu vida corrió peligro. No seas terca –la pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos–. Además fue Jinx la que te indicó el lugar, ¿verdad?

–Sí… –miró el suelo apenada.

–Eso quiere decir que está en peligro. Si ya la contactó una vez, es muy probable que la localice de nuevo –mencionó la castaña–. Vi, sé que no te gustará, pero tendrás que cuidar a Lucy.

–¡¿Me ves cara de niñera?!

–Sí. Hace rato andabas con otros niños, no me vengas con otra cosa.

La pequeña sonrió. Era una oportunidad que aprovecharía para aprender todo acerca de la agente.

–Mañana estarás con ella durante esta misma hora. El resto del día estarás conmigo en la oficina, me encargaré de que otros oficiales mantengan vigilancia sobre ella. Primero, hay que contactar con la madre y luego–

–¡NO! ¡No le digas! –gritó la hija de la enfermera.

–¿Tienes idea del alboroto que se armó? Lo siento, pero hay que decírselo y es por tu bien –demandó la Sheriff.

–P-Pero…

–A ver, si tanto quieres que te entrene, primero hay que decirle a tu madre. ¿Está bien? –intentó calmarla Vi.

–¡No es justo! –reclamó la niña.

–¡Sí es justo!

–¡Que no!

–¡Que sí!

Ambas se miraban desafiantes.

–Y con helado de chocolate incluido.

–¿Crees que un helado me hará cambiar de opinión?

–Una cassata de helado y un chocolate de menta.

–No me subestimes.

–Una cassata de helado, dos chocolates de menta y te entreno.

–¡Ah, está bien! –exclamó con enfado.

Vi sonrió victoriosa. Caitlyn rió ante la inocencia de la niña.

Luego de un rato, habían abandonado el lugar y Lucy estaba en casa. Su madre se había enterado de los hechos y pidió horas libres para cuidar de ella durante la noche. El trabajo que tenía era un turno de noche que recuperaría el día siguiente. Se culpaba a sí misma de lo que había pasado. Se lamentaba de que el hospital consumiera mucho tiempo y no pudiera disfrutar lo suficiente como debería con su hija.

La detective no volvió a la oficina. Fue directamente a su departamento a aclarar las cosas con Vi. Sabía que tenía algo importante que decir, así que decidió postergar su trabajo para después.

–Vi, estoy aquí para ti. No necesitas ocultarme nada. Aun así estaré contigo y te apoyaré –le dijo mientras finalizaba la curación de la pierna herida.

–Está bien. Te lo diré sin rodeos –ansiaba terminar con esto luego–. Cupcake… Yo soy de Zaún. Y el criminal que más buscas, Kevin, fue mi jefe en la banda en la que estuve hace un tiempo.

–¿Vi? ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a ese criminal?! Él es el responsable de la mayoría del caos que hay en la ciudad, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

–Porque tenía miedo. Tu vida es muy importante para mí, si él encuentra la oportunidad te matará.

–Vi, que mi vida esté en peligro es parte de mi trabajo. Sabes que puedo cuidarme.

–Pero él no es cualquier delincuente –dijo preocupada.

–Lo sé. Aun así, él no me busca a mí, te está buscando a ti. Esa tal Jinx está detrás de ti, ¿verdad?

–Sí…

–Entonces no irás a cuidar a Lucy.

–Pero Cait–

–Sin peros, ya sé quién más puede cuidarla

–¿En quién demonios estás pensando?

–En Dave. Él fue tu niñera, ahora puede ser la de Lucy.

–Sabes que ella se enojará, ¿verdad?

–Ella estará bien, pero por ahora, tú eres mi prioridad –declaró dándole la espalda. Estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir.

La pelirrosa decidió abrazarla por la espalda.

–Te prometo que cuidaré de ti y encerraré a Jinx y a Kevin, no importa qué.

–Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada –contestó la morena–. Y no me ocultes nada, es lo peor que le puedes hacer a una detective.

–Mi plan casi sale perfecto.

–Lo único nuevo que me dijiste es que eras zaunita, y realmente no sé por qué no me sorprende. Y lamento decírtelo, pero ya sabía que Kevin fue tu jefe un tiempo –la miró como si hubiera sido una ecuación sencilla de descifrar.

–¡¿Cómo es que lo sabías?!

–¿Crees que sólo desperdicio mis horas en la oficina viendo papeles?

–Ah, esto… ¿No estás enojada?

–Me molesta que no me lo hayas querido decir, pero te entiendo. Además, ahora te esfuerzas por proteger Piltóver. Necesitabas tiempo, es todo. Tampoco es como que quiera presionarte, sé que no debió ser fácil para ti.

–Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Yo… Perdón por todo esto.

–No te preocupes, Vi –la abrazó del cuello–. Te dije que te apoyaría.

–Eres la mejor –dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo–. Cait, mírame –ella obedeció.

Sus miradas se encontraron y prontamente lo hicieron sus labios. Ambas sintieron un gran alivio de que todo estuviera bien. Sobre todo Vi, estaba agradecida de tener a una gran mujer como Caitlyn, que la comprendiera de esa forma la enamoraba mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Y de lo que estaba completamente segura, es que daría su vida por ella.

 ** _Mansión escondida, en algún lugar de los barrios bajos de Piltóver._**

–¡Jinx! –Abofeteó su pálida cara–. ¡Te dije que tenías que traérmela, no jugar con ella!

–¡Pero así es más divertido! –dijo sobando su rostro.

–Ven aquí –la agarró del brazo.

La llevó hacia un rincón del patio de su mansión. Había perros ladrando con saliva y sangre en sus hocicos, entre ellos se mordían peleando por la comida que estaba en sus finos platos de plata.

–¿Quieres terminar como al encapuchado que no me pudo traer a Vi?

–¡¿De qué hablas?!

–Esa mocosa me desafió y liberó a este tipo –dijo entre dientes apuntando hacia los platos de comida de los perros–. Y me declaró la guerra. Cuando exijo algo, espero que me lo cumplan –demandó tironeándola de su escuálido brazo–. ¿Acaso quieres terminar cómo él? ¿Quieres ser comida para perros?

–Yo… Prometo que la traeré.

–Espero que lo cumplas, y te prometo que podrás jugar cuanto quieras y donde quieras –dijo sobando la mejilla que había abofeteado–. ¿De acuerdo? –Susurró despacio y amenazante.

Jinx sólo asintió sonriendo. Sus ojos destellaban locura por jugar.

Esto acaba de comenzar.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	11. La segunda mejor cosa

**Capítulo 11**

 **Vi POV**

Como ya se me había hecho común, me encontraba nuevamente en la aburrida comisaría. Estaba en el pasillo donde podía "trabajar" viendo algunos asuntos o simplemente reparando mis guanteletes, lo que más me gustaba hacer para evitar las pilas de documentos que Caitlyn me encargaba de vez en cuando y así hacer tiempo hasta que acabase mi jornada laboral. Siendo sincera llevaba todo el día sin hacer mucho, la responsable de mi distracción era ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos. Ella estaba en su oficina y no la había visto en todo el santo día debido a que se encontraba muy ocupada, me había comentado que tenía que entregar unos informes analizando la situación de seguridad en la ciudad, y hasta donde sabía, por suerte desde que comencé a formar parte de la fuerza policial los casos delictuales disminuyeron de forma notable, sin embargo, había una inquietud enorme con la aparición de Jinx y con el caso abierto que había con Kevin, lo cual no era menor y excesivamente preocupante.

Luego de la aparición de esa loca, no he dejado de pensar en que en algún sitio la había visto, y tampoco sabía para qué demonios me buscaba. Lo único que sé, es que ahora tengo que ir con más cuidado, o simplemente, romper cráneos y hacerme notar que soy bastante fuerte como para que logren atraparme, no la dejaré para nada fácil.

Además de eso, había otra cosa que me preocupaba. Lucy estaba enojada conmigo. Sé que le prometí entrenarla, y a decir verdad, odio prometer algo que no cumpliré, pero estaba bajo las órdenes de Cait, y aunque quisiera desobedecerla, tenía a dos hombres vigilándome, uno en la salida y otro que estaba frente a mi escritorio de trabajo, él también tenía un puesto y al parecer se veía concentrado. Tal vez pueda arreglármelas para salir de aquí e ir cuanto antes a visitar a la pequeña. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanto interés en una niña como ella? Tal vez me siento culpable, agh… Odio cuando pasa esto. Sé que por mi forma de ser muchas personas piensen que me desagradan los niños, pero es todo lo contrario. Me divierto un montón con ellos y aprovecho de enseñarles pequeñas cosas de vez en cuando, pero sólo a aquellos que realmente lo necesitan. Cuando era niña nunca tuve la ocasión de divertirme como debía ser, sufrí tanto que al menos no quiero que se repita en los mocosos que a veces voy a visitar.

Recuerdo cuando visité a Lucy el día siguiente de nuestro pequeño incidente. Le llevaba la cassata de helado y los dos chocolates de menta que le había prometido, por lo menos era algo de lo que podía cumplir. Cuando abrió la puerta, me miró con enfado y no lo recibió. Dave que estaba detrás de ella recogió los regalos y aprovechó de reírse en mi cara.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _–Son igualitas, hasta ponen la misma cara cuando están enojadas –rió el calvo a la vez que me había invitado a pasar._

 _–¿Acaso quieres que te modifique la cara? –pregunté molesta._

 _–Extrañaba que me tratases como un terroncito de azúcar –me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras retrocedía lentamente._

 _–¿Cómo está tu hombro? –decidí cambiar de tema._

 _–Está como nuevo. Ya sabes… Tuve una hermosa cuidadora y sané más rápido de lo que creí, gracias a ella._

 _–¿Acaso estás… Enamorado de la…? –No alcancé a preguntar tras ver a Lucy quien no había parado de observarme con enfado. En seguida me acerqué y me arrodillé para estar a su altura–. Hey, perdóname por no poder estar aquí, pero tengo otros asuntos importantes que–_

 _–¿Me dirás la misma excusa que mi mamá? No quiero oír más de lo mismo. ¡Ya vete!_

 _Cuando la escuché sentí pena y agaché mi cabeza. Le iba a responder pero no me dio el tiempo, ya que se había echado a correr para subir las escaleras y desaparecer. Dave me notó decaída y caminó hacia mí, de cierta forma me hizo sentir mejor cuando depositó una mano en mi hombro._

 _–Yo me encargaré de ella. Ser niñera es un trabajo que se me da bien –dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

 _–Si pudiste conmigo, con ella también, ¿no? –le correspondí la sonrisa._

 _–Por supuesto que sí –me respondió._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Levanté mi vista, estaba soñando despierta observando a la nada misma. El teléfono me había sacado de mis pensamientos, al parecer llevaba un buen rato sonando por la mirada que me alegra los días de mi querido vigilante que tenía en frente, o al menos eso quiero creer, su cara de perro entrenado y de odio era notable, y era pan de cada día. Cuando contesté me percaté de que era Caitlyn quien me llamaba con apuro, me preocupé tras escucharla.

–"Vi, ven a mi oficina. Es urgente".

Sin dudarlo fui rápidamente a su oficina, había corrido y al llegar a su puerta la abrí de forma agitada.

–¿Qué ocurre, Cait?

De pronto sentí como se cerró la puerta de golpe. Caitlyn me había aprisionado contra la puerta observándome a los ojos con deseo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Con la mirada me lo decía todo, yo no logré reaccionar ante sus peligrosos movimientos. Inmediatamente después depositó sus labios contra los míos. Sin ganas de sentirme acorralada, giré a Cupcake hasta dejar su espalda contra la puerta. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas para lograr mayor contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, y poco a poco sentí cómo desordenaba mi cabello mientras me cautivaba con el sabor de sus labios. Yo sólo disfrutaba de su tacto, y por supuesto que también del mío que divagaba sobre su cintura hasta su cuello.

Luego me aparté buscando aire, después de haber corrido con prisa hasta acá y que me atacara de esa forma, mis pulmones me exigían oxígeno.

–¿Así que esta era la urgencia? –reí normalizando mi respiración.

–Por supuesto que es urgente. No te he visto en todo el día –dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla frente al escritorio.

–Vaya forma de saludarme. Podría ser más seguido –le guiñé un ojo y sonreí pícara.

–Además de eso, ¿qué tal vas con el papeleo que te encargué?

–Pues… Necesito un poco de tiempo –contesté sobándome la nuca y desviando la mirada.

–Vi, no has hecho nada, ¿verdad? –insistió.

Odiaba esta parte del día. Sé que es mi trabajo y que debería cumplir con ello, pero la razón por la que ingresé a ser policía no era nada más que para patear traseros y estar cerca de ella. Cait es puntual, responsable, muy esforzada, calculadora y meticulosa en todo lo que hace, en cambio, yo soy todo lo opuesto, soy descuidada, impuntual e impulsiva, pero al menos trato de mejorar todo eso, por muy mínimo que sea. Esto ha sido un cambio enorme a lo que era mi vida antes, lo que era vivir por mi propia cuenta en donde no recibía órdenes de nadie, claro, después de que escapé de la estúpida banda que tiene Kevin, una vez sola hacía todo lo que quería, muchas veces sin medir las consecuencias, pero eso ya no es así, intento remediar todo haciendo lo mejor que sé hacer, patear traseros en favor de la policía. Por ahora, sólo me dediqué a quedar en silencio ante la pregunta que ella me hizo.

De pronto vi cómo se acercó y depositó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Me miró con comprensión y ternura que hizo sacar una sonrisa en mí. Luego se acercó provocativamente hasta lanzarme sobre el sofá de cuero que tenía hasta subirse encima de mí. Definitivamente, sabe cómo enloquecerme.

–Me gusta este tipo de urgencia que tienes –le sonreí mientras con mis manos me encargaba de acercar su rostro al mío.

Abrió levemente los labios, podía notar su respiración. Era todo muy lento, ansiaba probarlos cuanto antes, me provocaba tanto que me impacientaba esta maldita corta distancia. Al final, decidí acercarme cuando de pronto sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios. Me miró provocativa.

–Si quieres ganártelo, el reporte lo quiero en menos de dos horas –me lo dijo de forma seria e incluso hasta un poco molesta. La manera en que cambió su rostro me sorprendió. La comprensión y ternura que creí que tenía se esfumó–. Ya te había dicho que necesito cuanto antes los documentos.

–¿Realmente planeas dejarme así? –cuestioné desafiante.

–Es la única forma en la que entiendas –volvió a su escritorio, aun retándome con la mirada.

–Lo traeré, pero esto no se quedará así –dije saliendo de su oficina.

Volví desanimada a mi puesto. Recibía una mirada con disgusto desde que me aparecí por el pasillo y no tardé mucho en reconocer quién era, por supuesto que iba a ser el tipo que me vigilaba. Ahora que lo pienso, desde que empecé a ser agente, siempre me han vigilado. Me apesta esto, ¿iba a tener libertad? Mis jodidas polainas. Aunque al menos debo agradecer que no esté detrás de las rejas.

–Sé que soy hermosa, pero no es necesario que me observes tanto. ¿Te apetece una foto para que te dure más? –sentencié con orgullo dejando cómodamente mis pies sobre mi escritorio y balanceándome con la silla.

–No sé cuál será tu concepto de hermosa, de todas formas ni se acercaría a lo que es la realidad –me contestó fulminándome con su mirada–. Apuesto a que la Sheriff te tiene lástima y por eso es que estás aquí, perra necesitada.

Me dediqué a suspirar mientras bajaba mis pies. Sé que no es un buen momento para perder la paciencia y que sin duda alguna tengo que trabajar en mi autocontrol, pero en este momento, todo me importa una mierda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi al tipo en el suelo con mi puño marcado en su mejilla, al menos para mí fue gracioso ver el contraste de su color de piel, un lado pálido y el otro rojo. Sin duda le dejé un pequeño rastro de mi fuerza, no creo que se le vaya a olvidar con quién se metía. Después de unos segundos, no sé en qué momento tres oficiales me tenían agarrada hasta lanzarme al suelo en modo de contención. Pedí a gritos que me soltaran y que no haría nada, pero no hubo caso. Me estaba dando cuenta que se aprovecharon de la situación y me lastimaban los brazos y piernas cuando supuestamente me contenían, hasta que sentí unas esposas en mis muñecas, me apretaban y era obvio que fue a propósito. Malditos cobardes. ¿Es que no podremos ser buenos compañeros? He tenido que aguantar este tipo de cosas todos los días que vengo. Cait no se da cuenta y tampoco pensaba en decirle, lo último que planeo es que me vean débil.

Luego de un rato sentí pasos de tacones que iban firmes hasta mí, sabía perfectamente quién era. ¡Bravo, Vi! ¡Te has ganado un sermón! Subí mi mirada y la vi a ella, podría agradecer mi perfecta posición por la vista que me regalaba de su corto vestido, pero no era un buen momento, sobre todo por su cara que no se veía muy amigable. Lo único que podía hacer, era mentalizarme para escuchar los regaños una vez más.

–Suéltenla, ahora.

–Sheriff, acaba de golpear al oficial Thomson. Retroceda por su seguridad –dijo uno de los zopencos escondiendo mi rostro sobre el piso.

–Oficiales, ella ya no es un peligro. Hablaré con ella, pueden soltarla –aun dicho esto ninguno decidió moverse–. ¡Que la suelten!

Sentí como se apartaban de mí, podía mover mi cuerpo otra vez, al fin. Me levanté y vi a Thomson aún en el suelo. Tenía mis manos atadas por las esposas detrás de mi espalda, pero me las arreglé para que estuvieran adelante. Me acerqué a él y le tendí mis manos.

–Disculpa, sé que no estuvo bien. No volverá a suceder. Disculpa a todos por lo que pasó.

No sé por qué, pero ahora todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro con un pésimo corte de pelo y un moco en mi nariz, bueno, espero que eso último no. Mi compañero no tardó mucho en corresponder mis manos y se levantó. No me dijo nada, sólo estaba ahí observándome, ni bien ni mal, pero agradecía que ahora no me fulminara como lo hacía hace unos momentos.

–Vi, coge los documentos que te pedí y anda a mi oficina. Te seguiré luego.

Hice caso y me fui con la mirada en el suelo. Tal vez le causo muchos problemas a Cait con esto, quizás ahora desconfían de ella cuando está conmigo, y no quiero que por mi culpa pierda la buena reputación que tiene como detective. Lo sé porque desde el primer momento que ingresé dudaron de ella. Tampoco es que yo sea una mujer ejemplar, pero tampoco pienso intimidarme con quienes me burlé por años antes de que me capturasen, no me sentiré disminuida aunque sea por una estación de policías entera mirándome a la defensiva.

 **Caitlyn POV**

Suspiré una vez que Vi se fue a mi oficina. Ella sí que sabe cómo meterse en problemas, pero sé que no es por su culpa, al menos no del todo. Comprendo y entiendo que desde que ingresó ha tenido ciertas dificultades, pero ahí estaré yo para apoyarla en lo que necesite porque sé que ha intentado remediar las cosas y me lo demuestra con cada delincuente que atrapamos o con cada documento en el que se esfuerza en terminar, aunque lo haga a última hora, pero lo hace.

–Oficial Thomson, necesito que con honestidad que me digas lo que ocurrió.

–¡Aun no comprendo por qué una criminal como ella tiene que estar aquí! ¡Jayce podría ser un mejor compañero para todos nosotros.

–Wow, eso fue muy honesto de tu parte –dije paciente y calmadamente–. Jayce siempre estará a nuestra disposición y ustedes lo saben –me dirigí a todos–. Oficiales, las decisiones que he tomado no han sido para perjudicar a nadie, sé que Vi ha sido un lío hace años, pero en este momento es todo lo contrario. Gracias a ella la tasa de criminalidad ha disminuido y necesito que sean conscientes de eso. Deben tratarla como una compañera y no como lo hicieron hace unos minutos, como si fuera un animal. Fue altamente decepcionante verlos actuar así, es una oficial al igual que ustedes. Thomson, ¿ahora me dirás qué fue lo que pasó?

–Le dije un par de cosas, lo asumo. Tampoco esperé a que ella reaccionase así.

–Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

–Le pediré disculpas –sentenció con la cabeza gacha.

–Oficiales, mi trabajo y responsabilidad es la seguridad de todos. Asegúrense ustedes también de cumplir con su deber. El respeto es importante aquí, actúen como adultos. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Sigan con su trabajo, y Thomson, que atiendan tu herida –dije esto último algo fría, debo admitir que me molesté por lo que pasó, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo. Sin más que decir, di media vuelta y fui a mi oficina.

Cuando entré observé a Vi mirando a través de la ventana. Podía ver sus muñecas enrojecidas, pero para mi sorpresa no tenía puesta las esposas. Realmente me sorprende lo bien de lo que puede zafarse de distintas situaciones.

–Vi –me acerqué depositando mi mano en su hombro. No dio vuelta su rostro–. ¿Estás bien?

–Ahora estoy mejor –me contestó con una sonrisa de lado. Sé que estaba fingiendo.

–Thomson te dijo un par de cosas.

–Ah, no es para tanto, Cupcake. Ya no tiene importancia.

–Para mí sí la hay –me acerqué tomando sus muñecas con suavidad–. Vi, no quiero sonar dura, pero debes calmarte. Sé que es difícil para ti tratar con personas que desconfían de ti. Hay algo que te quiero pedir, ¿crees que lo puedas hacer por mí?

–Por ti, lo que sea.

–Necesito que mejores tu autocontrol, al menos frente a tus compañeros. Es un fastidio, lo sé, pero servirá tanto para ti como para todos. Eres una gran mujer y no tengo dudas de que podrás callar bocas, y no me refiero a que lo harás con los puños, sino con tus acciones, ya me lo has demostrado.

–Yo pondré de mi parte, pero necesito que los demás también lo hagan. Intentaré dar lo mejor de mí, ya verás.

–Créeme que ellos pondrán de su parte.

Sonreí al verla tan decidida. Me alegra que se lo haya tomado bien y que tenga una actitud positiva. Me encanta la seguridad que emana, me encanta.

–Entonces… Puedes empezar por terminar el informe que te pedí.

–Cupcake, la verdad es que está terminado hace unas horas.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has entregado?

–Porque quería revisarlo nuevamente, conociéndome debe tener algún error, soy demasiado descuidada y quería que estuviera bien.

–Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda, siempre te lo he dicho.

–Tranquila, puedo hacerlo.

–Bien. Déjame ver qué es lo que tienes.

Una vez que recibí el informe, tomé asiento y me dispuse a revisarlo. Conforme avanzaba de página, me sorprendía más al no ver ningún fallo. Todo estaba bien clasificado, si bien no era detallista, pude notar el esfuerzo en los textos bien escritos y de manera formal, exactamente como se lo ordené. Esto me recordó la primera vez que le dije que me hiciera un informe, sé que la formalidad no es para ella, pero en ese entonces no pude evitar reír al leer cada palabra o descripción de los hechos, aunque debía entenderla, era primera vez que hacía algo como esto.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pensamientos me habían hecho sonreír.

–¿De qué te ríes, eh? –me preguntó Vi algo ansiosa. Seguramente pensó que su informe estaba mal hecho por la cara que tiene.

–Está todo perfecto, tal y como te lo pedí. Buen trabajo, Vi.

Noté como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

–Pareces entusiasmada con este caso, bueno, es porque tú misma me pediste hacer estos reportes con el caso de Kevin –le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Tengo cuentas pendientes con él y quiero encerrarlo con mis manos.

–Y lo haremos _–_ respondí _–._ Vi, la jornada de hoy acabará en media hora. Quiero que cenemos hoy, hace tiempo que no disfrutamos algo juntas.

–¡Sí! ¿Quieres ir a algún restaurante?

–No, mi departamento está bien –le dije de forma seductora. Reí para mis adentros cuando se sonrojó–. Yo prepararé la cena, mereces un descanso.

 **Vi POV**

Cuando me ofreció ir a su departamento no pude evitar la emoción, por fin podría estar con ella después de tantas semanas arduas de trabajo, aunque más bien para ella, ya que mi trabajo consiste en volar dientes y uno que otro informe, pero nada complicado.

Me dijo que la esperase unos minutos para luego irnos, pero antes quise ir por mis cosas en mi escritorio. Tal vez vería la cara de perro nuevamente de Thomson, espero que al menos no tenga su rostro hinchado y no tenga intenciones de buscarme de mala forma, así que mejor me apresuro.

–Cupcake, te esperaré abajo –salí de la oficina después de escuchar por parte de ella que no tardaría demasiado.

Bajé las escaleras, y como era de esperarse, estaba él con una bolsa de hielo en una de sus mejillas. Desvié mi vista hacia mi escritorio y dispuse a sacar algunas herramientas que tenía para arreglar a mis bebés, mis guanteletes. De un momento a otro me sentí mal por verlo en ese estado, nunca me había pasado antes. Siempre que golpeaba sentía una satisfacción a quien me molestase o con quien quisiera ponerme a prueba, pero este no fue el caso. Así que decidí ir a hablarle cuando él interrumpió mis acciones.

–Vi. Lamento lo de hace un rato. Sé que estuve mal en decirte esas cosas, es sólo que… Aún no puedo hacerme la idea de que seas mi compañera y me cuesta aceptarlo. Discúlpame por mi actitud –sentenció con la cabeza gacha.

–Hey, tranquilo. Yo también estuve mal en golpearte, discúlpame por eso. A todo esto, ¿cómo está tu mejilla?

–Golpeas como un demonio, y además eres rápida. Creo que mi mejilla estará bien, gracias al hielo –me indicó su bolsa azul–. Hay veces que debo aprender a golpes.

Reí ante lo que escuché. Era una frase dolorosamente cierta para muchos.

–¿Empezamos de cero? –le tendí mi mano.

–Será un gusto, oficial Vi –me la correspondió junto con una sonrisa por su parte.

Salí del edificio para encender un cigarrillo en lo que esperaba a que saliera Cupcake. Me apoyé sobre un poste y le sonreí al cielo. No sé qué será esta sensación, pero me alegra al menos haber resuelto una pequeña parte del problema, aún me queda dar motivos para que no desconfíen de mí. Sin duda me esforzaré en ello, más que nada porque Cait pone sus fichas en mí y no quiero decepcionarla.

–¿Nunca pensarás en dejar de fumar, verdad?

Hablando del rey de Roma.

–Es un mal hábito difícil de dejar –le contesté. De pronto Caitlyn saca el cigarrillo de mis manos y lo apaga con la suela de sus zapatos.

–¿Nos vamos? –dijo mientras botaba la colilla a un basurero.

–Vámonos –sonreí.

Nos fuimos en su vehículo y llegamos al departamento tan lujoso en el que vivía. Cada vez que lo veo no logro evitar compararlo con el mío, es una diferencia penosa, pero mientras esté bajo un techo es lo que realmente debería importar, ¿no?

Al entrar, Cait dijo que podía descansar en el sofá de cuero que tenía frente al televisor mientras esperaba la cena. Aproveché el momento para sacarme la armadura que tenía puesta y así relajar mis músculos. Después de saber que había tenido una cansadora semana, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que le negué la propuesta de esperar la cena, como si fuera alguna novedad que no siguiera alguna de sus órdenes.

–Déjame ayudarte a hacer la cena –insistí acercándome a la espaciosa cocina.

–Contigo nunca se puede, ¿verdad? –rió.

–Mi apellido es Contreras –contesté en modo de broma.

–Siempre lo supe, siempre me llevas la contraria –sonrió dándome un beso en la frente–. Aunque eso no te durará por mucho –levantó una de sus cejas mientras se alejaba de mí para buscar los ingredientes. Yo solo sonreí.

–Y bien Sheriff Caitlyn, ¿cuál es el plato principal del menú?

–Pasta al Pesto Rojo.

–Suena delicioso.

De sólo imaginarlo se me hizo agua la boca.

–Espero lograr sorprenderte.

Al cabo de una hora teníamos lista la cena. Noté que Cait es habilidosa en la cocina, sabe mezclar muy bien los ingredientes, y cuando le ofrecía mi ayuda, parecía realmente torpe en todo lo que mis manos tocaban, no como las de ellas, parecían delicadas en cada movimiento que ejecutaba. Esto me dio a entender que definitivamente la cocina no es lo mío, pero aun así me esforcé en que pudiese quedar exquisito.

Estábamos sentadas disfrutando de la comida, realmente estaba todo muy sabroso, aún más con la compañía de un vino de veinte años que ella tenía guardado en una estantería que me moría por abrir, pero más me vale no hacerlo, seguramente saldría perdiendo más de lo que ganaría.

–Cupcake, tienes un don con la cocina.

–Vamos Vi, no es para tanto –respondió mientras reía–. Además tú también tienes crédito en todo esto.

–Soy demasiado torpe, tanto que sería capaz de confundir el azúcar con la sal. Por suerte estabas ahí ayudándome en lo poco y nada que hice –reí.

–Al menos lo intentas y eso es lo que más me encanta de ti –contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Ante lo que me había dicho no supe qué decir. No me percaté de que nuestros platos ya estaban vacíos, al igual que nuestras copas. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla a los ojos y sonreír.

Hubo un silencio mientras nosotras seguíamos conectadas con nuestra mirada. No era un silencio incómodo, podría jurar que hablábamos con tan sólo mirarnos, y estoy segura de que era un deseo interno que batallaba con salir y explorar mediante el tacto, y cuánto batallaba yo contra eso.

Decidí levantarme y recoger los platos para lavarlos. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más resistiría tenerla así de frente y sin procurar hacerle algo. Soy tan impulsiva que a veces eso me juega en contra y no quiero asustarla, es por eso que intentaré ser un poco más paciente y que las cosas vayan con calma, aunque si ella me pone un dedo encima, no sé lo que podría pasar, tan sólo basta eso para que haga todo lo que podría imaginar.

–Vi, no es necesario –posó una de sus manos en las mías.

Genial, ¿cuánta dificultad piensa ponerme?

–Está bien –dije todavía mirando los platos–. No hay problema.

–Vi –giró mi rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de mí.

Miré sus labios y vi cómo ella se mordió el labio inferior. Mi cuerpo sólo rogaba con una cosa, probarla. Así que sin resistirlo más, me acerqué hasta plantar mis labios contra los suyos. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y yo su cintura. Tenía tantas ganas de esto que sin poder evitarlo la empujé contra el lavaplatos. Para saborear mejor, mi lengua entró en juego y Caitlyn hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco era un beso más apasionado, no quería ser ruda, pero es mi naturaleza ser así en todos los aspectos de mi vida, así que bajé de sus labios hasta su cuello, plantando besos húmedos y mordiéndola cada vez que ella jalaba mi cabello en busca de más.

De pronto, ella me alejó. Me quedé observándola con deseo hasta que tomó de mi mano y me guió a su habitación hasta empujarme sobre la cama.

–Esto apenas comienza –me dijo seductoramente.

Esta faceta de Caitlyn me sorprendía, pero me siento afortunada de ser la única que lo pueda ver, ella siendo fría con todos, y conmigo, era completamente diferente. Estaba sobre mí tomando el control de la situación, pero de eso me encargaré yo, así que la di vuelta y sostuve sus muñecas. Besé su cuello y mi lengua se encargó de recorrer por su piel haciéndola estremecer.

Escuché un gemido ahogado por parte de ella, y para mí eso fue suficiente, por lo pronto perdí el poco autocontrol que me quedaba. El vestido estaba sobrando, así que con mis dientes decidí arrancarlo, tirándolo hacia abajo al igual como lo hacían mis manos para bajar y acariciar su espalda. Cuando quedó descubierta, admiré cada detalle de su perfecta figura y luego comprobé que esto no era un sueño al explorar con mis manos recorriendo su cintura, sus curvas, sus suaves pechos, todo lo que era su hermosa y morena piel. Decidí bajar mis besos hasta sus pechos, su espalda se arqueaba cada vez más cuando la mordía o cuando la tocaba presionándola.

Levanté mi vista para observarla a ella, su rostro estaba sonrojado y me miraba tímidamente. Qué inocencia es la que estoy viendo. Definitivamente ella es una obra maestra echa mujer.

–Tú también deberías… _–_ interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Entendí cuál era su mensaje, así que me saqué la chaqueta que tenía puesta, por milagro me había sacado la armadura una vez que llegué al departamento, así no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo. Para mí ahora todo esto vale oro y pienso aprovechar y recordar cada segundo de este momento.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y levanté mis brazos para que pudiera sacar mi ropa más rápido. Se detuvo y me miró de arriba abajo, estaba hipnotizada. Ante eso hice una pose de modelo colocando una mano detrás de mi nuca y la otra en mi cadera para que apreciase más mi figura. A esto le llamo amor propio.

 _–_ Contempla todo lo que quieras _–_ sonreí.

–¿Eh? –me miró tocando la realidad con sus pies –. Perdón yo… Es solo que es la primera vez que…

 _–_ ¿Estás con una mujer? _–_ completé su oración.

 _–_ Sí…

 _–_ ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes o…?

 _–_ Sí.

 _–_ Oh, entonces….

–Vi, hazme tuya –respondió mirándome a los ojos. Podía ver el reflejo mi cuerpo desnudo a través de sus pupilas.

–¿Estás segura? _–_ pregunté preocupada.

 _–_ Destrúyeme.

 _–_ Ya que insistes.

Ambas sonreímos.

Inmediatamente después tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé como si fuera lo último que haría en mi vida…

El fuego entre ambas almas se alimentaba con cada aliento robado entre sus bocas. La única forma de apagar ese fuego, era con sus cuerpos. Por lo pronto, comenzaron un diálogo físico y emocional ansioso de experimentar sus íntimos deseos.

Vi había escuchado una vez que el punto G estaba en los oídos, así que besó su cuello recorriéndolo hasta morder el lóbulo de la castaña.

 _–_ Tan fría como el hielo, pero estás derritiéndote en mis manos, Cupcake _–_ le susurró delicadamente, pronunciando su nombre con seducción. Con ello logró cautivarla.

Era cierto lo que había escuchado la pelirrosa. El cuerpo de Caitlyn no aguantó más y respondió inconscientemente a sus palabras con un gemido y una mirada lujuriosa que no se la quitaba nadie. Sin poder soportarlo más, devoró los labios de aquella que hizo estremecerla con unas cuantas palabras. Era tan ciento lo que Vi había escuchado una vez… Pero la detective tenía un as bajo la manga, a pesar de que le llamó fría, no sabe que el hielo también quema.

Su primer movimiento peligroso, consistió en besar a la tatuada por toda su piel, bajó de sus pechos, de su trabajado y perfecto abdomen, hasta llegar a su objetivo principal. Acarició los muslos por un buen rato, hasta que decidió abrir sus piernas.

Vi la miró sorprendida, pero se notaba el goce en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Como la detective que era, se aventuró en investigar por sus propias manos y lengua las incógnitas centrales de la mujer, hacer que hablara, descifrando todos sus movimientos hasta sentirse triunfadora de escuchar todo lo que provenía de su boca; sus gemidos, sus movimientos, sus manos sobre la cabeza de la castaña incitándole a que le sacara más información, que la conociera aún más, que sería recompensada como música para su perfecta audición cuando la encontrara en el clímax de la satisfacción y el placer. No tardó mucho en cumplir con su cometido. La ex criminal llegó a su punto máximo entre susurros del nombre de la responsable de la electricidad que invadió y sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Caitlyn levantó su vista. Estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer. A pesar de ser su primera vez con una chica, logró tomar el control de ella misma para hacerle saber a Vi cuánto la amaba. A pesar de su sorpresa, se sintió con orgullo al ver a Vi en su momento cúlmine, su rostro lo decía todo.

 _–_ Increíble… _–_ dijo Vi con la voz entrecortada.

La morena solo sonrió.

 _–_ Ahora es mi turno –sentenció una vez recuperada.

La pelirrosa replicó los mismos movimientos, pero eran más seguros y candentes. Sus besos bajaron por el ombligo hasta llegar el centro de la morena. Sintió cómo su cabello era sostenido por la inquietante mano de ella, motivo por el cual decidió cumplir con la petición que Caitlyn le había hecho hace momentos atrás.

Notó lo húmedo que estaba, aun así decidió subir la vista para posarse por sobre la de la sonrojada detective. Lamió sus dedos dando una imagen excitante, luego los introdujo sobre el centro de la entregada castaña. Se movía al compás de los gemidos expresados en la habitación, su aliento desaparecía poco a poco, la respiración parecía cortarse en su boca.

 _–_ Vi… _–_ dijo apenas audible.

Un dedo pulgar acompañó el acto tocando la fuente principal y la debilidad de la castaña, y con la motricidad que ejecutaba, logró llevarla a su clímax.

 _–_ ¡Vi! _–_ arqueó su espalda.

Caitlyn podría jurar que fue el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido en su vida. Sus manos dejaron de tensarse sintiendo el cielo. Aseguró que Vi es una mujer superdotada en las artes del placer, y que efectivamente, la había destrozado de la manera más placentera posible.

La pelirrosa se acercó a ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, luego la castaña se recostó sobre ella feliz, con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

 _–_ Esto realmente fue increíble _–_ susurró Caitlyn.

Vi sonrió victoriosa.

 _–_ Hey, Cupcake.

 _–_ ¿Si?

 _–_ Estar contigo es la segunda mejor cosa que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

 _–_ ¿La segunda? _–_ la miró extrañada.

 _–_ La primera fue haberte conocido.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** **¡Hermosos lectores! Espero que estén bien (L). ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Por favor díganmelo (L). He de admitir que fue difícil, fue un verdadero desafío escribirlo, pero como me gustan los desafíos, aquí lo tienen 7u7 jajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos a todos :)**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. Especial día de San Valentín

**Capítulo 12**

 _Estaba desesperada corriendo entre los callejones. Era de noche y mi adrenalina se encargaba de mover mis temblorosos pies, avanzaba tan rápido como podía. Mi respiración estaba insoportablemente agitada, pero mi vida pendía de un hilo en este momento, así que más me vale correr. Seguí corriendo, pasando por cada callejón, eran interminables, parecía ser un laberinto que nunca termina hasta que pude ver lo que me parecía una salida. Sonreí. Por fin mi peor miedo podía desaparecer, era una molesta luz, y que sin duda, atravesaría para salir para siempre de este maldito y oscuro lugar. Pero no, no era una salida. Era un callejón cuya luz me cegaba hasta lograr confundirme. Me desesperé cuando llegué hasta el muro que impedía mi perfecto escape. Golpeé fuertemente intentando romperla con mis temblorosas manos, pero no podía, lo único que lograba era herir mis nudillos, más de lo que ya estaba; estaban manchados con mi propia sangre. Miré para todos lados buscando alguna alternativa pero ni siquiera tenía opción de escalar la muralla, era demasiado alto y no tenía de dónde sujetarme, estaba jodidamente acabada. No quería rendirme, pero sentía pasos calmados detrás de mí. Giré mi rostro para observar a la persona que me había acorralado, de la persona de la que quería escapar y nunca volver a ver._

 _–¿Me extrañabas, Vi? –dijo cada vez más cerca de mí._

 _Me apoyé en el muro, como queriendo que me tragase. Miré mis manos, y eran tan pequeñas. Era una niña, una niña que poco podía hacer ante la tenebrosa mirada que recibía._

 _Se acercó cada vez más hasta que me agarró de las muñecas, dejándolas a cada costado de mi cabeza imposibilitando que las utilizara para defenderme. Intenté patear, pero su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío._

 _Amarró mis manos con unas esposas oxidadas. Mis ojos lagrimeaban y observé cómo sacó una jeringa con una de las agujas que más temía._

 _Esa inyección sabía para qué funcionaba._

 _Por favor, esa inyección otra vez no._

 _–Volverás a estar bajo mis órdenes_ – _me dijo sujetándome con más fuerza._

 _Sentí el pinchazo. Sentí cómo la aguja se clavó sobre mi cuello. Sentí el dolor cuando la sustancia asquerosa invadía mi cuerpo y cómo mis músculos respondían a esto._

 _Cerré mis ojos ante el dolor, chillaba como la pequeña niña que era. Estaba sola, solo pedía al cielo que por favor alguien me viese. De pronto la vi a ella. Cómo no identificar ese sombrero de copa. Un hilo de esperanza se formó en mí al verla, algo me decía que no era momento de rendirse._

 _–¡Caitlyn! ¡Caitlyn! –grité como pude._

 _–¡No te va a escuchar! –me gritó en el oído sonriendo macabramente._

 _Seguí removiéndome bruscamente por salir de sus brazos, tenía que ver que al menos estuviera bien, o que al menos se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Sin embargo, como siempre, la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado, y la poca esperanza que tenía, se esfumó. Pude ver cómo la atrapaban. Alguien se lanzó sobre ella y yo me paralicé. Mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca, por un momento no pude respirar. Le estaban haciendo daño. Esto no podía estar pasando._

 _–¡Caitlyn! ¡Déjala bastardo!_ – _exclamé intentando golpearle a patadas, pero era en vano. Su risa maldita me reducía–. ¡Te mataré, Kevin! ¡Juro que te mataré!_

 _–Cállate y observa cómo se pudre –me apretó ambas mejillas dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella._

 _La inyección estaba haciendo efecto. Perdía la consciencia sobre mí. Tenía terror a esto y a lo que pudiera pasar. Mi cuerpo se estaría moviendo sin que yo lo ordenase. La consciencia no se me iba del todo, mis pensamientos aún seguían intactos pero mis movimientos no eran propios de mí. Es como estar encerrada, ver algo y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Me siento demasiado inútil para no tener control sobre mí misma._

 _Estaba jodida._

 _–Acércate a ella o despídete de tu vida_ –me ordenó Kevin.

 _Mis pies en un comienzo se resistieron, pero aunque hiciera el mejor esfuerzo de todos, no lo lograría. Aun así lo intenté, juro que lo intenté. Caminé sintiendo mis pies pesados, acercándome cada vez más, me ahogaba con cada paso, hasta que no tuve más remedio que situarme al lado del cuerpo tembloroso de Cait, me estaba mirando con terror, con asco y enfado._

 _–"No me veas así" –pensé–."No tú, Cupcake"._

 _–Mátala –me ordenó Kevin._

 _Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mis puños estaban adoloridos de tanto apretarse, al igual que mi mandíbula..._

 _–¡Mátala ahora!_

 _…Quería gritar._

 _–"Caitlyn, huye" –decía entre mis pensamientos, suplicando que me escuchase–. "Caitlyn, por favor. ¡Caitlyn!"_

 _Mis manos se movieron sin mi permiso, queriendo encestar un golpe en su rostro. Por un momento vi otra cara, no era la de ella, era la de… ¿Lauren? Pero en una fracción de segundo volvió a ser el de Caitlyn. Mi puño se dirigía con mucha fuerza, quería evitarlo. Estallé gritando y ahogando mis sollozos antes de golpearla._

–¡Caitlyn! –grité.

–Vi, tranquila. Estoy aquí –sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

–Oh, Cait. Perdóname –la abracé–. Por favor, perdóname.

–Vi, tranquila –correspondió mi abrazo y acarició mi pelo. Necesitaba esa calidez, eso lograba calmarme–. Era una pesadilla –continuó–. Estoy aquí contigo –dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

Respiraba fuertemente, estaba muy agitada. Tenía sudor y mi pecho se elevaba con brutalidad intentando calmar mi respiración, seguramente tenía el corazón desbocado. Caitlyn estaba abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello. Esto me tranquilizaba demasiado. Su tacto me calma, y es raro que pueda decir esto sobre mí, pero tengo que admitir que de alguna forma me siento protegida, o más bien acogida, un sentimiento que apenas estoy experimentando, una sensación que nunca había tenido con alguien, pero ahora con Cupcake todo es diferente.

 _–_ ¿Estás mejor? _–_ me miró a los ojos preocupada.

 _–_ Contigo todo es mejor _–_ respondí sonriendo. Quería que calmara su ceño y su preocupación, aunque era una verdad irrefutable lo que le acabo de decir.

 _–_ Te traje un vaso de agua. Estuviste removiéndote un largo rato y no despertabas. Llegué a asustarme, estabas agarrando demasiado fuerte la sábana.

 _–_ Fue una estúpida pesadilla _–_ suspiré _–_. Perdón por asustarte.

 _–_ No, no te disculpes. Ya no pasa nada _–_ siguió acariciándome.

Los primeros rayos de luz se asomaron por la ventana. En mi vida me había despertado por mí misma a una hora tan temprano como la de hoy siendo un fin de semana. Claro que cuando tenía que ir a la comisaría tenía como diez despertadores azotando mis tímpanos, muchos de ellos terminaban quebrados porque inconscientemente mi mano los aplastaba o los tiraba contra el suelo o la pared, esto dejaba en claro mi odio eterno hacia los despertadores. Es increíble lo que puedo hacer dormida, y más increíble que tenga que gastar mi preciado dinero en muchos despertadores, porque si fuera por mí, dormiría hasta la próxima era.

 _–_ Vaya, ya amaneció. _–_ Caitlyn se puso de pie y estiró ambos brazos.

No pude evitar verla descaradamente con su cuerpo esbelto y desnudo. Su morena y perfecta piel resplandecían como la mañana. Estaba de espaldas y su anatomía posterior me dejaba fácilmente babosa. Si su objetivo era ponerme a cien, lo logró en tiempo récord. Aunque poco me dejó disfrutar de la vista, se había puesto una bata para tapar sus intimidades.

 _–_ Si quieres ve a tomar una ducha _–_ continuó _–_. Iré a preparar el desayuno _–_ depositó un beso en mi frente _–_. Por cierto, las toallas están en la entrada, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

–Gracias por todo _–_ salté de la cama sonriente.

Inmediatamente tomé una ducha para relajarme y olvidar todo lo que había sido esa estúpida pesadilla. Sin embargo, estaba latente aún sobre mi cabeza. No dejo de pensar en esa inyección, y tampoco podré olvidarla, porque ese fue uno de los traumas por los cuales viví cuando estaba en Zaún. En mucho tiempo dejé de pensar en ello, pero como siempre, termino recordándolo y justo ahora de la peor manera, con Cupcake involucrada.

Imaginé el pinchazo en mi cuello e instintivamente golpeé la pared con furia. En fin, cerré fuertemente mis ojos negando estos recuerdos. No quiero seguir pensando en esto, necesito unas cervezas cuanto antes. Sí, es la mejor opción que tengo por ahora.

Salí de la ducha y busqué las toallas en la entrada, tal y como me había dicho Cait, pero al acercarme solo había una toalla para manos, eso con suerte me podría tapar. Bueno, no tengo más opción que salir desnuda, aunque poco me importa, ya me había encargado de que mi detective favorita investigase todo sobre mí, y de la mejor manera.

Inconscientemente comencé a reír.

Antes de salir del baño, me observé en el espejo y realmente me gustaba lo que veía. Es impresionante el "poco" amor propio que tengo, sarcásticamente hablando. Miré mi cara y tenía una sonrisa. Siempre me he dicho que uno debe ser capaz de levantarse por la mañana, mirarse en el espejo y que te guste lo que ves, aunque en mi caso no necesariamente en las mañanas, pero bueno, lo importante es quererse, ¿no?

Cuando salí noté un olor exquisito, el aroma me guió hasta la cocina. Cupcake estaba tarareando y de espaldas cuando llegué. No lo dudé. Me posicioné detrás de ella y la abracé.

 _–_ Vi _–_ se dio vuelta para verme. La sonrisa que alcancé a ver en ella inmediatamente desapareció. Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa _–_. ¡Vi!

 _–_ Inesperadamente solo había una toalla para manos _–_ la tomé por la cintura y sonreí.

 _–_ Estás… Mojada _–_ se puso roja como un tomate _–_. N-No quiero que te resfríes.

 _–_ Eso se puede arreglar de otra manera _–_ le dediqué una mirada pícara.

 _–_ Yo…

No dejé que terminase y planté mis labios contra los suyos. En un principio busqué intensidad, pero Cait estaba algo tímida, así que abracé su cintura un poco más hasta que simplemente se dejó llevar, y poco a poco, se relajó hasta convertir nuestro pacto en uno más apasionado. Sus manos revolvían mi cabello mojado y sentía gotitas que bajaban por mi espalda. Decidí subir mis manos hasta su cabello lacio y castaño, y en un movimiento rápido pero delicado, tiré de el para que me diera espacio en besar su cuello. Ella gruñó, pero la victoria fue mía cuando no se resistió.

La bata que tenía puesta sobraba, así que la despojé de un tirón. Una vez que ambas estábamos en la misma condición, la levanté y ella dejó sus piernas rodear mi cintura. La guié hasta el sofá enorme de la sala sin dejar de besarla y la acomodé debajo de mí, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de ella. Después de besar su cuello bajé hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos y dándole el mejor trato que podía. Ella lo disfrutaba, sus gemidos me daban ánimos para seguir, y así lo hice hasta llegar al centro más importante.

La haría gemir y que se entregase solo para mí.

Empecé por lamer su intimidad. Sentí sus manos sobre mi nuca, sujetando con fuerza haciendo compañía a los ascendentes espasmos que le causaba. Cuando noté más satisfacción por parte de ella, mis falanges entraron en juego y se encargarían de terminar el trabajo; con ellos encontraré el punto que había descubierto, el que la volvía loca.

Retiré mi rostro de su centro y dispuse a besarla, sin sacar mis dedos para que siguiera en el maravilloso trance en el que la tengo. Sus manos se clavaron en mi espalda, arañándome tanto que podía doler, pero no importaba, mi objetivo estaba por cumplirse. Con cada gemido que escuchaba, aplicaba más fuerza en cada embestida, con esto me aseguraré de que llegue a la gloria.

Sus uñas se entierran en mi piel.

 _–_ V-Vi… N-No… R-Resisto.

Un poco más y sus pies estarán tocando el cielo.

 _–_ ¡V-Viii!

Arqueó su espalda clavándome sus uñas.

Estaba jadeando con todo el esfuerzo que hice.

Saqué mis dedos y me lancé sobre Caitlyn normalizando nuestras respiraciones. Sentí su corazón latir fuertemente, al igual que el mío. No pasó mucho para que ambos siguieran el mismo ritmo, y ya más calmado. Estábamos conectadas.

Cerré mis ojos y descansé sobre ella cuando siento su cuerpo removerse. Era como estar en una carretera de piedras y me tambaleaba.

Cuando la observé estaba ahogando su risa.

 _–_ ¿Qué te sucede? _–_ sonreí sin entender.

Ahora había estallado de risa y realmente no sé por qué.

 _–_ ¿Tan mal lo hice? _–_ pregunté sin entender nada.

 _–_ JAJAJAJA _–_ estaba carcajeando y comenzaba a lagrimear _–_. ¿En qué estás pensando?

 _–_ En este momento no sé qué diablos pensar _–_ la miré extrañada levantándome rápidamente.

 _–_ ¿Acaso piensas matarme? Quiero decir, es la manera de morir más placentera que hay, pero… Por Piltóver Vi, tus dedos son fantásticos.

 _–_ Yo soy fantástica, querrás decir _–_ levanté una ceja con triunfo.

Volvió a reír.

 _–_ Sí que lo eres _–_ sonrió _–_. Mi turno, agente.

 _–_ ¿La Sheriff tomando el control? _–_ dije socarrona.

 _–_ La que pone las órdenes aquí soy yo _–_ ensanchó su sonrisa _._

Cuando se pone así de autoritaria, es… Agh, ni sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente me pone y me encanta.

Me recostó sobre el sofá y se posicionó sobre mí mirándome a los ojos.

 _–_ ¡Ábrete sésamo! _–_ exclamó indicando mis piernas.

Qué. Acaba. De. Decir.

…

No pude más y estallé en risa.

 _–_ ¡JAJAJAJAJA! _–_ me sujeté el estómago, me dolía de tanto reír. Mis pulmones me pedían oxígeno para respirar, pero es que no se puede _–_. ¡JAJAJAJA!

 _–_ ¿Q-Qué? _–_ Se sentó mirándome con una sonrisa.

 _–_ Pfff jajaja _–_ me limpié una lagrimilla _–_. Es que… Fue tan poco excitante que hasta se me hundieron los pezones _–_ reí nuevamente pero un poco más calmada.

 _–_ ¡Vi! _–_ me empujó hasta caer del sofá.

No demoró mucho en volverme a coger por los brazos y hacerme cosquillas. Ambas estábamos riendo, pero yo ya no podía dar más.

 _–_ Perdón, perdón, perdón _–_ rogaba que parase mientras reía delicadamente como una foca epiléptica con ataques de asma.

 _–_ ¿Te atreves a burlarte, eh?

 _–_ Perdón, Cait. –Por favor, denme oxígeno _–_. Me rindo, me rindo, ¡me rindo!

 _–_ ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché _–_ su voz era un completo chiste.

 _–_ ¡Que me rindo!

Por fin se detuvo.

 _–_ ¿Y qué más? _–_ se cruzó de brazos. Intentaba parecer molesta, pero su rostro decía otra cosa, y bastante diferente.

 _–_ Que me rindo, preciosa señorita de hermosas y flameantes curvas que me robó el corazón.

 _–_ Así me gusta _–_ sonrió _–_. Espera… _–_ se quedó sorprendida _–_. ¡¿Qué?!

 _–_ Es verdad _–_ asentí _–_. Tienes hermosas y flameantes curvas.

 _–_ ¡No! Quiero decir… Gracias, pero lo último que dijiste. Repítelo…

 _–_ Te lo diré mejor _–_ observé sus ojos almendrados con sus pupilas dilatadas _–_. Estoy enamorada de ti.

 _–_ Vi _–_ su mirada enterneció _–_. Te amo.

 _–_ Y yo a ti, Cupcake.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A: Queridísimos lectores, ¡feliz día! Quise hacer un capítulo cortito, más bien un especial para celebrar el día de San Valentín. Bueno, más bien era un capítulo netamente romántico y ad hoc a la ocasión xD, pero cuenta igual :D.**

 **No solo se disfruta con alguna pareja, entre familiares y los amigos también, porque hay amor de por medio, y eso es lo que se celebra. Además el día de la amistad es una celebración x2, ¡como un plus! Otro motivo más para celebrar jajaja. Aun así, les deseo suerte y ánimo para todo.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	13. Segundo Round

**Capítulo 13 Parte Uno.**

–¡Sí! –levanté ambos brazos en señal de mi victoria, por algo mi nombre era Vi, ¿no? –. ¡Gané!

–¡Diablos! No puede ser que pase esto de nuevo –se lamentaba el oficial Thomson–. Aquí tienes los cincuenta dólares –dijo mientras depositaba con pesadez el dinero sobre el escritorio.

–Pinta un buen día como para beber después de que termine la jornada. ¿Te apetecen unos tragos, Thomson?

–No puedo hoy, me ha tocado turno de noche para vigilar el perímetro. –Negaba con su cabeza con lástima–. Definitivamente no es mi día.

–¡Por supuesto que es tu día! –me levante enérgica–. Tal vez logres pillar a alguien que puedas patearle el trasero, ¿no?

–Olvidaba que eres una luchadora amante de las peleas.

–Tengo una reputación que cuidar –volví a sentarme y estiré mis pies sobre el escritorio, meciéndome y equilibrando el peso de la silla con mis brazos–. No por nada tengo los mejores puños de la ciudad.

–Aunque fuese cierto, te recuerdo que la Sheriff te logró derrotar en un encuentro en tus primeros días como oficial. –se reía fuertemente en mi cara.

Inmediatamente logré recordar ese día. Qué enfado tenía cuando peleé con ella, pero fue el primer acercamiento que tuve cuando Cait visitó mi casucha, sin dudas volvería a pasar por ello, aunque tal vez saque el demonio que llevo dentro. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, pero desapareció inmediatamente al escuchar el comentario que escupió mi colega.

–Solo eres fuerza bruta –prosiguió él.

–Y te recuerdo que con mi fuerza bruta te estampé el rostro.

–Agh, me descuidé por un momento.

–Lo que digas campeón.

De pronto se escuchó mi comunicador.

–" _Oficial Vi, la necesito en mi oficina. Ahora mismo"._

La Sheriff como siempre haciendo presencia en mis días. Esto ya se estaba haciendo habitual, pero precisamente hoy estaba tardando más de lo normal.

–Enseguida voy, Sheriff –contesté.

–¿Otra vez no has terminado los reportes? –me preguntó Thomson.

Solo levanté mis hombros y me dirigí tan rápido como pude hacia las escaleras.

–¡Suerte con ello, Vi! –me gritó mi compañero.

Si supiera en verdad cuánta suerte tenía, tal vez no me estaría animando.

En cuanto llegué, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban mi cabello y sus labios tocaron los míos. Mi espalda se pegó a la puerta en un movimiento brusco. Queriendo más contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, tomé de su cintura y la abracé hasta levantarla, ella abrazó mi cuello y rió ante el acto.

–Te demoraste en llamarme, Cupcake –sonreí mirándola a los ojos. Me encantaba ver el brillo que tenía cuando me observaba.

–Quedan un par de días para entregar un trabajo al Ministerio de Seguridad, necesitaba un relajo –correspondió mi sonrisa.

–Me encanta ser la que te relaje.

Estuve a un centímetro de volver a fundir mis labios con los de ella hasta que recibimos una llamada de emergencia.

Sí, era habitual que visitara su oficina cuando me llamaba para complacerla en cuanto tuviera tiempo, pero ese tiempo se reducía en segundos, ya que la cantidad de casos, que si bien han disminuido este tiempo, aún no eran suficientes como para despreocuparnos de la delincuencia.

Aunque me molestaban esas interrupciones, desaparecía tan pronto cuando lograba interceptar a los criminales, algunos me hacían correr bastante, pero nadie es inalcanzable, al menos no para mí.

He atrapado a decenas de tipos: ladrones, violadores, estafadores, traficantes, de cualquier calaña. Me alegro al menos, de dar su buen merecido y no conocerlos a todos. Conozco a un buen montón que podría irse preso, como a los que conocía en el ring al aire libre. Era un sitio neutral, los visitantes solo disfrutaban del espectáculo, o bien, buscaban algo de comercio entre ellos. Si bien es cierto que puede ser un lugar peligroso para quien sea –ya que había veces que se formaban conflictos entre grupos de borrachos–, las agresiones malintencionadas no duraban mucho porque lograba detenerlas antes de que ocurriera lo peor, aunque debo de admitir que eran pocas las situaciones en las que algo así ocurriera. Mis cercanos prácticamente eran quienes manejaban el lugar a su conveniencia, ganando dinero con las peleas callejeras a costa mía, era su luchadora estrella, pero de ello yo también ganaba una buena reputación y dinero con lo cual podía sobrevivir. Ah, qué buenos tiempos… Pero ahora, me siento mucho mejor, ya no soy ilegal, vivo decentemente si es que se le puede decir, y además, tengo a una bella mujer a mi lado, ¿qué podría ser mejor?

–¡Vi, tenemos trabajo! ¡Al auto ahora ya!

Todo iba de maravilla, pero no todo siempre va perfecto en la vida. Últimamente he tenido un dolor en el culo, y la responsable de ello… es Jinx.

–¡¿Es esa loca de nuevo?!

–Solo esperemos a atraparla esta vez. Me deja sin respiro –comenzó a maniobrar el vehículo tan rápido como podía–. Ah, y una cosa Vi –me miró de reojo con las manos al volante.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esta vez obedecerás mis órdenes, prácticamente, es una orden, ¿entendido?

Bufé mirando el techo del auto.

–No es que te desobedezca, es solo una alternativa diferente –me encogí de hombros.

–¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

–¡Aunque sean diferentes órdenes no alteran el resultado!

–¡El resultado podría ser que acaben con nuestras vidas! –me gritó sin despegar la vista del frente.

–Está bien, está bien. –me rendí–. Solo dame acción, que es para lo que estoy aquí.

–Si me haces caso tendrás acción esta noche.

Ensanché mi sonrisa.

–¡Joder, este es mi día! –grité con emoción.

Empuñé mis guanteletes. Estos bebés me llenan de orgullo, y pronto, mi detective favorita lo estará. Así que mi misión será atrapar a Jinx cueste lo que cueste, claro que intentaré seguir las órdenes de Cait. Todo sea por asegurar la acción.

Una vez que Caitlyn logró llegar a la escena del crimen, pudimos ver unas cuantas patrullas rodeando el perímetro. Había un incendio en la azotea del edificio. La gente corría para salir de él y gritaban que había una loca explotando cada cosa que veía.

De lo que sí estoy segura, es que esa loca las va a pagar. Es injusto que se meta con gente inocente, sé que la razón de estos destrozos es porque me quiere a mí. Caitlyn también lo sabe y cuando estuvimos frente al edificio, tomó mi brazo apretándolo con fuerza. Ella quiso tomar mi mano, pero lo nuestro es un secreto, no podemos sacarlo a luz todavía, no hasta que logren confiar en mí, soy una ex criminal que solo intenta remediar lo que años atrás hice.

–Espero tus órdenes, Cait.

–¡Quiero resguardo del perímetro, nadie puede ingresar! ¡Protejan a los civiles! –se dirigió a todos los oficiales–. ¡Quiero que dos unidades ingresen al edificio buscando gente! –luego se quedó pensando en cómo proceder, alejándose del resto mientras utilizaba su comunicador. ¿Con quién rayos estará hablando?

Luego de unos minutos volvió y se dirigió a los que nos encontrábamos allí.

–Ustedes seis nos acompañarán a subir hasta encontrar a la responsable de esto, recuerden que nos estaremos protegiendo entre nosotros. No quiero ninguna baja.

–No habrá bajas, Sheriff –contestó uno emanando seguridad, su rostro serio me recordó a Dave.

–¿Están listos? –preguntó mi superior.

–¡Listos!

Todos comenzaron su ingreso al edificio. Solo había una forma de subir, ya que por obvias razones el ascensor fue completamente descartado. Antes de ingresar por las escaleras, Caitlyn tomó de mi brazo y me jaló hacia atrás.

–Vi, ten cuidado.

–Cupcake, yo seré tu escudo –le sonreí–. No hay de qué preocuparse.

–Recuerda lo que te dije. Cuando haga una señal entrarás por detrás.

Asentí y seguí mi camino hacia la azotea. Subimos rápidamente, había humo que bajaba por las escaleras y las cenizas se podían impregnar en nuestra ropa. Mucha gente bajaba con ayuda de los policías, estaban cubiertos de frazadas y con niños en los brazos, cada uno de estos estaban asustados, algunos sin poder hablar y otros reventando los tímpanos de todos. Aunque había algo que rompía mucho más mis tímpanos, cada diez escalones escuchaba explosiones que podían hacer temblar la estructura. Muchas veces tuve que sujetar a mis compañeros para seguir el recorrido, eran muchos pisos que subir. Estábamos agitados por la tóxica nube de humo, pero en mi interior sabía que estaba por venir una buena pelea, así que en vez de cansarme, estaba más que dispuesta a encontrar a Jinx.

Escuché un grito desde el interior de uno de los apartamentos del piso en el que nos encontrábamos. Era de un niño, por estos pisos no se hallaban policías, nos habían informado que ya se habían evacuado los pisos más altos. ¿Cómo se olvidan de él?

–Cait, hay un niño en esa habitación.

–Sí, lo escucho.

En ese instante todos nos detuvimos para esperar sus órdenes, algunos estaban intentando normalizar su respiración, tanto que subir y tanta mierda que respirar posiblemente los tenía agotados.

–Recojan algo para tapar su boca y nariz, luego entraremos.

Había una pareja de oficiales entre nosotros. Eran jóvenes pero se notaba que eran buenos en lo que hacían.

–Cariño, aquí tienes algo para que te cubras –dijo el hombre a la mujer.

–Gracias –le sonrió.

Ya había dos parejas en este grupo. Espero que ninguno de nosotros salgamos heridos, sería doloroso vernos caer.

Una vez que ya habíamos hecho caso, Cupcake nos siguió dando órdenes.

–Como no nos tenemos que separar, iremos todos a buscarlo. Puede ser una trampa así que estén atentos. Quiero cuatro oficiales adelante y dos atrás. Vi, acompaña a la pareja de atrás, si es que aparece ella, recuerda lo que acordamos. Yo estaré en medio. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

–Bien. Adelante.

Me quedé atrás con ellos dos. Estábamos acercándonos lentamente a los sollozos del niño. No podía evitar pensar que esto es como una película, el ambiente tenso, el niño que grita y las personas que estaban detrás siempre caían de uno a uno, para mi suerte era la que estaba atrás.

–Tranquila, cariño. Estaremos bien –escuché decir al oficial a su pareja.

Pude ver cómo temblaba su mano al sostener el arma.

–Hey, estaré con ustedes –dije aproximándome a ellos–. Puedes colocarte detrás de mí si sucede algo –me dirigí a la mujer intentando calmarla.

–Eso debería decirlo yo. Yo soy su prometido –me contestó desafiante y mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

–Cariño, no seas maleducado con ella. Estamos en la misma misión. Estoy bien, solo un poco nerviosa, nada más.

Cuando ambos siguieron caminando mirando el frente, ella posó rápidamente su mirada en mí y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí ante el acto y proseguí en lo mío.

–¡Ahí está! –grité tras ver al niño. Todos dieron un salto y me miraron acusándome de su susto–. Perdón –levanté mis hombros.

En todo este rato no había sucedido nada, y las explosiones aún no cesaban, por lo que puede que estemos sin problemas por ahora.

–Los dos de atrás se encargarán de recoger al niño y dejarlo en zona de seguridad –ordenó Cait.

–Después volveremos –dijo la oficial cargando al niño que sollozaba en sus brazos.

–No, no vuelvan.

–¡Pero Sheriff! ¡Tenemos que volver!

–¡Es una orden! –Exclamó con autoridad–. El edificio en cualquier minuto va a colapsar, es mejor que se apresuren y logren asegurarse de que los demás ya no estén en peligro.

No me sorprende la razón de la cual Cupcake quiso que se retirasen del peligro. Estoy completamente segura de que está pensando en la situación de ambas al estar aquí. Podríamos perfectamente sufrir un accidente, lamentarnos y sentirnos culpable de lo que haya pasado, a pesar de todo esto, no dejaré que nada pase, es algo de lo que podría firmar con mi sangre.

Cuando la pareja dio la vuelta y comenzaban a salir, en una fracción de segundo vi un zapper en dirección a ellos.

–¡Cuidado!

Como era la que estaba más cerca, salté encima sin pensármelo dos veces hasta estampar sus rostros sobre el suelo. Mi escudo se activó inmediatamente protegiéndolos del zapper, aunque esto me jugaría una mala pasada, tardaba tiempo en recuperar la habilidad para usar nuevamente mi escudo.

Subí mi rostro, y sin querer queriendo, utilicé un poco de fuerza en el hombre. Le sonreí al ver sangre bajando por su nariz.

–Ups –le dije culpable.

–Me las pagarás y lo sabes –me desafió el hombre.

–¡Vi! ¡Sal a jugar!

La voz chillona me alertó y enseguida me puse de pie. A pesar de que aún no lograba verla, sabía que estaba cada vez más cerca.

–Es mejor que se vayan ahora –comenté observando el frente.

Los oficiales se levantaron y apresuraron su paso al bajar las escaleras. El niño ni la mujer habían sufrido ningún daño, que era lo que más me temía por mi brusquedad de hacer las cosas. Al menos logré mi cometido de protegerlos.

–Vi, recuerda lo que te dije.

Tras escucharla me moví de mi sitio y me cambié de habitación. Caitlyn no me había comentado todo el plan, pero estoy segura que ella quiere ser la carnada, y esto no me gusta en ningún sentido. Lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en ella y en que todo saldrá bien, después de todo todavía tenemos a cuatro oficiales de nuestro lado.

–"Estoy donde me dijiste, preciosa" –escuché por el comunicador.

Sé perfectamente de quién es esa odiosa voz. ¿Por qué lo ha tenido que llamar? ¡Nosotros somos suficientes para tratar a una loca desalmada que explota edificios!

–¡Caitlyn! –Grité con enfado saliendo de la habitación–. ¡¿Por qué lo has llamado?!

–¡Vi, ve a tu posición ahora!

–¡¿Acaso no confías en que nosotras podemos con esto?! –me acerqué cada vez más cabreada–. ¡¿Tenías que llamar a Jayce?!

Noté que levantó su comunicador con pesadez y le dijo al idiota número uno que pasaba al plan b. ¡¿Cuál jodido plan B?! Nuestra discusión no pasó desapercibida, Jayce bufó por el comunicador y ya podía divisar a la pálida y delgaducha, lejos pero frente a nosotras. Evidentemente no tardó en ubicarnos por nuestros gritos. Y para colmo no tengo puta idea de cuál es el plan b, de todas formas da igual. ¿Plan? Yo no necesito un plan.

Jinx no tardó en sonreír maquiavélicamente y lanzarnos granadas.

Corrí como pude y me lancé sobre Caitlyn cubriéndola de la explosión. Por suerte dos de los oficiales se posicionaron con un escudo balístico y aminoró el daño que pudo haber causado esa loca. Realmente están bien entrenados estos policías.

–¡Te dije que siguieras mis órdenes! –me empujó y buscó un lugar donde ubicarse con su rifle.

– _"Bien hecho, Vi"_ –pensé amargamente–. _"Alguien no tendrá una noche de acción"._

–¡Pelo pintado! ¡Vendrás conmigo! –me dijo mientras me apuntaba con su extraña arma.

–¡Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo, loca! –grité corriendo a toda velocidad para decorarle su rostro con un puñetazo.

Comenzó a dispararme con su metralla y mis guanteletes me cubrían de ello, aún mi escudo no se ha repuesto desde que salvé al par de tórtolos de antes. El destello del impacto de las balas podía cegarme, pero el olor a pólvora me guió hasta saltar sobre Jinx. ¡Por fin había logrado darle un golpe, y uno bastante grande!

Sonreí para mis adentros aún con la vista ciega.

–¡Idiota!

Oh oh, su voz es más grave de lo normal. Empecé a palpar el cuerpo que estaba debajo de mí, y no es tan delgada como creí. Además había un bulto en toda mi cara, quise palpar para ver de qué se trataba y… Esto es… No, no, no, lo toco y no me lo creo… ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

–¡Deja de tocarme!

–¡JAYCE HIJO DE TU…!

Inmediatamente callé porque continuaron los disparos. Me tiré sobre una de las paredes que podrían cubrirme y ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en cómo demonios alcanzarla. ¡Justo cuando creí que la tenía llega el tarado a cortarme el paso! ¡Y además toqué su, su… AGHHHHH!

Jayce hizo lo mismo que yo y se ubicó a mi lado mirándome como si fuera una violadora de primera.

–Es normal que me tengas ganas, pero ni pienses que tienes una oportunidad con este galán.

–Después de que acabe con ella, acabaré contigo estúpido.

–Tranquila delincuente, Caitlyn te tendría envidia por haber caído en mi paraíso –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Está bien, admitiré que siento mi cabeza hervir tras las palabras que escuché. Puedo soportar las idioteces que diga, pero tengo un jodido límite. Jinx podrá esperar unos minutos, ¿no?

Me lancé sobre él fulminándolo con mi mirada y comencé a propinarle golpes por su estúpida cara bonita.

–¡No vuelvas a hablar de ella! –le grité con furia.

–¡Vi cálmate! –Intentaba agarrarme de los brazos–. ¡El enemigo no soy yo, idiota!

Lo agarré del cuello de su chaqueta fuertemente.

–No me hinches los ovarios, ¿entendiste?

–¿Acaso estás… Celosa?

–¡¿Yo, celosa?! Pff, cómo crees.

Por ningún motivo Jayce debe enterarse de que nosotras tenemos algo, no sería para nada bueno. Si se entera ¿qué hago? Acabo de meter la pata como de costumbre, tampoco me ayuda el caos que está formado aquí, no me deja pensar libremente.

–¿Estás celosa de que prefiera a Caitlyn sobre ti? –Este sí que es un estúpido, podrá ser el mejor inventor de la ciudad, pero sigue siendo un gran estúpido. Si a mí se me dificultaba pensar, este idiota de seguro estaba peor que yo–. No te sientas así, pero mi prioridad es ella. Espero que lo entiendas –otra vez me sonrió de esa manera tan desagradable y me sobó la cabeza.

Se puso de pie y cargó su martillito de juguete para dispararle de vuelta a Jinx.

Dos oficiales avanzaron para estar a cada lado de Jayce para protegerlo, y los dos restantes se quedaron con Cait. No puedo observarla desde mi posición, estamos en lugares distintos. Sé que estará bien, aunque es extraño para mí decirlo, estamos trabajando en equipo. He tenido que aprender eso, ya no estoy sola por mi propia cuenta.

Puedo notar como la escurridiza grita de emoción con cada disparo. Así que aprovechando su distracción, intentaré atraparla desde atrás como me dijo Cupcake hace rato. Espero no cagarla de nuevo.

Me moví del sitio y gracias a un agujero que había en la pared pude ingresar a otro apartamento, pero el fuego que ocasionó la explosión en la azotea bajaba peligrosamente y podía ver cómo el techo comenzaba a sufrir daños, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desmoronase, así que me moveré lo más rápido que pueda para acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Avancé por otros cuartos hasta donde había calculado más o menos de dónde se encontraría Jinx. Escuché un aullido de dolor por parte de uno de los oficiales, solo les pido que aguanten un poco. Ya no había agujeros por los cuales podía atravesar, pero eso más me gustaba, mis guanteletes se encargarán de atravesar todo hasta llegar a ella.

–Aquí vamos –me preparé y corrí con el paso firme.

Una, dos, tres paredes logré atravesar y la vi con esa mirada desquiciada. Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que cada persona tenía una mirada que fácilmente podía reflejar algo. Sus ojos color rubí eran amantes de las explosiones, y los míos amantes de las peleas. Aunque para mí no es un juego, para ella lo es. Veamos quién se sale con la suya en esta ocasión.

–¡JINX!

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** **¿Qué tan idiota puede ser Jayce? xD**


	14. Metamorfosis

**Capítulo 14**

Me impulsé con la presión que ejercían mis artefactos. Apunté mi guantelete en su dirección para lanzarme sobre ella. Logré alcanzarla y estampar su escuálido cuerpo contra el suelo que cada vez más se rompía en pedazos gracias a la batalla campal que se ha armado en este piso.

–¡Al fin te tengo! –grité con orgullo.

–¿Crees que con tus delicadas manos podrás hacer mejor, pelo pintado?

Ella no estaba en condiciones de zafarse, la tenía contenida con mi cuerpo. La observé con furia, esta flacuchenta no tiene oportunidades contra mí si está en esta posición. ¿Qué tan pelotuda se puede ser si no tienes chance de escapar? Ella estaba frita.

–Los perros siempre buscan la pelota… –sonrió ampliamente.

¿Qué demonios acaba de decir?

–¡Adivina quién es el perro y quién es la pelota!

No, no puede ser.

–¡Caitlyn! –giré rápidamente mi rostro para localizarla.

–¡Vi! ¡Salva a los oficiales y sácalos de aquí! –me gritó autoritaria.

Pero si apenas me aparté unos segundos y ellos estaban bien. La estaban protegiendo, ¡¿qué carajos sucedió?!

Bajé un poco más mi vista y estaban los cuatro en el suelo conteniendo sus gritos de dolor, estaban casi moribundos. Aún no logro entender cómo pasó esto tan rápido, pero… ¿Y Jayce?

Observé un poco más a la derecha, donde habíamos estado hace unos segundos discutiendo. Unos encapuchados lo retenían, él estaba escupiendo sangre por todos lados. Caitlyn intentaba tomar las riendas del asunto, pero estaba imposibilitada, su pierna sangrante no estaba en condiciones de ponerse en pie.

¿Otra vez fue mi culpa? ¿Nuevamente dejé sola a quien quiero?

De pronto sentí una inyección en mi cuello.

El recuerdo viene a mi cabeza otra vez, este pinchazo es muy familiar. Siento cómo el líquido entró por mi cuerpo, tan espeso y doloroso. El recuerdo se hizo vivo.

Reaccioné observando a Jinx. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes y desquiciados que nunca. Su sonrisa me perturba y lo único que quiero es hacerla desaparecer.

Sentí un latido que me hizo temblar. De seguro mis venas se podían notar.

Si es lo que creo que es lo que me acaba de inyectar, sé cómo continuará. Ahora no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Me tienes aquí, no te metas con ella! –grité haciendo presión a su cuerpo.

–¡Siempre lo estuviste! ¿Qué hay de diversión si no hay caos?

–¿Quieres que me divierta con tu cara?

–Hazlo antes de que te haga efecto. ¡Es un regalo por parte de Kevin!

Otro latido me hizo temblar.

No tengo tiempo, debo hacer algo ahora ya.

–Ya nos veremos, Manototas –susurró en mi oído para luego golpearme con una tabla que había a su lado.

Inmediatamente me concentré en el dolor y ella logró dejarme tirada.

–¡Si eres tan fuerte como crees, es mejor que abandones el edificio! –carcajeó y se montó sobre su cohete dejando a sus camaradas, si es que se le puede decir así a los imbéciles secuaces de Kevin.

Con dificultad me puse de pie y me dirigí a ellos. Apenas sentía mi cuerpo, y así como voy terminaré por dejar de sentirlo.

Avancé con los pies arrastrando, como si tuviera arena movediza debajo de mí. Aun así hice un gran esfuerzo por alcanzar a uno de los encapuchados tirando de su chaqueta contra la muralla. Los que estaban tan ocupados con Jayce, desviaron su atención hacia mí.

Otra latido me hizo temblar. Siento mis venas hinchadas y sé que es cuestión de tiempo para perder el control.

No sé qué es lo que hago, siento como si estuviera alucinando, los rostros se mezclan y no distingo quién es quién.

Siento un golpe por mi rostro que logra sacar sangre de mi boca. Antes de caer al suelo por el impacto, agarro la chaqueta de quien me golpeó para que conozca el suelo de cerca.

Una vez que caímos, me lanzo sobre él rápidamente y le grito con fuerza. No tengo idea está debajo de mí, no observo su cara, sólo sé que si estuviera cien por ciento, lo más probable es que le hubiera golpeado, no gritado. Esa cosa está haciendo efecto en mí y es como si fuera a perder la razón en cualquier segundo. Esto no es propio de mí.

Un idiota me pilla por la espalda, pero me resisto y mis guanteletes lo alcanzan hasta lanzarlo por delante y estrellarlo por la pared que termina por derrumbarse. El otro

La estructura del edificio comienza a temblar como lo hace mi cuerpo con cada latido.

Cargo mi guantelete con la mayor presión que mi sistema Hextech aguanta para encargarme de quien está debajo de mí. Sé cuál será mi movimiento, pero no quiero llevarlo a cabo. Poco a poco seré espectadora de algo que no puedo controlar.

Como suponía, dirigí mi puño cargado a la cara de quien tenía debajo de mí. La fuerza fue excesiva, este hombre se muestra inerte.

 _Soy luchadora, no matona…_

Escuché voces y mi vista poco a poco cambió a una más demoníaca. La gama de colores de mi visión se tornó a uno oscuro. El vapor que salen de mis guanteletes es rojo y siento más fuerza que nunca.

Veo a otro venir por mí, pero no demoro en agarrarlo del cuello. Aprieto con fuerza y lo veo retorcerse. Sus pies ya no tocan el suelo que se desmorona.

 _Soy luchadora, no matona…_

–J-Jodido... Monstruo –me dice a duras penas.

Otro latido, más fuerte que los anteriores, me avisa que estoy por corromperme. Falta un latido más para caer en lo peor.

–¡Vi, detente! –pude oír, pero no sé a estas alturas quién grita.

Me duele el pecho y suelto al sujeto. Me inclino tapando mi pecho buscando remedio en ello.

Inmediatamente después, mi cabeza vuela hacia atrás al recibir una patada.

Estoy enloqueciendo, estoy perdiendo la razón. Ni siquiera ese golpe puede traerme a la realidad, desearía que fuera más fuerte a la próxima para sacarme de esta pesadilla.

Esto no es como las inyecciones anteriores, con las que Kevin experimentó conmigo, definitivamente esta es más poderosa que las anteriores.

Toqué mi cabeza para quitar los rastros de sangre que siento escurrir por mi sien. Al verla en mi mano noto que mi piel está cambiando de color, está tornándose morado y me asusto. Retrocedo en el suelo hasta que mi espalda choca con el tablero de una mesa.

Mi cabeza y espalda comienza a doler como un demonio. Grito agitada con la cabeza en mis manos. Me estoy haciendo un ovillo y busco refugio entre mis rodillas. Me está costando respirar, mi pecho se eleva mientras intento calmarme, pero es en vano. Mi cuerpo arde ferozmente y me retuerzo del dolor.

Veo a aquel que me dio la patada acercarse con un fierro entre sus dedos. Lo único que deseo es que me golpee tan fuerte como para que toda esta tortura termine.

–¡Dame lo más fuerte que puedas! –grité.

–¡Será un placer, maldita!

Y lo vi venir.

La cara de ese bastardo se deformó por toda la fuerza que aplicó para encestármelo en la cabeza. Me quedé quieta y lo miraba con desafío.

Cerré mis ojos cuando creí que era el momento, pero no fui yo quien recibió el metal.

Me quedé pasmada, abrí mis ojos y supe de qué se trataba. ¡Esto era para mí!

–¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! –Grité con impotencia–. ¡Tú no deberías haberlo hecho!

¡Ese golpe era mío!

El caído sólo optó por observarme a regañadientes. Su mirada se apagó lentamente frente a mí. Busqué sus signos vitales y sólo pude notar cómo desaparecía cada uno. Me duele todo el cuerpo y siento como si estuviera soñando, todo está muy confuso, con suerte sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo.

Esto no me gusta nada.

Me puse de pie sin saber de dónde saqué fuerzas y con determinación me dirigí al culpable. Lo tomé de su cuello y noté cómo mi guantelete quemaba su garganta. Desprendía tanto vapor que me podía cegar, tal y como lo hacían mis acciones. Poco a poco estoy perdiendo el control de mis movimientos. Su cara cianótica me demuestra que está asfixiándose, a esta altura ya no me importa nada. Él pagará la muerte de mi compañero con la misma moneda.

Sin ganas de perder mi tiempo, sujeto con fuerza y me encargo de que el maldito pague por sus actos.

Cada pulso bombea con fuerza en mi interior, pero el dolor está desapareciendo, lo cual es muy extraño aunque espero no volver a sentirlo después. Esta sensación está siendo agradable, siento adrenalina recorrer por mi sangre y comienzo a distinguir al fin lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Un estruendo del edificio me saca de mis pensamientos, el techo está por derrumbarse.

Me cuesta agudizar la vista, pero logro divisar a Caitlyn apoyándose de su rifle para sostenerse en pie. Jayce y dos oficiales más están junto a ella. Me observan inseguros y yo sonrío. Avanzo a donde están ellos y un oficial me apunta.

–¡Quieta! –grita él–. ¡No te muevas!

Seguramente mi cara debe ser un signo de interrogación en este momento. Soy su compañera, acabo de salvarles el trasero. Sin mí ellos estarían muertos.

–¿Me apuntas después de salvarte el trasero? –pregunté secamente.

–Vi… –oí a Cupcake–. No te atrevas a dar un paso más.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –me exasperé–. ¡¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?!

–¡Basta! –me contestó–. Acabas de matar a sangre fría al oficial… –se calla unos segundos–. Contra el prometido de…

¿Qué?

No pude seguir escuchando. Mi vista se está nublando y poco a poco pierdo la razón. Estoy desorientada. ¡Yo misma vi que él fue el que recibió el fierro! ¡Yo no le dije que me cubriera de ese golpe!

–¡Perdiste la razón! –me grita con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¡Estabas cegada! No sé cómo… Pero sujetaste a la persona equivocada, te grité que dejarás de hacerlo, que pararas porque si seguías así lo terminarías matando y retrocediste. En ese momento supe que algo estaba mal en ti, nuestro compañero se dio cuenta de ello y se interpuso salvándote del golpe, el prometido apareció y lo vio todo, actuó por instinto, estabas matando a uno de los nuestros –me miró acusadoramente–. Vi, acabas de matar al futuro padre de una familia.

–¡No juegues conmigo! –le grito de vuelta–. ¡Yo los salvé a ustedes!

–Caitlyn, no tenemos tiempo –dice Jayce ignorándome–. El edificio nos aplastará. No podemos permitir que esta monstruo nos lleve con ella.

Por primera vez no tengo ganas de contestarle a ese idiota de primera. Sólo me quedo buscando una explicación de todo esto, busco comprensión en Cait, y la mirada de ella en mí deja una opresión en mi pecho. Me mira como si fuera la peor cosa de este mundo. Que sean todos pero menos ella.

Veo las cosas caer a mi alrededor mientras sigo en mi misma posición.

Caitlyn no despega su mirada de la mía y comienza a llorar. Veo profunda tristeza en ella. Quiere acercarse a mí, pero Jayce en un movimiento rápido la sostiene para bajar cuanto antes del derrumbe... Y yo solo la veo partir.

Escucho mi nombre y escucho su llanto.

Pasaron unos segundos para saber que me encontraba sola en el piso infernal.

No puedo quedarme un minuto más aquí, si sigo estaré pudriéndome entre los escombros.

Miro por las ventanas y veo la muralla de una casa alta frente a mí. La diferencia de altura es enorme, pero es mi única oportunidad. No lo dudo más. Me impulso con mi energía Hextech y en cuestión de segundos estoy chocando contra la pared, con los dedos de mi sistema busco aferrarme a la muralla, estoy a punto de tocar el suelo, pero pierdo el balance y caigo sin perdón contra el duro cemento. Mis ojos están cansados, miro adolorida el humo que hay en el cielo.

Aún no estoy a salvo.

Comienzo a correr como puedo y desaparecer del lugar, hay mucha gente y polvo por aquí. Me escondo detrás de unos basureros y veo a Cupcake salir en los brazos de Jayce. Me molesta ver cómo la tocan y me tenso. Yo debería estar allí, no él.

Veo que la cubren con una mascarilla, ella no para de toser. La oficial prometida que rescató al niño se le acerca y Cait niega mirando el suelo. La oficial se derrumba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Mi corazón se encoge y me duele el pecho como nunca antes, siento unas horribles ganas de golpear algo. No puedo creer que haya sido yo quien lo haya matado, justo él que iba a ser padre. Acabo de romper una familia con mis manos. Estaba casi segura que era un encapuchado. ¿Cómo es que perdí la razón? Conté los latidos y me faltaba uno para saber que ya no sería yo, que mis movimientos no serían propios de mí, un latido más faltaba, UNO.

No aguanto más, necesito moverme de aquí.

Corro hasta que siento mis piernas temblar. Un calambre me hace parar y me doy cuenta de que terminé en un sitio de mala fama. Inconscientemente terminé donde habían comenzado mis tiempos de gloria, cuando llegué a Piltóver.

Veo a gente de dudosa reputación. Veo borrachos sostenerse unos con otros y prostitutas se me acercan ofreciéndome de todo, sólo camino ignorándolas. Caitlyn no sale de mi cabeza. Siento una tristeza profunda en mí, como si mi mundo se me hubiera caído al suelo, ella era mi mundo.

Aún tengo tiempo para dirigirme a mi casucha antes de que lleguen los oficiales a buscarme. Tengo que sacar mis herramientas y encontrar la razón de porqué mis guanteletes están tan cambiados.

Me apresuro en llegar y veo que está vacío. Bien.

Doy un paso rápido y me tropiezo.

–¡Agh!

Veo mi pie atascado en un agujero.

–¡Puto hoyo!

Ya estoy harta de cosas desmoronándose, ya tuve suficiente con lo de hoy. Justamente era eso lo que me faltaba. Puta vida.

Me libero del agujero y voy en busca de mis herramientas y por algo de comida. Estoy muriendo de hambre. Decido guardarlo todo en una bolsa de tela y paso frente un espejo roto. Me veo y me quedo pasmada. Mi cabello está blanco y mi piel violeta. Mi apariencia es… ¿Como un demonio? Qué mierda tenía esa inyección, ¿no estaré alucinando de nuevo? Me golpeo la cabeza y me pellizco, pero sigo viendo la misma imagen por ese espejo.

Me estoy alterando.

–Respira Vi. Inhala y exhala.

Tengo que marcharme. No tengo tiempo.

Cuando me doy vuelta para partir, la veo a ella en la puerta.

–Caitlyn –me quedo inmutada en mi sitio.

–Vi –noto que sus ojos están hinchados y cristalinos. Su piel está magullada y me preocupo.

Suelto la bolsa y me acerco a ella para tenerla en mis brazos, pero ella retrocede.

–P-Por favor, no te acerques –dijo comenzando a sollozar.

–Perdóname, por favor –me siento destrozada–. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Jinx me inyectó algo y perdí la cordura. Cupcake, por fav-

–¡No me llames Cupcake! –me grita–. No podré contenerme, detente ya.

Sólo la observo sin saber qué decir.

–Me duele verte así –prosiguió mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían por su rostro–. Pareces otra persona… sufriste un cambio con lo que sea que esa maldita te inyectó, te vi sufrir por esto y no supe qué hacer.

Se acercó a mí lentamente depositando su mano sobre mi tatuada mejilla, me acomodé a su tacto, como si hubieran pasado años sin haberla sentido.

–Cait…

Escucho a lo lejos las sirenas que emiten los carros de policías. Están por llegar.

–Fuiste en contra de la ley y rompiste el contrato por el cual firmaste para comenzar tu labor de vigilante de Piltóver –su pecho estaba desbocado y el ruido de las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca.

–Perdóname, Cait –me acerqué buscando refugio, pero ella me apuntó con el cañón de su rifle directo a mi cabeza.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir. Estoy desesperada.

–Vi, estás bajo arresto –su mano temblaba al apuntarme con el arma, nunca la había visto dudar–. Te daré cinco minutos de ventaja.

Escuché al primer auto policial.

–Cupcake, yo…

–¡Vete!

Tomé la bolsa y me fui por la parte trasera sin despegar mi vista de ella, cuando salté el muro la vi por última vez arrodillándose sobre el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente.

Quisiera darme la vuelta y tenerla en mis brazos. No me importaría ir a prisión, necesito sentir el calor de su cuerpo… Pero no puedo.

Miré hacia adelante para correr, tengo que desaparecer cuanto antes. Cupcake me dio cinco minutos de ventaja y los tengo que aprovechar.

Esto no se quedará así, he vuelto a estar por mi cuenta. No es como si fuera algo nuevo. Yo misma me encargaré de encontrar a Jinx y matar a Kevin.

 _Lo juro por ti, Cait. Gracias por darme estos minutos._

Las calles vuelven a ser mi hogar, serán un laberinto para los policías y no podrán encontrarme. Sé perfectamente a donde dirigirme, allí la policía no tiene idea de su existencia. Iré donde yo demostré mis habilidades de luchadora y fue el sitio en el que había triunfado antes de ser policía. Ya llegaré, sólo espera… Ring al Aire Libre.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	15. Los favores se devuelven

**Capítulo 15**

Transitaba lejos de lo que una vez consideré hogar. Dejé atrás mis pertenencias, mi saco de boxeo de lujo, mi casucha, y además me duele admitir que incluso a Cupcake.

Su mirada triste no la puedo soportar.

–¡Ah! –sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

Además de pensar en ella, esta transformación hace que me duela más el cuerpo. Cada cierto tiempo siento un dolor en mi cabeza y espalda. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que no tengo la presión por las nubes y el dolor es menor a lo que sentí antes.

No sé cómo había logrado mantenerme en pie después de todo lo que he sufrido en este día. Lo que sí sé, es que en algún momento siento que me derrumbaré, si no es por el dolor ni la culpabilidad por mi descontrol, será por estar sin Caitlyn.

Definitivamente mis pensamientos me están jugando en contra. Necesito enfocarme en lo que tengo que hacer.

Pero Caitlyn, necesito saber cómo está ella…

–¡Está bien, Vi! ¡Enfócate ya! –me grito empuñando mis manos.

Apenas puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Lo que realmente necesito pensar es en dónde demonios dormiré esta noche. Hace tiempo no me hubiera importado, siempre sabía que terminaría en una cama, daba igual si era en la mía o en la de otra mujer, siempre estaría bajo un techo.

Es cierto que cuando era niña me conformaba con un cartón, pero necesito al menos alguna cobija, algo que me sienta bien. Es lo que más necesito en estos momentos. Quiero dormir y que cuando despierte, sea solo una jodida pesadilla o que haya sido una broma de mal gusto.

Mis pies se arrastran y el cansancio de a poco me va ganando. No puedo permitirme caer en cualquier sitio. Este no es un lugar seguro ni tampoco es el momento adecuado.

Necesito llegar allí cuanto antes. Espero que esté ella, es mi única opción.

–Te veo desganada, ¿necesitas compañía, chica? –me dice una mujer de dudosa reputación.

–Negaré tu propuesta –respondo amablemente. Sé que es de poco o nada digno lo que me ofrece esta mujer, pero… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Tampoco soy una santa, y el trabajo, es solo eso, trabajo.

–Vamos, sé que en esa bolsa que llevas debes tener algo para mí –me guiña el ojo–. Considera la primera hora gratis, corazón.

–Lárgate de una vez, "corazón" –hago énfasis en mi última palabra, esperando que sea la última que le pronuncie a esta mujer.

Se va por donde había venido mientras murmura algo que no logro escuchar.

Mientras más avanzo, veo más mujeres en cada esquina, más borrachos y botellas de alcohol desparramadas por el suelo. El olor es detestable cuando abren la puerta de cada bar por el que voy pasando.

Esto es un buen indicio de que voy por buen camino, algo que no puedo asociar en la vida.

Inmediatamente recuerdo los regaños de Cupcake. Recuerdo sus facciones cuando se molestaba al decirle las tonterías que cometía en el pasado, ella me reprendía con autoridad, pero sabía que detrás de su dura expresión había calidez y comprensión.

Sin querer esbozo una sonrisa.

Ella realmente es mi pensamiento número uno, puedo estar hundida en la mierda, pero ella sigue en mi mente como mi más grande preocupación. Me volví estúpida, una estúpida enamorada. Si no fuera por Kevin y Jinx, no estaría aquí, medio moribunda y destrozada.

La sonrisa desapareció tan solo cuando pensé en ellos. Apreté mis puños y mis dientes chocaron de impotencia y el dolor en mi cabeza apareció repentinamente. Es como si esto estuviera destinado a pasar cuando me enfurezco, necesito analizar todo esto que me está pasando, tal vez esto está relacionado con mis emociones, y eso de controlarlas, no es una virtud que tengo.

Sostengo mi cabeza con mis manos para dejar que este dolor pase. Siento mi pulso acelerarse y como si la sangre me quemase las venas. Mi mandíbula duele de tanto apretarse buscando regular lo que sea que me está pasando.

No pasa mucho tiempo y vuelvo a calmarme. Suspiro profundamente y sigo mi camino.

Ya no veo bares por el lugar, lo que sí veo es gente caminando hacia el gran callejón. Es un sitio bastante espacioso, con grandes paredes a los lados y la entrada solo tiene dos tarros con fuego en su interior para recibir al público y a los comerciantes. Hay rejas abiertas que me invitan a pasar, al fin llegué al _Ring al Aire Libre_.

Al entrar logro ver que hay un cuadrilátero al fondo, con gente alrededor viendo posiblemente un buen espectáculo. Me gustaría saber quién es el gran luchador de aquí, ese puesto lo cedí una vez que me retiré para evitar este ambiente, poco después comencé a ser policía. Abandoné esto de un día para otro, tal vez esto me pase la cuenta esta noche.

Camino atravesando los autos, las parejas que sacian su lujuria sin pudor, las personas que consumen sus dosis de escape de la realidad, todo lo que recuerdo que hacían en este callejón. Definitivamente este lugar sería un blanco fácil para la policía, y aunque quisiera hacer algo al respecto, no me serviría, ni tampoco tengo pensado hacerlo, no después de que me ayudó a sobrevivir con las peleas. Cualquier oficial que meta su pata en esto, acabaría muerto. Este lugar siempre ha estado libre de sospecha, ni la policía tiene la más remota idea de que existe. Si no pueden dar con el paradero de Kevin, menos con esto.

Lo peor de todo esto, es que si se enteran de que fui oficial de policía, pasaría a ser pura historia. El punto a mi favor es que ya no lo soy y que fui luchadora de aquí, pero de estos tipos no espero nada. Solo mantendré mi boca cerrada y pensaré en cada movimiento que haga. Por suerte ninguno me ha echado un ojo, sus deplorables estados no se los permite y eso me relaja.

Al final del largo callejón logro ver el grupo con el que me juntaba antes. Los veo sentados sobre el capó de un auto y fumando como siempre. Me calmó al saber que se encuentra ella, espero que me eche una mano.

Me acerco a los cinco muchachos con un evidente desastre en mi cuerpo. Tardan en darse cuenta que estoy parada enfrente y sus rostros están perplejos, pero ninguno dice nada y por lo que veo ninguno está dispuesto a decir algo. No lo soporto.

–¿No piensan saludar? –digo con una mueca de dolor sosteniendo mi respiración. Me acerco un poco más a la persona que buscaba–. Hey, Nat…

Y antes de poder terminar lo que tenía que decir, mis palabras fueron devueltas a mi boca por un cachetazo que casi me hace girar.

–¡Au! –me sobo la mejilla–. Te lo dejaré pasar porque creo que me lo merezco.

Veo cómo los demás se ponen de pie y se ponen a su lado. Parecen no temer de mi apariencia demoniaca.

–¡Por supuesto que te lo mereces, maldita! –me grita enfadada–. ¿Cómo es que tienes los cojones para venir hasta aquí?

–Natasha, cálmate y déjame explicarte –intento parecer relajada, pero apenas aguanto el dolor, y encima me da una cachetada, ¿podría ser peor? Espero que no.

–Eres una idiota, por supuesto que me explicarás, y también me dirás qué demonios te ha pasado, y con eso me refiero a tu apariencia. Más te vale de que me convenzas de no matarte ahora mismo.

–Solo… déjame explicarte, pero que sea a solas –la miré con seriedad.

–¿Nosotros no somos importantes para ti? –dijo otra chica que estaba en el grupo. Su pelo alocado y azul no ha cambiado en este tiempo. Se trataba de Sam–. Pensé que éramos una maldita familia –dice acercándose peligrosamente.

También estaban Chris, Jasper y Matt. Cada uno más loco que una cabra. Todos los presentes no dejaban de mirarme con molestia en sus ojos.

Si el ambiente fuera un poco más tenso podría hasta caerme de rodillas, pero eso no pasará por más toneladas que tenga en mis jodidos hombros.

–Si tienes que explicar algo, nos lo dirás a todos nosotros –demandó Natasha.

–De acuerdo –contesté tragando saliva–. Pero… ¿Podría ser en un lugar más privado? Esto llevará tiempo.

Asintió.

–Primero esperemos a que la lucha termine –me miró de arriba a abajo–. Tenemos dinero que recoger de nuestro luchador.

Esa última palabra hizo mella en mí. Solo me queda observar de quién se trataba.

–¿Nuevo luchador estrella? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Me gustaría que tuviera la misma fama que tenías tú, pero tiene buen potencial y requiere tiempo. Si entrena duro, podría superarte.

–¿Superarme? Estás demente.

–¡Mierda! –grita Jasper, un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos color miel–. Es hora del comercio, Sam.

–Hey, Natasha –llamó la peliazul con los muchachos alrededor–. Iremos a vender la mercancía. Creo que al final… sí estarás a solas con Vi.

–De acuerdo. Espero que hagan los negocios y no terminen liándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva y les suba la temperatura corporal.

–Sabes que esa es otra forma de pagar –espetó Chris, un castaño loco por satisfacer sus necesidades personales. Sus músculos apretaban su cerebro y solo pensaba en enrollarse con cualquier mujer que estuviera frente a él. Al menos era divertido cuando compartíamos juntos, llegábamos a competir quién tenía más suerte con las chicas de los bares que frecuentábamos–. Vi sabía muy bien de eso –me guiñó un ojo, al fin cambiando su semblante duro hacia mí.

–La única forma de pagar es con dinero, de eso vivimos, Chris –respondió Natasha al castaño.

–Tranquila, Nat –añadió Matt. Un chico despreocupado pero inteligente cuando se lo propone. Era el pacífico del grupo, aunque de vez en cuando se le ocurrían ideas que hacían cuestionar su tranquilidad ante todo, al final era igual de loco que los otros dos–. Terminaremos el negocio y recién ahí podremos hacer lo que queramos.

–Vi –agregó Jasper–. Luego nos dirás literalmente qué demonios te ocurrió.

–Deberían estar más sorprendidos, ¿no? –contesté con curiosidad. Pensé que mi apariencia era extraña, algo temerosa y más sexy que antes, pero parece no preocuparles tanto.

–Sabes que hemos visto cosas peores, Vi. Solo te faltan los cuernos para ser calcada a un demonio. Y no te preocupes, que ya nos dirás qué ocurrió –acotó Nat.

Es verdad, solo me faltaban los cuernos. Tal vez por eso me duele a ratos la cabeza, quiero creer que no volveré a sufrir, mas mi instinto dice lo contrario. A su vez, esto me recuerda que espero que Cupcake no toque al sucio de Jayce y no me salgan otros tipos de cuernos.

–Bien. Nos veremos mañana –prosiguió ella observándolos a todos–. Éxito, familia.

La última frase me quedó marcada, era típica cuando nos separábamos, y yo… nunca lo dije cuando me fui sin dar explicaciones o sin dejar rastros. Pensándolo bien, tal vez me merecía otra cachetada. Cuando volví a la realidad, los chicos ya se habían marchado quedando nosotras dos, como lo había planificado desde un principio, por suerte.

Me volteo a verle de nuevo y…

¡PAF!

Otro cachetazo.

–No creas que te has librado de mi tan fácil –frunció el ceño.

–Nunca lo dudé –me sobé la otra mejilla–. ¿Podría ser la última? Tengo un dolor inmenso y a la otra que me pegues termino desmayada.

–Debiste pensarlo antes de volver –se cruzó de brazos–. Ya noté en qué condiciones vienes, de otra forma ya te habría apaleado.

–No serías capaz de hacerlo –sonreí, porque sabía que era cierto.

–No, yo no me mancho las manos. Para eso tengo un luchador –me contestó seria.

–Estás igual de insoportable.

–Y tú igual de arrogante.

Nos desafiamos con la mirada y la sostuvimos por un rato. Le sonreí divertida entrecerrando los ojos y levantando mis cejas repetidamente.

Poco a poco el ceño fruncido de Nat iba desapareciendo y se convertía en una expresión más divertida.

–No te resistas a mis encantos –dije coqueta.

Comenzó a reír y desvía su vista de mis ojos, parece entender que contra los míos no hay mucho que hacer.

–Te extrañé, idiota –me golpea el hombro.

–Y yo también, perdón por haberme ido.

–Ya hablaremos de eso –me indicó el Ring–. Ahora miremos el espectáculo de mi luchador.

Avanzamos hacia el cuadrilátero y subimos por unas escaleras que permitían el ingreso del equipo del entrenador y el luchador. Estaba situado en una esquina y había pequeñas casas improvisadas para divisar la lucha. Eran seis casitas, tres de ellas de lado horizontal y las otras en vertical, formando una "L" en la esquina, se repetía lo mismo al otro lado del cuadrilátero, de forma que lo encerraba dejando una pared que la cubría, y del otro lado había una apertura para solo aquellos que podían pagar y apostar por el luchador. En total había doce luchadores para el show. Esto era la atracción principal de este callejón, lo cual destacaba además lo grande que era este lugar para llevar a cabo otras cosas, como el comercio, contrataciones, pasar el rato y así.

Nosotras entramos a la sexta casa, la recuerdo perfectamente, este era mi lugar. En ella recibía las motivaciones de los chicos, contaban el dinero mientras yo me entretenía golpeando el saco de boxeo.

–¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí o vas a entrar? –me preguntó la mujer frente a mí.

–Solo recordaba los viejos tiempos – dije ingresando a la casa.

–Me gustaría decirte que no eres bienvenida, pero sería una mentira. Aun así debes hacerte la idea de que ya no es tu casa –encendió una ampolleta que colgaba del techo y luego me hizo un gesto para que observara a través de la ventana–. Quédate aquí mientras observas, debo apoyar a mi muchacho.

–De acuerdo –asentí.

Una vez que se retiró, noté la gran cantidad de personas que habían asistido. Ya había empezado el show y me doy cuenta de que ya estaban en la última pelea.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y estaba el saco de boxeo que usaba. Me acerqué y lo miré detenidamente, aún estaban las marcas que dejé cuando estaba de mal humor. La única forma de canalizar mis emociones era a través de los golpes. Este último tiempo había sabido controlarme un poco gracias a Cupcake, pero pareciera que todo ese esfuerzo se fue a la basura con esta maldita forma que tengo.

Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos.

Necesito recuperar fuerzas y comenzar a hacer algo.

Apoyé mis manos sobre el marco de la ventana y pude ver a Nat hablando con un luchador, supongo que es su estrella. Es un hombre con pelo negro desordenado y con cejas puntiagudas, de aquí alcanzo a ver que tiene una cicatriz en diagonal que cruza su cuello.

Me acerco más a la ventana y entrecierro los ojos, enseguida noto que su rostro me parece familiar, aunque no tengo el cerebro como para pensar en dónde lo había visto. Dejaré esta inquietud para después.

Los silbidos de los espectadores hacen que la señorita que tiene el cartel del primer round menee más sus dotes físicos anunciando el comienzo de la pelea.

El contrincante que tiene es un mastodonte. Su apariencia me hace pensar que ese tipo no sabe que esto no es una pelea de zumos. Éste tiene muñequeras con puntas, al igual que su collar, parece como si fuese un perro. Es el doble de tamaño más grande que el luchador que tiene Nat, pero ella se ve confiada.

Será una interesante pelea.

Cuando comienza, el zumo arranca corriendo hacia él y río por su movimiento. Fue algo precipitado. El otro solo se digna esquivando su cuerpo e intenta asestar un golpe con su mano desnuda, y creo que necesitará más que eso, porque no le ha hecho nada, solo enrabiarlo.

El zumo se da vuelta y lo agarra del cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra acerca su muñequera con puntas hacia su cuello, busca clavárselos y dejarle un recuerdo o algo que adorne la cicatriz que tiene.

Veo a Nat, solo padece sentada y con el rostro sin expresión de nervios. Veamos qué tan bueno es su luchador.

Como si fuera de esperarse, las puntas rasmillan su cuello mientras saca la lengua como si saboreara del dolor y el otro se remueve inquieto.

Cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para hacer algo más interesante, el de la cicatriz se sostiene firme y quieto, y en un movimiento rápido golpea la zona de flexión del brazo del zumo, haciéndolo perder la estabilidad e inmediatamente lo suelta. En seguida, golpea el rostro volteándolo, y aprovechando la distracción, encesta una patada directa a los huevos de su contrincante.

Todos reaccionaron al golpe y reí por lo bajo. Esto es una pelea callejera, no tiene por qué ser limpio ni tampoco cumplir con las reglas que tienen los deportes tradicionales, es algo como pelea estilo libre y boxeo. Lo importante aquí, es que solo necesitas puños, seguridad y fuerza, aquí no existen las reglas, después de todo, esto está lleno de criminales.

El último golpe fue en la nuca del zumo, y éste cayó desplomado. Fue un _knock out_.

La mujer que había salido anteriormente sube al ring, se cerciora de la inconsciencia del sumo y luego levanta el brazo del ganador. Cuando la mujer se da vuelta, el de la cicatriz le palma el trasero con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que la otra le devolviera la misma expresión.

–Además te llevas otro botín –dije recordando el beneficio de ser el ganador.

Busque un asiento y quise retirar mis guanteletes para repararlos. Hago más fuerza de lo normal para arrancármelos y sigo sin conseguirlo. Mientras más lo intento más me duelen los brazos y la presión de mi sistema sube y el color rojo de mis guanteletes aparece vivo.

–¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo?!

La puerta se abre y dejo mis brazos en paz.

–Hey, Vi, ¿viste que mi luchador da dinero, no? –entraba Natasha riendo y abanicándose con el dinero obtenido.

–Así que… ¿esta es Vi? –entró el susodicho detrás de ella.

–¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto de vuelta. Sigo mirándolo y sé que lo he visto en otra parte.

–Me dicen Scar –respondió sin más–. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender con una señorita –le sonríe a la que está apoyada en las escaleras, es la del ring.

–Scar –digo antes de que se vaya. Necesito resolver esta duda–. ¿Nos conocemos?

Se queda quieto y pensativo.

–¿Puede ser que hayamos dormido juntos? –me dice el muy canalla.

–¿Eres el que la tenía pequeña? –le digo. Este muchacho no debería jugar con fuego.

Natasha se ríe por lo bajo.

–Pues creo que te equivocas de persona –sonríe.

–Anda, que la damisela te espera–interviene Nat–. Diviértete, campeón –chocan los puños entrenadora y luchador–. Aquí está tu paga.

Scar recoge el dinero y luego cierra la puerta tras de sí.

–No llevas ni dos minutos conociéndolo y se llevan de puta madre, ¿eh? –dice tomando asiento frente a mí mientras guardaba su ganancia–. Creo haber encontrado a un buen reemplazo, ¿qué dices?

No comenté nada, tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Fue una pelea aburrida, hasta yo me hubiera divertido un poco más con ese gordinflón.

–Parece que el gato te comió la lengua –me miró con duda–. ¿A qué hora empezarás a hablar?

–Me fui porque no quería seguir con esta vida de mierda –contesté secamente evitando dar vueltas en el asunto–. Utilicé mis habilidades para otras cosas.

–¿Vida de mierda? –me cuestiona–. ¿Nosotros también entramos en esa ecuación, Vi?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –le grito–. Así es la vida, no eres nueva en esto. Da giros y no puedes hacer nada, la gente va y viene.

–Entonces supongo que como llegaste, te irás, ¿no? –se cruzó de brazos.

Boté por la boca el aire contenido por la rabia.

–Perdóname –me pongo de pie para salir pronto de ahí–. Perdóname por abandonarlos. No tenía otra opción.

–¿Cuándo me dirás que te convertiste en policía? –me sostuvo el brazo.

–¿Desde cuándo…?

–Aquí vienen criminales, que desaparecieran algunos ya me fue extraño. ¿Sabes qué no es extraño? –afirmó su agarre–. Que entre unos pocos se corriera la voz de quién había influido en su captura, y no hablo precisamente de la Sheriff.

–¿Sabes por qué sigues aquí y no en la cárcel? –me acerqué con una expresión de molestia. Ella ya lo sabía, no había necesidad de seguir ocultándolo–. Porque este lugar, tú y los demás me han ayudado. Que los demás desaparecieran fue porque no planearon bien las cosas. Firmé un contrato que si no cumplo, termino encarcelada. Al primer error que cometiera acabaría tras las rejas, no tenía opción.

–Ahora me vas a decir que no planeaste ser policía –ríe irónicamente–. ¿A qué has venido? ¿Has cambiado de opinión y ahora quieres encarcelarnos?

–He venido porque ya no soy policía.

Una vez dicho, suelta mi brazo y retrocede.

–¿Te has escapado?

–Maté a un policía y me quieren arrestar –se forma un silencio–. Te necesito.

–Los favores salen caros. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Creí que éramos familia –contesté apretando los dientes.

–Y lo somos, pero… ¿cómo sé que no vienen policías detrás de ti?

–¿Es una broma? –espeté más molesta que antes–. Vivimos corriendo de ellos, ¿cuál es la novedad aquí?

–La novedad es que se den cuenta de este lugar. Con esto nos ganamos la vida –abre sus brazos indicándome dónde estamos paradas–. Además, no todos saben que fuiste una policía que encerró a más de un compañero de aquí. Te podría costar la vida que se enterasen.

–Si vine a buscar algo de ti, no podía estar más equivocada –me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola con fuerza.

–Escúchame una cosa, Vi –me hizo detener sin apartar la vista de la salida–. Si esperas un favor, yo espero que me lo devuelvas. Así funcionan las cosas. Yo te escuché, creo que es justo que también lo hagas.

–Te escucho –volteé mi rostro hacia ella.

–Se trata de Kevin. Nos ha estado dando problemas últimamente.

–Debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio.

Cerré la puerta con decisión y volví al sitio donde estaba sentada.

–Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, Vi –las manos de Nat se acomodaron bajo su mentón–. Llegaste en el momento adecuado.

Qué oportuno.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Queridísimos lectores! Lamento la tardanza un montón. No tengo nada más que decir que la universidad es dura y he intentado darle pelea. Los momentos de descanso han sido bastante cortos y escribir no cubría mis pensamientos más que dormir, chatear y estudiar. Espero que comprendan.

Ahora, quisiera tocar el tema por el que se han estado preguntando de porqué Caitlyn iba a arrestar a Vi. Déjenme decirles que son lectores que se adelantan a los hechos xD. Aunque la explicación es sencilla y en este capítulo fue revelado (?). Una vez que te dan una segunda oportunidad, cometer otro error lo pagas caro, y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió con Vi. La única persona que vio la inyección fue Caitlyn, los demás estaban entretenidos peleando y solo vieron la peor parte. A pesar de que el asesinato fue a contra voluntad de nuestra ex criminal, el contrato se rompió. Por si no queda claro, el contrato va en **no ir contra la ley** , y Vi sin querer queriendo, termina haciéndolo, con voluntad o no, el contrato se rompió igual. Y bueno, Cait esperaba encontrarla en su casucha para darle tiempo a Vi de escapar, ese era su objetivo. Sabe que la inyección fue la culpable, pero si no tiene todo claro cómo fue que afectó a Vi, no podía dejar a una "asesina suelta" frente a Jayce y a otros policías que fueron en su búsqueda, aunque finalmente la dejó libre a escondidas.

¿Por qué no la llevó al hospital? Si la llevaba al hospital, terminaría encarcelada o en un manicomio lejos de la ciudad :O. Ok no xD, pero que se entienda que la condición de Vi dejaba en peligro a todos. Si ella misma no se controlaba, lo más seguro era dejarla en la cárcel con camisa de refuerzo y colchones en las paredes (ok basta XDDD), donde saben que no hará desmadres por ahí, ni hablar de estudiarla, sería un caos. Nótese que esto es solo pensar el hilo de la historia e-e.

¿Y con Heimer? Bueno. Es una buena idea, pero en mi historia no quiero agregar a más campeones de los que ya hay (por el momento, tal vez cambie de opinión en un futuro), pero repitiendo lo anterior, creo que también queda claro con el punto que planteé. Caitlyn se las arregló para que Vi no terminara en la peor posición.

Espero haber resuelto sus dudas. Si tienen más, les responderé con gusto.

Un apapacho y espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización.

PD: Natasha badass.


	16. Transformación Completada

**Capítulo 16**

–¿Qué clase de problemas te ha dado?

–Es como hace tiempo atrás –despegó su vista de la mía hacia el suelo–. Algunos niños no tienen donde parar si no es bajo el techo que le proporciona Kevin –ahora dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia mí, pareciera que busca calma ante lo que pretende decirme–. Están cometiendo el mismo error que cometiste tú.

–No me hables de errores, no después de que hemos vivido mucho tiempo a costa de drogas, robos, peleas…

–¡No son errores, Vi! –me gritó cortándome en la mitad de lo que iba a decir pasando su mano por su cabello negro–. Es nuestra única forma de seguir viviendo, no tenemos oportunidades. Tampoco es que me disguste hacer de lo que hago, así me gano la vida. ¿Es por esto que te fuiste? ¿Porque pensabas que era un error? –me miró aun culpándome por haberme ido.

–Tú misma lo dijiste –me puse de pie acercándome a ella con los puños cerrados–. No tenemos oportunidades, y no soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar escapar uno.

–¿Te refieres al hecho de ser policía? –imitó mi misma acción, quedando a unos pocos centímetros y respirándome furia en el rostro–. ¿Desde cuándo te interesó formar parte del otro bando, eh?

–¡A veces me dan ganas de golpearte! –contesté harta–. Estuve a nada de ser encarcelada por el resto de mi puta vida ¡Ella me dio una oportunidad! ¡Y terminé arruinándolo todo! –el pecho me dolía de solo recordarlo–. ¡Maté a un poli sin siquiera saber cómo pasó!

–¿Tiene que ver con tu apariencia? –me miró de arriba abajo.

–No sé qué es lo que me pasa –asentí y liberé todo el aire contenido de mis pulmones intentando apaciguar mi angustia–. No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Este lugar… era mi única opción.

–Recuéstate sobre el sofá –me ordenó Nat relajando su dura postura–. Déjame revisarte y comienza a explicarme quién es _ella_ –dijo con énfasis la última palabra.

Suspiré nuevamente y me recosté por el sofá. Al acomodarme suspiré de cansancio, extrañaba la suavidad debajo de mi espalda y algo de confort después de todo por lo que había sido este día.

–Ella es…

–Caitlyn, lo sé –se posicionó frente a mí–. Dime lo importante, Vi. Sin rodeos.

–Estamos juntas. O estábamos, no lo sé.

Estuvo revisándome de cabeza a pies, vio mis heridas y comenzó a limpiarme mientras me prestaba atención.

–¿Así que te la estás follando? –enarcó una ceja–. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

–No, esta vez es diferente. No es como las demás –sonreí.

–¿Te pegaste duro la cabeza? Tal vez no revisé bien –tomó mi cabeza bruscamente exagerando la situación.

–¡No seas idiota! –me agarré la cabeza del dolor. Sentía punzante en todo mi cráneo–. ¡La cabeza me ha dolido todo el día!

–Estás más llorona que de costumbre. ¿Qué te hizo ella?

–Me hace ser mejor persona, no necesitas saber más.

Nat frunció el ceño parando sus movimientos y cuestionando lo que le acababa decir.

–Aunque te haga feliz, si intenta arrestarme no me quedaré de brazos cruzados solo porque te la estás follando.

–¿Y si soy yo quien está detrás de ti? –me senté en el sofá–. ¿Qué harás?

Si soy sincera, había pensado que tal vez me encontraría con gente conocida. Hasta el momento solo había estado detrás de criminales bastante ineptos y sin un plan elaborado en sus crímenes. Así que nunca me importó perseguirles porque sabía que nunca me los había cruzado o apenas los había visto, lo que sí sabía es que eran algo inexpertos y que más de alguno tendría a algún tipo de jefe que en este momento intentaría asesinarme por haber arruinado sus planes. Tampoco es como que me sintiera fatal al saberlo, he hecho cosas de las que no me arrepiento y no me importaría afrontar con mis puños si es que llegase el momento. Aún antes de ser policía atrapaba a ladrones, lo único que cambió fue que me hice oficial y dejé de frecuentar el _Ring al Aire Libre._

–Nunca me atraparás –sonrió–. No podrías aunque quisieras.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura?

–Porque somos familia, ¿no?

–Lo estás diciendo porque te conviene –reí negando con la cabeza.

–Está bien. Es porque soy tan escurridiza como tú en las calles, nunca podrías –me respondió convencida–. Además, no soy una ladrona. Las peleas y el tráfico de sustancias es lo mío –reí tras escucharla. Es como si no se percatara que eso también era ilegal–. Aunque ya sabes que no me ensucio las manos, para eso tengo a los chicos y a Scar.

–¿No temes a que alguno de ellos se levante contra ti?

–Los chicos nunca harían eso, y lo sabes –me soltó molesta–. Sé que al menos no me abandonarían.

–Hablo por Scar –rodé los ojos harta de que no superara ese hecho–. No confío en él, me da mala espina.

–Él me da dinero, apareció cuando más necesitaba a un luchador y no me ha dado razones para cuestionarlo, solo es algo prepotente, pero no lo hace muy distinto de ti. Aunque sucediera algo, sabes que siempre tengo un segundo plan.

–Por favor, no me compares con él. Solo me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien.

–Me conoces en todos los sentidos –me guiñó el ojo–. No deberías dudarlo.

Sonreí ante su comentario.

–Si te refieres a _eso_ , fue hace mucho tiempo y solo cuando estábamos borrachas.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si eras como un jodido conejo cuando te ponías cachonda.

Ambas reímos al recordarlo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe al igual que los ojos de ambas mujeres.

Chris había entrado tragándose la boca de otra mujer y daban pasos torpes al chocar contra la pared más próxima de la casa.

–¡Chris! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –espetó Nat.

–Entregué la mercancía –respondió agitado y con un tono ronco–. Estaré aquí esta noche, ¿podrías…? –señaló a la mujer que traía consigo indicando que los dejáramos solos mientras le besaba el cuello.

Nat y yo nos miramos y abandonamos el pequeño lugar enseguida.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos cómo el lugar aún seguía lleno de gente. Por la noche estaba repleto y por el día completamente desierto.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –me preguntó la pelinegra cuando vio que me había quedado quieta.

–Necesito dejar de sentir dolor. Me tiene exhausta.

–Tengo algo de la merca que puede…

–¡Ni lo pienses! No volveré a… –paré de inmediato. Sentí un dolor más fuerte que antes cruzando toda mi espina dorsal haciendo que casi cayera por el suelo–. Solo… necesito descansar.

–Vi, estás temblando –me agarró por el hombro dándome soporte–. Iremos a nuestra casa, ¿de acuerdo? No está muy lejos.

 _Nuestra casa_.

Asentí y dejé que me llevará como pudiera. Podría sonreír al escuchar la mención de _nuestra casa_ , aun considerándome como parte de la familia, pero el puto dolor que siento no me permite darme el lujo de sentirme bien. Estaba tan mal que arrastraba mis pies con dificultad.

–¿Fue Kevin, verdad?

Me sacó de mis pensamientos.

No pude articular ninguna palabra. Un poco más y sentía que me desmayaba. Pero ella entendió y tomó el silencio como una afirmación.

–Haremos algo contra él, no dejaré pasar esto por alto. Si se entrometen en contra de la familia, habrá consecuencias, y desearán no haberlo hecho.

–Siempre tan… vengativa –dije apenas.

–Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, Vi.

Sentí pasar su mano por mi cabeza intentando calmarme e inmediatamente paramos de golpe. Casi caigo contra el suelo si no es porque ella aún me sostiene.

–¡Estás sangrando! –me dice preocupada, al mismo tiempo que siento una potente palpitación en mi pecho.

–¡S-Sácame de… aquí!

Oh, por favor. Otra vez no. No con todos estos tipos aquí.

–¡Si me ayudaras tal vez podría hacerlo!

–¡No… empieces!

Seguimos avanzando, o al menos lo intentamos. Era como si estuviera recién aprendiendo a caminar. Nat me sostenía como podía y la gente que estaba por allí tampoco nos dejaba las cosas fáciles. Estaban amontonados por todos lados.

–¡Muevan el culo, zopencos! –gritaba la pelinegra empujando a todos–. Ya casi salimos.

Sentí otra palpitación haciéndome zumbar el cuerpo.

–Ah… –puse mi mano sobre mi pecho como buscando calma.

–Vamos, Vi –me agarró más fuerte–. Aguanta.

Inmediatamente sentí otra palpitación que me estremeció. Empujé lejos a Natasha y me apoyé sobre el suelo cayendo de rodillas. Mis manos se dirigieron a mi cabeza y vi toda la sangre desparramada por mis dedos.

Mi respiración era irregular y las manos me temblaban.

Sentí un fuerte dolor que me hizo gritar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fui callada por unas manos en mi boca. Me agarraron precipitadamente, conteniéndome de todos mis movimientos por intentar de zafarme, me estaba desesperando y el dolor lo hacía todo imposible de manejar. Estaba perdiendo la noción.

–¡Chicos, salgamos de aquí! –escuché a Nat–. ¡Rápido!

Así que era Matt y Jasper quienes me contenían. No puedo verlos claramente, la vista se torna borrosa cada vez que parpadeo.

–¡Deja de moverte, Vi! –me gritó Sam –. ¡Pareces un puto camión!

Juro que intento mantenerme quieta, pero no puedo. Es como si colapsara cada una de mis entrañas haciéndome revolver por completa.

Cuando ya no pude manejar el dolor, no pude resistirlo más. Golpeé a alguien que me sostenía del brazo y la furia comenzó a brotar desde la más profunda víscera de mí.

Otro vino por detrás y con mi codo le hice conocer el suelo.

–¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! –gritaron los que estaban alrededor.

Me acerqué a ellos con el paso firme y mis guantes comenzaron a arder, desprendiendo humo desde su interior.

Agarré al que estaba frente a mí sin moverse de su sitio y le agarré del cuello.

Mi mandíbula se tensó con furia y lo levanté. Mi sangre manchaba su cuello y lo empujé contra el auto que estaba estacionado a mi lado. Al hacerlo la ventana se partió en pedazos llamando la atención de los que me rodeaban.

–¡Vi, cálmate ya!

Ya no logro distinguir quién me grita.

* * *

–Espera, él me debe dinero. ¡Continúa, Vi!

–Natasha, ¿en serio? –le dijo Sam.

–Están todos observando, debe haber un motivo –le respondió susurrándole el oído.

Sam comprendió el mensaje y ayudó a levantar a Matt y a Jasper del suelo. El peliblanco estaba sangrando por la nariz por el codazo que había recibido.

Si había una pelea, siempre era por ganar respeto del territorio o de los negocios. Natasha aprovecharía la ocasión de que justamente el tipo que sostenía Vi, le debía dinero desde hace unos meses y así evitar más problemas, porque cada pelea que comenzaba sin motivo aparente, se transformaba en una batalla campal, y lo que menos quería en este momento, era que llamara la atención de otros criminales que pudieran identificar a Vi y ocasionar más desastres de lo que ya se había armado. Si los demás sabían que habían cuentas que saldar, no se entrometerían en esos asuntos para evitar conflictos entre bandas.

Natasha se acercó a ellos sin invadir suficientemente el espacio personal de la luchadora.

–¿Tienes el dinero? –preguntó con la cabeza en alto y derrochando seguridad. Como si Vi fuera el as bajo la manga para intimidar a sus clientes que no pagaban cuando correspondían.

–Te… pagaré –dijo el hombre casi sin oxígeno–. Solo dame tiempo.

Después de responder, Vi volvió a golpearlo contra la ventana del auto haciendo que éste por el impulso entrara al mismo.

–El tiempo se acabó –se cruzó de brazos.

La luchadora intentó acercarse a él nuevamente, y con su guantelete agarró la puerta de piloto arrancándola sin mucho esfuerzo hasta lanzarla lejos.

–¡Tengo el dinero! ¡Dile que pare! –gritó el hombre con desespero desde el interior del auto.

–Sam, dame la droga –dijo Natasha.

Una vez que le entregó la droga. Vi se detuvo y volteó a verla. Vio que en sus manos portaba una jeringa y comenzó a gritar sosteniéndose la cabeza. La pelinegra vio cómo le afectaba el hecho de ver la jeringa y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que tenía que ver con su pasado, y posiblemente, con la metamorfosis por la que estaba pasando su ex compañera.

–¡Jasper, Matt! ¡Agárrenla!

Ambos hombres se miraron como si pareciera una broma.

–¡No es para mañana, chicos!

Ambos corrieron hacia ella y sostuvieron sus brazos firmemente.

Se quedaron quietos tras observar que de su cabeza se abría en dos puntos en particular. Se asomaban dos cuernos y la sangre corría por alrededor, sucediendo de la misma forma con la espalda, brotando lo que parecían alas negras. Aparecían con lentitud y la mujer se revolvía de dolor punzante, pareciera que le quitaba la vida lentamente. Sus terminaciones nerviosas transmitían el estímulo doloroso, y ella podría jurar que cada fibra se rompía por el alto umbral que experimentaba. Nunca en su vida había pasado por algo tan escalofriante como ahora.

–Dame el dinero –espetó Natasha rápidamente hacia el hombre. Aprovechó el desliz de Vi mientras algunos observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El hombre rápidamente sacó una bolsa debajo del asiento del auto y se la lanzó a la pelinegra.

–Es un placer hacer negocios –le guiñó la pelinegra–. ¡Estas son las consecuencias cuando intentan verme la cara de estúpida! –se dirigió a todos–. ¡¿Qué miran todos?! ¡Los negocios son negocios!

El cúmulo de gente que se había asomado a ver lo que ocurría prosiguió con lo que cada uno estaba haciendo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a alguien siendo atacado por una mujer con cuernos.

Los ojos de Vi comenzaron a brillar más que de costumbre e intentó zafarse nuevamente de los chicos, gruñendo ante cada movimiento brusco. Los ojos casi amarillos estaban inyectados en sangre. Dirigió su mirada contra la pelinegra, preparándose para demolerla a golpes al ver lo que portaba en sus manos.

–Dulces sueños, Vi –se acercó Nat e introdujo la sustancia pinchando justo a la mitad del brazo, la aguja puncionando la piel morada con firmeza, antes de que Vi pudiera golpearla.

La ex policía gruñó sin despegar la vista de la pelinegra y se levantó del suelo acercándose decididamente a hacerle daño. Cuando se acercó, levantó el brazo que no había sido lastimado y prontamente su cuerpo cayó sobre ella inconsciente.

Natasha la sostuvo y la abrazó sin importar la sangre que derramó su compañera con la aparición de los cuernos. Expulsó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones por el miedo a ser golpeada por ella, pero supo mantener su compostura pareciendo firme ante todos los que estaban presentes. No podía flaquear siendo la líder de su familia y del negocio que acababa de cerrar con el maltratado hombre. Tenía que mostrarse firme en ese territorio y que todo estaba bajo control, y por poco no lo lograba.

–Saquémosla de aquí –señaló a los tres de su familia–. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

A lo lejos estaba Scar. Observó todo lo que había pasado desde una pequeña habitación escondida frente al lugar. La modelo del ring estaba durmiendo desnuda a su lado, mientras que él observaba la escena por medio de una pequeña ventana. Al notar el drama que se había formado una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Transformación completada, Kevin –dijo por un comunicador.

Al hablar, la modelo se removió despertándose y acomodándose frente a él.

–¿Qué haces despierto? –le preguntó.

–Estaba pensando, no te preocupes.

La modelo se acercó y chocó los labios contra el luchador estrella.

–Quiero que solo pienses en mí.

El de la cicatriz sonrió y se apoyó encima de la mujer, para ellos la noche continuaría.

* * *

–Bien, chicos –dijo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta con el pie–. ¿Están todos bien?

–¿Acaso no has visto mi puta nariz? –dijo Jasper–. ¡Me ha roto la puta nariz!

–¿Qué demonios le ocurrió? –se acercó Matt–. ¡¿Viste esos jodidos cuernos?! ¡¿Y esas alas?!

Natasha suspiró.

–Es Kevin. Me imagino que tiene algo pendiente con ella, y tenemos que ayudarle.

–¿Estás loca? –intervino Sam–. ¡Es Kevin! ¡Podría darnos problemas a todos los que estamos aquí, incluyendo al Ring!

–Lo sé, pero esto no puede seguir así –contestó la líder acercándose a la mujer que yacía inconsciente sobre un colchón tirado en el suelo–. Ya sabemos que Vi estuvo robándole a él tiempo atrás, sabe cómo interceptarlo al menos y…

–¿Y qué? –cuestionó la peliazul–. ¿Ir a buscarlo y darle su merecido?

–Me sacaste las palabras de la boca –respondió sonriendo–. Ella es de la familia, ya sabes qué pasa cuando se meten con nosotros.

–Pero esto es grande –contestó Matt–. Ni la policía puede con él.

–Y tampoco podrá contra nosotros –se involucró Jasper–. Él ha estado jodiendo a todo el mundo con esos niños. No es que me importe, pero esto nos afecta.

–Han llegado muchos a pedirme que Scar y los otros luchadores hagan algo contra él, al parecer todos han estado recibiendo amenazas. Además, es algo personal que se involucre con ellos, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar Vi y que tal vez ellos sufran lo mismo.

–Te preocupas por todos, llegas a ser blanda a veces –dijo Sam.

La pelinegra no respondió, sabía que era verdad. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad, pero si se trataba de su familia, podía darse el lujo de mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones sin ser juzgada ni pasada a llevar por los demás.

–Pero entiendo tu punto –se acercó la peliazul depositando su mano contra el hombro de la otra–. Esa mierda ha sucedido cerca del punto de encuentro y nos pone en riesgo que la policía se entere de ello. Quiero decir, son niños, no son expertos en lo que hacen.

–Ellos han estado pidiendo algo de mercancía últimamente –reveló Natasha–. No sé para qué mierda lo quieren. Y para ser pequeños tienen armas mejores que nosotros.

–No es como si tuviéramos opción de negarnos –dijo Matt–. Negarle a Kevin no es una alternativa.

–Es un puto grano en el culo –acotó la pelinegra sentándose al frente de Vi–. Pero es momento de hacer algo, ya tengo algo en mente.

–Pues idea algo con Matt, ustedes son los cerebros del grupo –dijo Jasper retirándose con Sam–. Tengo algo pendiente con esta mujer y también con mi nariz –depositó su brazo por la cintura de la peliazul que sonreía a su lado, ambos se marcharon en dirección a la habitación contigua de la sala.

–Así que… –empezó Matt–. ¿Por dónde comenzamos, Natasha?

* * *

 **Caitlyn POV**

Habían pasado un par de días y aun no puedo creer todo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba en mi oficina observando a través de la ventana y analizaba toda la situación. Jinx había dado un giro importante en lo que le quedaba de reputación a Vi, intentando insertarse como una ciudadana de Piltóver y hacer algo positivo para todos los civiles. Después de todos sus esfuerzos para demostrar que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, se fue a la basura todo por esa extraña inyección que la hizo actuar como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, a pesar de estar detrás de ella antes de que fuera oficial, cuando era delincuente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo. Al verla tan descontrolada no pude hacer otra cosa más que pedirle distancia, no podía arriesgar la vida de mis oficiales, no podía tolerar más pérdidas del escuadrón que había formado para entrar al edificio que poco después colapsó.

Pensé en lo único que podría servir por el momento, y era dándole a Vi algo de ventaja antes de solo arrestarla. Sé que ella no es así. La conozco y ella no sería capaz de asesinar a sangre fría. Podrá ser ruda y algo prepotente, pero al punto de quedar inconsciente de lo que hace, eso nunca podría haberlo imaginado.

Me cuesta saber que ahora ella es un peligro para nosotros. Quiero lo mejor para ella. Me ha ayudado bastante y me ha hecho creer en que las personas pueden cambiar para bien. Ella parecía tan esmerada en demostrárselo al mundo, que hinchaba mi corazón de alegría y hacía de mis días mejores, y no tan monótonos como lo eran antes.

Me hacía ver las cosas desde puntos de vista diferentes, yo siento extremadamente detallista con mis estrategias y ella sin necesitar un plan podía atrapar a cuanto criminal se nos cruzara en frente. Me hacía reír, me sacaba de mi seriedad y autoridad. Era como una niña que le mostraba a un adulto lo disfrutable que es la vida. La pasión que entrega cuando lucha por ella misma me hizo amarla cada vez más.

Y ahora… la sigo amando. Es solo que no logro entender cómo pasó todo esto tan rápido.

Sé que no era ella. Algo fue que gatilló su actuar, pero necesito saber cómo y por qué. Kevin quiere capturarla y estoy segura que estamos ante un peligro inminente si no hago algo al respecto. Parece ser el caso más difícil de resolver en todo lo que dicta mi carrera como detective. Pero estoy segura que podré resolverlo, solo necesito mantener mi cabeza fría y calcular cada detalle con precisión.

–¿Sheriff Caitlyn? –escuché al hombre detrás de la puerta.

–Adelante –contesté, dejándome a la vista a Dave tras entrar a mi oficina.

–Hemos patrullado por las zonas indicadas y no hay rastro de ella.

–Está bien –me senté frente al escritorio tomando el último sorbo de té de mi taza de porcelana preferida.

–¿Está segura? –se acercó el calvo cerrando la puerta para mayor privacidad–. Te ves agotada, ¿ha dormido bien?

–Tengo prioridades, oficial Dave. No puedo darme el lujo de reposar cuando la ciudad está a punto de caerse a pedazos.

–Sabes que puede contar con mi apoyo. Siempre estaré a sus servicios.

–Lo sé, Dave –sonreí apenas–. Es solo que… todo esto con Vi me tiene más pensativa de lo normal.

–Si me permite –se sentó el hombre con cuidado frente a mí–. Ella jamás podría haber hecho algo así, al menos… me costó asimilarlo porque desconfiaba de ella en un principio, pero luego me dio razones para no hacerlo.

–Estoy segura de ello, de lo que no estoy segura es sobre Kevin, ¿tienes algo que decirme al respecto? –lo miré con comprensión, necesito que me de toda la información que sepa.

–Yo… Sheriff –se levantó nervioso–. Disculpe…

–Dave –me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a él–. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero espero que tú también lo hagas conmigo. Nunca me has dado razones para desconfiar, pero quiero que creas en mí. Por favor, dímelo.

–Kevin es mi hermano menor –dijo sin vacilar–. No se lo había comentado porque no supe hasta hace unos meses que él seguía vivo.

–Recuerdo que me habías dicho que no tenías hermanos –me apoyé sobre el escritorio, llenando otra taza de té–. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

–Fue durante una explosión que ocurrió en el alcantarillado, esa vez que hubieron muchos de nosotros heridos.

–¿Por qué no me habías mencionado sobre eso? –dije calmadamente. La verdad es que estaba molesta de que no me hubiera dado un detalle importante del caso. Si fuera otro oficial, me hubiera encargado de darle de baja inmediatamente, pero intento ser comprensiva y entender el trasfondo de todo esto. No puedo dejar que mis emociones me manipulen y termine arrepintiéndome de haber hecho algo que se puede resolver de una forma más fácil y que sea mejor para nosotros.

–Porque no pensé en la gravedad de la situación. Usted estaba en peligro y yo arriesgaría mi vida con el tal de evitar eso. Estaba bajo amenaza, y no pude hacer nada contra eso, sobre todo si la tenían a usted al punto de mira. He estado durante mucho tiempo intentando pensar en qué debería hacer, hasta que llegó Vi. Ella le conocía y me iba a proporcionar ayuda.

–¿Así que ella sabía lo de tu hermano? –interrogué.

–Exacto –contestó pasándose la mano por su calvicie, se veía culpable por todo esto–. Pero todo se salió de control cuando Jinx apareció. Nunca pensé en que las cosas acabarían de esta manera. Yo… realmente lamento todo lo ocurrido, solo quiero hacer lo mejor por usted y por Piltóver. No puedo dejar de pensar…

–Basta, Dave –le corté–. Has tenido un peso sobre los hombros enorme. Agradezco tu honestidad. Debería reprenderte por haberme silenciado esto tan importante. Después veremos qué pasara contigo, pero ahora eres clave para terminar este caso. Así que necesito contar con tu ayuda.

–Siempre cuente conmigo –enderezó su espalda y posicionó sus manos por detrás.

–Dime todo lo que sabes –me senté nuevamente detrás de mi escritorio y entrelacé mis dedos bajo mi mentón.

–El alcantarillado es donde él se maneja, nuestros planos no son tan completos como me gustaría admitir, pero yo no sé mucho de eso tampoco. Vi se supone que lo sabe tan bien como él.

Hice una mueca de tristeza al escuchar su nombre, pero Dave no se dio cuenta y prosiguió.

–Creo que tiene niños bajo su poder, no estoy muy seguro, pero me atrevería a decir que está experimentando con ellos.

–¿Niños? –pregunté amarga. ¿Qué tan desgraciado puede ser una persona para utilizar a niños?

–Usted sabe que Vi es zaunita, ¿verdad? –asentí.

–Recuerdo que ella era una niña cuando estaba por allá, y también Kevin era el jefe de su primera banda –miré pensativamente un punto cualquiera del escritorio–. Lo que quiere decir, que obviamente debe haber más personas como ella o niños pasando por lo mismo. Si ella recibió esta inyección, es porque ellos también, ¿no?

–Eso explicaría que lo que sea que le hayan inyectado, ha sido probado con otros –acotó Dave.

–Pero la tolerancia de los niños, de por sí, deberían ser menor que la de los adultos. Posiblemente no hayan tenido éxito como lo tuvo Vi, hay distintas reacciones de acuerdo a la edad. Al menos así funciona el cuerpo biológicamente, ¿no es así?

–Kevin los utiliza como ratas de laboratorio –dijo el musculoso cerrando fuertemente sus puños.

–¿Crees que se haya arriesgado a intentarlo con Vi? ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan seguro que funcionaría con ella?

–Sheriff, no quiero quitarle esperanzas, pero aún no sabemos cómo ha estado afectándole a ella.

–Ella no puede estar muerta –agregué con esperanzas, más que con seguridad.

–Vi es fuerte, no se rendiría tan fácil.

Me levanté abruptamente de mi asiento y tomé una gabardina oscura para cubrirme y el rifle que nunca podía dejar de lado. El sombrero esta vez no me acompañaría, necesito evitar llamar la atención.

–¿A dónde va, Sheriff? –me preguntó rápidamente.

–Necesito encontrar pistas –respondí seria.

–¿Necesita encontrar a Vi, mejor dicho?

Paré mis movimientos. Ya se dio cuenta, no hay nada que ocultar.

–Oficial Dave…

–No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, yo le ayudaré a encontrarla –se posicionó a mi lado–. No la dejaré sola.

Sonreí a cambio y abandonamos la oficina.

–Prefiero a Vi antes que al mocoso de Jayce –dijo murmurando.

–Pensé que había sido discreta –sentencié.

–Usted sí, Vi no –rodé los ojos ante la obvia declaración–. Las miradas dicen más que mil palabras, y Vi la miraba con una cara de enamorada de mil formas.

–Eres observador –reí.

–He pasado bastante tiempo con ustedes, sería un estúpido si no me diera cuenta.

–Solo quiero asegurarme de que…

–Nadie lo sabe –me sonrió–. No se preocupe, tómese su tiempo con calma y una vez que todo haya terminado.

Le sonreí de vuelta mientras ingresaba a mi vehículo.

–Sheriff, creo que es mejor ir caminando.

–¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamé–. ¡Así nunca la encontraremos!

–Créame que lo haremos. Es solo que para ingresar reconocerán el auto posiblemente. Además, hay un lugar en el que creo que podemos tener suerte.

–¿Cuál lugar? –cuestioné abandonando mi auto.

–No estoy muy seguro todavía, lo único que sé es que la policía no tiene conocimiento de allí y eso me incluye, pero debemos probar.

–Vaya manera de empezar –suspiré.

Necesito encontrarla, necesito asegurarme de que está viva. Si tengo que cruzar por cielo, mar o tierra, lo haré. Más que por el motivo de terminar todo esto cuanto antes, necesito sentir su piel sobre la mía. Que si bien la dejé ir por temor, nunca volveré a repetirlo.

No quiero perderla. Lo único que perderé, será el miedo.

Esto lo resolveremos juntas. Aun cuando las cosas estén difíciles, estaré con ella. Es lo único que hay que tener claro.

–Te sigo, Dave.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A** : Aún sigo viva! xD Ha sido tan agotador hasta el momento que no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Ahora aproveché la "poca" libertad que tengo para actualizar. Perdonen por dejarlos a la deriva :(

Este capítulo fue más informativo y no tan emocionante como los anteriores. De igual forma, espero que les haya gustado u-u

Gracias por seguir leyendo, amores (L). Solo les pido paciencia, por favor.

¡Un abrazo al que me lee!

PD: No se me olvida la cola.


	17. Perdamos el miedo

**Capítulo 17**

 **Vi POV**

Me removí sintiendo mi cuerpo adolorido. En el acto dejé caer una frazada y no sabía dónde diablos estaba, a pesar de ello sentí que dormí lo suficiente, lo cual me dejaba al menos un poco más tranquila, aunque posiblemente no hubiera despertado si no fuera por una fuerte y jodida luz apuntándome a la cara.

Estiré mis brazos intentando relajar la musculatura de mis brazos. Me levanté y noté que mis guanteletes seguían en mis manos y no sabía cómo diablos sacármelos, creo que ya debo asumirlo como parte de mí. Si bien los usaba la mayoría del tiempo, los necesitaba arrancar para descansar mis manos y brazos por el gran peso que tenía cada uno, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a soportarlo.

Entrecerré los ojos para ver dónde estaba y noté que me encontraba en medio de un comedor, sillones a los lados y una mesa de centro justo a mi derecha. Había una cantidad exagerada de planos, lápices y reglas por encima. Me pregunto de qué se trataba todo eso, pero una voz me distrajo apenas intenté maquinar la razón.

–Al fin despertaste –dijo Natasha detrás de mí. Estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas con una especie de plano entre sus manos.

Algo debe estar tramando. Se notaba su seriedad, cosa que lo hacía generalmente cuando se concentraba al idear algún plan que ya averiguaré de que trata.

–Hola para ti también –me acomodé en el añejo colchón con un leve dolor de cabeza–. ¿Por qué pareciera como si tuviera una resaca de mil años?

–¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te pasó? –preguntó la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que entraba Jasper y Sam al salón.

–Pues no –me encogí de hombros–. ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? –pregunté a Jasper una vez que estuvo de frente. Tenía una gasa encima y alrededor tenía morado, sus ojos color miel hacían contraste con el color del moratón.

–¿No te acuerdas que me partiste la puta nariz? –me miró confuso–. Me diste un codazo mientras estabas como una cabra.

Miré el suelo intentando acordarme, pero solo hizo que me doliera aún más la cabeza y formé una mueca de frustración.

–¡Ni siquiera puedo besar bien a Sam porque me duele toda la cara! –añadió el peliblanco con frustración.

–¿Desde cuándo que tiran ustedes dos? –cuestioné sorprendida. Sam se enrojeció y desvió la mirada, me sorprendía verla avergonzada cuando era la que menos vergüenza tenía al hablar en relación a este tipo de cosas. Natasha me miró con enfado y diciéndome con los labios que no haga el tonto–. ¡Oh! Quiero decir… lo siento por eso, Jasper. No quise romperte la nariz.

–Más te vale que lo sientas, porque ya no puede hacerme cunnilingus –habló la peliazul frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Y ahí estaba la Sam que conocía.

–¡Puta puerca! –gritó Natasha al mismo tiempo que Jasper sonreía y cogía a Sam de la cintura.

–No seas amargada –le respondió la peliazul ante su comentario–. Lo hace de manera magistral.

Solo pude reír a carcajadas ante la situación. Recordé esto como los viejos tiempos, hablando estupideces y Nat siempre intentando mantenernos a todos al margen, aunque era imposible porque todos somos idiotas sin vergüenza cuando compartimos entre nosotros. La seriedad no es algo que conozcamos cuando estamos juntos.

Sin duda extrañaba esto, y por alguna razón no me sorprendía que ambos chicos estuviesen juntos, después de todo siempre tenían discusiones tontas al verse compartiendo con otros que no fueran ellos mismos y terminaban por celarse entre ellos, justificándolo como por un supuesto odio al no soportar al otro por llevarse la contraria siempre. Era notorio el tipo de tensión sexual entre ellos y era cosa de contar los días para que acabaran juntos. Siempre cuando pasa esto acababa de la misma forma, es ley de vida.

–¿Hice algo más de lo que debería arrepentirme? –pregunté después de reír. Tenía esperanzas de no haber cometido locuras.

–Bueno –comenzó la pelinegra levantándose con el plano en sus manos que por lo visto no planea mostrármelo, aunque tampoco me importó mucho. Simplemente quiero saber qué me pasó–. Estabas como una inconsciente de ti misma repartiendo golpes a todo el mundo, parecías un camión. Aunque al menos me ayudó a saldar una cuenta con un tipo, así que en parte fue algo oportuno –me dijo enumerando con sus dedos cada cosa que supuestamente había hecho–. Y por supuesto, dormiste tres días enteros, realmente tienes el sueño pesado, ¿eh?

–¡¿Estás de broma?! –grité sorprendida–. ¿Cómo sé que no me drogaste durante estos días?

–Cariño –se acercó depositando una mano en mi mejilla–, tuve que hacerlo para que te tranquilizaras –inmediatamente presioné mis dedos sobre las palmas de mis manos molesta por ello–. No te enfades, no tuve otra opción y tuve que hacerlo –enseguida noté cómo cambió su postura relajada a una más intranquila, pasando su mano por su pelo para llegar hasta su cintura–. Fue bastante peligroso, no reaccionabas por mucho que te habláramos. Tuvimos suerte de que nadie se entrometió, o todos te habrían reconocido y todo se habría ido al carajo.

–Está bien –asentí–. Sé que lo hiciste por mí –me relajé–. No sé qué es lo que me sucede, Nat –miré mis manos intentando buscar una explicación hasta subir mi mirada hacia ella nuevamente, solo para notar a Jasper besándose con Sam detrás de la mujer frente a mí–. No sé qué decir, realmente –dije refiriéndome a lo que estaba observando. Era asqueroso ver cómo se tragaban y babeaban en el acto.

–Lo solucionaremos juntas, ¿entendido? –me sonrió de lado, a lo cual respondí de la misma manera. Rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno más serio al haber escuchado los ruidos provenientes de las bocas del parcito de atrás, que poco a poco subía más de tono entre sus toqueteos–. ¡Ustedes, sucios puercos! –se dio vuelta enfrentándolos.

–¡No seas una amargada, Nat! –respondió entre risas Jasper–. ¡Ya te tocará a ti!

–Al próximo que me diga amargada, le vuelo la cara a cachetazos –agregó intimidando mientras se tocaba las sienes–. Además, me has tocado la pierna desde que comenzaron a tragarse el uno al otro–añadió Natasha con una mueca de desagrado–, es demasiado incómodo, animal.

–¡Estamos como a un metro lejos de ti! –dijo Sam–. ¿Cómo planeas que te tocáramos?

–No sé, díganmelo ustedes –respondió.

–Ah… ¿Chicas? –Jasper abrió la boca mirando y apuntando con su dedo índice al suelo–. Creo que eso es lo que te ha estado tocando, Natasha.

Todos dirigimos la mirada a donde apuntaba, y no era nada más ni nada menos que una cola… espera… ¡¿Es mi cola?!

–¡¿Me estás seduciendo con tu puta cola, eh?! –se giró la pelinegra expectante.

–¿Desde cuán…? –admito que estaba perpleja y que me tenía de los jodidos nervios, pero decidí asimilarlo pronto y comenzar a molestarla–. ¡Es porque eres una amargada y necesitas algo de cariño!

Así como asimilé mi nueva cola, pronto me di cuenta de que debí haberlo hecho con lo que la pelinegra dijo hace un momento atrás. Sé malditamente bien que con ella no se juega cuando le decían amargada. Me hubiera servido para evitar que su mano estrellera contra mi mejilla en menos de un segundo haciéndome voltear.

* * *

 **Caitlyn POV**

–Dave, llevamos dos días recorriendo sin lograr nada –le dije cruzándome de brazos–. Pensé que tenías una idea, ¿no?

–Sheriff –se paró frente a mí quitándose el sudor de su calvicie–, tengo el presentimiento de que vamos por buen camino.

–¿Por buen camino te refieres al haber pasado por aquí al menos diez veces?

Ambos miramos por alrededor. Estábamos en un laberinto de callejones, algunos de ellos sin salida y no teníamos idea de a dónde avanzar. Al menos lo que agradecía era que habíamos descubierto unos cuantos lugares que ahora ya conocía bastante bien, puesto a que hemos estado recorriendo prácticamente en círculos. Por suerte teníamos un plano con nosotros para anotar y mantenerlo como información para la estación de policías. Sin duda, aunque era poco, igual resultaba ser información valiosa, pero más avances a partir de ello no hemos tenido, y esto me comenzaba a frustrar. No me gustaba nada quedarme estancada por aquí.

–Sheriff, ¿tiene usted alguna idea en mente? –me pregunta apoyándose en una pared de ladrillo del callejón en el que estábamos. Se notaba cansado, pero sus ganas de ayudar eran inmensas, así que agradecía su apoyo. Si no fuera por él posiblemente estaría en peor situación.

Masajeé mis sienes con mis dedos intentando pensar. Era de día y el calor era insoportable, sobre todo porque tenía cansancio. Llevábamos horas sin parar de caminar. Hasta que una idea vino a mi mente y de un momento a otro me dio más esperanzas de cumplir con mi objetivo: encontrar a Vi.

–¡Las alcantarillas! –dije en voz alta.

–No tenemos dominio de este lugar, y no sé si las alcantarillas sea una buena opción –se veía preocupación por parte de él.

–¿Tenemos otra alternativa? Porque sinceramente no planeo volver aquí por onceava vez, Dave.

–De acuerdo –se puso en marcha y caminó hasta mí–. Debemos encontrar por donde entrar primero.

Suspiré.

Bien. Algo es algo.

* * *

 **Vi POV**

–Vi, no seas testaruda y ponte de nuevo al frente.

–Estoy aburrida, Nat. ¿Por qué no traes algo de beber? –dije sentándome en el suelo–. Estoy cansada de derribar los sacos, he roto al menos diez. ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos?

–Te olvidas rápido que vivo a costa de luchadores, ¿no? –avanzó lentamente con sus manos a los costados de su cintura.

–Tsk –chasqueé la lengua–, eso da igual. Quiero algo de beber, estoy seca.

He estado practicando toda la tarde en un pequeño gimnasio del que disponía Natasha para los entrenamientos. A lo largo del día he podido notar que mi fuerza era mucho mayor que la de antes, mi velocidad había incrementado y tenía alas a mi favor para impulsarme a dar golpes más devastadores.

Aunque parezca un puto fenómeno debo aprovechar la transformación para patear traseros y hacer volar el de Kevin de una vez por todas, y por supuesto que el de Jinx también. Las ganas que tengo por acabar con ellos son más grandes que mi molestia por esa inyección, así que acabarlos es lo primero que tengo en mi lista, después sigue buscar a Cupcake. De alguna manera tendremos que resolver esto juntas. En este minuto soy prófuga y no tengo idea de cómo lo haré para verla de nuevo. Necesito saber que está bien.

–Ten, Vi –apareció Nat lanzándome una lata de cerveza–. Descansa unos minutos y luego continuamos.

–¿Por qué no podemos salir de aquí? –bufé cansada–. A despejar la mente, no sé. Algo que no sea derribar más sacos, es demasiado sencillo.

–Correrías el riesgo de que te vean. No es buena idea. Además necesitamos saber todo sobre cómo funciona tu cuerpo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierdas la cordura cuando se te de la puta gana.

–No es como si quisiera perderla cuando se me antoje, Nat –abrí la lata de cerveza y le di un sorbo–. Es solo que he estado días sin poder evitar pensar en lo que sea que me haya convertido y necesito un descanso de esto.

–Está bien –dijo la pelinegra encendiendo un cigarrillo–. En una hora estaremos con los chicos vendiendo algo de mercancía. Necesito que cubras nuestras espaldas y que no hagas locuras.

–Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con tu tráfico de drogas, ¿no podías decir que iríamos a alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo?

–Vi, que tengas que salir ya es una preocupación mía. Que vayas a una fiesta sería otra preocupación más –agregó luego de darle una calada al cigarrillo–, y realmente esta noche tengo que lidiar con muchas cosas, así que no me pongas las cosas más difíciles.

–No me queda otra opción –suspiré.

Después de la hora, me encontraba con el grupo de primates al que llamaba familia cerca de la casa en la que me estaba quedando junto a ellos. Estábamos todos ubicados al exterior del vehículo que tenían a su disposición para guardar y transportar la mercancía, a excepción de Chris, quien estaba dentro del auto durmiendo, era la primera vez que lo veía después de despertar. Había comentado que tuvo bastante acción con la chica con la que me había topado aquella noche en la casa que estaba al lado del Ring, y se notaba feliz al mencionarlo.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba aburrida. Veía a Natasha acompañada de Matt intercambiando el producto por dinero con quienes se acercaban durante la noche. Había pasado mucha gente y notaba que realmente el dinero que se hace con estas estupideces es realmente bastante.

Jasper y Sam se encargaban de contar el dinero felizmente y aprovechando cada ocasión para refregarme en la cara su amor a punta de besos animales.

Scar no lo había visto desde que me desmayé. Según Nat dice que tiene descanso y que volvería a aparecer mañana para volver a entrenar y ganar en el Ring. Ese mocoso sigue dándome una mala espina, pero a ella le da igual mientras le de dinero. Aun así confío en que ella tiene un segundo plan en caso de que algo extraño suceda, tal como me lo había comentado antes.

Después de un buen rato, estaba tan aburrida que decidí caminar sin que ellos se percatasen. Parecían bastante ocupados que ni me vieron abandonar el lugar.

Comencé a pensar en cómo lo haré para volver a ver a Cait. ¿Debería hacerlo después de acabar con Kevin y sus simios? Pero aunque lo hiciera, aún estaba la posibilidad de que él pudiera atraparme e incluso matarme. Si acaba de esa manera, nunca podría haberme despedido de Caitlyn como quisiera. No puedo tener el doloroso y último recuerdo de ella apuntándome con el rifle, necesito verla antes.

Paré de caminar al llegar a un callejón y decidí sentarme sobre la tapa del gran contenedor de basura que estaba en medio. Me recosté dejando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza como apoyo y cerré los ojos buscando descanso. Luego de unos minutos escuché ruido desde el alcantarillado y enseguida me escondí detrás del contenedor.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Quienes utilizan el alcantarillado con frecuencia y se lo saben al revés y al derecho es el grupo de Kevin. Si me encuentra estoy jodida, y si no me mata él, lo hará Natasha por haberla preocupado, probablemente ya se había percatado de mi ausencia.

Se deslizó la apertura de la alcantarilla y por allí se dejó ver una calvicie resplandeciente ante la oscuridad del callejón, parece una puta linterna.

Será que es… ¿Es una broma? ¿Es el calvo?

–Sheriff, está despejado –dijo él saliendo de allí.

¡Espera! ¡Caitlyn está aquí!

Si mi corazón había comenzado a latir rápido, ahora se había detenido por la sorpresa.

La morena salió con ayuda del calvo y se limpió el hermoso vestido que le acentuaba sus deliciosas curvas.

Mi boca estaba en el piso, no podía creer que estuviera aquí. ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? Hasta donde sé la policía no tiene conocimientos de estos territorios.

–Dave, será mejor que nos separemos por ahora. Intenta buscarla por allá, yo intentaré por este otro lado.

–De acuerdo, Sheriff. Algo me dice que estamos cerca de encontrarla.

Oh, no puede ser. ¿Me están buscando? No puede ser que por eso que hayan llegado tan lejos. Están locos si vinieron solo para encontrarme. Y la intuición del calvo es sorprendente, no tenían idea que realmente yo estaba a un par de metros escondida.

–En cuarenta y cinco minutos volvemos aquí. Si estás en problemas utiliza el comunicador.

El calvo asintió y emprendió su camino por donde yo había entrado minutos atrás, mientras que Caitlyn se alejó por el otro lado.

Salí de mi escondite y caminé detrás de ella teniendo cuidado de no asustarla. Esperé a que el calvo se alejara lo suficiente como para acercarme a ella, necesito tener momentos a solas y aprovechar esta oportunidad sin nadie que nos pueda molestar.

De un momento a otro, la mujer comenzó a apuntarme con el rifle en un movimiento rápido.

–¡¿Quién eres y por qué me estás siguien…?! –se dio la vuelta y su mirada perpleja me descolocó.

Noté que sus ojos estaban sin brillo, con ojeras y el rostro cansado.

–¡Vi! –exclamó dejando caer el rifle.

–Ya se te está haciendo costumbre apuntarme con el rifle, eh –sonreí de lado como una estúpida.

Enseguida se acercó saltando encima de mí y abrazándome por el cuello. La sostuve con fuerza y apoyé mi frente con la de ella, su tacto me trae una paz enorme en un momento tormentoso como en el que estoy viviendo.

Vi sus lágrimas caer descontroladamente por su rostro y el alma se me partía en pedazos al verla así.

–Hey, Cupcake. No llores, estoy aquí –dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mis putos guanteletes que hacían todo más incómodo, me desesperaba el no poder tocarla con mis propias manos.

–Vi, no sabes cuán preocupada he estado por ti –mencionó con la voz entrecortada–. He estado buscándote por días, por fin logro encontrarte.

–Está bien, ya no hay de qué preocuparse –deposité varios besos atrapando las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas–. Estoy aquí.

–Por favor perdóname –se abrazó más fuerte a mí escondiendo su rostro sobre mi cuello–. No dejaré que te vayas, por favor no te vayas nunca más. Estaré a tu lado siem…

No la dejé terminar. Callé sus temblorosos labios con un beso urgente. Necesitaba sentirla ahora más que nunca. Su rostro desgastado me había demostrado lo tan preocupada que ella estaba por mí. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días y eso me hacía sentir terrible.

Sus labios apenas conectaron con los míos se volvieron una necesidad importante de satisfacer. La sostuve de sus muslos y la apoyé contra el muro del callejón, tornando así el beso a uno más apasionado. Dábamos bocanadas de aire en cuanto alejábamos nuestros labios para volverlos a unir con más fuerza que el anterior. Sus manos estaban enganchadas en mi cabello y las mías en su cintura, intentando recorrer y memorizar sus costados para tenerlos por siempre en mis recuerdos.

Me acerqué más a ella haciendo chocar su centro con el mío y ella jadeó en el acto. Enseguida sonreí por su reacción.

–Vi…

–Te extrañé demasiado, Cupcake –dije pegando mi frente con la suya.

–No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé también –sonrió al fin sin lágrimas–. Ha sido una tortura, había pensado en lo peor.

–Pues mírame –dejé que sus pies tocaran el suelo y me alejé–. Parezco ser de lo peor ahora. Tan solo mírame, soy un demonio.

–No, Vi –se acercó a mí depositando su mano sobre mi mejilla tatuada–. Es verdad, tienes cuernos, alas y ¿una cola? –me miró confundida volviendo a hacerme cariño en la mejilla–. Pero no eres de lo peor. Puede que tu forma física haya cambiado, pero no tu corazón. Sigues siendo la protectora y dulce mujer que conocí.

–Ha sido una tormenta de angustia todo este tiempo. No sé qué hacer, a veces pierdo la razón y no sé cómo volver a la realidad.

–Tranquila, Vi. Juntas podremos buscar una solución a esto.

–No puedes estar junto a mí, estarás en peligro –detuve sus caricias a mi mejilla sosteniéndola con mi mano y la dejé caer lentamente–. En cualquier momento puedo perder la razón y atacarte a ti, nunca me lo perdonaría si te llego a hacer daño, Cupcake.

–Por favor, no digas eso. Podremos resolverlo juntas, solo hay que investigar y de alguna forma podrás volver a lo que eras tú.

–¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Buscaremos ayuda, Jayce puede ayudarnos, él es científi…

–Ni pienses que dejaré que ese orangután ponga un dedo sobre mí.

–¡Vi! Hay que intentarlo, no puedes rendirte solo porque pelean como si fueran niños.

–¿Crees que él realmente me ayudará? –cuestioné molesta–. De seguro él está buscándome solo para meterme a la cárcel. ¿Por qué el me ayudaría cuando me odia?

–Porque le haré entrar en razón, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Él me haría caso –me respondió segura.

–Está bien –asentí–, pero primero debo encargarme de Kevin y Jinx. Ellos no se saldrán con la suya ahora.

–Los encontraremos, te lo prometo –afirmó–. Por ahora lo único que quiero saber es cómo estás. Me he pasado días enteros buscándote.

–Lo he notado, Cupcake. Te ves preciosamente fatal –ambas sonreímos mientras enlazábamos nuestras manos–. He estado quedándome en el mismo lugar al que asistía antes de dármelas de policía no oficial. Cuando aún no me habías pedido que fuera tu compañera.

–Oh, ¿así que tienes compañía?

–La tengo, pero están ocupados en este momento. No es buena idea presentártelos ahora.

–¿Y por qué no?

–Cupcake…

De acuerdo. Si les presentaba a los chicos ellos correrían el riesgo de ser encarcelados, y eso no lo puedo permitir. Ellos son mi familia y no puedo traicionarlos, con el hecho de haberlos abandonado ya me sentía culpable, no volveré a cometer un error que los perjudique.

–Ellos –comenzó a decir Cait–… son criminales, ¿verdad?

–Cupcake, es la única familia que tengo –respondí.

–Está bien –me soltó la mano y retrocedió alejándose un poco de mí. Sentí el frío apenas se alejó de mí y en algún punto me dolió–. Llamaremos a Dave, le diré que ya te encontré.

–¡Espera! –me acerqué arrebatándole el comunicador–. Quiero que tengamos un momento juntas.

–Vi, hemos estado días…

La besé.

Sé que debe estar molesta y debe tener un debate interno al haberle mencionado sobre los chicos. Estoy segura que si ella los encuentra como a los otros criminales, no dudaría en atraparlos. Después de todo ese es su trabajo, hacer Piltóver más seguro para los civiles, pero no puedo dejar que caigan en la cárcel. Necesito que entienda que ellos son lo único que tengo, tal vez podríamos ofrecerles ayuda, hacer que pudieran recapacitar o alguna mierda así.

Al unir nuestros labios intentó resistirse, pero fue en vano. Al cabo de unos segundos ella me devolvió el beso dejándose querer.

–Cupcake, acompáñame –dije una vez que nos separamos–. Disfrutemos los pocos minutos que tenemos antes de que llegue el calvo.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

Tomé su mano y la guié rápidamente a la casa en la que me estaba quedando. El recorrido fue silencioso y ella no despegaba la vista del suelo. Me duele el pecho verla así, por ahora solo me encargaré de hacerle saber que la amo, y que pese a las circunstancias, seguirá siendo la dueña de mi corazón.

Cuando llegamos miré para todos lados para cerciorarme de que éramos las únicas en estar allí, no quería que Natasha se enterase o todo se iría al carajo.

–Vi… –dijo la morena agarrando mi muñeca–. ¿Por qué siento que esto es un adiós?

–Shh –me acerqué quedándome a pocos centímetros de su boca y acaricié su mejilla con mi nariz–. Te pertenezco y tú me perteneces a mí. Quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas que te amo y que estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió mirándome con esos ojos en los que me podía perder en un cielo chocolate. Sus apagados ojos hicieron aparecer el brillo que tanto extrañaba. Sus pupilas dilatadas me miraban enamorada, como si quisiera memorizar mi rostro.

Caitlyn de un momento a otro se sobresaltó haciendo que yo también lo hiciera.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunté preocupada.

–Hay algo que me ha estado tocando atrás, y no pueden ser tus manos porque están en mi cintura –dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Ambas miramos detrás de ella y nos dimos cuenta de que era mi cola. ¡Es como si tuviera vida propia! ¿Cuál es su problema?

–Oh… –se sorprendió Cait–. ¿Me estás seduciendo con tu cola?

–Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día… –murmuré.

–¿Qué es lo que dijiste? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Que te follaría todo el día –sonreí y deposité un beso sobre sus deliciosos labios.

Pronto me siguió la corriente y nos probábamos la una a la otra. Tenía la necesidad de probarlos y nunca separarme de ella. Eran adictivos y cada vez que intentaba alejarme para respirar, me volvían a atrapar rogándome salvajemente para evitar la desconexión. Mi lengua pasó por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar y gustosamente me dio el acceso.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas con mi cabello. Bajé lentamente de su boca a su cuello y repasé su morena piel dando el mejor trato que podía con una piel de porcelana como la de Cupcake, y sabía tan delicioso como uno, aunque más adictivo. Mordí gruñendo y ella gimió ante el acto tironeando de mi cabello.

La levanté del suelo y ella dejó sus piernas sobre mi cintura. Continuamos nuestro beso de forma desesperada y necesitada hasta recostarla sobre el sofá del salón poniéndome encima de ella, haciendo que mi centro chocara contra el suyo.

Mi boca volvió a apoderarse de su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo. Posiblemente queden marcas, pero estoy tan cegada por hacerle saber que es mía que no puedo controlar el impulso. Fui al lóbulo de su oreja y succioné tortuosamente.

–Te haré el amor dulcemente y nunca podrás olvidarme –susurré despacio en su oreja para luego morder su lóbulo.

Un gemido salió de su boca sin ningún intento de represión y sonreí.

Su vestido me impedía tocar su ferviente piel, así que la despojé lentamente, como si quisiera absorber cada segundo de lo que veía en el fondo de mi consciente.

Una vez que lo retiré junto con su ropa interior, me di el lujo de observar cada detalle de su figura. Podría jurar que nunca me cansaría de verla.

–Eres hermosa, Cupcake.

Continué con mis besos sobre su clavícula hasta apoderarme de uno de sus pechos.

–Vi… –gimió–. M-Me torturas.

Succioné y mordí su pecho con misericordia. Le daré la atención que tanto necesita.

Cuando me levanté para observarla, ella se encargó de retirarme el pantalón y mi ropa interior. Quedamos en la misma sintonía y ella me observó con devoción.

–Tú también eres hermosa, Vi –dijo acariciando mis mejillas–. Endemoniadamente hermosa.

Ambas reímos apoyando nuestras frentes. Estoy en una paz que no puedo explicar. Con su mirada puede resolver mi desordenado mundo y olvidarme de todo por un momento.

Volvimos a besarnos con la misma pasión de antes. Mi rodilla hizo fricción en su centro y nuestros jadeos se hacían más frecuentes al repasar mi lengua contra la suya.

–Eres mía, Cait –susurré contra sus labios.

–Soy tuya –me respondió a duras penas–. Y tú eres mía.

–Completamente tuya –contesté susurrando.

Bajé mis besos a su cuello y volví a succionar, de la misma forma que hice con sus pechos y su abdomen hasta llegar a la cara interna de sus muslos. Quiero hacerle saber lo mucho que siento por ella, que la delicadez de mis movimientos que le hagan perder la razón y que yo sea la causa de ello.

Sus dedos se posaron sobre mi cabeza y enseguida supe lo que me pedía, así que mis dientes subían dulcemente hasta llegar a su centro. Antes de seguir la miré, y su rostro deseoso era lo más sensual que podía pedir.

Sin aguantarlo más tomé posesión de su húmedo centro mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Cait. Sus manos estaban en mi cabeza orientándome a seguir sin parar. Mi lengua se deslizó en su cavidad y disfruté del sabor y textura.

–Vi… –me llamó jadeando.

Seguí en lo mío hasta que sentí sus manos tomando mis mejillas haciéndome subir.

–Quiero que lleguemos juntas.

Asentí y me acoplé a ella, haciendo que nuestros centros estuvieran en contacto. Me mecí con ella cada vez más rápido, sus manos estaban en mi trasero y me ayudaba a embestirla con más fuerza. Mis alas negras se abrieron de golpe y eso pareció sorprender a Cait, pero ella estaba tan perdida en la sensación que no dijo nada en el momento, ambas estábamos perdiendo la noción de todo a nuestro alrededor. Ambas gemíamos a costa de nuestro placer.

–E-Estoy cerca, Vi –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

–Hagámoslo, Cupcake –respondí de la misma forma que ella.

Una corriente eléctrica me hizo estremecer y ambas llegamos al ansiado orgasmo. Nuestras piernas enlazadas temblaban después del placentero esfuerzo.

Me recosté encima de ella, nuestras respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco y mis alas volvieron a cerrarse. Estoy sorprendida con toda esta transformación, y cada vez más me hace sentir jodidamente bien. Aunque aún debo acostumbrarme a un par de cosas, pero de eso se encargará el tiempo, si es que no encuentro la cura de esto.

–Lindas alas –dijo sonriéndome–. Me encanta que todo tu cuerpo reaccione a mí.

Respondí su sonrisa de la misma forma. Estaba enamoradísima de ella.

–Te amo, Cupcake.

–Y yo a ti, Vi.

Estábamos relajadas, haciéndonos cariño la una a la otra. Quisiera que nunca acabara este momento, sin tener preocupaciones, criminales, nada que tengamos que enfrentar y que nos haga correr el riesgo de separarnos.

Pero eso no podía ser.

Soy una prófuga, una demonio, una incontrolable peleadora que lo único que hago es poner en riesgo la carrera de mi morena. Nada estaba pintando bien.

En seguida mis angustiosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el comunicador.

–"¡Sheriff!" –era el calvo quien hablaba exasperado–. "¡Hay una riña a unas cuadras de donde nos separamos! ¡No puedo avanzar!"

Se escuchaban disparos y gritos.

Oh, no. ¡Natasha y los chicos deben estar allí!

–¡Dave, voy para allá!

Nos vestimos tan rápido como pudimos y nos dirigimos al lugar de la riña. Los disparos y el ruido de la gente nos hizo más fácil llegar hasta allí, lo cual reconocí inmediatamente, era donde había estado con los chicos traficando la mercancía.

–Vi, no te separes de mí.

–Cait –dije deteniéndome antes de llegar–, tengo que buscar a mi familia.

–Lo haremos, pero no te alejes –se acercó con el paso apresurado–. No puedo irme sin ti.

–¿Y entonces qué? ¿Tienes en mente lo que sucederá después? ¿O lo que haremos cuando llegue de nuevo a la estación de policías? No me saldré con la mía y tú tampoco. Estás arriesgando tu puesto de detective por mí.

–Buscaremos una forma, se me ocurrirá algo –movía su cabeza negando la situación–. Siempre lo hago.

–Lo siento, Cupcake –retrocedí.

–¿Es una despedida? –preguntó incrédula y con la voz ahogada.

–Es un hasta luego.

–"¡Sheriff!" –volvió a hablar Dave–. "¡Parece una rebelión!".

Ella me miró y luego lo hizo con el comunicador. Por favor que no tenga en mente a decirle al calvo.

–No le digas, Cait.

–¡¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí todo esto?! –me gritó enojada y acercándose amenazantemente–. ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?!

–¡¿Crees que para mí es fácil?! –estábamos tan cerca que prácticamente nos respirábamos molestas–. ¡Solo quiero protegerte de mí!

–¡¿Y quién te crees como para decidir por mí?!

–¡Si te hago daño nunca me lo perdonaría! –bufé tras sentir un dolor de cabeza–. ¡Kevin está detrás de mí, tu solo eres una carga que empeorarías las cosas!

Una sonora bofetada hizo eco al chocar su mano contra mi mejilla.

–¿Me haces el amor para después decirme que soy una carga para ti? –me preguntó dolida–. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

Volvió a acercarse para empujarme con sus puños. No respondí a sus golpes, solo miraba el suelo apenada.

–¡Contéstame, Vi! –gritaba mientras seguía empujándome–. ¡Hazlo!

Sostuve sus brazos para evitar más golpes y la abracé. Seguía golpeándome, pero luego de varios intentos sin resultados solo se aferró a mí sollozando a lo que respondí abrazándola más fuerte aún.

–¿Por qué pierdo los estribos cuando se trata de ti? –me dijo después de un rato–. Dejo de ser fría y calculadora, mis pies dejan de estar sobre la tierra.

–Mis pies dejaron de estar en la tierra hace mucho, Cupcake –murmuré–. Mis pies siempre han estado en el infierno y tú me los llevas al cielo.

–No puedes decirme eso y pretender que soy una carga para ti –contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Temo que nos perdamos.

–No nos perdamos, Vi. Perdamos el miedo.

Unimos nuestros labios besándonos con lentitud.

–"Sheriff" –como si fuera novedad que el calvo nos interrumpiera–. "¿Se encuentra bien? Estoy detrás de un vehículo abandonado, hay gente y…"

Escuchamos un grito desgarrador y ambas nos tensamos.

–¡Oficial Dave! –dijo preocupada–. ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Responda!

No volvió a responder. Bastaron segundos para saber que todo estaba mal.

–Cait, vamos –agarré su mano–. No nos separaremos.

Ella asintió.

–Demuéstrame de qué estás hecha, Vi.

Sonreí.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	18. ¡Vi, detente!

**Capítulo 18**

 **Caitlyn POV**

A paso rápido nos dirigimos al origen del peligro. Ambas corríamos deprisa y me escabullía por callejones que parecían atajos, sin embargo, todos terminaban con el mismo resultado, sin salida.

Vi se reía de mí y cambiábamos de rumbo sin perder tiempo.

Este sector es un jodido laberinto, dan la sensación de acortar camino y finalmente todo termina en callejones cerrados.

–Cupcake –me dijo Vi de pronto–, esto está precisamente diseñado para evitar que los policías tuvieran la facilidad de atrapar a los criminales. Poco pueden hacer aquí realmente.

–Vi… –me acerqué a ella más frustrada que irritada–. Me altera esto de los callejones sin salida ¿No es mejor que vayas delante de mí?

–Está bien. Sostén mi mano.

En seguida lo hice y emprendimos camino rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos vimos explosiones y llamas consumiendo lo que estaba a su paso. Estábamos cerca.

Solté la mano de Vi apenas llegamos e intenté localizar a Dave observando por todas partes. No había ningún rastro de él. Vi, por su parte, intentaba localizar a sus compañeros y no tuvo mayor suerte que yo. La gente estaba dispersa y con suerte podíamos saber dónde estábamos paradas.

Otra explosión hizo eco en nuestros oídos y dirigimos la mirada a quien la había provocado. Oh, oh. No era necesario pensar en el autor de aquel acto. Jinx, la bala perdida, estaba haciendo de las suyas carcajeándose del terror de todos los presentes como lo hacía de costumbre. Ella no conoce el descanso cuando se trata de causar caos.

Giré mi rostro para observar a Vi y parecía perder el control de sí misma. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada enrabiada entonaba un brillo demoniaco en sus pupilas. Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente tensa al igual que sus puños, y estos a su vez, comenzaban a tornarse rojo vivo en la medida que desprendía cada vez más humo. Al primer paso que dio en dirección a la autora del caos, se tambaleó hasta apoyarse en el muro más próximo a ella. Asustada fui tras ella y sostuve su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Pareció volver en razón, aunque aún tenía un semblante de furia, pero más que eso, me preocupó más su mueca de dolor. Con la respiración forzosa ella posó sus manos sobre su pálido cabello y sujetaba su cabeza.

–M-Me duele, C-Cupcake –miraba el suelo como si buscara apaciguar el dolor–. La c-cabeza me palpita y siento mil huesos r-romperse.

Si me lo dice así, hasta a mí me duele.

–Vi, estoy aquí contigo –le hablé dulcemente–. Mantén la calma y busquemos a Dave y a tu familia, ¿de acuerdo?

Aún embobada por su punzante dolor, asintió e irónicamente dejamos que Jinx hiciera más estragos. Por suerte no nos había notado por estar disfrutando de sus locuras. No espero el día en que la tenga que internar a un buen psiquiátrico y hacer que pague por todos sus crímenes.

Apoyé mi brazo sobre los hombros de Vi para darle soporte. Sé que ella es demasiado impulsiva, y si ahora está haciendo caso a mis órdenes, es porque realmente debe estar fatal. Está haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso al controlarse y no ir a destrozar la cabeza de la escuálida loca.

–C-Cupcake.

–Vi, no mires hacia atrás y sigamos –intenté continuar pero ella seguía quieta. Paré en seco y me di la vuelta.

Se encontraba agitada y parecía que iba a hiperventilar. La vena yugular sobresalía marcadamente de su cuello y el brillo amarillento de sus ojos no se extinguían. Esto realmente me preocupa. Su furia era notable, y es que tampoco la puedo culpar, Jinx fue la culpable de transformarla en demonio, pero no puedo dejar que pierda los estribos ahora. Debemos mantener la cabeza fría, encontrar a Dave e idear un plan para acabar esto con buenos resultados.

–Controla tu respiración –dije pegando mi frente con la suya al tiempo que nuestros ojos conectaban y sostenía sus mejillas con delicadas caricias–. Respira despacio.

El escenario tampoco era de mucha ayuda. No servía de nada que la gente estuviera por todos lados corriendo a nuestro alrededor tras el caos de Jinx, pero he de admitir que solo al mirarla, podía concentrarme en ella, en calmar su dolor. Aun así, increíblemente logró funcionar. Su ceño dejó de fruncir y parecía tener mayor control sobre sí.

–S-Sigamos –me dice segura luego de unos segundos–. C-Creo que soy capaz de soportar el dolor ahora.

Se nota que aún sigue agitada, pero mucho menos que antes. Me sorprende lo guerrera que es, lo tiene en la sangre.

–Esa es mi chica –le sonreí.

Ahora nos queda continuar con mayor calma y cautela.

Agarré mi comunicador y llamé a Dave unas cuántas veces para probar suerte, pero seguía sin contestar.

La gente que corría alrededor hacía más difícil la búsqueda y tropezábamos cada tanto.

–Cait. Si no nos apresuramos, los de aquí comenzarán a pelear contra Jinx y será más complicado encontrarlos a todos.

–Pues no parecen con ganas de pelear, están todos huyendo –le contesté.

–No están huyendo, Cupcake.

Tan pronto lo dijo, entendí lo que quería decir.

–Los criminales de aquí no huyen, se enfrentan cuando se sienten desafiados –me dice.

Como lo suponía, estamos en un grave problema.

 **Vi POV**

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano intento apaciguar la ira que corroe por mis venas. El apoyo que Cupcake me dio sirvió para darme cuenta de la valiosa mujer que tengo a mi lado. Además, me ayuda a recuperar la compostura. Aún tengo palpitaciones y mis dedos tiemblan con cada pulso. Cierro los ojos y exhalo el aire contenido de mis pulmones, ya puedo sentir el descenso de las palpitaciones. Tengo que pensar en que ya tendré tiempo para lidiar con esa loca de trenzas bañadas en cloro. Por ahora, debo concentrarme en encontrar a los chicos y al calvo. Así que más me vale tranquilizar mi trasero y actuar por al menos una vez en mi vida con la cabeza serena.

Cait aún me sostiene por los hombros e intentamos avanzar por donde creemos que podemos encontrar a los chicos.

De pronto, el ruido una ametralladora hace zumbar nuestros oídos y nos escondemos detrás de un tarro de basura. Inmediatamente supuse que no provenía del arma de Jinx, sino que de las pandillas de aquí buscando comenzar la rebelión que empezó la loca. Intentarán demostrar el poder que hay aquí y que no deben amenazarlos en su territorio. No estamos en el _Ring al Aire Libre_ como para perdonar que alguien comience una lucha. Se acaba desatar la locura entre criminales, y para nuestra suerte, solo contamos con dos policías, una que está a mi lado y el otro perdido. ¿Podría ir peor?

–¡Me encantan las armas! –gritó Jinx. Con la bazuca apuntó una moto vieja y la hizo explotar en menos de un segundo. El puñado de gente que rodeaba esa moto salió volando tras la explosión–. ¡Y las explosiones!

–Vi, será mejor dejarlos en su mundo –me dice Cait–. Ya veremos qué haremos con ellos.

–No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de romperle la cara– le contesto.

La guerra había empezado. Una docena de pandillas probaban su poderío por medio de las armas.

Nosotras nos encaminamos a un rincón para estar quietas y buscar con la mirada a nuestros compañeros. En eso, un par de criminales heridos de bala pasaban cerca, se veían aterrorizados. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados. El dolor no se había extinguido del todo y solo intentaba respirar profundamente para mantener la calma.

Luego de la décima explosión, un montón de gente retrocedía a donde nos quedábamos presos del terror. Sus caras expresaban derrota y yo no podía permitir eso.

Caitlyn no decía nada, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Seguramente ideando un plan mientras yo pierdo la poca paciencia que me queda. Cuando ya estoy a punto de mandar todo al carajo y tomar medidas con mis puños, aparece Jasper buscando refugio en el rincón, no se percata de mi presencia y solo le observo como cierra los ojos. Veo su torso y me doy cuenta de que una bala le ha perforado un costado del abdomen.

–¡Jasper! –corro inmediatamente a su lado y Cait vuelve a la realidad siguiendo mis pasos–. ¡Jasper, abre los ojos! –le grito mientras sostengo su rostro–. ¡Jasper!

–Vi… l-los chicos… –me dice a duras penas–. Los chicos están en peligro. La f-familia está en peligro. Nat te necesita, Sam está allí, los chicos te necesitan. Por favor, ayúdales.

–¿Fue esa loca de las explosiones? –le pregunto lista para ir a acabar con ella.

–No, Vi –el dolor hace eco en la expresión de su rostro y le ayudo a tapar la herida con mis manos–. E-Es Kevin. E-Está en el Ring. Tiene a… a un rehén. Escapé de m-milagro.

–¿Quién es? –pregunta Caitlyn ansiosa–. ¿Quién es su rehén?

–¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –grita nervioso y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, era obvio que la reconocería–. ¿Por qué estás con la poli aquí, Vi?

–Ella nos ayudará –le calmé–. Te lo explicaré todo si sales de esta. Solo coopera por favor.

Asintió con duda.

–Contesta a mi pregunta, muchacho –reprende, como siempre tan autoritaria.

–No sé, es… es un tipo enorme y calvo.

Cait parecía no creerlo y solo calló ante las palabras de Jasper. Era obvio que quería ir cuanto antes al Ring, es solo que no sabe dónde es y la única que puede ayudarla en estos momentos soy yo, no creo que quiera preguntarles a los demás criminales porque empeoraría la situación diez veces más. Estamos en aprietos. Si dejo a Jasper solo se desangrará, pero por otro lado los demás están en peligro y con Kevin. ¿Debería quedarme y ayudar al que considero hermano o debo acompañar a mi chica y enfrentar de una vez por todas a Kevin?

–Vi, no te pediré que me acompañes. El muchacho es importante para ti –me dice con calma–. Ya buscaré una forma de llegar. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿sí?

–Cupcake, no puedo dejarte sola.

El peliblanco tosió con esfuerzo. Se veía cada vez más pálido y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Necesito hacer algo con urgencia para salvar su vida.

–¿No ves cómo está tu amigo? Te necesita más que yo.

–Si mi familia está en aprietos y Kevin atrapó a Dave, ni pienses que dejaré que vayas sola –le dije sosteniéndole la mirada–. Te estarás tirando a la boca del lobo y arriesgarás tu vida.

–Vi, puedo hacerlo –me rebate.

–No puedo perderte.

–No puedo perder a Dave.

–Ni yo a ti.

–Vi.

–Caitlyn.

–Agh, chicas –intervino el malherido–. ¿P-Podrían dejar su estúpido romanticismo? Me harán… vomitar sangre, y no es broma.

–Aguanta, Jasper. Eres fuerte, saldremos de esta juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

–D-Dejé a Sam… No pude hacer nada –decía angustiado–. Si ese desgraciado la toca… Menos mal te encontré.

–Está bien, Jas. Lo hiciste bien, déjame las cosas a mí por ahora, ¿bien?

–S-Soy un idiota.

–Y lo eres –le respondí–, pero no lo digas. Tienes que enfocarte en seguir despierto, hazlo por Sam, por mí, por todos.

Mi amigo respiraba con dificultad y el sudor recorría su frente. Su semblante parecía cada vez más apagado y sin fuerzas. El color moreno de su piel desaparecía gradualmente y el brillo de sus ojos color piel se perdía como la sangre lo hacía de la herida. Tal vez solo intento convencerme de que saldrá con vida. La bala perforó su abdomen, solo espero que no haya atravesado un órgano, pero sé que debe haber un chance, hemos pasado por cosas peores y hemos sobrevivido, la vida nos ha enseñado a sobrevivir, a soportar. Jasper debe vivir, debe hacerlo y no dejar a Sam, no después de todo este tiempo. Ella sufrirá un montón. La peliazul es lo más importante que tiene, ellos no pueden estar sin el otro.

–Vi… ¿quién es él? –pregunta Cupcake.

Me doy la vuelta. Realmente no me esperaba que su trasero apareciera por aquí.

–¡Hey! Parece un buen momento para una reunión, ¿no?

–Scar –lo miro totalmente desconfiada–, ¿se te ha perdido algo?

–¿Me tratas así cuando les ofreceré de mi ayuda?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que la necesitamos?

Nos quedamos en silencio observando el caos a nuestro alrededor. Está bien. Admito que estamos en la mierda. También admito que soy lo suficiente orgullosa como para aceptar la ayuda de este patán. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

–Hay que ser bastante pelotuda para rechazar mi ayuda.

–Hay que ser bastante pelotudo para aceptar TU ayuda –le repliqué cruzándome de brazos, pero luego me di cuenta que destapé la herida de Jasper por el chillido agudo que hizo e inmediatamente reparé mi error volviendo a hacer presión sobre la herida.

–¿Te he hecho algo en el pasado que tanto rencor me guardas?

–No confío en ti, tampoco me pareces agradable. Ni pienses que perderé mi tiempo siendo amable contigo.

–Vi –dice Jasper–, déjame con él y ve con la poli al Ring. Estaré bien.

–Así es, Vi. Vete ya que yo me encargo de él. No seas testaruda o harás que se desangre. Estará bien conmigo –reafirma el de la cicatriz en el cuello.

Él se acerca y sostiene a mi hermano de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Pienso que lo estoy dejando en las manos equivocadas, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar y miro a mi compañero por última vez antes de marcharme con Caitlyn. Sé que intenta tranquilizarme en que todo estará bien, pero sé por su mirada que no está convencido de quedar con él. Sé que solo lo hace porque quiere que vaya cuanto antes al Ring.

–N-Nos veremos… a la vuelta –dice él.

–A la vuelta –le respondí y emprendí camino con Cait.

Ella corría detrás de mí y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Tengo una sensación que me hace sentir una tremenda angustia, pero lo dejo pasar. Debo enfocarme en cómo salvar a mis compañeros de mi antiguo y macabro líder.

Atravesamos las calles sin salida y evadimos a la gente dispersa por el sitio. Entre esquina y esquina pudimos llegar hasta el Ring, también pudimos divisar a lo lejos a los secuaces de Kevin, algunos niños y otros adultos intentando controlar la rebelión de los mismos criminales del territorio. Las armas que poseían eran de temer, producto de ello el ruido era ensordecedor, los disparos eran innumerables y la gente caía poco a poco a manos del bastardo al que quiero desgarrar con mis putos cuernos.

Sostuve la mano de Cait y avanzamos silenciosamente por detrás de lo que sea que pudiera tapar nuestros cuerpos. Hasta que pudimos sentirnos un poco segura, nos detuvimos y observamos. Estaban Nat, los chicos y Dave de rodillas y con las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda. El calvo de seguro recibió una buena lección, su rostro estaba amoratado y su ojo izquierdo hinchado. Aun así, se veía guardando calma. Si es cierto lo que me comentó él, de que en verdad es el hermano de Kevin, ¿cómo es que puede llegar a ser tan bastardo como para hacerle daño a su hermano mayor? ¿No tiene ningún sentido de misericordia? Y en verdad no sé porqué me lo pregunto, si es capaz de meterse con niños, no debería esperarme a que tenga una pizca de conciencia. Es un ser despreciable sin remedio, y como tal haré que pague.

Ambas nos posicionamos y Cait me apunta con su mentón que empiece a escuchar a Kevin.

–Natasha, no lo volveré a repetir –dijo el desgraciado acercándose a ella mientras limpiaba de forma malditamente elegante con un pañuelo, el cuchillo de gran tamaño que llevaba entre manos–. Dime dónde está Vi y te cortaré solo una mano para que al menos tengas la otra y te despidas de tu banda antes de que te mate.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que sé dónde está ella? –sonríe de lado, típico de su arrogancia.

Una de las cosas que tiene Nat, es que siempre sabe que saldrá ganadora. Es de esperarse, ha estado años entrenando luchadores y todos son máquinas de pelea. Se sustenta bastante bien ideando planes para lograr lo que quiere, y aunque sea difícil, siempre sigue hasta que lo consigue. Esas experiencias la han llevado a ser la mujer arrogante que es, inteligente en sus planes y constante para cumplir sus objetivos. Eso la ha llevado a la cima con los chicos, conocida en los barrios bajos y con una gran habilidad comunicacional para que todos estén a su favor y no en contra. A pesar de ello, es una mujer excepcional que apenas me encontró, me brindó una mano, y como tal, la ayudé siendo su luchadora, algo que me gustaba y que ni siquiera para mí parecía un trabajo a pesar de que lo era para Nat. Nunca apoyé su tráfico de drogas y nunca quise involucrarme, pero yo no la juzgué ni cuestioné, ella entendía que no quería pertenecer a ese tipo de negocios. La pelinegra es bastante inteligente y astuta, su manera de reunir dinero no pendía de la lucha, tiene un montón de negocios que la sustenta y que incrementa su poder. No me parecería extraño si es que llega a disponer de una banda más grande, o ser la jefa de un territorio. Lo que sí me parecería extraño, sería que abusara de los pobres, niños, o torturara a hombres solo para hacer entender que ella es más grande que ellos, porque ella no es así, aunque sé muy bien que sería capaz de hacerlo si se siente amenazada. Si bien es arrogante, es noble, sabe que viene desde lo más abajo y jamás le daría la espalda a quien lo necesita, a mí no me la dio, ni a los chicos tampoco; quienes pasaron por cosas similares a las que yo pasé. Es por eso que sé lo valiosa que es ella para el Ring y para mí. Si tuviera que enfrentarme a ella, sería muy interesante, pero cansador. Ella tiene todas esas cualidades, pero yo también soy constante y soy como un caballo siempre mirando el frente, soy testaruda y ella lo sabe.

–Verás, Natasha –sonrío Kevin–. Tengo contactos. Te sorprenderías el poder que tengo en las sombras.

–No hace falta que lo digas. ¿Tanto la extrañas que vienes a mí? Ya te dije que no sé dónde está, así que tú y tus putas sombras pueden besarme el trasero.

Un golpe en su mejilla hizo que casi me levantara y fuera directamente a romper su mano tras golpearla, pero Cupcake posó su mano en mi hombro y me señaló que debía esperar, ¿esperar a qué? ¡¿A que le corte las extremidades?!

–Vi, aún no. Todavía no es el momento –me murmura.

–¡¿Y cuándo es el momento?! –digo exasperada.

–Tan solo espera.

Y posó su vista de nuevo en Kevin.

–Sería tan placentero cortarte esa lengua, tal vez así tendrás mejores modales, Natasha.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella hasta abrir su boca con agresividad mientras yo me desesperaba en mi puesto como un toro impaciente por embestir, y juro por mis jodidos cuernos que le atravesaré el abdomen como la bala lo hizo con Jasper. El sudor por mis jodidos nervios se hacía presente por los poros de mi piel. ¡¿Cómo es que Caitlyn está tan calmada por Dios?! ¡¿Qué demonios está esperando?! ¡Que puedo ir ya y partirle su puta cara!

En mi último segundo de paciencia, llega Scar con Jasper descansando sobre su hombro, y el tiempo se me detiene. Está golpeado y tiene más heridas de las que recuerdo haberle visto antes de dejarlo con ese desgraciado.

Cupcake suspira y asiente en silencio. Yo me limito a mirarla frunciendo el ceño sin decir nada. ¿Lo tenía previsto o qué? Mi mandíbula se aprieta cada vez más. Sabía que ese era un traidor de mierda, ¡lo sabía!

–¡Eh, Kevin! Te traje otro regalo –tira a Jasper como su fuera un saco de papas, ¿es que acaso está… muerto? –. ¿Eh? ¿Y Vi no debería estar por aquí ya?

–¡Jasper! –grita Sam desgarradoramente y me parte el alma, sus sollozos retumban sintonizándose con los disparos que hay cerca–. ¡Qué le has hecho a Jasper, hijo de puta!

Kevin sonríe sin decir nada.

–¡Calla la boca! ¡No está muerto! Solo voy a jugar al científico loco con él.

Veo que el desgraciado saca un maletín que no había visto antes, lleva por lo menos 50 inyecciones en ese bolso, cada uno puesto ordenadamente.

–Clávale una dosis. Quiero que ellos vean cómo sufre –dice Kevin.

¿Es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Quieren… transformarlo en demonio?

–Como ordene, señor.

El de la cicatriz es un perro domesticado, no puedo creer que hayan más de esas cosas. Saca una jeringa y levanta al moribundo de Jasper, él apenas respira, está morado, pero sé si es por la falta de oxígeno o por la golpiza que recibió en mi ausencia. Desvío la vista, no puedo ver la aguja insertarse en su cuello, y mi cuello pica de solo pensarlo.

Oh, las palpitaciones empezaron, una tras otra; son rítmicas y muy frecuentes, jamás habían sido tan rápidas como ahora. Mi sangre comienza a hervir y me siento con fiebre. Cait se percata de ello y me sostiene la mano dándome fuerzas, lo que no sabe, es que tengo de sobra como para matarlos.

Jasper grita como nunca lo había escuchado y yo pierdo la razón. Estoy harta de contenerme.

Los mataré.

Otra palpitación más.

–Vi, contrólate.

Los voy a matar.

No distingo si son palpitaciones o son las ametralladoras.

–Vi, respira. Vamos. Cálmate. ¡Estoy contigo!

Juro que los voy a matar y van a sufrir. Van a pagar.

No puedo soportar un segundo más.

Ya no hay más palpitaciones.

…

–¡Vi, detente!

Me levanto y con mis alas vuelo rápidamente hasta el responsable de la inyección.

El llanto de Sam sigue haciendo eco en mis tímpanos. Caitlyn está desesperada. Y sé, que Kevin está sonriendo, no hace falta mirarlo, pero como había dicho, soy como un puto caballo mirando al frente, y si me dispongo de un objetivo, lo cumpliré y juro por mis huesos que lo haré. Mis guanteletes titilan con un brillo oscuro de solo ver sangre correr.

Ah, un luchador contra una luchadora. Qué placentero, pero más placentero será que me ruegue por su vida y ver cómo hago caso omiso a su petición hasta dejar que sus ojos se tornen inertes.

Articulo una sonrisa, tan macabra como mis pensamientos, y no siento miedo, siento placer.

Te voy a matar, Scar.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A: Hace poco salí de vacaciones (al fin, hueón), y bueno, la situación en mi país tampoco es la mejor. Espero que el calor no derrita mis ideas y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento aburrirlos con la espera, me pongo en su lugar y les prometo que leerán el próximo capítulo pronto. No me gusta hacerlos esperar, sobre todo cuando está que arde la cosa (y en mi país también xD). Un abrazo (L).**


	19. Avanzas diez, retrocedes veinte

**Capítulo 19**

 **Caitlyn POV**

Ahora sí que estamos jodidas.

Vi se impulsó con la energía de sus guanteletes y, con la ayuda de sus alas, pudo ir con una velocidad impresionante, y ni siquiera quiero imaginar el golpe certero que estampó sobre el rostro de quien inmediatamente sospeché que era un traidor. Obviamente no quería que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, una parte de mí quería que él cumpliera con su palabra de cuidar a tal Jasper, pero gracias mi experiencia como detective y al saber leer la postura corporal, algo me decía que no iba a ser así. Sin embargo, lo vi como una oportunidad para que él se delatara ante nosotras, por supuesto que el plan era que estuviéramos escondidas y ya inventaríamos algo para liberar a los chicos. Me esperaba que Vi pudiera tener el control como lo había hecho antes, pero como siempre resulta, es imprescindible y al final debo ir por un plan b. Después de todo, creo que será una buena distracción para los criminales y una oportunidad de los chicos para desatarse y escapar cuanto antes.

Al menos tengo el alivio de que no me han visto y que el ruido del exterior favorece mi sigilo. Así que me encaminé con cautela por la orilla hasta llegar a la altura de Dave sin que sospechasen de mí. Entrecerré mis ojos para observar con mejor detalle si es que el oficial estaba aprovechando la situación para desatarse, pero no fue así. Estaba completamente desarmado. Tiene esposas de acero, y con la fuerza que él tenía intentaba romperla, pero era inútil, sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo que colocaba con tal de deslizarla y librarse. Dirigí mi vista a los demás chicos y para mi sorpresa, solo una tenía las manos libres, aunque aparentaba tenerlas atadas. Esa chica pelinegra se veía segura, aunque ya me lo imaginaba, después de atreverse contra Kevin como si tuviera el control de la situación, siendo que era obvio que ella estaba en desventaja, no me sorprendería que fuera amiga de Vi, son muy similares, solo que Vi siempre la caga, y al parecer la pelinegra era más precavida.

Noté que ella les lanzó un pedazo de alambre de… ¿de su sostén? Vaya ingenio. Aunque eso le está costando un dolor punzante en su pecho, lo digo por su mueca y por sus brazos que intentan acomodar el brasier. Bueno, ese pedazo de alambre se lo traspasó a un hombre musculoso, de la misma contextura de Jayce, y me recuerda bastante a él por el pelo castaño y la pinta de galán que tiene. Otra chica, de pelo azul, se las ingenia de la misma forma que la pelinegra, teniendo la misma mueca e incomodidad. Y esto me da para pensar, ellos están resolviendo la situación y Dave está realmente atrás. ¿En serio debo preocuparme por esto?

–Vigilen la entrada, mocosos –comunica Kevin por teléfono–. Falta la Sheriff de la ciudad. Si la ven, me la traen viva. Espero que no fallen, porque juro por Dios que no comerán por una semana.

–E-Entendido –respondieron unas vocecitas agudas presas del miedo. No había que pensar mucho en ello, se trataba de niños.

Apenas lo escuché sentí una rabia tremenda. Él no es humano, es un monstruo. No tiene corazón ni piedad por ellos. Tampoco puedo entender cómo fue que Vi estuvo con él o que Dave sea su hermano menor, y me impresiona las distintas filosofías de vida que tienen los hermanos; uno dándolo todo por resguardar seguridad en la ciudad y el otro dándolo todo por destruirla.

Veo a mi oficial y me causa angustia verlo tan… derrotado.

Kevin se acerca a Dave con su estúpida sonrisa, que espero que Vi borre de un puñetazo, y le da unos manotazos en la nuca para que su mirada viajara del suelo hasta el frente.

–Pronto verás cómo mi ejército toma posesión de Piltóver, y Zaún renacerá de las cenizas con la mejor tecnología y todo bajo mi poder. ¿Ves esta batalla? –Señaló a Vi peleando contra Scar y luego a los destellos de las explosiones que dibujaban el cielo oscuro. Un escenario bastante acorde al momento que enfrentaba Vi contra él, quien apenas podía hacerle pelea debido a la constante brutalidad en los golpes que ella asestaba en su cuerpo–. Es solo un avance de lo que verás, hermano.

–Tú… no eres mi hermano.

–¡Eso es lo que pensé cuando me abandonaste y dejaste que me torturasen! –Gritó con furia situándose al frente de él. Se sacó la polera y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su espalda.

Enseguida tapé mi boca con ambas manos, estaba realmente asombrada y me mareé de un segundo a otro. Su espalda era irreconocible, tenía un montón de cicatrices que en mi vida había visto, tenía un aspecto espantoso y monstruoso, casi no había piel allí, habían restos de tejidos y poca piel, y lo que más me dejó sin aliento fue lo que rezaba en la parte superior: _"Vives una mentira, y me encargaré de que siempre lo recuerdes"._

–¡Bonito recordatorio, ¿no?! –Comenzó a reír maliciosamente y me perturbé. Parecía tan macabro–. ¡Y lo mejor es que te haré lo mismo, Dave! Pero antes… quiero que veas mi mejor creación –se acercó a la pelea de ambos luchadores y tomó el maletín que tenía Scar con suma tranquilidad, mientras el otro apenas le hacía frente a mi ex oficial–. Con esto tendré un ejército imparable, aunque necesito más receptores, muy pocos resisten a la fuerte dosis, así que debo ser bien selectivo. Vi, fue el experimento número dieciséis.

–¿Qué sucedió con los quince? –preguntó Dave.

–Trece murieron –respondió con una sonrisa–. Una fue exitosa y el quinceavo aún no la desarrolla –con el mentón apuntó a Jasper–. ¿Quieres apostar a si sobrevive? Apuesto a que vive por los meñiques de mis pies. Si muere, me los arranco, son horribles esos dedos.

–Estás demente. No te reconozco –dijo Dave.

–¿Y ahora? –El pelirrojo tapó su rostro colocándose una máscara con una exagerada sonrisa dibujada, similar a un payaso. Parecía más macabro aún.

De pronto, el pelirrojo se da la vuelta y da cuenta del inminente choque de cuerpos que recibirá, y así fue como Scar se estrelló con Kevin volando hasta que ambos terminaron enterrados en una de las paredes de ladrillo del famoso _Ring_ , y Vi, fuera de sí, voló hasta ellos y los empujó aún más hasta atravesar la gruesa pared.

Era momento de actuar.

Enseguida corrí hasta Dave y levanté su rostro, cansado pero aliviado de verme.

–Te sacaré de aquí.

–Perdí los planos, necesitamos recuperarlo si queremos que venga la policía.

–Está bien, ya haremos algo, ¿de acuerdo? También necesitamos esas jeringas y destruirlas.

–Caitlyn –era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y no de Sheriff–, me alegro de que esté bien.

Le sonreí.

Los chicos que ya se habían arreglado de zafarse por su cuenta, se pusieron de pie y me observaron detenidamente.

–Eres más bonita de lo que te ves en los periódicos, Sheriff –dice la pelinegra.

–Dime cuál es tu nombre –ordené tras ponerme de pie.

–Ah, ah –negó con la cabeza–. Aquí no mandas tú, princesa.

La apunté con mi rifle e inmediatamente los demás estuvieron a la defensiva y se colocaron delante de ella. Bien, le otorgan lealtad de esa forma, ya me imaginaba que ella sería la líder del grupo.

–Está bien, chicos –dijo relajada–. Calmémonos un poco, ¿sí? Después de todo es nuestra cuñada, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde están nuestros modales, eh? –esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y me sentí expuesta.

–Nat, necesito ver a Jasper –musitó la peliazul.

–Ve.

Apenas corrió a mi lado la apunté con el arma para cerciorarme que no me haría daño, y volví el cañón a tal Nat cuando dio pasos hacia mí.

–Nosotros no somos tus enemigos, pero tampoco somos aliados. La única razón por la que no te haré algo es por Vi, así que apunta tu cañón hacia los encapuchados que vienen hacia acá.

Me di la vuelta y efectivamente era así. Quedé atónita ante lo que veía.

–Son niños –le dije.

–Princesa, lo que llevan en sus manos no son juguetes, pero dejaré que te diviertas con ellos –añadió guiñándome un ojo–. Ah, y ten esto –me lanzó el alambre del sujetador que había utilizado antes para zafarse las manos–. Ahora me debes un favor –sonrió y se inclinó como forma de despedida–, el cual cobraré la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a la peliazul estabilizando a Jasper, quien ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Noté que él empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro y su vista se perdía con el pasar de los segundos, estaban nublados. Enseguida supe que iba a pasar lo peor. Lo sé muy bien, Vi se comportó de la misma manera aquella vez.

Oh, no. Ahora es cuando pierde la cabeza.

–¡Aléjate de él! –Le grité–. ¡Ahora!

La pelinegra me observó con extrañeza y luego vio a Jasper perdiéndose cada vez más, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

–Es como le sucedió a Vi, ¿no es así? –me preguntó–. ¡Sam, ven aquí!

En ese momento, Sam captó lo que intentábamos decir, pero fue tarde. Jasper la empujó lejos, y pronto, se enfocó en los encapuchados que venían a nuestra dirección, quienes comenzaron a dispararle y el peliblanco buscó protección con la puerta de un auto que estaba a su lado, lo arrancó como si tuviera un peso de pluma. Esa dosis que le administraron es escalofriante, me impresiona que su cuerpo sea capaz de reaccionar de tal forma que incremente su fuerza, ni siquiera va de acuerdo a su cuerpo, quiero decir… sus brazos no se ven tan fuertes como para haber hecho tal hazaña.

El musculoso fue a socorrer a Sam, para sacarla del peligroso demonio en metamorfosis. Mientras tanto, tomé el alambre introduciéndolo en la cerradura de las esposas que tenía Dave, lo moví con maestría hasta dejarlo al fin en libertad. Él se sobó las muñecas, me agradeció y yo asentí, él estaba malherido así que le ayudé a ponerse de pie. Apenas él se levantó, la pelinegra se acercó.

–Créeme que si no estuvieras en estas condiciones, ya me encargaría yo de dejarte así. Gracias a tu puto hermano enfermo de la cabeza, Vi está como está, y Jasper también –dijo a centímetros de Dave y yo me descoloqué, por supuesto que él no tenía culpa de que Kevin fuera un psicópata loco del poder.

–Hey, aléjate de mi oficial –me posicioné frente a él–. No somos enemigos… por ahora –dejé en claro y ella elevó el mentón desafiándome, pero finalmente se alejó cuando se acercó Sam con el musculoso a su lado.

–¡Nat, Jasper está irreconocible! Debemos hacer algo –dijo la peliazul asustada y con la voz entrecortada–. ¿Tienes la droga? Si sigue así… esos niños van a…

–Cálmate, Sam. No lo abandonaremos –se dirigió a ella y luego a mí–. Tu oficial ayudará a Chris a sostener a Jasper y luego le inyectaremos esto –saca una jeringa de un bolsillo interno de su abrigo negro y me lo muestra–. Un antídoto de buenas noches.

Observo a Dave y él asiente en silencio.

Jasper gruñía y la puerta que tenía en sus manos, la lanzó a dos chicos que perdieron sus armas tras el impacto que recibieron, ambos cayeron al suelo y se ocultaron bajo el objeto como si fuera su único refugio. Los demás estaban escondidos y no se atrevían a salir a combatir, pues era la mejor opción que tenían, estaban aterrorizados y poco podían hacer contra el eventual demonio. Ya habían notado que no podían hacer nada contra él y por ello dejaron de luchar. Claramente, Jasper no iba a parar pese al cese de los disparos.

Él avanzó con el paso firme y levantó la puerta que había lanzado. Ambos encapuchados tenían sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos, y el más atemorizado, era el que estaba hecho bolita, para su mala suerte fue a él quien Jasper levantó, luego destapó la capucha para verlo directamente a sus ojos y los miró con odio.

Estaba preocupada de lo que pudiera hacerle, así que en vez de quedarme de brazos cruzados, posicioné mi rifle y le apunté. Estaba preparada para dispararle.

Nat me observó pero no dijo nada.

–¡¿Qué crees haces?! –Me gritó Sam.

Respiré lento y la mira del rifle apuntaba justo en su mano derecha, la que agarraba con fuerza el cuello de la ropa del niño. Estaba furioso, como si ese chico le hubiera marcado la vida de la peor forma, y como tal, estaba a punto de cometer una venganza.

Oh. Hasta podía imaginarme el aura oscura de Jasper.

Ya veía que rompía su cuello. Mi dedo índice lentamente fue halando del gatillo, y antes de lamentarme del disparo, Dave aparece por detrás y le sostiene su muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte como para que suelte al niño, quien cayó con lágrimas derrapando por sus mejillas y con una expresión perdida. Chris hace su parte posicionándose tras de él y con sus fuertes brazos hizo una llave levantando e inmovilizando su cuerpo.

–¡Ahora! –Grita Chris.

Nat corre rápidamente y clava la jeringa en su cuello de un solo golpe.

–Dulces sueños, Jasp –dice ella.

Los niños salieron de su escondite con paso lento, evaluando con su mirada que estuvieran a salvo.

Sus armas las habían botado al suelo y levantaron sus manitas rindiéndose ante nosotros, como si nosotros realmente les fuéramos a hacer daño.

Me acerqué al que había caído en manos de Jasper y limpié sus lágrimas. Él ni siquiera se movió cuando me acerqué. Estaba paralizado.

–Renacuajos –dice Nat–, huyan de aquí. Jugar con armas es tema de adultos.

Cuando les iba a ofrecer que viniesen conmigo, aparece Vi por los cielos con Scar y Kevin sin su máscara en ambas manos. Iba con una velocidad impresionante en picada hasta el suelo, no tardó en estamparlos contra el asfalto. Al aterrizar, los niños huyeron sin pensarlo, mientras que yo me lamentaba por no poder hacer algo más por ellos, solo imploro que ellos no vuelvan a caer en las manos equivocadas, pero tampoco me quedaré así, organizaré una expedición para encontrarlos y me aseguraré de tengan la vida que se merecen, esos niños están traumados y necesitan atención médica.

Vi lanzó a Kevin a lo lejos, como si no fuera su prioridad y se concentró exclusivamente en Scar.

Él apenas respiraba y la sangre había comenzado a salir de su boca, y aunque estuviera moribundo, Vi no tenía planes de acabar con él aún.

–Sheriff, tal vez podríamos utilizar el antídoto con ella también.

–Sí, digámosle a…

Y cuando me di la vuelta ella estaba con los chicos y unos planos entre sus manos. En ese momento Sam le dice algo de que tiene dos opciones y que debía escoger, y antes de que le conteste, ella me mira de vuelta y detiene sus movimientos.

–¡Hey, esos son mis planos! –Gritó Dave.

–Eh… ¿No?

–Estás robando propiedad de la estación de policías –le dije.

–Este no es su territorio.

–Ni el tuyo.

–Se acabó la conversación, princesa. Le mandas un saludo a Vi de mi parte –sonríe.

–¿Te piensas ir después de lo que ella hizo por ti? ¡Expuso su vida por salvarlos a todos ustedes!

–Y se lo agradecemos.

–Oh, ya veo. Así que escoges salvarte el trasero antes que a ella, ¿no? –hice alusión a lo que Sam se refería con las opciones. Por supuesto que escogería salvarse ella misma antes que salvar a Vi. ¿A eso le llama familia?

Ella simplemente sonrió y huyó. Desapareció por el agujero que Kevin y Scar habían abierto con el impacto de sus cuerpos. Maldita.

Bien. Volvemos a ser nosotros dos.

Corrí al sitio donde cayó Kevin. Estaba cerca de unas pequeñas casas de una esquina del lugar, era una especie de Ring, así que con Dave llegamos rápidamente hasta él, quien se removió conforme avanzábamos más hacia él.

–Ya no pareces tan arrogante, ¿verdad? –Le dijo el hermano mayor sosteniéndolo y colocándole las mismas esposas que lo habían apresado rato atrás.

–Sigo siendo inteligente, hermano.

–Es mejor que te calles porque las ganas que tengo de romperte esa boca ni tú te la imaginas.

–Vamos a por Vi, Sheriff.

–Buena elección –habló el menor.

Cansada de su parloteo, disparé justo a un lado de su cabeza.

–La siguiente bala irá entre tus cejas. Guarda silencio.

Y afortunadamente no volvió a hablar.

Nos acercamos a Vi. Estaba tan ensimismada en golpear a Scar, que pese a que no hacía más que defenderse de vez en cuando, no se detenía. Estaba jugando con él, y éste ya ni tenía fuerzas para pelearle. Esto es demasiado. Él con suerte puede sostenerse de pie.

No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero creo que es la única forma.

Suspiré y adelanté un pie a su dirección. Dave sostuvo mi hombro y le asentí, es todo lo que podemos hacer, y dispararle no está en mis planes.

Cuando estuve a la distancia suficiente, Scar estaba en el suelo y escupiendo sangre. Gruñía del dolor, y es que estoy segura de que tiene más de un hueso roto, pronto se desmayaría.

Aunque nunca me imaginé haberlo hecho, me puse frente a él como si lo defendiera. Sencillamente no puedo verla masacrando a otra persona.

–Vi, soy yo.

Estaba furiosa, sus guanteletes ensangrentados desprendían humo rojo oscuro y su ceño estaba firmemente marcado. Me sentí vulnerable, me sentí como si fuera su presa, un venado a punto de ser atacado por una bestia. Ella se acercó lentamente con su mirada demoníaca haciéndome dudar si realmente fue buena idea hacer esto, pero una parte de mí cree que estoy haciendo lo correcto y que la haré entrar en razón.

Me agarró por sorpresa cuando tomó mi cuello entre sus manos.

–Vi, soy… Cupcake.

En vez de soltarme me apretó con más fuerza y mi garganta exigía oxígeno, estaba ardiendo y comencé a lagrimear.

–Vi, por favor. R-Reacciona.

Noté que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su vista nublada recuperaba el brillo. Estaba volviendo en sí misma, pero su fuerza contra mi garganta no disminuía.

–S-Si tienes que lastimarme… para entrar en razón, h-hazlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda y frecuente.

Elevé mi brazo y ella me gruñó, aun así no se apartó de mi proximidad. Mi mano acarició su mejilla tatuada y ella me soltó de su agarre sin desviar su mirada de la mía, de un momento a otro vi que el color de sus ojos se tornaron de amarillos a azules, y fue tan… frío, era un azul infierno que enseguida volvió al brillo demoníaco que tanto podían aterrar a los demás.

–C-Cupcake.

–Aquí estoy –sonreí.

–Vete.

¿Qué?

–No, no te dejaré.

–¡Qué conmovedor! –intervino Kevin y enseguida lo fulminé con la mirada. Desgraciado–. ¡Serás mi mejor carta, Vi!

–Cupcake, hazlo ahora –murmuró–. Yo lo distraeré.

–Sheriff, dile a tu perro guardián que me suelte –añadió el pelirrojo–. Vi se irá conmigo y tú le harás compañía. Es una gran noche para que Piltóver pierda a su cabecilla de seguridad. Reinará el descontrol a partir de hoy.

–El calvo lo suelta y huyen, ¿bien?

–Podemos contra él.

–No, él puede controlarme. Aunque lo arrestemos, él tiene minutos de control sobre mí, mi cuerpo reacciona a sus mandatos, si no lo haces…

–Sheriff, si no le dices tú, juro por mis cojones que lo lamentarás –volvió a hablar el desgraciado.

–Oficial Dave –dije sin dejar de ver a Vi–, suéltalo.

–Pero… –se opuso el calvo.

–¡Hazlo!

Y así lo hizo. Kevin sonrió de lado ladeando la cabeza, como si todo hubiera sido meticulosamente planificado, y enseguida me doy cuenta que debo de ser más inteligente que él. Pensé que estaba al menos diez pasos más adelantada cuando lo tenía al fin en nuestras manos para encerrarlo, y que la única que faltaba en la ecuación era Jinx, pero cada paso que doy retrocedo veinte, terminando mucho peor de lo que había pensado.

La única forma de salir de aquí es siguiendo las órdenes de Kevin y dejar a Vi a que haga su movimiento de distracción.

–Muy bien –dijo–. Ahora, levanten a mi hombre.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió.

Vi me guiñó el ojo, no con arrogancia como siempre lo hacía, sino con tristeza, como si lamentara todo lo que había pasado y que era momento de huir. Ojalá mis ojos pudieran transmitir lo mucho que siento por ella y que no la abandonaré, volveré y acabaré con esto.

Asentí.

Vi desplegó sus alas y ahorró energía en sus guanteletes para tomarlo por sorpresa. Inmediatamente voló para desaparecer de nuestras vistas.

Lo último que vi de ella fue otra aguja de las jeringas de Kevin clavada en su cuello, y ella expulsaba el aire contenido de sus pulmones resistiendo a una nueva dosis. Sé lo mucho que odia las inyecciones, lo que no sé… es lo que ahora pasará. Una segunda dosis podría acabar con ella, si una le causó ese efecto peligroso, no puedo pensar en lo que ahora estará sometida. Por ahora, mi plan es huir lejos de aquí, buscar refugio y lamentar todo lo ocurrido. Mi misión fue fallida, no pude rescatar a Vi y hacerla volver, solo logré empeorar la situación.

–Huyamos –dijo Dave–. Ahora seremos tres –mencionó al subir a Scar a su espalda.

Al menos tenemos la ventaja de tener a Scar con nosotros, él será fundamental para sacarle toda la información que necesitemos.

Corrimos lejos del llamado _Ring al Aire Libre_. Abandonamos su destrozo y lo que supuestamente unía a los criminales, solo fue sitio para dar un comienzo con una especie de apocalipsis para todos nosotros. Los disparos continuaban resonando entre los callejones, los destellos de luz seguían iluminando la noche y yo solo estaba devastada.

En un momento, mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear hasta que dejaron de responder, y al buscar la razón de ello, observé un antídoto de buenas noches como lo había llamado Nat clavado en mi pantorrilla. Busqué a Dave, y me miró con el mismo antídoto clavado en su pecho. Antes de ver plena oscuridad, Nat estaba delante de mí.

–Princesa, cuando se trata de opciones, las escojo todas –sonrió.

Y caí en un profundo sueño.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	20. Nueve días

**NOTA: El capítulo a continuación es fuerte, lee bajo tu responsabilidad. Se solicita discreción.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Caitlyn POV**

Oh, por Dios. Siento como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de mí. Me cuesta enormemente abrir los ojos, estoy demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Pese a ello, intento despertar de una buena vez. La cabeza me duele, no siento mis músculos y no tengo idea de dónde estoy. He estado por lo menos media hora intentando abrir los ojos pero el cansancio me gana cada vez que lo intento. Comienzo a desesperarme, mi cuerpo no responde y lo único que siento es un colchón debajo de mí. ¿En dónde rayos estoy?

–Hora de levantarse, princesa.

Los recuerdos vienen a mí. Tengo lagunas mentales de Dave y yo corriendo después de que Vi nos haya dado la oportunidad de huir, luego solo recuerdo tras escuchar la voz de Nat, verla antes de caer al suelo. Ahora siento cómo ella me levanta el cuerpo haciéndome sentar y ella permaneciendo sentada frente a mí.

–Hey, abre los ojos. No seas floja –vuelve a decir.

Intento hablar pero solo balbuceo torpemente.

–Vaya, la chica nunca se ha metido droga en ese bello cuerpo.

Por supuesto que no. No podría caer tan bajo como para hacerlo, además es ilegal. Está en contra de mis principios. He visto a gente que estropea su vida por solo inhalar o inyectarse esas cosas, de ninguna manera jugaría a probar con las drogas.

De pronto, un chorro de agua impacta contra mi cara e inmediatamente abro los ojos y respiro fuertemente por el sorpresivo ataque.

–¿Te pegó fuerte mi droga, eh? Es de la buena, hace dormir hasta a los caballos más salvajes, y bueno, a los demonios enfurecidos también –sonrió la pelinegra contenta de su gran hazaña y con el vaso vacío entre sus manos.

De repente, siento los músculos de mi rostro y me funciona la voz.

–¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para doparme?! –le reprendo furiosa. Tan solo si pudiera levantarme por mi propia cuenta sería más intimidante, pero apenas mis músculos están respondiendo y volviendo a la normalidad–. Y encima vienes y me lanzas agua.

–Hey, te salvé el culo –bufé rodando los ojos sin creer lo que me decía–. No, de hecho, LES salvé el culo a ti y a tu querido oficial.

–¿En serio te crees que tú nos salvaste? ¡La única persona a la que ahora le debo la vida es a Vi! Es más, tú también se la debes después de haberla abandonado. ¡Qué clase de persona eres!

–¡¿Acaso no viste las opciones que teníamos?! Me parecías más lista, detective.

Cómo se atreve a siquiera cuestionar mis estrategias. Siento la sangre correr por mis venas y de repente me sube rápidamente por la cabeza. Debo estar echando humos como un volcán en erupción.

–Kevin no es ningún novato. No es como los idiotas que has encarcelado, él está en una posición bastante diferente a los demás –volvió a hablar.

–Estoy al tanto de su expediente. Sé que no es cualquier criminal –escupo intentando mantenerme impasible. Algo bastante difícil contra esta mujer, no hallo el momento de esposarla y dejarla en una celda. Sin embargo, necesito pruebas contundentes, cualquier evidencia de peso para dejarla detrás de las rejas. Ya me gustaría ver si sigue así de arrogante en prisión.

–Nunca creí decir esto en toda mi jodida vida, pero debemos trabajar juntas si queremos que Vi salga con vida y tú puedas atrapar a Kevin, y claro, tú llevándote todo el crédito, aunque es suficiente para mí con que sepas que requeriste de mi ayuda, de la ayuda de delincuentes para hacer tu mediocre trabajo.

–Oh –reí sarcásticamente–, me sentiré pagada con atrapar a Kevin y luego a ti, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

–Me gustaría verte intentarlo. También creo que es necesario recordarte que estás en mi territorio, y que si no fuera porque estás bajo mi techo, estarías muerta.

Dios, dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza a esta le rompo la cara.

–Además… ¿qué pensaría Vi de ti? Somos su familia. Creo que estás en una gran encrucijada, detective –me sonrió–. La mejor alternativa que tenemos es unirnos, la unión hace la fuerza, ¿no?

Guardé silencio y uní mis manos bajo mi mentón para pensar. ¿Yo colaborando con una criminal? Quiero decir, sí, podría decir que con Vi fue así, pero era una cosa bastante diferente, ella me facilitó el trabajo muchas veces atrapando por su propia cuenta a los delincuentes, ambas sembramos confianza y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta un punto de mucha cercanía que jamás pensé que llegaría a pasar, pero… ¿Natasha? ¿Por qué debería confiar en ella?

–Puedes pensarlo si así lo deseas, princesa –fruncí mi ceño, odiaba que me llamase así–. Aunque no te tomes todo el tiempo del mundo, los minutos valen oro en estos momentos y no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder. No creo que Vi esté de vacaciones.

Permanecí en silencio.

Vi es lo único por lo que me arriesgué a venir a estos barrios que desconozco y que también parecen una ratonera para policías. Me jugó bastante en contra perjudicando mis planes de rescatarla y traerla a salvo. Aún no puedo explicar en qué momento pasó de tenerla en mis brazos cuando al fin la encontré en ese callejón, hasta verla desaparecer con Kevin solo para protegerme. Mi corazón late frenéticamente de tan solo pensar que ella está en manos de ese desgraciado.

–Ya que no hablas, te diré otra cosa, más bien un par de cosas –mencionó la pelinegra levantándose–: Si decides no trabajar en equipo, me parece estupendo. Ya me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas tú sola, ya que, te recuerdo por si es que la droga te dejó tonta, Dave y tú casi terminan como esclavos de Kevin, y lamentablemente para ti, la ciudad acabó envuelta en caos.

Enseguida abrí mis ojos como platos. ¡¿La ciudad estaba así?! En todos mis años de trabajo jamás había pasado por mi mando una situación similar, esto se me está yendo de las manos. Encima no estoy comandando a los policías y no sé cómo se están desplegando. Mi corazón empezó a acelerar, odio decir esto, pero estoy en la mierda ¡Necesito hacer algo con urgencia!

–Y por último –añadió–, ni pienses que no me preocupo por Vi. Jamás la abandonaría y no tengo que darte explicaciones de porqué huí antes de que ese estúpido nos atrapase, con todo lo que hemos hablado me imagino que habrás maquinado que sin un perfecto plan no podemos hacer nada. Creo que ya experimentaste que él siempre está a unos pasos delante aunque pienses que vas mejor que él. Pienso que eres inteligente, y obviamente que yo también –rodé los ojos ante su alto egocentrismo–, pero por separado no es suficiente contra él. Espero que mis expectativas de ti, y con eso me refiero a tu inteligencia, sean acertadas cuando aceptes mi propuesta –finalizó dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación.

–¿Dónde está Dave? –pregunté antes de que se retirase.

–En la habitación contigua a la derecha –contestó de espaldas a mí–. La decisión la tomarás tú, él seguirá tus órdenes, así como mis muchachos lo hacen conmigo. Espero que el vaso de agua te haya mantenido la cabeza fría, Sheriff.

Y sin más, se retiró dejándome sola y con una interrogante en mi cabeza. ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?

 **Vi POV**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente tras recibir el quinto o sexto latigazo en mi espalda. Estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, ya ni sé cuántos golpes del látigo he recibido. Mis alas estaban amarradas y la cicatrización de lo que quedó de ellas después de la metamorfosis se abrió dando a lugar la sangre que escurría por mi espalda.

–¡AAGH!

Otro latigazo hizo que doblara mi espalda. Mi rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas, el dolor era horriblemente insoportable. No puedo aguantar más de pie. Mis brazos estaban encadenados al techo y mis pies al suelo. Tenía un brazo y una pierna rotas, y encima, los grilletes en mis pies tenían un peso de no sé cuántos kilos para impedir que me mueva del lugar. Ni aunque no los tuviera podría moverme, no sería capaz ni de levantarme y sostenerme por mi propia cuenta.

Miré el suelo buscando refugio y el sudor había formado una poza de agua bajo mis pies, también se mezcló con la sangre. Respiraba fuertemente, intentando que el oxígeno llegue a mis pulmones a grandes bocanadas de aire, parecía asmática de lo que me costaba respirar. Esta es la tercera tortura de los nueve días que llevo aquí y no entiendo cómo puedo sentir dolor aún, prácticamente han quemado mis terminaciones nerviosas con tantos golpes que he recibido. No he parado de llorar desde que sentí cómo el látigo atravesó mi piel.

–¡A mí nadie me pasa por encima! –gritó Kevin dándome un golpe una vez más–. ¡Te lo mereces por ser una bastarda! Después de lo que te ofrecí para sobrevivir, ¿te vas y te crees capaz de robarme en mi propia mansión y ahora te deshaces de mi luchador, de Scar? ¡¿Con qué puto derecho te crees que puedes hacerlo?!

Y sentí otro latigazo. Quisiera responderle, pero a este punto la voz no me sale…

–¡Me perteneces, siempre fue así! ¡Eres mi mejor experimento y harás lo que diga!

…Otra vez sentí el cuero partiéndome la piel… y otra, y otra.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, siguió golpeándome durante los siguientes minutos, u horas, no lo sé. Terminó de torturarme cuando ya ni me podía sostener el cuerpo. Mis brazos estaban acalambrados y no los sentía, mi único soporte eran las gruesas cadenas que encerraban mis muñecas. Mis pies estaban resbaladizos a causa de la sangre y sudor que caía de mí. Estaba cansada y mis ojos estaban borrosos. No distinguía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo único que me preocupaba era seguir respirando.

Una figura se posicionó delante de mí y me agarró el engrosado y sudoroso cabello fuertemente para elevar mi vista.

–Quiero que me veas a la puta cara.

Estaba apenas mirándole, mis párpados se cerraban solos. Había sido maltratada por él cuando estuve en su banda, pero esto no se compara en nada de lo que he sentido en mi vida. No puedo ver la gravedad de mis heridas, pero sé que son profundas con tan solo sentirlas; el escozor de mi piel, las lágrimas secas, el sudor, el desagradable olor de esta sala de torturas, la baba que salía de mi boca que involuntariamente estaba abierta…

–Hueles repugnante –me palmó la cara un par de veces para mantener los ojos abiertos–. ¡Eh, no te duermas! –tironeó aún más de mi pelo y con su otra mano sostuvo mi mandíbula–. Tu boca está asquerosa, de hecho todo tu estado me causa náuseas, Vi. Pero tus gritos… Oh, no hay nada más placentero que escucharte, que tenerte a mi merced, pero… ¿sabes qué es lo que falta? –se acercó cerca y grotescamente a mí–. Que me ruegues, dime que pare, hazlo. ¿Lo harás?

Hijo de puta, estás enfermo de la cabeza. Cómo alguien como tú puede vivir, respirar del mismo oxígeno que el mío. Por mi orgullo no pienso rogarte, pero por supuesto, no soy capaz de contestarle porque la voz no me sale.

–Te golpeé tanto que ya ni hablar puedes. Está bien. Te dejaré descansar por un par de horas, no quiero que caigas inconsciente. La próxima tortura será igual de placentera que esta y quiero que estés despierta para que sufras. Te demostraré que aquí mando yo.

Dejó de sostener mi cabello y mi cabeza bajó de golpe. Antes de marcharse, me lanzó con fuerza un balde de agua fría al rostro.

–Te quiero despierta para cuando vuelva, Vi –dijo marchándose del lugar y dejándome pudrir en este infierno.

Espero que los segundos pasen lentos, necesito un descanso. La baba sigue cayendo de mi boca y no tengo la fuerza para cerrarla. Me duele hasta el alma.

No puedo creer que haya aguantado tres torturas y no sé si seré capaz de aguantar otra más.

Aún recuerdo cuando en el _Ring al Aire Libre_ llevé a Kevin entre mis brazos lo más lejos que pude para proteger a Cait. Sabía que si lo hacía acabaría en un abismo infernal, pero con tal de protegerla me sentía pagada. Jamás dejaría que él le ponga un dedo encima. Si hay alguien que debe sufrir, seré yo. Mantenerla a salvo era mi propósito. Cuando iba lo suficientemente lejos gracias a mis alas, había visto una aguja clavada en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y perdí el equilibrio hasta que me estampé contra el suelo deslizándome por la acera al menos diez metros. ¿De dónde había sacado esa dosis? Estaba completamente segura de que el maletín con todas ellas no estaba con él. Antes de poder encontrar la respuesta, perdí la consciencia.

Cuando desperté, el dolor recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero tenía dolores punzantes en mis articulaciones, busqué la razón de ello y caí en la cuenta de que tenía grilletes por mis brazos, alas y pies. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas derribar las cadenas pero fue inútil. Observé a mi alrededor, estaba en una enorme sala con un techo bastante alto. Había a un costado y lejos de mí una mesa con una vitrina, lo que descansaba encima de la madera negra eran múltiples instrumentos de tortura. Látigos, cuchillos, cuerdas y no podría nombrar más, el resto de las cosas no sé para qué sirven.

Si creí que tenía libertad, no podía estar más equivocada. Siempre fui prisionera, volví a caer en manos de este desgraciado y presiento que moriré.

Caí presa de la desesperación y seguí intentando zafarme de mis ataduras, fue cuando Kevin apareció. Me dijo un sinfín de cosas. Que era culpable de todo lo que había pasado, de que Caitlyn había dejado que esto sucediera, que ella sabía que yo me entregaría fácilmente, y que yo era muy ingenua por permitirme caer en esta sala, que él orgullosamente, me dijo que era de torturas.

Yo asumo mis actos y sé que me había entregado al peor de los criminales de todos los tiempos con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Sabía que él solo hablaba estupideces para volverme en su contra. Nada de lo que decía era cierto.

Me dijo que de ahora en adelante disfrutaría mi estancia en su mansión, y así fue como comenzó con las torturas.

La primera fue hace nueve días atrás. Fue una paliza por los luchadores de Kevin parecidos a la contextura física de Scar. Como estaba encadenada, no podía hacer nada para protegerme de ellos. Me gritaban que era un jodido monstruo y me golpearon como tanto quisieron; patadas, puñetazos, empujones, todo. Fueron tantos y tan fuertes que me rompieron dos huesos, uno del brazo izquierdo y otro de la pierna derecha. Kevin estaba en una silla observándome con la compañía de otros niños, de su tropa infantil. La mayoría de ellos estaba con la cara estupefacta y un par solo con un semblante serio, pero no veía goce ni pena en sus miradas, ellos ya estaban perdidos, sus mentes serán tan desquiciadas como la de Kevin en el futuro, y eso, me dolió más que los golpes que recibí. A pesar de que tenía todo en mi contra, lo desafié y le grité que acabaría con él, que esperase sentado, justo como estaba ahora con los niños a su lado. Un luchador se acercó y golpeó mi mandíbula, haciéndome callar. Escupí sangre y ahora mi rostro fue entretención de sus puños. Como resultado, mi cara quedó completamente hinchada, ahora solo podía ver por un ojo producto de la hinchazón, tal vez si ahora me mirase en un espejo, no me podría reconocer. Después de todo era un monstruo, ¿verdad? Fue lo último que le dije ese día, pero en mis pensamientos gritaba que Cupcake pudiera sacarme de allí. Necesito salir de aquí.

La segunda tortura ocurrió hace tres días, no fue tan física como la paliza que me habían dado, sino que se encargaron de hacerme sufrir psicológicamente. Con mis ojos tuve que presenciar algo horrible, algo que jamás esperaría ver en mi tormentosa vida. Kevin llevó a dos niños que eran reclutas nuevos, eran gemelos. Recuerdo que él había mencionado que eran chicos que no valían la pena de tenerlos bajo su mandato, que ellos eran una pérdida de tiempo y que solo había una cosa que podría remediar su "inutilidad", como él lo llamó. Tenían que enfrentarse a muerte, el que sobreviviera tendría la oportunidad de ser perdonado y visto como alguien indispensable de su banda, alguien que tendría respeto y seguridad de seguir con vida, y yo pensaba, ese niño seguirá con vida pero… ¿a qué costo? Cuando Kevin quiso empezar la pelea, les pedí a grito a los niños que no lo hicieran, que huyeran tan rápido como pudieran del lugar. El pelirrojo reía estrepitosamente ante mi inútil esfuerzo para que huyeran, pero se detuvo al notar que ninguno de ellos se movía. Ambos estaban petrificados y aterrorizados, mirándose el uno al otro y negando con lágrimas en sus ojos destruirse entre ellos. Este monstruo los obligó apuntándoles con un arma, había utilizado una bala para llamar su atención y hacer que cumplieran con la batalla, y ellos, sin otra opción… comenzaron la pelea. Fue siniestro, y no pude ver más cuando tuvieron a su disposición el uso de armas blancas, no quería observar más. Había tanta brutalidad que de ser capaz de arrancarme los ojos lo haría, pero Kevin se encargó de hacerme sufrir enfocando mi mirada a la pelea hasta que uno de ellos cayó rendido. El que había sobrevivido, no soportó lo que había hecho con sus propias manos y terminó por quitarse la vida. Ellos tenían la misma sangre y no soportó el dolor de llevarse la vida de su hermano.

"Vi, esto es tu culpa. Ellos no hubieran muerto de ser por ti", había escuchado al pelirrojo decirme tras ver al niño caer inerte. Le grité insultándole numerables veces, que lo iba a matar de la peor forma que se me ocurriese. Como respuesta recibí una paliza por parte de él, pero nunca tan dolorosa como lo que acababa de ver: la pelea a muerte entre dos hermanos.

Y una vez más, rogué para que Caitlyn viniera por mí.

Después de eso, no quería saber nada más del mundo. Estaba devastada, con un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta inmensos que no habían desaparecido hasta ahora. Tenía el corazón encogido.

La tercera tortura fue hoy y recibiré la cuarta en un par de horas más. Estoy asustada y no quiero imaginarme lo que se me vendrá. No me han dado alimentos desde los nueve días que llevó aquí, solo me han dado agua para mantenerme con vida, pero estoy moribunda, sin energías.

Poco a poco pierdo las esperanzas, nadie vendrá a rescatarme. Bueno, la única que persona que lo haría no vendrá. Estoy al borde de caer en colapso y ella no aparece. Caitlyn no vendrá a por mí. Creo que al final estará mejor sin mí, ¿no? De todas formas nunca le caí bien a los policías, nadie confiaba en mí, solo yo hacía ese papel. Desde la metamorfosis mis inseguridades aparecieron, mi tortura no comenzó hace nueve días, comenzó desde que Jinx me inyectó en la primera dosis en ese mugroso edificio. Perdí la seguridad que había en mí y ahora las esperanzas. Después de todo siempre estuve sola, no es novedad.

Estoy sufriendo como nunca antes, los planetas no se van a alinear para que ocurra un milagro, ya no puedo más. Kevin se salió con la suya y punto. Me rindo, no lo podré atrapar nunca. Él podría acabar con mi vida en unas horas más, y sinceramente, prefiero que me mate. Esto es muerte en vida para mí, y lo peor es que si sigo así y sobrevivo, mi mundo será tan oscuro que nadie me podrá sacar de él, ni siquiera Caitlyn.

Entre tantos lamentos que pasaban por mi cabeza, las horas pasaron y la puerta metálica de la sala de torturas se abrió. Intenté refugiarme pero era estúpido, tenía dos huesos rotos, estaba encadenada y moribunda, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportar.

–¿Me extrañaste, Vi? –dijo el desgraciado de Kevin al entrar–. Te traje un regalo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y terror. Otra vez no. Por favor, no más niños.

Una niña de ojos verdes entró a empujones, estaba con los brazos amarrados por una cuerda, Kevin sostenía el largo de la soga, tirando de ella para que la pequeña se moviera. Observé su rostro con el único ojo por el que podía ver, se mostraba tímida y aterrada.

–¿Acaso no es una mocosa preciosa, Vi? –decía mientras tironeaba de la cuerda para que la niña se acercase–. Además, traje un segundo obsequio conmigo.

De un bolsillo de su abrigo sacó una pistola.

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, mi presión subió y la respiración se me hizo corta. Me removí inquieta entre mis ataduras y mi expresión era de completo terror.

–Ah, cómo olvidar tu terror a las pistolas –sonrió girando el arma entre su dedo índice–. ¿Sabes qué es gracioso? Que los policías se caracterizan por su estúpida placa y pistola, ¿cómo lo hiciste para arreglártelas sin un arma de fuego?

Es verdad, no tuve placa ni pistola. Rechacé la placa porque era un objeto estúpido. En cuanto al arma, Caitlyn se dio cuenta de mi odio a las pistolas cuando me hizo la capacitación al ingresar como oficial de policía, pero nunca supo el motivo, ella solo sabe que la única forma de pelear que tengo es con mis guanteletes, lo cual es verdad hasta cierto punto. Al recordar la razón de ello, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar e ir hacia atrás, como si pudiera huir de allí.

–Ya sabes la modalidad de las torturas. Primero es física, después psicológica, física de nuevo y ahora toca… ¿Qué toca? –me preguntó.

Moví mi cabeza negando. Mis ojos estaban lagrimeando. Por favor, que me deje en paz.

–Sí, Vi –asintió–. Supongo que ya sabes de qué trata esto. Mira –se acercó a mí tironeando de la niña con la cuerda–, con esta pistola apuntarás la cabeza de esta mocosa y ¡BANG!, halarás del gatillo y te dejo descansar, ¿qué dices? Después de todo no es la primera vez que matas, sobre todo con una pistola, no sería la primera vez que apuntas a alguien como para acabar con su vida, ¿no es así?

Empecé a balbucear y negar. He estado tan paralizada que aún no puedo hablar.

–No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando, Vi.

La niñita había comenzado a llorar y me quebré por dentro. Sus ojitos claros me desgarraban el alma, sus manitas intentaban zafarse de la cuerda pero era en vano. Kevin se dio cuenta y giró contra ella abofeteando su mejilla. Esto ha sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. La sangre subió a mi cabeza y sentí punzantes dolores a lo largo de mi cráneo.

–¡P-Púdrete, m-maldito! –escupí con furia apenas pudiendo articular las palabras–. ¡Déjala, ya!

–¡AL FIN HABLAS! Mira, mira –se acercó enseguida a mí y sacó una jeringa mostrándomela–. Obedecerás con esto. Yo tengo el control sobre ti, te voy a corromper y harás todo lo que ordene, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más, me clavó la aguja en el cuello y sentí el líquido correr por mi cuerpo.

–De ahora en adelante siempre tendré control de ti. Es la tercera dosis que recibes, no hay nada más que hacer. Ahora serás espectadora de tus propias crueldades, moverás un dedo si así lo deseo, aunque tu mente diga que no, obedecerás la orden sin oponer resistencia. No sabes cuán feliz estoy que mi experimento haya resultado, es por eso que eres valiosa para mí. Ha sido exitoso, y te puedo controlar como quiero. Estuve a base de ensayo y error por años, y por fin, puedo decir que lo logré.

Sentí las palpitaciones haciéndome temblar, los latidos iban rápidos y fuertes hasta que en un momento se tornaron lentos y calmados.

Ya está.

 **Ω**

 _*FLASHBACK*_

– _¡Dispárale ahora o muere como la puta cobarde que eres!_ – _le gritó Kevin._

– _¡No lo haré! ¡No volveré a matar!_ – _exclamó Vi mientras miraba a la niña que la apuntaba con un cuchillo, la que tenía los ojos verdes vidriosos y perdidos, llenos de furia–. ¡Por favor, detente!_ – _se dirigió a la niña._

– _Jamás te perdonaré… no después de lo que le hiciste a mis padres_ – _avanzó directamente hacia la pelirrosa_ –. _Creí que podía confiar en ti… pero lo único que demostraste es ser un jodido monstruo…_ – _dijo sollozando._

– _N-No… yo nunca quise…_ – _La palabra monstruo retumbó en su mente, sentía dolor en el pecho al ver a la única amiga que había logrado en su infancia acercándose a ella de forma amenazante, por lo que retrocedía lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared que la acorraló._

– _¡MUY BIEN! ¡MÁTALA AHORA! –sonrió el hombre_ –. _¡No seas cobarde, es sólo un juego de niños!_

 _Ambas estaban quietas, parecía como si no escucharan al desgraciado burlarse de la situación. Estaban tan concentradas en ellas mismas, en pensar cómo sería que acabaría todo… Es cierto que ambas eran pequeñas. En ese entonces tenían diez años, pero esto sólo demuestra la cruda realidad de la que no podían escapar en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad del progreso. Muchos niños se veían forzados a sobrevivir al costo que fuese, podían ser explotados en términos de trabajo, robos y hasta asesinar si era necesario._

 _El hombre perdió los estribos ante la espera y empujó a la pequeña niña, quien tenía el cuchillo levantado a modo de ataque. Ésta última aprovechó el impulso del empujón y gritó desgarradoramente, dispuesta a enterrar el filo de la hoja en el punto más vital de la otra._

 _-¡Vi!_

 _BANG._

 _La pelirrosa había cerrado sus ojos tras presionar temblorosamente el gatillo del arma para luego abrirlos y ver cómo la única amiga que había hecho caía a sus brazos, caía lentamente con lágrimas saltando de su rostro. Fue como ver todo en cámara lenta._

 _–No… yo…_ – _tenía la boca abierta y sus manos ensangrentadas tras recibir el impactado cuerpo de esa caída_ –. _L-Lauren_ – _ahora era ella quien tenía lágrimas_ –… _No, Lauren. Respóndeme… ¡Lauren!_ – _agitó el cuerpo caído._

 _Lauren en un último esfuerzo vio su herida para luego dejar sus ojos puestos en la triste mirada de Vi, no tenía más fuerzas, no podía articular ninguna palabra pese a que lo intentó, así que su último movimiento fue mover su cabeza para darle la última sonrisa a Vi, eso hasta que sus ojos quedaron inertes, mirando ahora a ningún punto exacto._

 _Sus puños se cerraron firmes y apretó los músculos de sus brazos._

 _–Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_ – _repitió numerables veces._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, decidió que había sido suficiente. Tenía que huir de ahí cuanto antes o acabaría de la misma manera._

 _La palabra que más odiaría desde entonces, sería que la llamasen monstruo. El arma que nunca más en su vida usaría, sería la pistola. Lo que nunca podría olvidar, es como le quitó la vida a la única niña con la que había logrado formar una amistad durante su infancia. Lo único con lo que podría contar ahora, sería en sus decididos puños._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

 **Ω**

–Vi, tomarás el arma una vez que libere tus brazos de las cadenas, apuntarás a la niña directo a su cabeza y presionarás el gatillo. Es sencillo, ¿de acuerdo?

La maltratada mujer, sin control de sus propias acciones, asintió lentamente.

El pelirrojo se dirigió detrás de ella y tiró de una palanca, enseguida cayeron las cadenas al suelo, y con ello, Vi cayó de rodillas producto del peso de sus ataduras y sus brazos insensibilizados. Le tomó un tiempo reponer su postura. Los huesos rotos, el escozor de la espalda y todos los golpes que había sufrido su cuerpo ya no los sentía.

–Haz lo que te ordené –dijo el hombre entregándole el arma.

La demonio la acunó en su mano, cargó el arma y apuntó a la niña.

–Dispárale.

La niña, presa del terror, lloriqueaba y se movía de sitio. Kevin, harto de su inquietud, apresó sus bracitos a las cadenas que habían caído al suelo y subió la palanca. La niña ya no podía moverse.

–Vamos, Vi. Es solo un juego de niños.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño tras volver a escuchar esas palabras. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus maltratadas mejillas tras el recuerdo y lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Seguía adoptando la posición para cumplir con el mandato de Kevin, pese a querer evitarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–¡Ahora!

Bastaron de unos segundos para que finalmente… Vi presionara contra el gatillo. La bala atravesando la frente de la pequeña, sus ojos verdes yacían inertes.

Incluso después de obedecer a Kevin, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar.

–Bien hecho –el hombre retiró la pistola–. La siguiente será la Sheriff de la ciudad, Caitlyn. Pero esta vez, lo harás con lo mejor que sabes utilizar: tus puños.

La demonio asintió.

–Ella te utilizó –volvió a hablar–. Te usó solo para su propio beneficio. Ella sabía que tú la ayudarías a proteger la ciudad, porque sabía que sin ti no hubiera podido mejorar la situación de delincuencia. Tú la has salvado, pero cuando tú estuviste en peligro… ¿Ella te rescató? No, Vi. Solo se acerca a ti para empeorarte las cosas, hacerte creer que para ella vales algo, pero no es así, solo quiere utilizarte y luego cuando no le sirvas para nada, te hará a un lado justo como lo hizo hace nueve días. Ella solo quería aprovecharse de ti y tú no puedes dejar las cosas así, porque quien te la hace, te la paga. Eres una criminal y siempre lo serás. Pelea, usa tus guanteletes y los beneficios que te di con mi experimento para acabar con ella y con Piltóver. La ciudad será nuestra y Zaún estará de nuestro lado, que no se te olvide que somos zaunitas y siempre lo seremos, Vi.

Las lágrimas de la tatuada no cesaban y su ceño se marcó mucho más tras escuchar a Kevin. La furia había tomado control de ella y las palabras que emitió el muchacho le tomaron sentido. Esperó nueve días para su rescate y nunca llegó. Estaba segura de que ella aprovechó el momento para dejarla a un lado y desaparecer. Si no fuera por ella, no estaría aquí. Ella es la culpable de todo lo que ocurría.

Ella pagaría con su sangre.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	21. Combate y Plan de Rescate

**Capítulo 21**

Los nuevos reclutas y secuaces del despiadado pelirrojo se hallaban en formación mientras esperaban su llegada. Comenzarían con el crudo entrenamiento al que eran sometidos seis días a la semana, dejando el séptimo para curar las heridas de los duros combates que tenían que enfrentar hasta no poder mantenerse en pie. De ese modo continuaban y aprendían a obedecer las órdenes de Kevin. Él los mantenía pagándoles con comida y haciéndoles sentir miedo, de forma que la única opción sea seguir sus mandatos y no rebelarse contra él, de lo contrario ellos sufrirían graves consecuencias y no serían capaces de contarlo dos veces. Sabían de la desgracia por venir en Piltóver y su mejor alternativa sería estar de su lado y causar caos como él quería. Su recompensa sería vivir y formar parte de ese poder, con dos dedos de frente sabían que era lo mejor para ellos. Con la inteligencia y fortuna de su líder aseguraban sus vidas.

La única persona que se resistió a ello y ante su tiranía fue Vi, la demonio sabía que el poder podía cambiar su vida desde que estuvo en la peligrosa banda, pero su vida fue cada vez más miserable. Ella entendió que si le das a un hombre un poco de poder revelaría su propia naturaleza, y sabía muy bien la estirpe que era ese desgraciado. Es por ello que se burló de él y escapó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ahora mismo lo estuviera pagando bastante caro.

A su vez, el pelirrojo sabe de la importancia que es mantenerla con vida y es por eso que aún no da su muerte, pero sabrá el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Su plan corre peligro si es que ella logra controlarse, la importancia de ello es que no lo descubra. Si ella logra controlar sus emociones podría arruinar su plan maestro, por lo que la manipulará siempre a raíz de la venganza, furia y tristeza. Qué irónico que deba alimentar a los demonios internos de una demonio, ¿no? Él sabe que, por ahora, la necesita para poder conquistar Piltóver y causar la rebelión que por tantos años ha estado esperando para estar de la mano con Zaún, el lugar de donde proviene, y en donde los experimentos y maldades pueden reinar. A este paso lograría ser el conquistador y el poderío total estaría en sus sucias manos.

–¡En formación!

Todos los reclutas escucharon al tirano líder y formaron filas con sus cuerpos rígidos y cabezas en alto. Bajo ese techo había personas de distintas edades, tantos niños como adultos. Estos últimos llevaban años asistiendo a Kevin.

–Hoy harán simulaciones de pelea, diez de ustedes lucharán contra Vi al mismo tiempo. Si son derrotados serán castigados. Espero que su entrenamiento haya servido, aquí no necesito a débiles. Yo les ofrezco algo y espero que paguen de vuelta. ¡¿Han entendido?!

–¡Sí, señor!

–Bien. Hagan pasar a Vi –ordenó el pelirrojo.

Dos encapuchados abrieron las puertas del gran salón de entrenamiento, dando paso a la demonio quien cojeaba y era ingresada por otros dos muchachos, ambos la llevaban con cadenas de seguridad dispuestas en su cuello y en ambas manos, dejando las alas al descubierto y sin protección. Todos pensaban que ella aún no había mejorado por completo las fracturas que había sufrido en su primera tortura, pues solo habían pasado unos cuantos días después de ello. Lo que sí era cierto, es que el dolor seguía punzante en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

Ella era tratada como un animal incapaz de razonar, como una bestia. Había dejado de hablar después de la última tortura que recibió, el silencio hablaba por ella. Solo miraba el suelo buscando refugio y obedecía lo que le pedían sin oponer resistencia, por más que intentó negarse a las peticiones o a las manipulaciones de Kevin, optó por seguir sus órdenes aun siendo consciente de lo que hacía, aunque poco podía hacer, las inyecciones habían terminado por controlarla. La rebeldía de Vi fue domada por el desalmado hombre.

Una vez que la dejaron al centro de la zona de combate, las cadenas fueron aseguradas por una palanca que elevaron las poleas que colgaban del techo, de la misma forma que la tenían en la sala de torturas, solo que esta vez tenía mayor movilidad de las cadenas, pues estaban cada muñeca para que pudiera combatir con sus manos mientras que su cuello seguía apresado.

Prontamente la dejaron allí a la vista de todos. Todos podían ver las marcas que habían quedado en su espalda producto de los latigazos que había recibido ferozmente. El ojo hinchado había disminuido su inflamación, sin embargo, aún quedaban pistas de la brutal golpiza que recibió sin piedad.

Todos habían tragado saliva al ver que ellos podían ser el próximo si hacían enfurecer a su jefe y no cumplían sus expectativas, pues conocían la historia de la mujer cuando perteneció a la banda. Sin embargo, sabían que si no tenían un líder su vida sería mucho peor, eran dependientes de alguien a su cargo, aun cuando este sea un tirano despiadado. Ellos estaban dispuestos a comer de su mano con tal de sobrevivir, con tal de ser pagados con dinero, comida, un techo y algo de poder, un poder al que todos respetaban, porque nadie se atrevía a meterse con Kevin, el más poderoso de los barrios bajos.

Diez muchachos que se habían ofrecido a probar su fuerza la rodearon en círculo. Ella seguía mirando el suelo. Con el pasar de los segundos, Kevin chasqueó los dedos y los demás lo tomaron como el inicio de la pelea.

Todos se acercaron corriendo a la mujer y comenzaron a propinarle golpes. Ella no se movía y tenía la vista aún pegada al suelo.

El pelirrojo estaba quieto y aún sereno ante la poca disposición de Vi para responder a los golpes. Observaba con detalle su postura, sabía que en cualquier momento podría defenderse. Después de todo, es su naturaleza.

Los hombres siguieron golpeándola, mientras ella incrementaba su respiración y soportaba cada puñetazo y patada con la vista humedecida de lágrimas aún pegada al suelo. Uno de ellos le había dado la paliza que había causado las fracturas de su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo, por lo cual era su objetivo acabar con ambas extremidades por completo, así terminaba con los pocos chances que tenía la demonio de salir victoriosa del combate y obtener el reconocimiento del dueño de la mansión.

Una patada en la rodilla de la pierna supuestamente fracturada de la mujer hizo que Vi cayera de rodillas, y por efecto de las cadenas, sus brazos colgaban.

Lo que ninguno sabía, era el as bajo la manga que tenía Vi. Ella podía regenerar las células del tejido óseo, sus huesos podían recuperarse de las fracturas con rapidez. No sucedía lo mismo con el resto de los tejidos de su cuerpo, si bien una costilla podría fracturarse, existirían problemas si es que llega a atravesar algún órgano que podría costarle la vida, así como también, las heridas o roces generados en su piel podrían dejar perfectamente una cicatriz. No estaba segura de cómo la transformación había sido capaz de otorgarle un factor regenerativo en los huesos pero no en los demás tejidos, de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que sin duda alguna aprovecharía de utilizarlo a su favor. De momento, nadie se había dado cuenta, por lo que su única carta era mantenerlo en secreto.

–Te mandaré directo al infierno –dijo el atacante una vez que la tuvo a su merced.

Vi sonrió. Ella ya estaba en el infierno.

La demonio se impulsó con las cadenas para dejar caer su pierna izquierda, la que aparentemente estaba sana sobre el hombro del hombre frente a ella, y con una llave en el cuello de su contrincante lo acercó a su rostro, quería que la viera a los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y con lágrimas, de las cuales el hombre no sabía si eran de dolor o de emoción, lo que sí sabía, es que ella estaba totalmente perdida. Alrededor de aquellos demoniacos ojos, su piel naturalmente morada estaba en color negro debido a la paliza que había recibido por culpa de él, y lo haría pagar diez veces más caro.

Vi ascendió del suelo con sus alas sujetando el cuerpo con su pierna hasta lograr la altura suficiente para evitar que los demás luchadores se entrometieran, y de manera brutal, con su talón enganchó la quijada del hombre dándole esa terrible mirada, el hombre se paralizó al ver la misma muerte a los ojos, lo último que vería su vida deseando que acabara con él rápido, y como si su petitorio fuese escuchado, la demonio partió su cuello dándole muerte inmediata. Lo dejó caer desde la altura en la que estaba hasta que se escuchó el impacto del cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. Los demás no permitirían que su muerte fuera en vano.

–¡Suelten las cadenas! –gritó uno de ellos impaciente por vengar a su compañero caído.

Vi no había podido reaccionar, inmediatamente con el peso de las cadenas cayó al suelo de la mejor forma que pudo, pero no le dio tiempo a observar que por atrás la sostuvieron firmemente de ambos brazos. Ella se removió impaciente intentando zafarse, y sin previo aviso, golpearon su estómago. Eso solo la animó a que la sangre corriera con mayor velocidad por sus venas, que la adrenalina llegase a cada célula de su cuerpo y le diera la fuerza que necesitaba para acabar con ellos.

Liberó su brazo derecho del agarre y con su guantelete sostuvo el rostro más cercano a ella, lanzándolo con fuerza contra otros dos hombres logrando derribarlos con el impacto. Sin dar respiro a sus contrincantes, saltó hacia atrás chocando contra quienes la sostenían, pero estos no la soltaban a pesar de su brutalidad. No quedó más remedio para Vi que darles un paseo con sus alas, y así es como los levantó del suelo moviéndose entre los espectadores haciéndolos a un lado, hasta que finalmente estampó a sus atacantes contra la pared dejándolos fuera de combate. La demonio corroboró que ambos habían perdido la consciencia tras levantar sus rostros con su cola.

Ahora solo quedan siete. Caminó cojeando en dirección a los restantes. El dolor seguía presente en su cuerpo con mayor énfasis en su cabeza. Cada vez que peleaba, cada vez que el enojo la dominaba, su cabeza punzaba y sus ojos proyectaban vacío y destrucción.

Kevin la miraba con brillo en los ojos, esa mujer es su arma definitiva.

Los niños presentes en la sala sentían cómo las gotas de sudor caían por su sien, tenían a hombres detrás de ellos que les obligaban a ver el combate, que aprendieran lo que era la pelea a muerte si es que querían sobrevivir, que los que sobreviven solo son los más fuertes.

Los siete encapuchados no querían reconocer que tenían miedo, querían demostrar que ellos podían contra la bestia, pero sus rodillas flaqueaban cada vez que Vi se acercaba cojeando cada vez más a ellos.

–No entiendo cómo puede seguir de pie –dijo uno de ellos sin aguantar el miedo. Había sentido el frío correr por su espina dorsal cuando Vi lo observó.

–O es ella o somos nosotros. No es momento de acobardarse –respondió uno de sus compañeros.

–De cualquier forma moriremos –volvió a decir el asustadizo comenzando a retroceder hasta toparse con el frío cañón de un arma de fuego, uno de los más fieles y servidores de Kevin, apodado como _El Clérigo_ por la servidumbre que daba a su líder, lo apuntaba. No iba a permitir actos de cobardía en una simulación de pelea.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Aquí no necesito a débiles –hizo una seña con su mentón para otorgar el permiso de jalar el gatillo.

Antes de que el servidor pudiera jalar del gatillo, Vi había llegado con una velocidad impresionante hasta ellos. Con una mano agarró al asustadizo y con la otra tomó el cañón del arma para dirigirla al techo, había logrado que el disparo fallase su blanco.

Sus guanteletes desprendían humo, el calor que emanaba podía quemar la piel de quien lo tocase. Se iba a divertir, nadie podría contra ella, de tan solo pensarlo le hace respirar extasiada.

–Él es mío –habló la demonio.

 _Había recuperado el habla…_

Inmediatamente después dobló el arma con sus guanteletes y lo lanzó lejos. El asustadizo buscaba escapar, pero sus intentos eran en vano. La mujer presionó su guantelete contra el cuello de él y aplicó fuerza sin medida.

El hombre se mostró cianótico a los pocos segundos, ya no podía respirar y le lagrimeaban los ojos. Su último pensamiento fue que a pesar de todos los intentos por sobrevivir fueron solo para cavar su propia tumba. Sentía su cuello cada vez más deformado. En el último segundo él pidió perdón, pero de ya nada servía, sus cuerdas vocales debieron estar rotas, pues ya no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Observó cómo Vi lo miraba a los ojos, era la muerte en persona. Fue lo último que vio en su vida.

Todos estaban inmóviles.

 _… Sí, había recuperado el habla, pero ella no se recuperó a sí misma._

–Ustedes son los siguientes –volvió a añadir la mujer en dirección al resto de los oponentes.

 _Se había perdido._

 **Ω**

–Está bien, princesa –la castaña rodó los ojos ante el apodo que le había dado la pelinegra–. Tu objetivo es acabar con esta rebelión lo antes posible, ¿verdad? –buscó confirmación de la Sheriff mientras bebía una copa de vino.

Estaban en una sala con todos los muchachos allí incluido Dave, quienes estaban jugando a las cartas y bebiendo cervezas, mientras que Caitlyn y Natasha estaban en un rincón planeando lo que irían a hacer para recuperar a Vi y el control de Piltóver.

–Así es –contestó fastidiada mientras observaba a todos beber, incluyendo a su oficial. Ella había rechazado la copa de vino que le ofreció Nat, le era imposible hacer tal barbaridad cuando la mujer que amaba estaba en manos de un patán descerebrado, y Dave no ayudaba mucho, por lo que tenía que concentrarse al cien por ciento si es que quería el éxito del caso.

El calvo parecía haberse integrado bien en el grupo, sin embargo siempre recibía burlas por su alopecia. Él no podía evitar recordar a Vi, había caído siempre en los juegos de la ex policía, en ese entonces a él le molestaba, pero ahora solo se reía por los ingeniosos chistes de aquellos muchachos, después de todo no eran con mala intención.

El único ausente era Scar, él estaba en la sala contigua encerrado, aún tenían cuentas pendientes con él que luego iban a tratar, por ahora solo había que armar un plan de rescate luego de que todos habían mejorado sus heridas ante el enfrentamiento que habían tenido varios días atrás con Kevin. Además, habían estado aprendido a manejar las consecuencias que había sufrido Jasper con la inyección, el demonio había sufrido la metamorfosis estando bajo control y había sanado rápidamente de sus heridas. Caitlyn tenía puesta toda su atención en él para averiguar su comportamiento y estar precavida a cualquier descontrol, Vi había perdido la razón numerables veces y quería saber cómo podía evitar aquello.

–Me parece perfecto –dijo Natasha llamando la atención de la detective–. Entonces dime… ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

–Sugiero que hagas lo mismo que hace él, pero desde sus mismos zapatos y en su mismo lugar.

Natasha guardó silencio sin comprender lo que decía hasta que entendió a lo que la detective se refería.

–¿Estás pensando en que yo…? –preguntó incrédula.

–Exacto, serás la nueva líder de los barrios bajos y los secuaces de ese hombre serán tuyos, los comprarás como Kevin lo hace.

–¡Estás loca! ¿Has pensado en cómo compraré a esos inútiles? Porque te aseguro que el dinero que tengo no da abasto como para ser dueña de una puta mansión y con un batallón de imbéciles sumisos dependientes.

–No, no será con tu dinero, será con el de él –respondió la morena.

–Bien pensado, princesa –rió sarcástica–. Tan solo tengo dos preguntas para ti. ¿Encontraremos el dinero como si estuviera enterrado en el jodido patio trasero? Y supongamos que lo pillamos… ¿Estás consciente de que si lo logro, tendré suficiente poder para hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana? No soy una blanca paloma como para que pienses que con poder haré todo lo que me digas, ni mucho menos si tengo el dineral y ejército que tiene ese desquiciado, recuerda que en tu mundo me llaman criminal.

–Me alegro que lo preguntes, Natasha –sonrió la detective–. Pero no te olvides con quién estás hablando. Es cierto que me ayudarás con Vi, pero pronto serás tú la que me pida ayuda, y no te conviene estar en mi contra porque yo tengo todo a mi favor. Así que, haces lo que te digo o tendrá que empezar a gustarte a vestir naranja detrás de los barrotes.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me puedes decir todo eso que tienes a tu favor?

–Aquí todos estamos metidos en problemas, tenemos a Jinx haciendo lo que se le antoja allá afuera, sin mencionar que los de tu especie –dijo refiriéndose al resto de los delincuentes– se están peleando con cualquier cosa que se mueva. Aunque creas que estás en tu territorio, corres el mismo peligro que yo para que te maten.

–Eso nos deja en igualdad de condiciones, sigo sin entender por qué estás en mejor posición que yo –contestó Natasha de forma arrogante y sonriente.

–Mis policías están buscándome a mí y a Dave, por lo que–

–Ellos no conocen estos territorios –interrumpió la criminal–, aunque te busquen día y noche no te encontrarán.

–¿Crees que vendríamos sin dejar pistas? –sonrió, al fin parecía ganarle una discusión a esa mujer tras ver cómo le cambiaba la cara al haberla escuchado–. ¿Ya no pareces tan arrogante, verdad?

La pelinegra solo la observó bebiendo de golpe todo el vino que quedaba de su copa.

–No iré a la jodida cárcel –se rindió sin poder argumentar contra eso.

–Ya veo que lo estás entendiendo, Natasha.

–¿Es nuestra única opción, verdad? Parece una locura.

–Lo es, pero es la única forma. Kevin sin su ejército no es nada.

–Quién diría que una mojigata como tú esté dando órdenes, tal vez te estás juntando mucho con criminales –dijo llenando de vino a su copa.

–Un cambio de perspectiva abre muchas puertas, ¿no crees?

–Está bien. Haremos lo que dices, pero es un riesgo muy grande. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que debemos protegernos de ese canalla.

–No cambiará nada si no arriesgamos todo. Somos estrategas, sabemos lo que hacemos. No ganaremos una lucha si solo nos protegemos, una entrenadora de luchadores debería saber eso.

–Sé muy bien cómo funciona esto, novata –la pelinegra se puso de pie con la copa de vino servida en su mano. Observó a todos los de la sala con detenimiento, como si quisiera recordar los últimos días que podría pasar con cada uno de los presentes, todos parecían ajenos a lo que les podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante una vez iniciado el plan–. ¡Espero que se estén divirtiendo! –se dirigió a todos.

–¡Eh, Nat! –saludó Jasper rodeando con los brazos la cintura de una Sam sonrojada mientras elevaba la cerveza con su cola–. ¿Por qué no vienes y juegas con nosotros? Estamos jugando póker y apostando dinero.

–Ya no necesitaremos apostar para obtener dinero –respondió ella–. Seremos ricos y poderosos.

–Caitlyn, ¿no viste si ella se fumó algo de la mercancía? –le preguntó Sam mientras reía. La morena había rodado los ojos en respuesta.

–Que yo vendo, hija. No me lo consumo todo como ustedes, mocosos –dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

–Como sea, Nat –intervino Chris–. Si tus alucinaciones involucran mujeres, pues te sigo hasta el fin del mundo.

–No sean idiotas, muchachos –contestó Matt dando un codazo a Chris tras su comentario–. No se trata de una alucinación, se trata de un plan –afirmó mirando a Natasha mientras ella le sonreía. Este chico sin duda era el que mejor entendía a la mujer.

–Gracias, Matt –dijo la pelinegra aun sonriéndole–. Verán… nuestro plan no es sencillo, ¿de acuerdo? Pone nuestras vidas en riesgo, si bien podemos llevarlo a cabo, hay una gran probabilidad de fallar, es por eso que les diré que si ustedes desean no venir conmigo lo entenderé, no se sientan presionados.

–Me estás asustando con el plan, ¿qué es lo peligroso? –cuestionó Sam sintiendo la gravedad de la situación cada vez más fuerte–. Debemos recuperar a Vi, cueste lo que cueste, ¿no?

–Esa es la idea –intervino Cait–, pero para lograr la victoria no solo necesitamos recuperar a Vi, sino que también acabar con Kevin y que la justicia haga su trabajo.

–Como les comentaba antes –añadió Nat–, tendremos dinero y poder, para ello hay que adueñarse de todo lo que le pertenece a Kevin.

–¿Ah, sí? –rió Jasper de forma sarcástica y con dejo de molestia–. ¿Te adueñarás de todo apostando y jugando al póker? ¿Crees que será así de sencillo?

–Es por eso que les digo que no es necesario que me acompañen, es una locura lo que les estoy pidiendo. Ustedes son libres de decidir, yo no los presionaré. Si no quieren exponer sus vidas lo entenderé –respondió sincera–. Somos libres, ¿recuerdan? Nosotros siempre hemos luchado por nuestra libertad, vivir como queremos vivir, es por eso que les pido que escojan sus propias decisiones. Les daré unos minutos para que lo piensen. Independiente de su decisión, seguiremos siendo familia –la pelinegra dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa y tomó la botella de vino a medio terminar, ya no quería seguir bebiendo de la copa.

Caitlyn se puso de pie y señaló a Dave para que la siguiera. Él había estado en silencio todo este rato y creía oportuno darles la privacidad que necesitaban los chicos. De todas formas él había tomado su propia decisión al acompañar a la Sheriff desde un comienzo, le debía la vida y no lo pensaría dos veces de seguirla hasta el final, pues su objetivo común era atrapar a su hermano menor a cualquier costo.

–Tenemos otro asunto que tratar, Nat –comunicó Caitlyn.

–Vamos –respondió ella.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala contigua para incluir a Scar a su plan, no iban a dejar que ese traidor se quedara sin hacer nada.

–Natasha, necesitamos a tus muchachos –dijo la castaña antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Scar–. Pensaba que eso ya estaba contemplado en nuestro plan.

–Yo te ofrecí mi ayuda, no la de ellos –contestó con simpleza–. Ellos también son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones y no los obligaré a que formen parte de todo esto.

La morena asintió en su dirección y observó a Dave, preguntándole con la mirada si él estaría dispuesto a acompañarla.

–Sheriff Caitlyn, usted sabe cuál es mi decisión –respondió con seguridad–. No necesita preguntarme.

La detective volvió a asentir, agradecida de contar con un hombre como él. Finalmente procedió a entrar a la habitación seguida por los otros dos, era momento de buscar el primer paradero que tendrían para encontrar a Vi.

La habitación tenía el espacio reducido. No tenía ventanas, por lo cual era perfecto para mantener a Scar allí, así evitaban cualquier escape de ese traidor. Él estaba esposado sobre la cama durmiendo, la paliza que había recibido de Vi lo había dejado fuera de combate y sus heridas apenas sanaban, había recibido la peor paliza de su vida. No era capaz de levantar un dedo; se quejaba del dolor cada vez que despertaba, y los chicos no hallaron una solución a su lastimoso problema que darle drogas para calmar su griterío, algo bastante bondadoso de su parte frente a quien no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellos, que si tuviera la oportunidad de matarlos lo hubiera hecho para buscar la aprobación de Kevin.

Sin embargo, ellos que lo habían acogido para que Scar pudiera luchar en El _Ring al Aire Libre_ no eran inconscientes ni salvajes. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, le daban comida y agua para mantenerlo con vida. No todos los muchachos estaban de acuerdo, entre ellos, Jasper era el que más sufría dolores de cabeza, si fuera por él lo habría apaleado más de lo que estaba, quería vengarse por lo que él le había hecho, lo había convertido en un demonio que apenas podía mantenerse sereno si es que no fuera porque Sam estaba a su lado para darle la tranquilidad y el control que necesitaba. Para seguridad de todos era mejor que él no se acercase a la habitación ni lo viera en pintura, de modo contrario perdería la razón y mataría a quien se le cruce en su camino, del mismo modo que pasaba con Vi cada vez que perdía la cordura. Dada las circunstancias solo tenían acceso Matt y los tres presentes, aquellos que podían mantener la cabeza fría.

–¡Buenas noches, traidor! –saludó efusiva Natasha mientras la daba un chorro de vino a la cara de su ex luchador haciéndolo despertar de manera brusca.

Está bien. Solo tenían acceso los de cabeza fría, pero a la pelinegra aún le dificultaba no tener algo de rencor a quien le había tendido la mano solo para que este se la mordiera.

–¡Maldita! –Gritó el de la cicatriz recuperando el aliento–. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme vino encima?!

–Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba el vino, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya no te gusta, traidor?

–Puta loca –respondió él fastidiado.

Para el hombre no había pasado ningún día en el que no se sintiera molesto, molesto porque siguió todos los pasos que Kevin le había ordenado y aun así su plan resultó en fracaso. Se dejó caer en manos de quien debía traicionar para ser reconocido por su líder y obtener poder a cambio, tal y como él se lo había prometido para ser libre de cometer todas las fechorías que quisiese. Estaba seguro que si estaba de su lado podría conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba obtener: poder sobre los demás. Pero él no se daría por vencido, aunque su vida dependa de la "manada de imbéciles" que tuvo que soportar mientras era luchador en el _Ring al Aire Libre._

–Natasha, no es necesario tanto escándalo –habló la morena.

La pelinegra solo se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados, sabía que esta no era cuenta que atender con sus propias manos, al menos no todavía.

–Yo puedo encargarme de esto –intervino Dave pidiéndole permiso a la castaña–. Sé exactamente lo que debo hacer, tengo muy clara la estrategia que usaré con él.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer –dijo asintiendo y dejándolo en sus manos.

–Un ridículo calvo como tú no me sacará información –escupió Scar tajante–. Pierden su tiempo, basuras. ¡Jamás podrán contra Kevin ni contra mí! ¡Pedirán clemencia y me besarán los pies!

–¿Por qué no me besas el trasero? –respondió sarcástica Natasha hasta sentir cómo la tomaban del brazo, era Caitlyn.

–Vámonos, dejemos que él se encargue por ahora –murmuró apuntando a Dave, no quería entorpecer aún más el ambiente de tensión.

–¡Pero quiero ver cómo ese canalla se hace en sus pantalones antes de confesar! –contestó en un intento de voz baja.

La morena solo rodó los ojos y la llevó fuera de la habitación dejando a su oficial en solitario.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Dave se acercó amenazante y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Una de las cosas que más le encantaba de su trabajo, era que ninguno de los criminales había sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. La Sheriff consciente de esto se miró las uñas, sabía que Dave no tardaría en cumplir con su cometido, él podía ser bastante aterrador cuando se lo planteaba.

Él había aprendido en todos sus años trabajando como oficial de policía que, durante los interrogatorios, ningún mortal puede guardar secretos. Estaba al tanto de que si no cooperaban verbalmente, lo harían con su expresión corporal. Caitlyn le había enseñado que debía escuchar con sus ojos tanto como en sus oídos si quería obtener y salir con información valiosa, además de siempre guardar la calma y mantener la cabeza fría. La observación de las conductas de los sujetos y el método de manejo del interrogatorio son elementos fundamentales para salir victorioso.

Al cabo de hora y media después, el calvo había logrado sacar toda la información que pudo después de jugar con la mente de Scar, pese a la alta resistencia y oposición de este, pero nada que un par de golpes y juegos mentales no hayan podido funcionar. Fue un tiempo tormentoso para aquel criminal, sus dolores se habían intensificado una vez más y de su nariz se desprendía una hilera de sangre, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo sudoroso mojaba la sábana de la cama en la que estaba reposando.

–T-Te dije todo lo que sé… –decía temeroso el de la cicatriz–. N-No aguanto más… d-déjame en paz.

–Te dije, Scar –respondió Dave de forma serena pero firme–. Si tú me complicas las cosas, tendré que buscar alternativas para solucionarlo, fue una lástima que llegásemos hasta este punto para que respondieras a mis preguntas –dijo acercándose a él levantando su mentón observando la sangre que caía de una de sus fosas nasales.

–¡Ya dije todo! –gritó exasperado–. ¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡Aléjate de mí!

El de la cicatriz estaba en un estado de estrés emocional importante, sintió tanta presión que no tuvo opción de revelar lo que se le pedía. Fue hábilmente manipulado por Dave, éste supo cómo apuntar a sus debilidades para obtener respuestas, no había sido tan difícil contra una persona que había perdido el raciocinio tras entregar su vida a un desquiciado y desalmado líder como lo era Kevin, algo que compartían en común entre ambos hermanos: el poder de manipulación.

–Ya no te necesito. Tuve suficiente contigo –finalizó Dave dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir–. Por ahora te quedarás aquí recuperándote.

–¡Sácame de esta pocilga! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero sácame de aquí! ¡Me prometiste que me sacarías de aquí!

–Del único lugar que te sacaré es de la delincuencia, mientras tanto puedes esperar a los años de condena que te dará la justicia, esa es mi promesa –sentenció Dave abandonando la habitación de un portazo, dejando atrás todos los gritos y maldiciones desesperados de Scar ante el engaño del calvo.

Al salir se percató a lo lejos de que todos estaban poniendo sus estrategias sobre la mesa y discutiendo de algo en específico. Limpió su frente del sudor, arregló su camisa y se enderezó hasta llegar a ellos. El interrogatorio le había dejado exhausto.

–Podemos atacarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos –decía Jasper–. Ahora que soy un demonio siento que mi fuerza será implacable.

–No seas testarudo, Jasper –contrarrestó Sam–. Son muchísimos de ellos y nosotros jamás podríamos hacerle frente a todo un ejército.

–Pues, me imagino que contamos con la policía, ¿no es así, preciosa? –dijo Chris invadiendo descaradamente el espacio personal de Caitlyn.

–En vista de los días que han pasado, Jinx debe haber estado combatiendo fuera de los barrios bajos, por lo que tendremos a la policía no solo buscándome, sino que combatiendo contra ella y el resto de los encapuchados en el centro de la ciudad –dijo la detective parando su análisis tras sentir la mano de Chris sobre su cintura–. Da un paso más y juro que te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja –añadió a la defensiva.

Justo cuando Chris iba a replicar ante su fracaso con la morena, sintió una mano apretar fuertemente su muñeca, al elevar la vista se topó con Dave. En vista de que ya era inútil discutir, solo echó el brazo hacia atrás de forma brusca y se alejó, siendo rápidamente golpeado por Natasha, quien le reclamaba que calmase su estúpida hombría y testosterona ante un momento serio como este.

–Así es –confirmó el calvo sin dejar de mirar a Chris–. Jinx ahora está en el centro de la ciudad continuando el caos, solo hizo una especie de "limpieza" en los barrios bajos y avanzó hasta allá.

–¿Es lo que te dijo Scar? –preguntó Cait llamando la atención de su oficial.

–Sí, Jinx es solo una bomba de humo en todo esto.

–¿Y qué hay de Vi?

–Scar me refirió que lo más probable es que Kevin esté alistándola para que ella pelee en contra nuestra, para ello lo más seguro es que la esté dominando y… –no sabía si continuar, Caitlyn podría perder los estribos si supiera lo que Kevin estaba haciendo con Vi.

–Termina lo que ibas a decir –ordena la morena.

–La están torturando –el corazón de Caitlyn se encogió de un segundo a otro, le dolía el pecho–. Están corrompiéndola, quiere sacar lo peor de ella y ponerse en tu contra hasta… matarte.

–Wow, wow, wow –interviene Natasha–. Más despacio, calvito. Danos un poco tiempo para digerir la información. ¿Realmente crees que Vi sería capaz de hacer tamaña idiotez?

–Es información que conseguí de Scar, y apuesto mi vida a que lo que me dice es real. No deberías dudar de mi trabajo puesto en el interrogatorio.

–No, créeme que no lo dudo, pero…

–Vi puede perder la cordura y seguir las órdenes de Kevin –interrumpió Cait–. Ya lo he presenciado y no necesito pensar que Vi me mataría porque realmente lo quiera, es en contra de su voluntad.

–Creo que deberíamos empezar a discutir cómo es que Vi pierde la razón, porque todos hemos visto que ella tiene pleno juicio de la realidad, pero de un momento a otro la pierde, debemos averiguar en qué clase de momentos la pierde –añadió Matt–. Tal como le sucede a Jasper.

–De hecho, he estado más irritable de lo normal –contestó el ahora demonio.

–Es cierto, he tenido que contenerte más de lo normal –agregó Sam–. Pero has podido mantener el control.

–Eso es posible solo por ti –respondió Jasper dándole un beso en su frente al tiempo que elevaba el mentón de su novia con su cola y ambos sonreían acaramelados.

–¿Hay algo que entre Vi y tú tengan en común? –preguntó la detective presenciando con tristeza la escena de la pareja al saber que no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de la misma forma con Vi.

–Son impulsivos y rabiosos –respondieron todos al unísono a excepción de Dave.

–Vaya, pensarían que dirían algo positivo –reclamó Jasper.

–Si es así, tengo una idea de cómo pierde la razón –dijo pensativa Caitlyn con los brazos cruzados y una mano bajo su barbilla.

–¿Qué es, princesa?

–He observado que cuando tienen un motivo de rabia, comienzan con un dolor de cabeza, ¿no es así, Jasper?

–Ahora que lo dices… pues me sucede cuando hablan de Scar, de tan solo mencionarlo me empieza a punzar la cabeza –respondió él.

–Entonces, considerando que ambos son impulsivos y tienen un motivo de rabia, el primer síntoma será el dolor de cabeza. Luego, ¿qué experimentas?

–Pues, siento palpitaciones y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, al menos eso me pasó en mi primera transformación, pero últimamente no he llegado a eso gracias a Sam, con ella solo llego a sentir un dolor de cabeza, pero eso siempre ha sido así en nuestra relación.

–¡Hey! –Golpeó Sam en el hombro del demonio–. No hagas que yo pierda la razón contigo.

–Era broma, bonita –rió divertido Jasper–. Yo ya he perdido la razón por ti.

–Ugh, qué asco –comentó Chris–. El amor me causa infección a la sangre.

–Infecciones de transmisión sexual tendrás tú que te metes con todas, no seas celoso de nuestra monogamia –dijo Sam abrazando a Jasper enamorada.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas –respondió el castaño sin ánimos de discutir.

–Volviendo al punto –intervino Caitlyn–, ¿cuántas palpitaciones sentiste antes de perder la razón?

–No estoy muy seguro, tal vez 2 o 3, me sentía peor cada vez que pasaba.

–Está bien. Creo que lo más notorio de cada palpitación es cuando se te nublan los ojos. Es lo que noté cuando te transformaste la primera vez, es un indicio de que ya no tienes juicio de la realidad, atacas a lo que se mueva a tu paso.

Enseguida, Sam como un acto reflejo se paseó una mano por su pecho, el lugar donde Jasper la había empujado en su metamorfosis dejándole un moretón. Él notó su movimiento y le pide disculpas en susurros, luego de darle un corto beso a la cabellera azul.

–Entonces, suponiendo que Vi perdiera la razón, ¿solo en ese momento se convierte en la marioneta de Kevin? ¿No antes? –preguntó Natasha.

–Exactamente.

–Genial. ¿Y cómo haré para no tener un motivo de rabia? –dice Jasper–. Quiero decir, si voy con ustedes para rescatar a Vi, es obvio que nos enfrentaremos con encapuchados que no dudarán en matarnos y eso no es que me ponga muy feliz, mucho menos si veo que se acercan a atacar a mi novia, es muy fácil que pierda la cordura.

–Es por eso que tienes que aprender a controlarte, de modo contrario, te pierdes a ti mismo y te conviertes en la marioneta de Kevin si es que está presente –responde Matt–. Él solo puede controlarlos si están fuera de sí, es por eso que debes mantener la calma, Sam tendrá que estar a tu lado para apoyarte.

–De todas formas, estos últimos días hemos estado practicando con eso de evitar dolores de cabeza y estar tranquilos –dijo la peliazul–. Creo que será un poquito más fácil que puedas controlarte, Jaspy.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero si ven algo raro en mí…

–Te pondremos a dormir –terminó de decir Natasha–. No te preocupes, no nos harás daño. Te doy mi palabra.

El peliblanco asintió con un toque de alivio, lo que menos quería era causar daño a quienes consideraba sus aliados y familia. Teniendo el antídoto cerca podía despreocuparlo un poco de sus ataques de locura.

–Hay algo más que deben saber respecto a lo que dijo Scar –agregó Dave–. Kevin quiere dominar Zaún después de Piltóver, quiere unir ambas sociedades y apoderarse del progreso de ambas ciudades, pero eso será a largo plazo, su objetivo principal es Piltóver.

–No pasará –aseguró Caitlyn–. No podrá controlar Piltóver bajo mi cadáver, no bajo mi guardia. Apenas podrá con nosotros, no puede siquiera pensar en conquistar Zaún, aunque fuera en mil años.

–Me gusta tu determinación, princesa, pero dime… ¿Por dónde comenzaremos? –preguntó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

–Si queremos dar un golpe letal, debe ser al corazón. Jinx puede esperar, nuestra prioridad es ir a la mansión de Kevin, rescatar a Vi y destruir su laboratorio, no queremos un ejército de demonios ni mucho menos que sean controlados por él, por lo que una vez que lleguemos nos tendremos que separar. Jasper, Sam y Chris destruirán el laboratorio –los tres asintieron comprometidos con su objetivo–, el resto vendrá conmigo e iremos a rescatar a Vi sin llamar la atención de Kevin, de eso nos ocuparemos después y cuando estemos todos juntos con ayuda de la policía. ¿Tienes las coordenadas de la mansión de Kevin, Dave?

–Así es, Sheriff Caitlyn.

–Me parece perfecto, pero ya es tiempo –declaró Natasha–. ¡Muy bien, ahora que sabemos hacia dónde ir y lo que hay que hacer, todos muevan el culo! ¡Tenemos a un demonio que salvar!

–Y una ciudad que salvar –agregó la detective.

–¡Y a una ciudad que salvar, ya oyeron!

La detective sabe que esta vez las cosas serán distintas. Su determinación es inquebrantable y su mira apuntará estratégicamente a quien amenace a su amada y a su ciudad. Hay dos cosas que salvar y el tiempo se agotaba.

Para los planes de Kevin el tiempo es una forma de escape, de las trivialidades de la vida y de las limitaciones de una era, una era en la que él conquistaría y sometería a todos bajo su poder como nunca antes visto en Piltóver. Él ha huido tantos años de la ley, pero su malvado plan llegará a su fin, y cuando se trata de huir de la ley, Caitlyn no le dejaría opción ni tiempo, al menos no durante su guardia. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan preparada. No estaba segura de cómo resultarían las cosas, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que su hazaña más grande estaba en marcha, y esta vez, no retrocederá ningún paso.

Era hora de avanzar y no retroceder.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	22. El comienzo del fin

**Capítulo 22**

Habían pasado nueve días desde que Caitlyn y los nuevos aliados decidieron ir por su objetivo y cumplir con el plan para rescatar a Vi y salvar la ciudad. Es cierto que tardaron en emprender rumbo, pero no podían dejar un pie afuera sin primero tener un refugio del caos que reinaban las calles, sin controlar los nuevos cambios de Jasper tras convertirse en demonio, Matt terminando de trabajar en algo en lo que no tenía idea de qué era, sin la valiosa información que disponía Scar para saber hacia dónde dirigirse, y mucho menos sin un plan pensado. Pero el tiempo se agotaba, y ellos lo sabían, así que el tic tac hacia cada vez más mella en el corazón de Caitlyn, cada segundo que pasaba se rompía en pedazos al saber que su fiel compañera de vida, la había salvado de las garras de ese patán, y eso que aún no era consciente por lo que estaba pasando Vi tras caer en sus manos.

Y allí estaban todos, dando pasos sigilosos, como sombras entre los callejones evitando formar parte de batallas innecesarias. Ellos querían destruir el corazón de la mansión de Kevin, luego podrían acabar con él, quien había logrado esparcir el terror en los delincuentes que se habían rendido ante su ejército, civiles que morían de miedo al escuchar su nombre y policías que continuaban luchando para preservar la paz de la ciudad.

Lograron avanzar kilómetros siguiendo todas las indicaciones e información que habían obtenido de Scar, por lo que Dave se encontraba a la cabecera de todo el grupo. Dave evitó a cualquier costo entrometerse en las peleas que aún continuaban entre los criminales de los barrios bajos y los encapuchados, que aún seguían peleando entre ellos para demostrar el poderío de sus armas y quién mandaba en los territorios. En un comienzo, la pelea entre ellos era pareja, pero con el pasar de los días, los delincuentes y luchadores poco a poco eran dominados por las fuerzas de Kevin, acabando con la posesión total del _Ring al Aire Libre_ y otros territorios que eran desconocidos por la policía de Piltóver, cada vez más perdían terrenos, y poco a poco perdían las fuerzas, estaban siendo sometidos de la misma forma que los niños pequeños para formar parte del ejército si no querían perder la vida, un costo que aceptaban con tal de sobrevivir y seguir con la ley del más fuerte, para ellos era su única opción. Kevin estaba ganando contra los delincuentes de los barrios bajos y obtenía cada vez más poder, como siempre, tenía todo muy bien planeado.

Para Natasha todo era un completo huracán y desorden. Su cabeza estaba gacha tras observar el sometimiento de algunos de los compañeros que conocía, de aquellos que había visto crecer en los barrios y que asistían a las luchas ilegales del ring, le causaban angustia. Veía cómo uno a uno caía en manos de ese monstruo, pero ella no debía intervenir, tenía un objetivo que cumplir junto con Caitlyn, la persona con la que jamás pensó que tendría que colaborar y mucho menos que haya resultado para salvar la ciudad. Nunca pensó estar del mismo lado que el de los policías en pro de la justicia, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero ella había sido la de la idea de colaborar con la sheriff. Sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesta para dar su pecho y tener la frente en alto para rescatar a quien fue su más importante luchadora y parte de la familia, por lo que no se arrepentía estar contra de sus ideales criminales con tal de recuperar a Vi, el cariño que tenía por ella era mucho más grande, así que decidió tragar su orgullo y darle la mano a quien fácilmente podría meterla a la cárcel de por vida y apostar a acabar con toda esta rebelión.

En cuanto a Sam, ella estaba en todo momento al lado de Jasper. Sabía que para el demonio era difícil observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor sin perder la cordura, sobre todo por las constantes quejas de sentir pulsaciones taladrando su cráneo. Sin embargo, éste era capaz de aguantar, bastaban un par de caricias y una mirada a los ojos de su amada para concentrarse en su deber y seguir adelante. Cuánto agradecía él de contar con una mujer como ella. Si el demonio perdía la razón no sería por venganza y violencia, sería porque Sam le demostró con el amor más sincero que nunca lo abandonaría y que estaría para él, ya sea en sus peores o mejores momentos. Ella era su todo, se conocían desde que eran infantes, ambos pasaron por el disgusto de uno sobre el otro en su adolescencia en la que reinaban los celos y la negación de estar enamorados, hasta que finalmente, tuvieron que aceptarlo justo después de la salida de Vi del grupo, ambos se tenían sentimientos más allá que una amistad. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que él no se imaginaba una vida sin ella, y para Sam era lo mismo, Jasper demonio o no, era por quien se había enamorado y eso no iba a cambiar por una metamorfosis inducida por un lunático psicótico. Su amor estaba intacto y se hacía cada más fuerte entre ambos.

Chris, por su parte, estaba centrado en volver con vida. Todos habían aceptado a seguir a Natasha hasta el final, eran familia y, como tal, se debían lealtad ante todo, pero él no se permitiría morir joven, no a sus veinticuatro años de edad. Aún tenía que disfrutar, y qué mejor que con alguna compañera de noche en algún sitio oscuro entre las sábanas. Se rehusaba a no disfrutar de los siete pecados capitales, la lujuria y la soberbia que le sobraban en su vida, pero que aun así no era suficiente, sobre todo por el placer que siempre era una necesidad que debía satisfacer.

Y por último, Matt estaba en la cola del grupo, pendiente de todos, especialmente de Natasha. Poco a poco iba sintiendo cosas por la pelinegra, similares a la droga que consumía al finalizar el tráfico de sustancias cada noche, pero sentía que ella cada vez más iba provocando un efecto mejor en él. ¿Serían sentimientos o solo una muy buena compañía por costumbre? Por ahora no estaba interesado en responder a esa pregunta, solo estar de su lado, protegerla y apoyarla, al igual que al resto de la familia. Y así es como antes de partir en la búsqueda de Vi, estrujo su cráneo y cerebro para ayudar a Caitlyn para atar cabos sueltos con la información que obtuvo Dave en el exhaustivo interrogatorio con el ex luchador. Se consideraba como uno de los más tranquilos del grupo, tanto como lo era Dave, pero él sabía que cuando se trataban de desafíos, prefería actuar con cautela, sigilo e inteligencia, cual depredador nocturno esperando al momento perfecto para atacar y sobrevivir en la selva tropical, algo similar en lo que estaban convertidos los barrios por los cuales transitaban.

–Oficial Dave, ¿cuántos kilómetros faltan para llegar a destino? –preguntó Caitlyn.

–Nueve kilómetros, como mucho –respondió el calvo en voz baja.

–Está bien, tomemos un descanso detrás de aquel contenedor –señaló la morena y todos se aproximaron de forma inmediata.

Al detenerse estaban jadeando por el cansancio. No habían parado de trotar de la forma más discreta posible desde hace una hora. Habían evitado durante todo el trayecto detenerse y evitar perder tiempo ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–¿Cuánto falta por llegar? –preguntó Natasha, dejando las manos sobre sus rodillas buscando aire–. Mis pulmones arden.

–Estoy igual, las energías se me agotan –dijo Sam–. No he dormido lo suficiente y necesito algo que me dé fuerzas.

–Si mantenemos el ritmo podremos llegar en una hora –contestó Caitlyn, recobrando aire, pero sin tener una gota de cansancio. Estaba ansiosa por llegar–. Son nueve kilómetros que faltan por recorrer. ¿No traen comida o algo para beber?

–No, pero tenemos algo mucho mejor que nos podrá mantener despierto toda la noche –añadió Matt, abriendo su abrigo y mostrando unas bolsitas con polvillo en su interior–. Tengo Caspa del Diablo para servir.

–¿Están conscientes de que somos policías? –se entrometió Dave desconcertado. De cierta manera, él sabía que estaba tratando con criminales por lo que no podía esperar mucho de ellos si se aliaban, pero no esperaba que fueran tan descarados como para cometer esa clase de delitos frente a sus narices–. ¿Cómo pretendes usar la cocaína?

–Pues, inhalándola –contestó Matt con simpleza.

–¿Ah, sí? –el calvo se enderezó con postura rígida y apretó sus puños–. ¿Tienes algo más entre tus sucias manos que no sepamos?

–No te mentiré, tengo un as bajo la manga, una sorpresa para tu jefa–dijo aludiendo a Caitlyn.

–Matt, no ahora –intervino la pelinegra, como si el secreto fuera solo entre ellos, sin los policías de por medio, luego se dirigió a Dave–. Si ustedes aceptaron trabajar con nosotros, tienen que confiar en nosotros. Y princesa, controla a tu orangután, que no somos tan idiotas como para hacerle algo a ustedes, todos sabemos a lo que hemos venido y lo que nos conviene.

–Le tocas un pelo y te parto en dos –advirtió el calvo, intentando acercarse a él y haciendo caso omiso a la pelinegra, no creyéndose ningún cuento de ella, pero enseguida fue detenido por la castaña, quien posó una mano sobre su pecho.

–Déjalos, Dave –calmó la sheriff–. Aceptamos su ayuda y aceptaremos sus métodos, debemos confiar en ellos, así como espero que ellos también entiendan que tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias.

El corpulento hombre asintió y se cruzó de brazos con desgano.

–Será una noche larga, hombre –añadió Natasha–. Estamos siguiendo las órdenes de tu jefa, deja que pongamos una que otra regla para cumplir nuestro trabajo. Así que relaja los músculos, grandote. No venimos con las manos vacías, tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga, nos conviene que estos muchachos estén activos y no se desmayen antes de la acción.

–Pensé que tú no tendrías que consumir nada, y que menos lo harían ellos –dijo el calvo.

–¿Quién te dijo que la iba a consumir? Estoy bien, no la necesito. Prefiero estar sobria y no romper mi esquema. En cuanto a ellos, ya te lo he dicho antes, ellos son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Matt, sin perturbarse, se agachó y liberó de aquella bolsita el polvillo dejándolo sobre un cartón pequeño que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, luego sacó un dólar dejando líneas de cocaína listas para aspirar y procedió a enrolar el billete.

–¿Quiénes quieren una dosis de energía?

Sam, Chris y Matt esnifaron la llamada "Caspa del Diablo". Jasper no lo hizo, porque según él, con todos los cambios de la metamorfosis, le daba un poder extraordinario y no requería de estimulantes para estar más alerta de lo que ya estaba, además si consumía podría generar mayor conflicto de actitud, irritabilidad y paranoia, algo que debía evitar si no quería perder la cordura.

Mientras todos reponían fuerzas para continuar, escucharon jadeos y pasos acelerados cercanos a su escondida posición. Al escuchar, todos se resguardaron aún más detrás del contenedor de basura, pensaban que provenían del ejército de Kevin y tenían que evitar a toda costa cualquier enfrentamiento, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que eran delincuentes residentes de los barrios. Aun así se quedaron quietos y guardando silencio.

–¡Corramos lejos de esa mansión! ¡Esa demonio está loca!

–¡¿Es que acaso viste sus cuernos y su fuerza?!

Ambas voces provenían de hombres desesperados.

–¡No lo sé, pero debemos escapar! –gritó asustado–. Ha aniquilado a cualquiera que se le cruce, hasta niños. ¡Nosotros podríamos ser los próximos!

Caitlyn abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaban hablando de Vi. ¿Sería realmente ella? Se tapó la boca antes de siquiera pensar en responder a su pregunta. No creería que ella, una mujer que si bien era rebelde, tenía un corazón de oro puro, incapaz de hacerle daño a niños, ¡si hasta incluso jugaba con ellos y tenía su propia manada! Esto no podía ser una obra más que de Kevin.

–Si no es por los encapuchados, es por esa monstruo. ¡Estamos jodidos!

–Salgamos de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro para nosotros. Debemos ir al centro de la ciudad, los policías podrían tener mejor control que aquí.

–Es cierto, he escuchado que el estúpido que usa un martillo hextech transformable está luchando por mantener a raya el caos de la loca esquizofrénica de trenzas y los encapuchados.

–Estos barrios solo quedarán en nuestra memoria. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Pronto, abandonaron rápidamente el lugar dirigiéndose por el lado contrario de donde habían llegado Caitlyn y los demás.

Cuando se aseguraron de estar completamente solos, la detective rompió el silencio.

–Espero que hayan repuesto fuerzas, porque nos vamos ahora mismo.

Ω

–¡En formación! –gritó Kevin.

Todos formaron filas con sus armas sobre el pecho y sus capuchas puestas.

–El terror sembrará nuestra cosecha, el poder se definirá esta noche. Ustedes son parte de ello. Demuéstrenme todo lo que les he enseñado. Les brindé todo lo que necesitaban y ahora tendrán la recompensa tan anhelada por años –pausó el pelirrojo por breves segundos–. ¡La ciudad será nuestra! ¡El dinero abundará en sus bolsillos, nunca faltará comida y el poder será de ustedes! ¡Piltóver estará sobre nuestras manos! –exclamó.

Todos rugieron levantando sus armas, se escuchaban voces agudas y graves, infantes y adultos con una sola misión: destruir todo a su paso y dominarlo todo.

–¡Maten a cualquiera que se les enfrente! ¡Ustedes merecen vivir y vivirán bajo mi alero! –elevó aún más la voz mientras se abría una gran compuerta de la mansión, invitando a todo el ejército presente a salir e invadir el resto de la ciudad–. ¡Arrasen y no muestren compasión, porque la vida no lo ha hecho así con ustedes! ¡La guerra comienza ahora, que Piltóver arda en llamas!

–¡Que arda en llamas!

Y todos salieron corriendo, gritando con odio, odio por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, por tener que sobrevivir a duras penas, porque la vida era injusta con ellos y porque Kevin les ofrecía algo mejor. Arrasarían la ciudad y jurarían que vivirían mejor, las riquezas estaban por venir.

–Vi, sal de la oscuridad. No seas tan dramática.

La demonio movía su cola con una sonrisa ensanchada dibujada en su rostro, marcada por un semblante oscuro se dejó ver a la luz de la luna, la cual brillaba intensamente, como si fuera la más afortunada espectadora de lo que iba a presenciar aquella noche.

–Tus discursos son dramáticos, Kevin –respondió la mujer.

Los ojos de Vi brillaban tanto como la luna. Eran intensamente amarillos y tan desquiciados como los ojos color rubí de Jinx, estaba tan perdida como ella.

–Tú serás la que más gozará de todo esto. Podrás destruir lo que se te dé la gana, darle palizas a quien tú quieras sin que te persiga la ley, ¿no es lo que siempre quisiste?

–A la única persona que debo destruir y darle una paliza es a Caitlyn, lo demás no importa.

El pelirrojo rió a carcajadas mientras aplaudía, había estado escuchando esa frase como si fuera un mantra durante el día. Le resultaba gracioso que lo dijera como un león enjaulado.

–Yo siempre tengo razón, Vi. Ella solo te utilizó para su propio beneficio. ¿Pensabas que aceptaría como si nada tener de compañera a una criminal a la que todos odiaban? Sabes que esa mujer es inteligente, te sedujo para burlarse de ti, humillarte y abandonarte a la primera oportunidad que tenía, igual que toda la estación de policías, ¿no es verdad?

Esas palabras hicieron más eco en el subconsciente de Vi, había atacado sus entrañas, todas sus inseguridades se hicieron reales. Pensó que había logrado vencer ese miedo, pero ese miedo no era más que la realidad, una realidad que no podía vencer a menos que ella completase su venganza y matando a quien más lo merecía: Caitlyn.

–Vi, mi mayor logro, de ahora en adelante darás puto miedo a todos los que te vean –rió con superioridad y como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies gracias a ella.

–Entonces tú también me deberías tener miedo –contestó mirándole a los ojos, otorgándole la misma mirada con la que había matado a los otros hombres durante su duro entrenamiento.

Kevin borró la sonrisa de la cara y se acercó lentamente para elevarle el mentón con el dedo índice.

–El rencor no me lo debes a mí, así que cuida tus palabras.

La demonio empuñó sus guanteletes y la vena yugular se hizo más gruesa en su cuello.

–¿Sabes? Me parece que una dosis te haría bien –dijo Kevin con un dejo de temor, no sabía qué tanto Vi podía estar consciente de su propio cuerpo, así que decidió asegurarse como lo había hecho todos estos días, inundando su cuerpo a base de drogas experimentales para seguir manteniéndola bajo su poder, así que procedió a inyectarle una dosis por enésima vez.

La peliblanca fue sostenida inmediatamente por Kevin para evitar que reaccionase de forma violenta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía una aguja clavada en su cuello, disminuyendo la anchura de la vena y relajando su enfurecida postura. Luego, la mujer se tocó el cuello para apaciguar el dolor que dejó el pinchazo.

–M-Me siento sola –le dijo la demonio, atontada y cada vez con los ojos más idos. Siempre que la pinchaban se entorpecía su lengua tras hablar.

–No te preocupes, para que no te sientas sola tenemos en el laboratorio más inyecciones de transformación, ya seleccionaremos a las personas adecuadas para tener tu mismo privilegio, pero eso lo veremos después, por ahora demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer. Encuentra a Caitlyn y haz lo que quieras con ella –sonrió maliciosamente–. ¿Te pone mejor eso?

Vi tras recomponerse por unos momentos, su cola paralizó sus movimientos y comenzó a olfatear el lugar. Sus sentidos eran más agudos en su nueva forma.

–No es necesario buscarla –respondió.

–¿Qué dices?

–Ella está aquí.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y la vieron, acompañada de Dave, Natasha y Matt.

–Me ahorraron tiempo, al parecer –dijo el pelirrojo, frotándose las manos ansioso.

Y como si el tiempo se agotara, Vi no dudó un segundo en emprender vuelo y estamparse contra el cuerpo de Caitlyn con rabia.

Poco y nada pudieron hacer los demás, la mujer era muy veloz como para siquiera reaccionar a ella.

Vi, tras terminar su carrera, estampó a la morena contra la pared de concreto y, debido al impacto, en la mandíbula de Caitlyn brotó una hilera de sangre, incapaz de moverse porque la demonio la tenía por el cuello.

–V-Vi, soy… yo, C-Cupcake –dijo apenas respirando, con la fuerza que aplicaban en ella, no era capaz de seguir hablando.

Dave, actuando tan rápido como podía, sacó su pistola y disparó hacia la demonio. La bala había rebotado en su guantelete, pero había sido suficiente para llamar su atención y soltar a la ahogada castaña, emprendiendo nuevamente el vuelo para dirigirse contra el calvo con el objetivo de dejarlo fuera de combate.

En ese mismo instante, Matt y Natasha socorrieron a Caitlyn, estaban sorprendidos de la fuerza brutal con la que fue sometida, siendo atacada sin dudar. Estaban asustados, porque por primera vez, pensaron que ni siquiera uniendo fuerzas con la sheriff serían capaces de salvar a la corrompida mujer, ni mucho menos salvar la ciudad.

Cuando Vi alcanzó a Dave, éste se defendió como pudo con sus brazos para evitar el agarre contra su cuello, e inmediatamente después y en un intento desesperado, sostuvo los cuernos de Vi y la dio vuelta para inmovilizarle las piernas y los brazos.

–¡Detente, Vi! ¡Somos tus compañeros! –le gritó para hacerla entrar en razón–. ¡Recuerda que no te dejaríamos sola, te ayudaremos pase lo que pase!

Y como una puñalada en su pecho, la demonio sintió un taladro en sus sienes y la sangre a punto de estallarles las venas. Sola. Sí, la habían dejado sola. Eran unos mentirosos.

La inmovilización en ella era inútil, pensó. Al menos no cuando sus alas estaban intactas, así que de forma repentina las desplegó y se elevó fácilmente alrededor de siete metros, golpeando fuertemente la espalda del calvo contra el techo de la mansión haciéndolo gruñir, y es que él debía sentir dolor, pues su piel se había roto tras raspar puntas metálicas de la techumbre.

–V-Vi, no somos tus enemigos –habló, intentando que ella pudiera volver en sí misma.

–Ni tampoco mis aliados –contestó con acidez en sus palabras.

Agarró el cuello de Dave, mirándolo a los ojos. Se había hecho una especie de rutina otorgar esa mirada; antes de matar siempre observaba a su víctima, reflejaba en sus ojos la asesina en la que se había convertido. Dave tenía los ojos vidriosos, sabía que podía ser por el estrangulamiento, pero no era solo por ese motivo, él se estaba rindiendo ante la muerte. Tenía un atisbo de esperanza en que en esta oportunidad ella pudiera reaccionar, que sintiera que algo estaba haciendo mal y que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de cometer. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir y eso era notoriamente visible.

Pero a ella no le importó, su sufrimiento era mucho más grande. Ella ha tenido que soportar torturas en su ausencia, desprecio por quienes ayudó cuando era agente de policía y burlas continuas por ser ex criminal.

–N-No lo hagas –intentó tragar una bocanada de aire, sus pulmones le ardían y, sentía esta vez, sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas–. Nos… necesitas.

No. La persona que sostenía entre sus manos ya no le importaba. Nunca necesitó de nadie y mucho menos ahora.

–No te necesito –fue lo último que le dijo a Dave.

Y lo dejó caer desde la gran altura.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, me pone feliz :)**


	23. Contraataque

**Capítulo 23**

Todos estaban asombrados, incluso Kevin, quien sonreía maliciosamente orgulloso de lo que había presenciado, tenía la completa seguridad de que iba a conquistar Piltóver.

Dave cayó al suelo y se escuchó entre el amargo silencio la ruptura de los huesos del brazo y pierna izquierda, él había intentado amortiguar la caída solo con un lado de su cuerpo. Luego, los desgarradores gritos del calvo hicieron eco dentro de la escondida mansión. Tenía fracturas expuestas, y si no era tratado con urgencia, la hemorragia acabaría con su vida de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Vi estaba inmutada desde la altura. No mostraba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento, y eso, desconcertó de forma dolorosa a Caitlyn, Natasha y Matt, ya no era la mujer que ellos conocían, estaba totalmente corrompida.

–Bien hecho, Vi. Ahora, deshazte de los demás –ordenó Kevin, con el entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa despiadada.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, una explosión remeció el lugar, seguido por una onda de fuego que comenzó a propagarse por la mansión de forma rápida y desenfrenada.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –gritó el pelirrojo.

Claramente, la respuesta la tenía un demonio de pelo blanco, quien atravesaba aleteando contra los murales con polvo de hollín en su cuerpo, protegiendo a Sam y a Chris en cada brazo de las brasas que amenazaban con hacerlos arder como si fuera el mismo infierno. Dejaron atrás las llamas y cayeron contra el suelo, deslizándose unos metros, exhaustos pero con adrenalina aun corriendo por su sangre, habían logrado cumplir con su cometido, el laboratorio estaba completamente destruido, los químicos propagaban con facilidad el fuego, que para desgracia de Kevin, nadie más podría convertirse en demonio. Una parte del plan ya estaba hecha.

–Eh, Kevin. Han pasado lunas desde que no nos vemos –sonrió de lado Jasper, levantándose y dejando una mano sobre una de sus rodillas para volver a recuperarse de todo el humo que había ingerido–. Bonito laboratorio, por cierto.

–¡Imbécil! –se desesperó Kevin con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas.

Sus años de arduo trabajo y desvelos se habían ido a la basura. Su vida entera estaba puesta en ese laboratorio, pero esos desconsiderados pagarían de la forma más cruel. Su cara estaba deformada por la furia, hacían parecer a sus cejas más puntiagudas de lo normal y su ceño estaba tan fruncido que hasta las cejas se le juntaban y los músculos de su rostro estaban marcados como tatuaje.

–¡Destrózalo por mí, Vi!

La ex policía arrancó desde la altura y colisionó contra Jasper, rodando con él en el suelo, hasta que Vi quedó sobre el estómago del demonio y comenzó a propinarle golpes al rostro sin detenerse.

–¡Vi, soy Jasper! ¡Detente!

–¡Olvídate de eso, Jasper! –gritó Natasha–. ¡Solo captúrala!

El demonio asintió e intentó revertir la situación de la pelea, pero como era de esperar, se notaba quién era mejor luchador entre los dos. Se hacía difícil llevarle el ritmo a alguien que por años había usado sus puños como verdaderas armas dentro de un ring, de su entera vida. Recibía la fuerza de los guanteletes como si fuera un saco de boxeo, y cuánto sabía que a Vi le gustaba golpear sacos hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos, pero Jasper tampoco era débil, su fuerza había incrementado al igual que su velocidad, así que ahí estaba él, igualando con esfuerzo y sudor la pelea contra su contrincante, evitando que el fuego abrasara sus cuerpos. Era un escenario digno de un infierno y no se daría por vencido.

–Kevin –habló Caitlyn con voz rasposa, tenía marcas en su cuello después del ataque, agradecía que sus cuerdas vocales no hayan sido rotas–, esto se termina aquí.

Sam y Chris, apenas se habían recuperado, pero percatándose de la grave situación en la que estaban, se levantaron y corrieron a socorrer a Dave, quien yacía cada vez más pálido y con un sudor frío recorriendo su piel. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por las fracturas, y como estaban las cosas, la mano derecha de Caitlyn no tenía un buen pronóstico, no sabían si podría sobrevivir.

–Es justo como lo has dicho, sheriff –confirmó el pelirrojo, observándolos a todos a la defensiva–. Esto se termina aquí, justo como ustedes, idiotas –dijo sacando una pistola y comenzando a disparar a diestra y siniestra, imposibilitando a que los demás sacasen sus armas y pudieran confrontarlo o siquiera defenderse.

Y así fue, los demás solo habían tenido tiempo para buscar un refugio e intentar escapar de las llamas y de las balas, no podían permitirse caer heridos.

Sam y Chris tenían a Dave apoyado entre sus hombros y lo apoyaron detrás de una mesa de estructura rígida capaz de evitar balazos, justo donde Caitlyn y los demás se habían escondido para protegerse.

–D-Déjenme aquí –habló Dave en voz baja–. L-Los estaré… retrasando.

–No, oficial –contestó Caitlyn, tomándole su mano con cercanía–. Llegaste con nosotros y te irás con nosotros.

–E-Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre.

–Ya haremos algo, tú solo concéntrate en estar despierto. Tienes a personas que te esperan en casa, Dave. Debes regresar a por ellas, es una orden.

–¿D-De qué hablas? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por las palabras de su superior.

–Sé muy bien que tienes una relación con la enfermera.

–¿C-Cómo…?

–No, Dave. Ni lo intentes. Soy detective –detuvo la morena al calvo, evitando que él perdiera fuerzas con solo hablar–. Te entusiasmaste demasiado cuando te pedí que cuidaras de Lucy, te encariñaste demasiado con la niña. No te puedes quedar atrás ahora, tienes que volver y seguir protegiéndola, al igual que a su madre.

La castaña le decía en modo imperativo, pero ni siquiera ella sabía cómo terminaría su oficial con el que trabajó durante años a favor de la justicia. Ella lo había aceptado tras ver su gran potencial como hombre correcto, siempre con el fin de proteger a los demás, con la ley de su lado. Él había estado para ella siempre, y ahora, no podía irse así como así. Él nunca había podido disfrutar de una familia, y justo ahora que la tenía, junto con la enfermera y con Lucy, no podía abandonarlas. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar el deceso de su mano derecha, tenía que hacerlo ahora ya.

–S-Siento mucho dolor –volvió a hablar el herido, con notoria sudoración en su calvicie.

–No, Dave. No hables –ordenó la sheriff, quería que guardase todas las fuerzas que tenía para aguantar y no cerrar los ojos para siempre–. ¡Natasha, dale algo!

–Hazte para atrás –contestó la pelinegra, posicionándose en el mismo sitio que ocupaba Caitlyn. Sacó una jeringa similar a las que usaba con Jasper o Vi para calmarlos, pero era una más pequeña que las otras, y notoriamente estaba cargada de una dosis inferior–. Esto solo quitará tu dolor, es un potente analgésico –informó, mientras sostenía su brazo sano y ligaba con un cinturón que le había prestado Matt por sobre la vena cefálica para proceder a administrar el analgésico–. Bien, músculos. Aguanta, ahora inmovilizaremos tus heridas.

El calvo asintió cerrando los ojos tras sentir el pinchazo.

Caitlyn estaba sorprendida de Natasha, ella tenía un arsenal de drogas para todo, pero qué más podía esperar de una de las más grandes traficantes de los barrios bajos, su trabajo y vida estaba puesta en ello. Agradecía estar con ella, pues no solo era inteligente, también siempre estaba preparada.

Los disparos habían cesado, pero las llamas se hacían cada vez más grandes y arrasaban el lugar sin piedad, si no se movían estarían atrapados y su plan se iría al carajo, igual que la ciudad si no se movían.

–Tenemos que irnos –dijo Matt.

–¿Dónde está Kevin? –preguntó Natasha, una vez que logró inmovilizar ambas extremidades con cosas que había encontrado a su alrededor, protegiendo las heridas abiertas con algo de su ropa.

–No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos si no queremos morir –contestó Matt.

–¡¿Y Jasper?! –exasperó Sam–. ¡No podemos abandonarlo!

Apenas había nombrado al demonio, éste aparece cayendo por el suelo, arrastrándose durante toda la caída por metros hasta detenerse y chocar contra los escombros que había dejado la explosión de hace unos minutos.

–Pues, ahora sabemos dónde está –apuntó Chris.

Vi caminaba a paso lento, dirigiéndose a Jasper con una sonrisa de lado. Había triunfado contra él.

El demonio tenía múltiples rasguños por su piel, el polvo de la combustión del humo se había adherido a su piel y la sangre brotaba de sus fosas nasales en forma moderada por los fuertes golpes que había recibido en su rostro. Trataba ponerse de pie para continuar en su lucha, pero todavía no se recuperaba de la caída y se hacía difícil levantarse, cayendo al suelo nuevamente, pero sin ánimos de rendirse.

–Caitlyn –susurró Natasha, solo para que ella escuchase–, dudo que el grandote sobreviva. En cualquier momento sufrirá de shock o de una infección, no podemos perder más tiempo.

La castaña asintió cerrando los ojos. Si quería salvarlo, tenía que hacer lo inesperado.

–Llévatelo a algún centro asistencial, ahora. Y no quiero verte hasta que él esté seguro.

–Pero… ¿y tú qué harás? No sabemos si lo que hemos planeado va a funcionar.

–Jasper está malherido, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! –se entrometió Sam, cortando lo que intentaba decir la pelinegra.

–¡El incendio va a colapsar el lugar! –agregó Chris.

–¡Tenemos que irnos ya! –volvió a decir Matt.

–¡Cállense ya! –gritó la morena–. Me voy a entregar y ustedes le salvarán la vida a Dave, más les vale por su libertad que lo salven. Llévense mi rifle si es que algún policía los ve y no cree que trabajan conmigo –dijo con sus ojos brillando por la tristeza–. Váyanse de aquí.

–¡¿Acaso estás loca?! –gritó Sam–. ¡¿Piensas estar con las manos vacías sin tu rifle?!

–¡Ustedes lo necesitarán mejor que yo! –exclamó, como si ella no supiera que sin ella nada podía hacer–. Los oficiales saben que jamás abandonaría mi rifle, hay un código que ellos sabrán respetar si es que otra persona tiene mi arma. Solo deben quitarle el seguro a esto y a esto –dijo enseñando los puntos de seguridad del arma–, luego disparen al cielo y ellos los escucharán sin apresarlos. Esto les salvará la vida a ustedes y a Dave.

Todos estaban quietos y enmudecidos, a excepción de la pelinegra, quien asentía con seguridad, convencida de que no había otra opción.

–Está bien, pero quédate con esta pistola –dijo Natasha intercambiando el arma–. Nuestro plan principal ya se pudrió, pero confío en que estarás bien.

–Y yo en ti. Márchense y salven a Dave.

–Nos vemos, princesa –se despidió.

Prontamente, los chicos se fueron, dejando a Caitlyn entre los humos que cada vez más se extendían con fuerza producto de las llamas sin control, al igual que la situación en la que estaba se le había escapado de las manos.

Mientras tanto, Vi sostenía a Jasper de su camiseta, los pies de él ya no tocaban el suelo.

–Si quieres matarme, hazlo –dijo el demonio sin fuerzas. Tenía las alas y la cola apuntando el suelo producto del cansancio que sentía, ahora estaba arrepentido de no haber aspirado algo del polvo blanco para tener más energía–. A ver si te sientes mejor.

La demonio no contestó, pero tras escucharlo sintió una electricidad recorrer por su médula espinal y eso la inquietó.

 _"¿Qué había sido eso?"_ –pensó ella, sin dejar de sostenerlo. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su agarre se había soltado un poco, desconcertándola.

Jasper lo pudo notar. Sabía que Vi odiaba una frase en particular, muchas veces se lo habían dicho cuando combatía en el ring del callejón, así que iba a aprovecharse de ello para hacerla reaccionar.

–¿Qué pasa? –provocó él–. Tú no eres luchadora, eres una matona. Termina conmigo de una vez o deja que el fuego lo haga.

Sintió otra electricidad recorrer por su espalda al momento que sentía su cabeza doler. Detenidamente, su vista comenzaba a tornarse con mejor claridad, primero observando su brazo levantado, luego su mano sosteniendo una camiseta, y al final, notó que sostenía a un hombre, no… era un demonio igual que ella, era Jasper.

–Dale matona, nunca fuiste luchadora –siguió él provocando–. ¿Es que ahora ya no tienes los cojones? Siempre supe que eras como un pequeño cachorrito asustado.

Estaba tan desconcertada que solo atinó a soltarlo y darle un golpe en su pómulo derecho, que con la fuerza que aplicó, ocasionó que Jasper cayera al suelo. No estaba entendiendo nada, le costaba un mundo pronunciar palabras y apenas sabía lo que estaba pasando. El fuego se expandía y su respiración era cada vez más forzosa.

–¡Vi! –gritó Caitlyn, aún con la garganta adolorida y con la pistola apuntando la cabeza de la demonio–. Detente o no tendré otra opción –ordenó con la voz ronca tras preparar el gatillo.

La demonio se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

 _"Cupca…"_ –pensó para sí misma, cortando sus pensamientos ante lo que estaba viendo.

–Tira el arma o seré yo el que no tenga otra opción –apuntaba Kevin con una pistola directamente sobre la cabellera de la castaña.

Caitlyn tragó saliva e hizo caso, tirando el arma al suelo y levantando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, conteniendo la respiración.

–Bien hecho, preciosa –dijo ordenando el pelo de la detective y sosteniéndola con una mano, aún con la pistola apuntando su cráneo–. Es mejor que me hagas caso de ahora en adelante.

Vi solo observaba, todavía sentía el dolor de cabeza, pero aún estaba muy ajena a la situación en la que se encontraba. Apenas se percataba de lo que sucedía de forma consciente, por lo que no podía reaccionar como ella quisiera, estaba como en un sueño incapaz de moverse libremente.

–"Jefe" –se escuchó por un comunicador, era _El Clérigo_ quien hablaba, uno de los más grandes servidores que disponía Kevin y que había estado presente en uno de los entrenamientos de Vi–. "Tenemos casi toda la ciudad bajo control" –terminó de decir mientras se escuchaba una ametralladora de fondo–. "Jinx logró someter a la zona central, la estación de policías está bajo nuestro poder".

–¿Qué tal de las zonas periféricas? –preguntó Kevin por el comunicador.

–"Aún no, jefe. Ha costado por la rebelión que se ha montado con las zonas bajas y los policías, pero tenemos a gran parte de ellos esposados y algunos de nuestro lado".

–Buen trabajo, Clérigo. Iré para allá ahora mismo, prepara todo porque tenemos un par de invitados.

–"Entendido, jefe".

–¿Has escuchado eso, preciosa? –preguntó Kevin tomando la mandíbula de Caitlyn–. Ahora que estás sola se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maravillosa –dijo él, susurrándole al oído de forma grotesca–. Vi, llévate a ese débil y yo me llevo a ésta. Iremos al centro de la ciudad a dar un pequeño espectáculo. Vámonos antes de que se derrumbe esta pocilga.

Vi agachó la cabeza y levantó a Jasper que aún yacía sobre el suelo sin decir nada, él estaba derrotado, perdiendo la consciencia a ratos, pese a oponerse a quedar inconsciente, la golpiza que había recibido hizo mella en su cuerpo y nada podía hacer, estaba fuera de combate. Así que Vi se lo echó por encima del hombro, no sin antes haberle colocado unas cadenas que Kevin le había dado para inmovilizarle sus extremidades por precaución, mientras éste hacía lo mismo con Caitlyn.

–Pagarás por todo esto, Kevin –habló la sheriff, inútilmente resistiéndose al ser esposada–. Hasta que no esté muerta no descansaré para que la justicia acabe contigo.

–Qué irónico que ahora seas esposada –apretó fuertemente las cadenas contra sus muñecas apropósito–. Quédate tranquila que yo haré justicia y me encargaré de que todos lo vean en un par de horas. Pretendías ser más lista que yo y te salió el tiro por la culata, sin tu rifle no eres nada –espetó percatándose que no lo tenía con él–. Tú simplemente eres una detective y yo un científico estratega, es hora de que sepas que contra mí no puedes hacer nada, ni en mil años.

–Crees que eres infalible, que estás en la cima –contestó la mujer con la mirada desafiante–, pero caerás, y yo estaré allí para disfrutar y verte retorcer cuando sepas tu condena. Me tratas como una simple detective, pero quiero que sepas que me han dicho cosas peores y gente mucho mejor que tú.

–¡Cállate! –abofeteó con dureza la mejilla de Caitlyn, haciéndola voltear.

Vi detuvo sus movimientos y sintió otra ola de electricidad, pero esta vez recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desprendiendo humo de forma sutil entre sus guanteletes.

–Te vendaré los ojos y taparé tu sucia boca –volvió a decir, tapando sus sentidos con un trapo que había sacado de sus bolsillos.

La demonio observó en silencio todo el proceso y sentía calor en su rostro, su ceño se fruncía cuando Kevin tocaba a la detective y su cola se movía de manera tiesa y cada vez más errática. Tenía la mandíbula tan comprimida frente a lo que veía, que sus colmillos estaban haciendo daño sus propias encías. Sin duda alguna, estaba furiosa… pero no hizo nada. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de tal manera, lo único que quería era descargar su tensión, su interior dolía y gritaba, necesitaba golpear algo con fuerzas y olvidarlo.

Y quién diría que la forma de descargar su tensión sería frente a tanta gente inocente en el centro de Piltóver, frente a sus ex compañeros de la estación de policías, aquellos en que la mayoría desconfiaba de ella por ser criminal, y ahora ellos confirmaban y respaldaban sus teorías tras verla romper la ley frente a sus narices.

Los cuatro llegaron a su destino después de un par de horas de travesía entre el laberinto del alcantarillado, que muy bien manejaba Kevin. Era un territorio que manejaba como la palma de su mano, él había sido capaz de perder las pistas de la policía durante años por aquellas grandes tuberías de arquitectura industrial y de redes unitarias; si ellos no conocían dónde quedaba la mansión por tierra, jamás lo harían por el subsuelo. Gracias a ello, había podido interceptar a Dave en una de sus fugas y lograr que formara parte de su plan realizando los primeros movimientos, incluso advirtiéndole que, aunque su hermano mayor estuviera incrédulo a la idea, sería inminente el ingreso de Vi a la policía de Piltóver, de acuerdo a lo que había observado y analizado en la interacción de la ex criminal con la detective. ¿Cómo fue que había llegado a esa conclusión? Tal vez lo revelaría en el momento adecuado, o tal vez nunca, porque un mago jamás revelaba sus trucos, y él había hecho prácticamente magia con todo lo que había diseñado y realizado. Él movía sus piezas del tablero con sumo cuidado, sin dejar escapar un solo detalle. Nunca un hombre de su calaña y de grueso calibre como lo era él, había podido acabar con todas las estrategias de Caitlyn. Era un criminal único, y su nombre, estaría escrito en la historia de Piltóver hasta en el más recóndito rincón, porque nadie había alcanzado lo que él había logrado.

Tras llegar, los rehenes estaban situados en medio de una plaza central frente a la estación de policías y a la vista de quienes habían sido capturados, civiles y policías. El pelirrojo estaba rodeado de ellos, esposados, con las rodillas al suelo y amordazados. Los encapuchados estaban por alrededor asegurando el perímetro de su conquista, mientras que Jinx seguía causando estragos por la periferia, los últimos rincones que debía dominar para completar el perfecto plan de Kevin.

–¡Bienvenidos a mi reinado! –gritó el criminal frente a todos y a la brillante luz de la luna llena con edificios derrumbados compartiendo el escenario, dándole un toque tétrico y dominante, teniendo a la población con terror y sumisos sobre la palma de su mano–. ¡Esta ciudad ahora está bajo mí dominio y…!

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Kevin? –interrumpió Caitlyn, liberándose al fin del trapo que tapaba su boca, después de muchos intentos tras las eternas horas en la que no podía hablar. No podía soportar a que intenten pisar a su protegida población. A ella podían hacerle lo que quisieran, pero no a su ciudad, a la que ha intentado proteger por casi toda su vida–. ¿Ser el típico villano que conquista ciudades? ¿Puedes ser más innovador siquiera?

–No es tan simple como eso, preciosa –contestó él, acercándose y sobándole sin nada de cuidado la mejilla que abofeteó con anterioridad y sacándole la venda de los ojos, mientras ésta se resistía a su tacto–. Zaún dejará de estar en las profundidades de los cañones y valles que rodean Piltóver, volverá a resurgir y, esta mugrosa ciudad sin científicos que valgan la pena por tener más poder, será el patio de Zaún, como siempre debió haber sido –dijo Kevin soltándola bruscamente.

La sheriff ladeó la cabeza y parpadeaba rápidamente para quitar la nubosidad que le impedía ver con normalidad, tras estar vendada por horas se le dificultaba la vista, pero una vez que su visión se aclaró, pudo observar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, logrando divisar a sus compañeros de trabajo, pero no eran todos.

–¡Ustedes desprestigiaron a los zaunitas, dejando que experimentaran con ellos desde que vieron la luz por primera vez al nacer! –añadió Kevin dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban a su alrededor–. ¡Allá dejan a quiénes no tienen oportunidades de resurgir entre las sociedades! Y yo –se golpeó a sí mismo el pecho, prometiéndoselo más a los demás que a él–, me encargaré de que los experimentos, el poder y el resurgimiento no tengan restricciones en la supuesta ciudad del progreso. Prosperaremos a mí manera y la gente sabrá lo que es que experimenten contigo, que te abandonen, y que aun así, nada es capaz de detenerte para cumplir tu propósito en la vida.

–¿Y cuál es tu propósito en la vida? –gritó un oficial de policía, que al segundo después se había arrepentido por su estupidez de llamar la atención, había sido el oficial Thomson.

–¡Levanten a ese insolente! –ordenó, endureciendo la mirada tras observar al oficial. Dos encapuchados se habían encargado de poner de pie a aquel insolente–. Viendo lo estúpido que eres, podría explicártelo pero no entenderlo por ti, así que dejaré que los hechos sean mejores que mi gasto innecesario de saliva –respondió Kevin, haciendo una seña con su mano derecha. Enseguida, los encapuchados llevaron a Thomson frente a la demonio–. Te enseñaré cuál es uno de mis propósitos si quieres pasarte de listo con quien no te conviene. Debes aprender cuál es tu lugar, sucio mundano.

–¡No! – gritó Caitlyn, queriendo interponerse ante lo que tenía en mente Kevin, sin embargo, un encapuchado se encargó de sostenerle los brazos encadenados que estaban detrás de su espalda e hizo resistencia contra los pies de la morena, además de volver a tapar su boca con el trapo, dejándola sin opciones.

–Vi, machácalo, pero déjalo vivo –dijo Kevin de modo imperativo, poniéndose las manos detrás de la espalda y con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, sin dejar de observar los ojos de Thomson, aquellos ojos con ansiedad y arrepentimiento por su arrebato contra el pelirrojo–. Él será la prueba de lo que sucederá si desobedecen.

La demonio empujó a Jasper de su hombro, quien alcanzó bruscamente el asfalto, apenas consciente producto de la paliza que había recibido.

Vi se acercó a su ex compañero y lo observó a los ojos. Tenía que liberar su extrema tensión, no podía dudar. Así que avanzó, sin embargo, al segundo paso algo la hizo detener. Una aguja estaba incrustada bajo su nuca.

–¿Qué demonios? –se giró Kevin buscando el origen del disparo, alertando a todos los presentes.

–Buenas noches, Vi –espetó Natasha tras usar el rifle de la castaña en lo alto de un edificio destrozado.

Preparó nuevamente el rifle, pero esta vez con una bala mortal y apuntó al pelirrojo antes de que se percataran de su solitaria posición.

–Te tengo –murmuró la pelinegra.

¡BANG!

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Se lo dedico a cada uno de ustedes :)**


	24. Plaza Campal

**Capítulo 24**

Natasha deseaba con todo su cuerpo y alma que el viento estuviera a su favor para no desviar la bala, que su visión se ajustase a la buena mira del pesado rifle y que sus manos no sudasen ni temblasen al jalar el gatillo, nada podía afectar su precisión, fallar no era una opción y menos si eso conllevaría a la muerte. Es por ello que, pese a su rapidez, mantuvo la calma y controló su respiración, tal como días atrás le había enseñado Caitlyn. La trayectoria del proyectil debía tener un destino letal para el hombre que más estragos había causado en Piltóver, y todo pendía de su puntería, esas milésimas de segundos estaban en sus manos para que la bala pudiese atravesar su corazón, y por fin darle caza a Kevin y detener la trifulca titánica que se había montado en Piltóver, era su única oportunidad.

Entre esos nueve días que fueron un suplicio para la demonio, la sheriff siempre tenía consigo su amado rifle y Natasha siempre se burlaba de ella, consideraba que sin su arma no podía combatir a puño limpio. Claramente Caitlyn no se dejó ser el blanco de burla de la pelinegra.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Mientras estaban los chicos descansando y cada uno en sus aposentos, Caitlyn permanecía sentada en un colchón de la sala principal que le había facilitado la pelinegra para dormir, era el mismo que había usado Vi cuando recurrió apenas sufrió la metamorfosis, pero la sheriff no podía saberlo, habían pasado tantos días que ni siquiera podía percatar su olor. Allí solo podía anidar a sus pensamientos estancados en Vi, cada noche y día que pasaba era una tormenta que atosigaba su interior, se reprendía el no estar en movimiento para salvar a su chica. Deseaba al menos tener una ventana para observar cómo estaba la situación en los barrios, pero Natasha había asegurado que si quería concentrarse en un verdadero plan, olvidase lo que pasaba alrededor, sobre todo porque seguramente sería un blanco de criminales rompiendo el cristal para entrar a refugiarse en la casa, así que era mejor así. Ella le había prometido que se encargaría de estar al corriente de todo y comunicarse si era necesario con otros compañeros, pero debían estar bien ocultos sin perder innecesariamente la vista en lo que ocurría en el exterior._

 _–Apuesto a que sin tu rifle hubieras muerto ya –se burló Natasha con dos copas de vino en sus manos, acercándose y observando la delicada figura de Caitlyn, no creía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo pudiera salir victoriosa–. Me impresiona que tus brazos incluso puedan sostener el arma._

 _–A mí me impresiona que alguien como tú, que solo observa una lucha lejos del ring y sin quebrarse una uña, tenga el descaro de decirme eso –contestó sin dejar su brazo a torcer._

 _–Somos iguales, ¿acaso aún no te das cuenta? –dijo ofreciéndole la copa, que gustosamente Caitlyn aceptó–. Solo que tú estás del otro lado de la ciudad._

 _–Y que tú eres una criminal y yo alguien que busca justicia y paz –bebió un sorbo de su copa._

 _–Al parecer nunca nos llevaremos bien –sonrió–. Y no te culpo, sé que te mueres de ganas por ponerme el cañón entre mis cejas._

 _Caitlyn la miró de reojo._

 _–Hacer eso no sería inteligente –contestó la morena._

 _–Porque sabes que me necesitas –elevó su copa._

 _–Y tú a mí –Caitlyn correspondió elevando su copa y chocándola contra la de Natasha, enseguida ambas dieron un largo trago de aquel brebaje digno de un paladar delicado de un catador de vinos. ¿Cómo la pelinegra había obtenido aquel placer? No era necesario pensar demasiado, no de una delincuente–. Aun así ni tus brazos podrían sostener mi rifle para dar un tiro eficaz._

 _–Es como cualquier arma._

 _Caitlyn rió._

 _Siempre ocurría lo mismo con los infractores de la ley. Inmediatamente recordó cuando Vi, durante sus inicios y entrenamientos como policía, le había dicho que venía de los barrios bajos y que era obvio que sabía cómo manejar un arma. Qué orgullosos e ingenuos eran._

 _–Todos dicen lo mismo –respondió la castaña aún con la sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro tras recordarla–. Ten._

 _Natasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin reaccionar. ¿Estaba Caitlyn ofreciéndole su preciada arma a una criminal? ¿La misma con la que ha capturado a un sinfín de antisociales?_

 _–¿Qué? –la detective seguía ofreciéndole su francotirador–. ¿Acaso tus brazos no son capaces de soportar un arma de calidad?_

 _La pelinegra tragó saliva. Por su mente pasaban pensamientos siniestros, pero no, era una estupidez y sería ridículo llevar a la realidad uno de ellos. Caitlyn depositaba en ella una pizca de confianza, ¿por qué no aceptarla y dejar su lado facineroso atrás?_

 _Sin más que pensar, la tomó y casi se le cae de sus propias manos, pero reaccionó de inmediato y pudo sostener el peso, palpándola en el proceso y acariciando el fusil, el responsable de la caída de numerables delincuentes. La posicionó como había observado a Caitlyn utilizarla en área de fuego y acción, pero le resultaba incómodo._

 _–Es muy pesada._

 _–Y si quieres acertar, debes tener el viento a tu favor, que no te suden las manos para que no se te resbale ni un milímetro, y sobre todo, controlar tu respiración y mantener la calma para dar en el blanco con ayuda de la mira._

 _Natasha vio a través de la mira y se mareó de un segundo a otro. Era como una lupa en la que un mismo ciego podría ver._

 _–¡¿Acaso tienes miopía y astigmatismo?! –dijo esquivando la mira y moviendo su cabeza._

 _–Hay que ajustarla, puedes hacerlo manual o automáticamente. La última vez que lo usé tuve que preparar la mira de lejos –respondió recordando aquello, el momento en el que Vi había tomado a Kevin por sorpresa para alejarse y salvarla a ella y a Dave de ese ruin infame, el hombre que había arruinado todo. Con la mira solo había podido observar cómo Vi se perdía de su campo de visión, una vez más se había ido, aquello la había destrozado._

 _–Con esta mira es imposible que uno de los míos puedan escapar –añadió la pelinegra–. ¿Cuántos han logrado salvarse de tu francotirador?_

 _–Han sido tres personas las que me han dado un dolor de cabeza –contestó._

 _–Kevin y Jinx, ¿no?_

 _–Eso es correcto._

 _–¿Y la tercera? –Caitlyn enmudeció–. Ha sido Vi, ¿verdad?_

 _Ella asintió._

 _–Es astuta –añadió Natasha–. Igual que yo._

 _–Nunca debes cantar victoria antes de tiempo –respondió con énfasis en cada palabra dicha–. Después de que terminemos con esto, si Dios existe y me escucha, te estaré apuntando._

 _–En este momento podría ser yo la que te esté apuntando._

 _–No sabes disparar._

 _–Tsk. Solo remuevo el seguro y –pretendió cargar el arma apuntando hacia la pared de enfrente, fracasando en su intento de disparar, apretando con fuerza el gatillo que numerables veces nunca cedió–… Y no funciona –se rindió dejando el arma entre sus piernas y levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho–. Está bien, jamás te apuntaría con tu propia arma, aunque lo desee. Sin duda, me siento afortunada de tocar esta leyenda, siento que tras tocarla me dará suerte por mil años._

 _Caitlyn se puso de pie en silencio y se cruzó de brazos pensativa._

 _–¿Qué tienes en mente?_

 _–De hecho, eres muy afortunada –dijo viéndola a los ojos–. Pienso en algo que puede servir para nuestro plan, te enseñaré a usar el rifle._

 _–A veces pienso que no me escuchas o que no asumes que estás jugando con fuego –contestó entrecerrando los ojos–. ¡¿Estás demente?!_

 _Su plan de por sí ya era de locos, sabía que debía funcionar, esperaba ser asertiva en sus decisiones. Podía ser seria y formal como lo era un detective, pero de nada servía si no tenía ideas, más bien locuras que cumplir y sacrificar, pretendía no quemarse con fuego, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya sentía las brasas carcomiendo sus manos. Tenía que aprender de sus errores, pero ¿poner su fusil en las manos de ella? Sí, estaba demente, debía de estarlo…_

 _–…Completamente._

 _*FIN FLASHBACK*_

Y después de toda la incertidumbre y los nervios, se alegró. Lo había logrado.

Desde luego aún quedaba el sudor que caía por su frente, pero finalmente pudo dar contra el pecho de Kevin. Se agachó con rapidez para no ser descubierta y observó por la cornisa cómo el pelirrojo caía rendido sobre el asfalto en medio de la plaza y sonrió por la hazaña que había hecho. Caitlyn era maestra de maestros y le había enseñado a cómo tener precisión y dar un tiro mortal, pero lo que Natasha ignoró y no aprendió de ella, era una ley de vida, en la que no debes cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

Sí, la bala había entrado de lleno al pecho de Kevin, sin embargo, esa bala no atravesó su corazón, y cuando se percató de ello, volvió a cargar el fusil con nervios y torpeza, sus manos temblorosas le impedían rapidez.

–¡Busquen al malnacido responsable de esta fechoría! –gritó el Clérigo a sus compañeros inquietos, acercándose y arrodillándose a un lado de Kevin–. ¡Jefe, resista!

–Clava… Clávame la –decía Kevin respirando a bocanadas casi moribundo, con una jeringa en su mano que apenas sostenía–… la dosis.

El Clérigo obedeció, sin más preámbulos aguijonó el cuello y depositó la sustancia sin vacilar. Lo único que temía, era en cómo resultarían las cosas para el pelirrojo, puesto a que de todos los experimentos solo dos habían sido efectivos. ¿Qué repercusiones tendría su jefe? Esperaba que no fuera nefasto.

Mientras tanto, Vi estaba inconsciente. Thomson evitó su caída poniendo su pecho para recibirla, pues los encapuchados aún le impedían liberar sus brazos. En aquel momento, Thomson aprovechó el segundo de ventaja que le había dado Vi producto de la distracción e impulsó su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un golpe justo en la nariz a uno de ellos, liberando uno de los brazos y dirigió su codo con toda la brutalidad que podía en el ojo del otro encapuchado que aún lo sostenía. Se deshizo de ellos.

Cuando levantó a Vi, vio a su alrededor, todos los policías estaban en la misma situación, luchando contra los criminales. Los disparos resonaban y molestaban sus oídos por el ruido ensordecedor, pero la adrenalina no le dejaba estar simplemente quieto ni dubitativo, tenía que actuar con rapidez, habían vidas que se estaban cobrando, fuera civil, policía o maleante.

Thomson dirigió de nuevo la mirada en la demonio y sacó la aguja que seguía incrustada en su nuca. La observó con detenimiento, aún tenía líquido en su interior. Rompió el aguijón hipodérmico y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa celeste, justo debajo de la placa policiaca.

–Vi, despierta –removió el cuerpo sin obtener respuesta–. ¡Vamos, Vi! –seguía sin responder y Thomson suspiró–. Te despertaré como sea. Si tengo que golpearte, lo haré.

Por ahora, las cosas se habían tornado a favor de la ley. La distracción fue fundamental para dar pie a la entrada de los policías que no habían sido capturados, los que habían arrancado de las garras de la tropa de Kevin. No solo aparecieron oficiales, también se veía a Sam, Chris y Matt, aquellos tres tenían apariencia de maleantes, y aún más cuando aparecieron otros a sus espaldas. De pie y con el entrecejo fruncido estaban los luchadores del Ring, destacando la mole con muñequeras puntiagudas, aquellas puntas con la que el sumo pudo rozar el cuello de Scar y que Vi había presenciado durante aquel combate en el renombrado callejón.

Era casi como un pelotón de delincuentes que estaban en marcha para acabar contra los encapuchados, eran alrededor de cien los que estaban entrando a la plaza, los pocos que no habían sido sometidos por las fuerzas de Kevin.

Quién hubiera creído que policías y criminales se unirían para combatir contra un tirano, aunque tenían causas distintas, ambos bandos podían llegar al mismo fin: no dejarse someter contra la fuerza.

Mientras tanto, la sheriff no podía zafarse, sus cadenas apretaban sus muñecas y escocían con el solo intento de removerlas. Quería gritar por ayuda pero la garganta solo emitía sonidos guturales. Vi casi le había destrozado el cuello y estaba más ronca de lo normal con cada minuto que pasaba.

–No te muevas, zorra –ordenó el encapuchado que la tenía inmovilizada–. Si te mueves, estás muerta. Estás adverti–

Y dejó de hablar tras ser derribado por un martillo.

–Vuelve a decirle zorra y te mato –apuntó Jayce con su arma hextech.

Por primera vez, Caitlyn agradecía su oportuna aparición.

–S-Solo obedezco…

Jayce no dejó que terminara su frase.

–Lo que digas, igual te mato –interrumpió el defensor del mañana transformando su martillo para abrir fuego y disparó sin miramientos, quitándole la vida de forma rápida.

De inmediato, se dirigió a la castaña y rompió las cadenas con el calor de la materia hextech que desprendía su martillo haciendo un corte preciso y perfecto en el acero, teniendo cuidado de no dañar a la detective.

Caitlyn enseguida acunó sus muñecas enrojecidas. Sentía el escozor de éstas, pero poca importancia le dio.

–Gracias, Jayce.

–Por ti haría lo que sea –respondió él–. Te busqué por cielo, mar y tierra –se acercó y depositó sus manos sobre los hombros de Caitlyn con preocupación–. Caminé por lugares que desconocía y ataqué a cuánto bandido se me enfrentaba. Hasta que te vi esposada con ese rufián y esa maldita criminal, siempre supe que ella nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, Vi se merece la pena máxima por todo lo que te ha hecho pasar.

–No digas estupideces, Jayce –contestó con rudeza y con la voz ronca–. Ella es una víctima más y no te has dado cuenta. Ella jamás haría algo como esto. No seas ciego por tus rencores del pasado.

–¡¿No has visto lo que a causa de ella ha sucedido?! –exclamó sobresaltado–. ¡Pierdes la razón! ¡¿Y la pierdes por amor?!

Caitlyn enmudeció y bajó la mirada.

–No subestimes mi inteligencia, Cait.

–¡¿Si eres tan inteligente por qué no te has dado cuenta de que Vi ha sido víctima de un cruel experimento?!

El hombre hizo un amago de responder pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por la castaña.

–Ella jamás me haría daño, menos a la ciudad, y eso lo sabes. Por una vez en tu vida quiero que te calles, confíes y protejas todo lo que importa en estos momentos –añadió, con la vista fija en el inventor.

–Todo lo que me importa eres tú –contestó él correspondiéndole la mirada–. No veré a Piltóver caer en las manos equivocadas, aunque me pidas que confíe en ella, estaré tras de ti y no dejaré que te derrumben, solo por eso confiaré en ti.

–Es todo lo que necesito saber, Jayce.

Por otro lado, Natasha cargó el arma y apuntó, sin embargo los nervios le estaban traicionando y falló la puntería. El proyectil clavó en el suelo y no en Kevin.

–¡Maldición! –exasperó–. Una vez más.

Intentó dar otro tiro, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Kevin retorcerse. Vio la causa de ello y enseguida supo que estaba jodida. Él se había inyectado la dosis demoniaca.

–Oh, no –negó queriendo evadir la realidad–. No, no, no.

Al dejarse ver por la cornisa del edificio, dejó expuesta su posición y los encapuchados dieron aviso de su localización. La iban a atrapar como sea.

–¡Allí está la culpable! ¡Atrápenla! –exclamó el primero que la había visto.

Caitlyn se percató de ello y vio a Jayce, quien estaba sorprendido por ver el rifle en manos de otra mujer, pero él había entendido rápidamente el porqué, ella estaba de su lado. Ambos se observaron y asintieron, fue como si leyesen sus propias mentes.

La castaña corrió directamente hacia el defensor y saltó al martillo, éste la alzó con fuerza para elevar aún más el salto y pudiera llegar a donde se encontraba Natasha.

–¡Woaaaaah!

La pelinegra estaba distraída intentando apuntar, hasta que ella percibió una sombra por la luna llena, que gracias a su luz, o tal vez por el grito de alguien que lamentablemente conocía, apenas pudo reaccionar.

–¡¿Qué mierd…?!

Caitlyn cayó encima de Natasha y rodaron unas cuantas veces hasta chocar con un montón de escombros que desprendieron polvo en ellas, haciendo toser a ambas.

La pelinegra terminó encima de la castaña con una cercanía bastante sugerente.

–Una princesa me cayó del cielo, realmente tu rifle da buena suerte.

–Muévete, Natasha.

–Está bien, pero no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

Caitlyn rodó los ojos y se levantó con ayuda de la pelinegra.

Rápidamente fue a buscar su preciado fusil que yacía en el suelo, recogiéndolo de mala gana, ya que notó que tenía una raspadura en la culata y polvo acumulado en la mira.

–¡¿Sabes lo costoso que es mantener la calidad de mi arma y la tiras al suelo?!

–Perdone usted, majestad –respondió sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos–, pero no fui yo la que estaba desesperada por lanzarse a los brazos de alguien cayendo desde el cielo. Eras tú o ese rifle.

–¿Y esperas a que me ilusione contigo?

–Deberías, es la segunda vez que te salvo el culo –contestó arrogante mirándose las uñas–. Además, recibí tu caída con los brazos abiertos.

–Lo único que tendrás abierto será tu cráneo –dijo intentando mantener la calma mientras limpiaba la mira con sumo cuidado, como si la pieza fuera de un frágil cristal.

–Li inici qui tindrís abiierti...

–¡Cuidado!

Caitlyn se tiró encima de Natasha evitando los tiros de los encapuchados que aún no habían logrado subir por el edificio, comenzaban a rodearlo por abajo y no tardarían en subir hasta alcanzarlas.

–Eso estuvo cerca –soltó la castaña suspirando y bajando la cabeza con alivio. Al no sentir a la pelinegra removerse ni contestar, elevó la mirada y notó que ésta solo la observaba seriamente–. ¿Qué?

–¿Podrías dejar de tirarte encima? A Vi no le va a gustar esto.

–Es que eres idiota de campeonato –contestó malhumorada y se levantó ordenando su falda sacándole el polvo, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de la pelinegra.

–Y tú me haces competencia –respondió Natasha al levantarse con una sonrisa. Con su comentario había logrado que la morena detuviese su caminar. Le encantaba hacerla enfurecer.

Caitlyn se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y su rostro con notable calor decorando sus pómulos, estaba botando humo por las orejas. Elevó su rifle a la altura de la cabeza de Natasha y disparó sin titubear.

La pelinegra quedó estupefacta y con los ojos sobresaltados sobre su sitio. Aquel disparo le había cortado la respiración en una fracción de segundo.

La sheriff seguía observándola encolerizada. Sí, le había sacado de sus casillas.

Natasha se dio la vuelta lentamente mirando hacia atrás y vio a un encapuchado con un agujero sobre su cabeza, el cuerpo inerte perdió el equilibrio y cayó del alero del destrozado edificio. Se giró nuevamente en dirección a Caitlyn, cual perro con la cola entre las patas.

–Ahora yo te he salvado el culo –dijo la morena, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo su camino para salir cuanto antes del edificio. En cualquier momento estarían rodeadas, debía encontrar a Vi y no perder el tiempo en la inmadurez de la traficante.

Natasha solo asintió y tragó saliva.

Caitlyn se movía con cautela y apuntaba por cada esquina que doblaba, seguida por Natasha.

El edificio tenía muros por los suelos y otros apenas se sostenían. Conforme bajaba por la escalera que aún se sostenía en pie, los techos parecían más firmes. Aquello le dificultaba la visión, pues ya no alumbraba la luna y solo podía distinguir la oscuridad con esfuerzo en su vista.

Seguía su camino con sigilo hasta que decidió detenerse, parando a Natasha con la mano sobre su rostro. Creyó escuchar algo, pero no estaba segura.

Caitlyn asomó su cabeza por el pasillo del lado derecho, y pese a toda la oscuridad, comprobó que no había nadie.

Suspiró.

Dio un paso y repentinamente sintió unas manos que tiraron de sus pies, dejándola por el suelo y arrastrándola por el pasillo del lado izquierdo, del que Caitlyn no se había fijado por la completa oscuridad del lugar.

Por supuesto que la pelinegra no había notado lo sucedido. Pensó que la morena siguió su recorrido por el pasillo, y como tal, la estaba siguiendo. Caminó y caminó hasta que el ambiente se había tornado demasiado extraño y silencioso para su gusto.

–Eh, princesa –susurró–, creo que no es buena idea ir tan separadas.

–Yo tampoco lo creo –contestó alguien a sus espaldas, con la voz mucho más grave y profunda.

–Por eso es mejor que te acerques a… –la pelinegra se quedó quieta, analizando la extraña voz hasta que al fin entendió que era demasiado masculina como para tratarse de ella y reaccionó–. ¡NO TE ACERQUES, PEDAZO DE ZÁNGANO! –exclamó mirando hacia atrás, sin encontrar ninguna sombra.

El hombre se movió rápidamente y pateó la sien de la pelinegra como lo haría un luchador de artes marciales, pero no fue suficiente para derribarla.

–Mi abuela coja patearía mejor que tú –se burló la mujer.

–Después de que te mate iré a por tu abuela –espetó el hombre a sus espaldas.

Natasha gruñó y golpeó detrás de ella, sin éxito de asestar el puñetazo. Giró sobre sí misma y seguía viendo oscuro. No entendía cómo el malhechor podía tener ventaja, estaba completamente oscuro.

Sintió una patada sobre su estómago que le cortó la respiración y abrió la boca buscando aire. Ahora fue un puñetazo que giró su rostro haciéndola chocar contra uno de los muros.

El hombre, sin dejar siquiera un segundo de descanso, se apoyó contra ella agarrando su cabello bruscamente. Luego, recorrió su otra mano por la cintura de la pelinegra de forma grotesca y asquerosa.

–Tu abuela será coja, pero yo cojo mejor.

–Saca tus putas manos de encima –dijo con los dientes apretados.

–Sé quién eres –añadió el hombre respirando invasivamente sobre su rostro–. Todos te conocen en los barrios y de alguna forma te tienen respeto, solo eres una traficante que entrena a luchadores y ni siquiera sabes golpear.

Natasha volteó un poco más su rostro y notó que era un encapuchado, éste tenía una especie de gafas con brillo verde en ambos lentes, no dudó en que aquello eran visores nocturnos militares. Bufó tras sentir las sucias caricias del encapuchado subir por su muslo hasta asentarse en su entrepierna.

–La entrenadora que no lucha, parece un chiste –rió el hombre.

La mujer se apoyó de forma sugerente sobre el muro, aún con el encapuchado encima de ella. Eso lo puso a tope, pero no se dejó enganchar.

–No creas que seduciéndome te vas a salvar, mujer.

–No tiene sentido luchar cuando podemos disfrutar del ambiente –dijo lentamente con calidez en sus palabras–. Una rebelión afuera, un edificio abandonado y nosotros solos envueltos en la oscuridad, piénsalo –sonrió.

El encapuchado apretó con una mano el cuello de la otra.

–No es necesario que me lo pidas a gritos –vociferó con la voz grave, mordiendo la oreja de la traficante–. Si quieres jugar, jugamos.

Natasha colocó su mano sobre la del encapuchado, justo la que estaba sobre su entrepierna, y la guió hacia sus pechos. Él de forma inmediata lo amasó y besó a la pelinegra, perdiéndose en el tacto de sus labios carnosos. Natasha movía su mano sobre la de él, permitiéndole disfrutar de aquello.

El encapuchado gruñó de placer.

Él estaba a tono y la pelinegra lo supo. Enseguida ella dirigió su mano a los labios del hombre dándole una mirada lasciva, y éste abrió la boca lamiendo los dedos.

–Eres una zorra –sonrió él de manera candente.

–Y tú drogado.

El encapuchado sintió una ola de calor por su cabeza que lo mareó de un segundo a otro, la garganta le ardía por la sustancia tóxica y se ahogaba, intentó calmarse poniéndose las manos sobre su tráquea, pero ya era en vano. Elevó la vista con estupefacción y vio los dedos de la mujer con dos láminas sublinguales, sus otros dedos estaban manchados de saliva y supo que había consumido unas cuantas más, ella había sacado esas láminas de su escote y él había caído como el sucio perro que era.

–¡Maldita!

Natasha se dio la vuelta y le propinó con sus nudillos un golpe en la nariz, doblándola hasta que escuchó el crujido de ésta.

El hombre comenzó a darle un efecto inmediato de hormigueo, confusión y dificultad para enfocar la vista. Sintió pánico, ansiedad y la paranoia estaba jugando monstruosamente mal con su cabeza.

–Soy entrenadora porque no me gusta mancharme las manos con personas que no valen la pena y menos si no me dan dinero–dijo ella.

Sin dejarle respiro, le dio un puñetazo justo en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo expulsar bilis. Para ella fue asqueroso y repugnante, igual como lo era él mismo. Escupió sobre el suelo quitándose el mal sabor que le había quedado en la boca cuando él la besó. Recordando aquello hizo que la punta de su zapato conectara con la quijada del encapuchado botándolo hacia atrás, se acercó y le dio otra y otra patada más.

–Tú mayor error fue subestimarme, mal nacido.

Él ya estaba fuera de combate. La droga terminaría el trabajo por ella y él ya podía pudrirse en el infierno en un par de minutos.

Se acercó al rostro del hombre con un aire arrogante y susurró:

–Mis pechos son una droga –sonrió–, literalmente.

La traficante sintió más ruidos por el pasillo y se apresuró en retirar los visores nocturnos, se los colocó sobre sus ojos y observó con notable claridad a su alrededor, parecía una vista sacada de una película de terror paranormal, pero era necesario si quería saber por dónde pisaba.

Divisó a Caitlyn a lo lejos peleando con dos encapuchados más, pero ésta lanzaba golpes al aire. Su visión debía ser ínfima, y si no se apresuraba, le darían la paliza de su vida.

Inmediatamente corrió por el pasillo del lado contrario para socorrerla y agarró por los hombros al primero que encontró. Lo lanzó contra una ventana del interior del edificio y éste se cortó al traspasar por los restos de vidrios que estaban en el marco, incrustándose algunos pedazos sobre su piel.

La pelinegra saltó por la ventana sin cortarse y rápidamente pateó la zona más dolorosa para los hombres, éste chilló de dolor retorciéndose por el suelo mientras se sostenía su entrepierna. Sin perder tiempo, ella lo cogió del cuello poniéndolo de pie con una fuerza colosal. Era una combatiente digna de un ring sin reglas, con sus habilidades estaba dejando en claro que sabía cómo pelear, aunque no fuera de la forma más limpia, pues para ella no existían reglamentos y menos si eran con esta clase de agresores, después de todo su mejor habilidad eran las tácticas y no las peleas. Decidió acabar con él doblándole el cuello sin vacilar y le retiró los visores nocturnos para dárselos a Caitlyn.

Atravesó la ventana y vio a la castaña que estaba desorientada en el suelo, la morena no tenía idea de que el encapuchado le apuntaba con una pistola sobre una de sus piernas.

Natasha, sin perder un segundo, agarró el rifle que estaba en el suelo a la derecha de sus pies y derribó al hombre golpeando la cabeza con la culata.

Caitlyn no entendía nada, solo los golpes llegaban a ella y se movía inquieta para tratar de evitarlos mientras estaba en el suelo, para la pelinegra parecía el peor intento de breakdancer que había visto en su vida.

–Eh –llamó Natasha, la sheriff aún estaba peleando sola en el piso–, ¡Eh! ¿Te puedes quedar quieta? ¿Peleas contra fantasmas o qué?

–¡¿Natasha?! –se detuvo la castaña–. ¡Hay encapuchados aquí!

–Ya no, los vencí.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Caitlyn–. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

La pelinegra bufó y le lanzó el visor y el rifle a sus manos.

–Ponte las gafas.

–¡¿Dónde estabas?!

–Estaba manoseándome por ahí.

–¿Es una broma?

–No.

–Vas superando tu idiotez cada vez que me hablas –dijo rodando los ojos.

Caitlyn se puso los visores y vio a través de la oscuridad, mirando a Natasha frente a ella y luego a los dos encapuchados botados por el piso.

–Bueno, esta idiota acaba de salvarte el pellejo –sonrió la pelinegra ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla–. Ya llevo tres veces salvándote, eh.

–Eres muy competitiva –dijo aceptando la mano y poniéndose de pie.

–Es mi naturaleza. Además, los favores se devuelven. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Caitlyn iba a contestar hasta que vio unos ojos rojos posarse detrás de Natasha, y la otra también estaba mirando detrás de su espalda con la vista perdida.

–Princesa, agáchate –murmuró la pelinegra.

–Creo que tú también deberías agacharte –respondió la detective–. Y no me digas princesa.

Ambas se hicieron caso cuidadosamente de no llamar la atención y observaron en la oscuridad lo que había detrás de sus espaldas: unos ojos amarillos y otros que eran rojos, frente a frente y mirándose con odio. Notaron las alas, los cuernos y una cola moverse frenéticamente, eran demonios a ambos lados del pasillo.

Eran Kevin y Vi.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y se hayan reído de lo b¨tch que puede ser Natasha xD. Les aviso que no podré escribir por unas semanas. Tengo práctica en el hospital y estaré por turnos complicados (estudio enfermería y estaré haciendo práctica en psiquiatía, para que vayan entendiendo), eso me consumirá la mayoría del tiempo, por lo que será realmente difícil subir con prontitud el próximo capítulo. Así que no piensen que abandonaré esto, porque está lejos de serlo, sobre todo cuando vamos en la recta final de lo que ha sido esta historia. Les pido disculpas por la espera, y de corazón espero que tengan paciencia y puedan entender mi posición. Un abrazo, cuchurrumines. Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
